Dimensión Distorsionada
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Multi-Rivalshipping/ Kaiba acaba en el cuerpo del Sacerdote Seth en su segundo intento de contactarse con Atem con el cubo Quantum de Divá, jamas espero que su deseo de venganza se viera frustrado por ese Faraón al darse cuenta de quizá. Demasiadas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _ **Advertencia 1:**_ _ **Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español.**_ _ **Advertencia 2:**_ _ **Esto contiene Lemon.**_ _ **Advertencia 3:**_ _ **Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp: Dos Años Después de la Derrota de Divá.**

El sonido de agiles e in-humanamente rápidos dedos sobre teclas holográficas (y aun así táctiles) era todo lo que resonaba cual eco monstruoso en la Estación Espacial de uso personal del Presidente de Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Seto, quien después de intentar utilizar el Cubo Quantum de Divá para traspasar a la Dimensión Espiritual donde residía actualmente el alma del Faraón Atem. No había dejado la empresa de volver a intentar cometer lo que era un obvio sacrilegio, con el único fin establecido de humillar a su eterno rival en los duelos. No bastándole con profanar Tierra S anta en el Cairo Egipto para recuperar y/o posteriormente re-ensamblar el Rompecabezas del Milenio para contactarse con el Faraón, la frustración e impotencia del CEO no había tenido límite alguno cuando: Efectivamente logro encontrarse con Atem…lo que no espero fue que la conexión entre alguien que no pertenecida al mundo espiritual, sino al terrenal fuera el único margen de error en sus cálculos (cosa que no previo por considerarla irrelevante) y aunque hubiese estado frente al trono de Atem y este le haya sonreído con mucha familiaridad y confianza…el muy maldito solo se despidió de él con un ademan de mano y con una sonrisa rayando en lo pedante y antes de que Kaiba le preguntara si estaba mal de la cabeza ya estaba de nuevo en su época. Al parecer; Atem sabía que solo se iban a encontrar muy brevemente. Mokuba nunca había escuchado tantas injurias salir de la boca de su hermano mayor ni la furia patológica que hizo que varios de sus sub-alternos se orinaran encima del susto, y Kaiba Mokuba sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Después de todo era el único ser vivo al cual Seto le tenía aprecio y le confiaba todo. En ese preciso instante Seto tenía ya siete meses recluido en su Estación des-encriptando datos y borrando cualquier tipo de asqueroso margen de error, le había tomado dos valiosos años de su vida donde había relegado de forma temporal la Presidencia de Kaiba Corp a Mokuba, quien le llamaba tres veces al día a horas específicas, solo para saber si había comido, se había duchado, o si estaba vivo para variar. El CEO intentaba responder con toda la calma que obviamente no tenia y las llamadas no duraban más de dos minutos, pero por fin creía haber logrado un enlace perfecto entre el Cubo Quantum y su equipo de más alta tecnología a nivel mundial para un fructífero viaje a los dominios del Faraón…cosa que amerito mandar a todo su cuerpo de seguridad e investigación de nuevo al continente africano y despilfarrar una obscena cantidad de dólares para sobornar a miles de ciudadanos del Cairo, también a las autoridades competentes y al Presidente de la República Árabe y al Primer Ministro de dicho país que fue la antigua tierra de uno de los Imperios más grandes y prolíficos de la historia, todo para que la familia Ishtar no se entrometiera en lo que SI le importaba. Y eso era exhumar el cadáver del Faraón que sucedió en el trono a Atem, su supuesta vida pasada. El Sacerdote Seth. Mokuba estuvo renuente y algo escandalizado cuando su hermano mayor le ordeno ir a supervisar como iba la operación en El Valle de los Reyes y al llegar enterarse de que tenía que asegurarse de que todas las urnas donde estaban los órganos internos extirpados de Seth y el cráneo momificado del mismo le fueran entregados lo más rápido posible. Una cosa fue ayudarlo a desenterrar el Rompecabezas del Milenio y otra muy diferente para el chico de ahora catorce años era perturbar la paz de un occiso, profanar tumbas ya era otro nivel y de palabras mayores para el más joven de los Kaiba. No le puso peros al mayor pero si un ceño muy fruncido cuando le mando todo a su Estación Espacial, Seto nunca espero ver tal cara de reprobación por parte de su adorado hermanito quien le idolatraba. Pero luego se arreglarían, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Rio morbosamente por lo bajo, no solo había mandado a Mokuba al Valle de los Reyes, también le había pedido que pasara recogiendo El Cetro del Milenio (como si se tratara de ir a comprar pan) de la primera excavación que realizaron, por lógica también lo necesitaría si Seth fue su guardián. Otra cosa por la cual Mokuba le había torcido el gesto, no era necesario recordarle a su hermano mayor como había utilizado Marik Ishtar esa cosa, pero Seto le alego a su hermanito que no iba a usar el cetro para manipular mentes (por el momento) y que además Ishtar ya venía loco antes de tener dicho objeto milenario.

― **/Presidente Kaiba el enlace será estable dentro de una hora, permítame felicitarlo una vez más por lograr consumar con éxito esta misiva/―** le felicito su lambiscona computadora.

―Ahórrate los elogios baratos, computadora― espeto Kaiba, estaba cruzado fuertemente de brazos contemplando como se veía el planeta tierra estando él casi totalmente fuera de su atmosfera y el resplandor azul eléctrico de su equipo hacia resplandecer su traje y su piel, además de dar un toque de soberbia mucho más marcado a esa ávida y fría mirada azul profundo.

― **/Si señor. Como usted diga señor/―** le respondió su computadora maestra, Kaiba le quitaría la configuración de personalidad si el CEO no fuera un completo engreído y odiara los elogios en la misma forma en la que no podía vivir sin ellos. Solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar hastiado.

Una hora.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos (y siempre lo eran) si el Sacerdote Seth y el tenían una supuesta conexión espiritual por ser él su actual re-encarnación, solo necesitaba partes clave del cuerpo de Seth para analizar la memoria celular de este y combinarla con la suya propia, todo gracias a su nuevo software de recreación neural. Ya no solo lo utilizaba para entrar a su psique y tener duelos con Atem cuando este era conocido aun como _Yami_ y posesionaba el cuerpo del aun invicto Rey de los Juegos: Muto Yugi. Había logrado entrar mucho más profundo al hipocampo y a las ondas neuronales alfa y beta del cerebro para lograr prácticamente materializar cosas pequeñas, la experiencia sensorial era 99% real (Además de haber revolucionado el Duelo de Monstruos a un nivel insólito y ser más rico de lo que fue y eso ya era un absurdo) En un par de años quizá la creación de materia a partir del pensamiento neurológico fuera posible gracias a Kaiba Seto y su obsesión con vengarse de Atem. Además ya no estaba conforme con su amadísimo Jet White Dragon of Blue Eyes, si quería un dragón real de ojos azules probablemente lo tendría si le daba su real gana. Mientras la hora que le había pautado la computadora transcurría, se dedicó a apreciar con una mirada imposiblemente escéptica las urnas donde había órganos que no debían ser más que polvo después de estar ahí metidos por aproximadamente 5.000 mil años. Eran un poco más pequeños de los que imagino. Más bien parecían frascos ceremoniales que debieron ser sagrados y sumamente bellos en su tiempo. Estaban sellados con tapas de materiales preciosos, por el verde de algunos supuso que eran de cobre, pues este adquiría esta singular tonalidad con cierta cantidad de años, otros le sorprendía que fueran de oro ya que el Valle de los Reyes no había salido bien librado de los saqueadores de tumbas durante el pasar de los siglos. Obviamente el recipiente que tenía el corazón de Seth era de oro y tenía el emblema del dios egipcio Ra. Otros órganos tenían a Horus, y a Osiris, tomo la urna que era tres veces más grande que su mano, la que tenía al corazón.

―''Para entrar al otro mundo el corazón del Faraón debe ser más ligero que una pluma en la balanza''― recito Kaiba con muchísima burla e irreverencia― Que idioteces tan absurdas eran veneradas por esas culturas tan retrogradas…― sacudió de un lado al otro la urna como si el alma de Seth pudiera escucharlo― Oye, tú ¿Esto pesa sabes? Si es así, dudo que estés a donde me pienso dirigir― ladeo una sonrisa arrogante y soltando risas por lo bajo dejo la urna en su sitio. Dirigió su mirada ahora hacia la osamenta completa del que en vida fuera el Sacerdote Seth, portador del Cetro del Milenio, no era más que un cráneo descompuesto y momificado, aunque científicamente hablando muy bien conservado. Le había quitado las vendas de encima, necesitaba quitarle todo el material genético de encima y limpiarlo hasta solo dejar el blanco de la estructura ósea, mientras la computadora comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para hacer estable el enlace, Kaiba comenzó a manipular todos los objetos traídos de la Necrópolis más sagrada de Egipto. Gracias a la gravedad cero de la cual podía disponer en sus tanques de análisis molecular era fácil clasificar el código genético de Seth, había demasiados cables conectados al tanque el cual cambiaba de colores al echarle el contenido de las urnas dentro como si no fueran absolutamente nada junto al cráneo cuando estuvo totalmente limpio. Seto miraba el tanque y el teclado casi al mismo tiempo, se había inyectado varios sueros de su creación vía intravenosa y se había sacado aproximadamente dos litros de sangre hacia tres meses. Fue un proceso de ingeniería genética que normalmente no sería si quiera concebible por nadie en la actualidad…de nadie que no fuese él.

― **/El enlace del Cubo Quantum es estable señor/―** dijo cortésmente la computadora. Kaiba ya tenía listo lo demás.

―Bien…― sonrió triunfante. El plan era sencillo: Si había salido repelido del ''Otro Mundo'' por estar vivo todavía, su teoría era que podría entrar en el alma de Seth, si era su re-encarnación deberían ser compatibles, si este estaba donde Atem lograría hacer que su mente y espíritu viajaran hasta allá. Su cuerpo se quedaría en la Estación Espacial y sus signos vitales serian monitoreados por la computadora. A la más pequeña señal de peligro la misión seria abortada, pero Kaiba se vanagloriaba sobre que no habría falla alguna…esta vez. Apenas el cráneo de Seth se disolvió en el tanque de análisis molecular, Kaiba sintió algo muy raro y asqueroso. Fue como un horrendo repelús, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera estremecido, se tomó de la cabeza un momento y luego de sacudirla violentamente se quitó esa impertinencia de encima― Computadora: Da inicio la operación― bramo y se sentó en una silla digitalizada y levitante gracias a los repulsores de gravedad, esta inmediatamente al sentirlo tomar asiento le inyecto un mínimo de doscientos mil cables en el cuerpo. El CEO reprimió alaridos de dolor y pronto el cubo Quantum comenzó a brillar en un fulgor dorado-naranjo increíble como cuando Divá lo utilizaba para mandar a los demás al reino entre las dimensiones donde residían los Prana. Puso las coordenadas y el cubo lo obedeció como la última y fallida vez, el líquido donde ahora estaban desintegrados los restos de Seth fue inyectado en su sistema circulatorio, el suero que había desarrollado antes mataría cualquier bacteria o agente patógeno dentro de él si esos restos bombardeados levemente con radio hacían estragos en su cuerpo, él era demasiado valioso para morirse por una infección sistémica por inyectarse los restos descompuestos de otro ser vivo. El cubo comenzó a desintegrar la mente y el espíritu de Kaiba haciendo que este cayera en un profundo sueño que medicamente hablando era un coma inducido. Ahora que había sincronizado los restos mortuorios de Seth con el cubo Quantum y el Cetro del Milenio permanecía suspendido a su lado por cables conductores de energía…solo quedaba esperar.

…

Kaiba abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía que tenía los parpados pegados con pegamento industrial, sentía que estaba en boca arriba en el suelo, también sentía como alguien lo zarandeaba de forma violenta y apenas lograba escuchar la voz de ese alguien.

― ¡POR EL AMOR DE RA! ¡¿SETH ME ESCUCHAS?! ― Ese idioma…lo comprendía y a la vez no. No sabía cómo podía comprender ese antiquísimo dialecto árabe sin haberlo aprendido. Pero entendió perfectamente lo que salía de los labios de esa persona, giro su vista solo un grado y entorno los ojos…la imagen frente a él se fue aclarando, de un simple borrón de colores incomprensibles paso a ser…¿Muto Sogoroku? Nah, no podía ser…el abuelo del enano de Yugi no tenía la piel morena, ni los ojos aceitunados mucho menos ese atuendo obviamente árabe y que además luciera tan ceremonial y pulcro…eso era imposible viniendo de ese anciano que conocía que siempre estaba fachoso y lleno de polvo por barrer y barrer su estúpida tienda de antigüedades…pudo apreciar La Llave del Milenio entre los pliegues de su túnica color hueso, un tocado de tela azul profundo en la cabeza…y lo más importante ¿Le estaba llamando _Seth_?

―Muran: Déjame intentar…― una voz que tampoco conocía salió de la nada. Pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos algo que si lo impacto de forma aterradora…estaba contemplado lo que debería ser la versión humana del Mago Oscuro.

―Solo con verte la cara creo que ya reacciono Mahad…― el anciano idéntico a Sogoroku comenzó a reírse de forma cruel y maliciosa a lo que el sujeto del cual estaba basado (o posiblemente era) El Mago Oscuro…carta favorita de Yugi y Atem lo miraba con demasiada reprobación aunque con un respeto marcado en esos orbes serios y negros. Por lo que la prodigiosa mente del CEO lograba comprender: El tipo que era idéntico a Muto Sogoroku se llamaba Muran y portaba la Llave del Milenio y el otro Sacerdote que era la versión humana del Mago Oscuro se llamaba Mahad…y le sorprendía hasta horrorizarlo más todavía que ese tal Mahad cargara en el cuello La Sortija del Milenio y no luciera como un loco poseído por una fuerza maligna como le paso a Bakura Ryo.

―L-lo…c-conseguí…―Kaiba se levantó del suelo como pudo, solamente logro sentarse. Le dolía como la mierda cada vena, tendón y musculo y ni hablar de la cabeza. La voz que salió de sus labios era ligeramente más suave que su gruesa y demandante voz de siempre. Además, sentía que tenía ropajes raros encima, quizá una especie de casco que se tomó la libertad de intentar palpar pero se detuvo en el acto cuando noto que en la mano que iba a utilizar para eso…traía consigo El Centro del Milenio.

― ¿Qué querías conseguir Seth? ¿Matar de un infarto al viejo Shimon Muran? Bueno eso sería posible si no estuviéramos muertos ya…

― ¡Niño irrespetuoso! ― le ladro Muran a Mahad bastante encabronado y antes de que ambos siguieran discutiendo una voz que Kaiba SI conocía los interrumpió a los dos.

― ¡Mahad, Muran! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Encontraron a Seth? ― Ahí frente al marco de una puerta de piedra labrada y brillante como el oro el Faraón Atem entraba presuroso y con voz aparente preocupada, apenas vio a su primo y Sacerdote encargado de custodiar el Centro del Milenio en el suelo se apresuró a ir donde este casi ignorando a los otros dos Sacerdotes― ¡¿Seth pero que te ha ocurrido?! ― Kaiba quería echarse a reír como un completo enfermo **¡Lo había conseguido!** Arrodillado a su lado estaba Atem, lo detallo a cabalidad, piel increíblemente morena y de paso bronceada por el inclemente sol de Egipto, su cabello era más largo y con más mechones dorados que Yugi entre la negrura de sus hebras y el reflejo rojizo de las puntas, tenía un tocado de oro en la frente, el ojo que todo lo ve de la cultura egipcia, sus ojos no eran de un morado casi amatista, eran rojos como dos diamantes ensangrentados y con una fuerza aplastante, perfil duro y serio. Rostro más maduro que el de Muto pero increíblemente parecido. Su musculatura estaba muy marcada, tenía sortijas, tocados, collares y aretes de grueso oro que debían pesar varios quilates. Particularmente en los trabajos brazos tenía tocados de oro que se enrollaban en ellos, en el brazo izquierdo era un buitre de oro y en el derecho una cobra: _Los símbolos de las diosas Nejbet y Uadyet, respectivamente_ Kaiba parpadeo. No sabía de donde había salido esa información directamente en su cabeza pero no dejo de detallar a Atem, la misma capa roja e imponente que parecía ser un símbolo en su persona y que le vio usar la última vez, ahora entendía porque siempre utilizaba el saco de instituto de Yugi como si fuera una debía ser una costumbre, sus ropas eran negras, rojas y doradas. Parecía algodón negro egipcio de la mejor y más alta calidad, a pesar de ser el Faraón sus ropajes no distaban demasiado del populacho solo lo suficiente para imponer su autoridad, tenía sandalias de cuero que se ataban en trenzas hasta las pantorrillas, podía oler en él un perfume embriagante…bueno si Cleopatra se bañaba en leche y perfumes quizá con los hombres fuera parecido…algo que casi hace que se doble de la risa fue verlo con una barba postiza o Chivá egipcia en el mentón― ¿Seth…?― la voz de Atem lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ni se dio cuenta cuando tomo el rostro del otro y lo comenzó a inspeccionar, Atem tenía una cara muy chistosa y no comprendía nada, Muran y Mahad estaban con unas caras de horror y circunspección dignas de una competencia a la gesticulación más desconcertada― ¿Tengo algo en la cara? …¿Y qué te paso porque estabas tirado en el piso?

― **¡¿Seth se puede saber cuál es la irreverencia con el legítimo hijo de Atón?!** ― Muran prácticamente le ladro eso a Kaiba y este soltó a Atem como si este quemara a más de tres mil grados de temperatura.

―Eh… ¿Perdón? ― dijo Kaiba aparentemente en el cuerpo de Seth pues todos ahí lo reconocían así, Atem ayudo a levantarlo, increíble incluso en esa vida aunque el Faraón tuviera una altura más decente que la del de cabello tri-color de su época él seguía siento más alto por una cabeza entera.

― ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! **¡NO PUEDES TOCAR AL FARAÓN!** ― el anciano presente estaría muriéndose de una embolia si no estuviera muerto ya.

―Muran…― la gruesa voz de Atem lo calmo y le regalo media sonrisa― Oye, eso puede ser una regla pero: ¿No estamos en los dominios de los dioses? Aunque estemos viviendo las vidas que no pudimos celebrar gracias a Zorc…seguimos estando muertos… ¿De verdad eso importa tanto ahora?

― ¡Su alteza, disculpe mi atrevimiento al hablarle de este modo: Pero su estadía en el mundo de los mortales le inculco ideas extremadamente radicales y tabúes en la mente! ― Muran escondió las manos en las mangas de su túnica bastante ofendido― ¡Usted es el hijo de Atón! ¡Legítimo heredero de Ra! ¡Un Dios entre los hombres comunes!

―Se los designios de memoria Muran…― la sonrisa de Atem aunque algo forzada era bastante tranquilizadora, el anciano ahí seguía despotricando, Mahad intentaba no echarse a reír como histérico y Kaiba estaba algo perplejo― Bien, ¿Qué te ocurrió Seth? ― volvió a preguntar el regente de todos ahí arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, podrías decirnos a todos para variar…―comenzó a articular Mahad― Muran y yo entramos a tú habitación a decirte que la ceremonia pública por el inicio de las cosechas iba a dar comienzo, nos dijiste que ya estabas listo…y apenas te colocaste el tocado en la cabeza caíste al suelo desvanecido― Mahad hacia ademanes explicativos con las manos― Eso, si me preguntas es MUY raro…tendremos recipientes parecidos a los cuerpos físicos pero solo una interferencia espiritual te habría hecho desmayar…

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ― Atem espeto duramente viéndolo con ferocidad, parecía que estaba a punto de tomar la espada que tenía amarrada a la cintura y desenvainarla para asesinar a cualquier amenaza que saltara de algún rincón.

―Eh, no― Kaiba tenía que pensar rápido, por suerte esa era su especialidad. Intento sonreír amablemente para no lucir muy fuera de lugar y afianzándose del Centro del Milenio le hizo una cortes reverencia al Faraón― Dispénseme por mi comportamiento su majestad. Hubo una perturbación energética captada por El Cetro del Milenio, me tomo desprevenido y no la intercepte a tiempo. Le ruego me disculpe por haberle tocado de esa forma tan blasfema…pero quería estar…seguro de que no se había vuelto a ir al mundo de los mortales― Ok, Kaiba sentía que esas palabras las estaba leyendo en un tele-pronter mental, algo le gritaba que tenía que decirlas frente a los Sacerdotes quienes se vieron entre si y asintieron en aprobación…pero Atem fue otro cuento.

― ¡Jajajaja! No me iré de nuevo…tranquilos― dijo para todos, pues todos y cada uno de sus sacerdotes, sirvientes y súbditos casi se mueren de nuevo cuando ocurrió el conflicto con Divá y el Faraón volvió momentáneamente al mundo terrenal…no lo habían esperado por 5.000 mil años para que se fueran tan campante así como así de nuevo y sin avisar― Entonces: Muran, Mahad― se dirigió a sus dos altos Sacerdotes y estos se cuadraron cual militares en sus sitios― Vayan a decirle a Isis que iré pronto al Palco Real a anunciar el inicio de la cosecha…necesito hablar con Seth, serán solo cinco minutos.

―Sí, su majestad― ambos nombrados acataron la orden y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa se fueron de la aparente habitación de Seth. Kaiba se tomó la libertad de observarse en un espejo que estaba en una pared lateral. El parecido físico con su cuerpo real era increíble pero era totalmente raro verse a sí mismo con la piel morena, sus ojos azules ahora eran de un verde oliva intenso, se sacó el tocado de tela azul zafiro que tenía una cobra de oro adornándolo y tela de oro emulando cabello a los lados y vio cómo su cabello real, ahora de un castaño más rojizo y profundo caía debajo de sus hombros. Su túnica era igual al tocado de un azul zafiro intenso con bordados dorados, sin lugar a dudas una túnica de sacerdote solo que no tenía mangas, sus músculos trabajados se apreciaban, tenía prominentes hombreras de oro y en el pecho el símbolo de la sabiduría egipcia muy grande y mimética a la Llave del Milenio. Pero…por todo lo que era sagrado en el mundo actual (internet) ¡Sentía que estaba usando un faldón! Eso era un tremendo insulto a su hombría… ¿Cómo luciría lo que se suponía era su ropa interior? Aunque casi se pone de un blanco enfermizo cuando se movió unos centímetros y sintió que **NO** tenia ropajes interiores en su zona más privada…excelente el maldito de Atem gobernó en los tiempos donde el inútil que invento la ropa interior aun no nacía al parecer.

― ¿Seth, en serio te sientes bien? ― La voz del Faraón lo saco de su trance.

―Aja…― Kaiba espabilo cinco segundos después de decir eso y vio de forma intempestiva a Atem quien lo veía sorprendido― ¡Si su majestad, estoy en perfectas condiciones! ― recapacito y se corrigió de inmediato.

―Me alegra…― pues con ese rostro serio e impertérrito Kaiba pensaba que estaba todo menos alegre― ¿Nos vamos? ― hizo un ademan con la cabeza y Kaiba lo siguió. Tenía que seguir el juego un rato más para ver si la conexión era estable. Tal vez si revelaba que era un usurpador de cuerpos esta se perdería. Cuando salieron del cuarto y doblaron por el pasillo un niño de sencilla vestimenta iba cargando un enorme jarrón con vino y tropezó accidentalmente con Kaiba.

― ¡Fíjate maldito mocoso! ― bramo Kaiba y luego recapacito, ayudo al niño a levantarse de forma brusca solo porque con ese cabello que tenía le recordaba a Mokuba a los once años.

― ¡L-Lo siento su eminencia! ― Se disculpó muy avergonzado el menor.

―Que no ocurra de nuevo― fue todo lo que Kaiba espeto y el niño salió corriendo, dejando un reguero de cerámica quebrada y vino de uvas en el suelo. Atem y Kaiba retomaron su andar, el primer nombrado solo había visto todo con una mirada tan seria que parecía homicida.

―Entonces _Seth_ … ¿Al fin ganaste de nuevo el título de Rey de los Juegos o mi Aibou sigue pateándote el culo en la arena de duelos?

― **¡¿Cómo te atreves malnacido arrogante…?!** ― Kaiba sintió que se cayó él solo con los kilos y Atem no hacía más que verlo enfurecido.

― ¿Cómo lograste posesionarte del cuerpo de mi primo, Kaiba? ― Atem estaba a nada de matarlo a golpes si no fuera porque estaba en el cuerpo de Seth.

― ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ― El CEO feliz de dejar de fingir solo le sonrió engreídamente y lo vio sobre el hombro.

―Seth, a pesar de considerarme un rival de forma amistosa y parecerse algo a ti en carácter…es completamente dulce y amable con los demás…― Atem entre-cerro los ojos― Y solo conozco a cierto auto-proclamado dictador de Ciudad Domino que usaría ese lenguaje y ese tono de orden con un niño― se acercó al mayor y Kaiba se sintió intimidado― Además Kaiba…si lograste llegar aquí con el cubo de Divá lo ibas a volver a intentar…he estado pendiente de cualquier peripecia en mis dominios….

―Eres mucho más listo que el Hobbit de Muto…siempre lo pensé― en ese momento Atem no se controló de conectarle un puñetazo al esternón a Kaiba― ¡COOF!

―No le faltes el respeto a mi Aibou― le susurro amenazante al oído― Aunque estés en el cuerpo de Seth te lo tenías merecido…y creo que él está de acuerdo…

― ¿Primos, eh? ― Kaiba se estaba recuperando del tremendo golpe que le saco el aire― Y pensar que fui técnicamente familiar de Muto en otra vida…eso si es deshonroso…alguien de mi altura emparentado con alguien como él…por lo menos eres un Faraón y uno que infunde respeto― lo vio directamente a los ojos y pudo jurar que Atem lo quería muerto y fuera del cuerpo de su primo― Eso solo hace un 0000.1% mas sopésable la idea…

―Si vas a estar aquí dudo mucho que quieras seguir fingiendo que eres uno de mis Sacerdotes― Atem lo vio de arriba para abajo con mucha arrogancia y soltando palabras tan afiladas como cuchillos envenenados― Tendrías que reverenciar a tus superiores en jerarquía, a mi tío el padre de Seth a mi padre y a mí por supuesto y utilizar un lenguaje que para nada va contigo― Atem se rio a carcajada limpia del rostro de escándalo y asco de Kaiba, juraba que estaba incluso azul del puro pánico― ¡Además de no saber nada de nuestras costumbres! ¡JAJA! Estas simplemente fuera de tu zona de confort, Kaiba y considerando que dejas bien pendejo a concepto de Nueva Oligarquía de tú época…― Atem se tomó del mentón pensativo y lo vio un momento, el mayor solo quería molerlo a golpes y causarle una bellísima contusión con el Cetro que tenía en la mano mientras le estaba cobrando vida una vena en la frente― ¿Por qué mejor no te vas por donde viniste y dejas a mi primo tomar SU lugar? ― le reto, y Kaiba nunca rechazaba un reto. Menos contra **ÉL.**

― ¿Es un reto vieja momia seca? ― le espeto en toda la cara al Faraón quien se rio de él como en antaño en sus tiempos de duelistas― Bien, lo acepto. No me interesa que todos sepan que no soy ''Seth'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas burlándose del nombre de su otra vida, eso hizo que Atem borrara su sonrisa― ¡Hasta tus estúpidos dioses deben enterarse de que NADIE está por encima de mí! ― bramo apuntándole con el Centro del Milenio― Kaiba Seto no reverencia a NADIE.

―Como quieras. Es tu funeral― le dijo Atem muy resuelto― Y nadie va a rendirte honores momificándote, probablemente si no estuvieras en el cuerpo de Seth te arrojarían a los leones o las hienas o mejor a los cocodrilos― Atem siguió caminando muerto de la risa mientras Seto tenía un tic furioso en la ceja― A ver, mueve tu desproporcionado ego Kaiba, sigues en el cuerpo de Seth y tenemos cosas que hacer…

― ¡Vine aquí específicamente para arreglar asuntos pendientes contigo maldito enano! ― Le grito/susurro mientras le daba alcance en los lujosos pasillos de piedra labrada.

―Atenderemos eso apenas termine el anuncio que le tengo que dar a **mi** pueblo, Kaiba― articulo seriamente, demasiado serio. Mucho más de lo que el CEO sabía que Atem era, eso hizo al mayor guardar silencio…pero no pasaron diez segundos para que la voz de Kaiba volviera a sacar de quicio al Faraón.

― ¿Por qué usas esa estúpida barba postiza? ― cuestiono escudriñando todo a su alrededor, hacía mucho calor en esa atmosfera para su gusto y simplemente no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar. Hacer un par de preguntas para rellenar ese tiempo le parecía bien si con eso fastidiaba al menor.

―Este es un símbolo faraónico, se llama: Chivá y solamente la usa el Faraón para eventos públicos…o para nuestras ceremonias fúnebres― le contesto Atem tácito.

― ¿Y esta estupidez también lo es? ― Kaiba le jalo una especie de cola de toro muy lujosa que vio que le sobresalía cuando la capa ondeo con el movimiento de Atem al caminar.

― ¿No sabes nada de la cultura de mi pueblo? ― le contesto cabreado y quitándole el símbolo de la fuerza del Faraón de sus sucias manos― ESTO― señalo la cola falsa― Es el símbolo de mi fuerza y soberanía, puede ser de toro o león…

― ¿A quién le importa la historia de un pueblo que pereció a manos del Imperio Romano? ― Atem por poco se cae de cara al piso con lo que acababa de escuchar― Ese es el único Imperio del que se algo…además vivo en el siglo XXI momia de mierda, soy el Presidente de Kaiba Corp. Me especializo en avances científicos y tecnológicos, esto que veo ahora es el pasado y eso distrae a todos del futuro― le contesto al Faraón con una sonrisa altanera.

―Solo se repiten los errores del pasado si no aprendes de él…― lo vieron con ansias asesinas― Además, mientras estuve con mi Aibou me leí mucho sobre historia―Atem perfilo una sonrisa― El abuelo era dueño de una tienda de antigüedades después de todo, cuando Aibou estaba durmiendo me gustaba ponerme a leer de todo un poco, deberías hacerlo también, centrarse solo en una cosa no me parece algo propia de alguien tan ecléctico como tú…y para que lo sepas mi reinado fue el mejor de Egipto, no obstante con todo el problema de Zorc Necrophades y el haber muerto a mis diecisiete años hizo que la primera generación de Los Guarda Tumbas inventaran a Faraón Tutankamón de la también inventada dinastía XVIII…― Ahora fue Kaiba el que casi trastabillea hasta caer― Supongo que querían que el Faraón que murió más joven en la historia fuera recordado por méritos que la gente pudiera procesar y una batalla de proporciones bíblicas que incluyera a bestias del inframundo, dioses egipcios y a un demonio como Necrophades no iba a ser digerida y menos respetada por la gente de tú época…

― ¿Me vas a salir con que tienes el mérito de la creación de la pirámide de Guiza también?

― **¡No seas imberbe Kaiba!** ― le gritaron en toda la nariz― ¡Primero: Es la Gran Pirámide de Guiza! ¡Y Segundo: Es una blasfemia atribuirme los méritos del Su Eminencia el Faraón Keops de la V dinastía!

― ¿A quién le importa quién fue el tal _Keops_? ― rodo los ojos Kaiba ironizando al cielo.

―A Seth…es SU hijo yo vi la muerte a manos de Zorc antes de tener un heredero Seth completo la IV dinastía― Kaiba se quedó de piedra, se pudo confundir fácilmente con alguna de las estatuas erigidas al dios Sobek Ra que estaban en esos pasillos― Mi dinastía iba a ser la III deje incompleta la construcción de La Gran Pirámide Escalonada…mi abuelo fue Su Eminencia el Faraón Atotis: Primer Faraón de Egipto.

―Wow… ¡Entonces mi hijo fue mucho mejor que tú! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Todos saben que La Gran Pirámide de Guiza es una de las siete maravillas del mundo! ― Y el muy cínico ahora si la nombraba con respeto solo por creer que semejante estructura arquitectónica podía ser agregada a su linaje.

―Sí, y tú te crees la octava, además es: El hijo de **SETH** no el tuyo, tú solo eres un usurpador…nada te diferencia de un toxoplasma en este momento― Kaiba iba a romperle el cráneo con el Cetro a Atem hasta que noto como habían llegado a un lugar lleno de gente. Entre ellos varios Sacerdotes, vio a Muren a Mahad, a un anciano que tenía El Ojo del Milenio injertado en lugar de su ojo real y le sonreía con MUCHA familiaridad. A otro anciano que abrazo con mucho cariño a Atem y nadie lo reprendió…supuso que era su padre el ex Faraón Aknamkanom…si estaban los dueños originales de todos los Artículos del Milenio el viejo que no dejaba de sonreírle debía ser el padre de Seth: Aknadin…eso lo puso bastante incómodo. También estaba una mujer con el Collar del Milenio viéndolo con asco y mucho desprecio cruzada de brazos realzando su busto con esa postura, era idéntica a Ishizu Ishtar, debía ser la Sacerdotisa Isis y si tenía el estúpido Collar del Milenio probablemente supiera que él no era Seth, o bueno solo estaba ocupado el cuerpo del mencionado. Vio a un sujeto musculoso con el cabello laceo y azulado hasta los hombros (probablemente una peluca, al menos sabía que a los egipcios les gustaba usar pelucas además de tocados como el suyo y el de Muran) tenía aditamentos de oro en el cuello y brazos, solamente lucia la parte inferior de una túnica sencilla hasta las rodillas (parecía una falda en su nada humilde opinión) y tenía consigo La Balanza del Milenio, Atem por supuesto que traía consigo el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Y también noto que, al lado de Mahad parada de forma muy recatada y respetuosa estaba una joven egipcia que tenía un aura muy azucarada para su salud y que además era la versión humanizada de La Maga Oscura― Lamento la tardanza― todos le hicieron una inclinación a Atem, todos menos Kaiba, el actual Faraón se dirigió al Palco Real y apenas saludo a la luz del sol miles de gritos extasiados de gente se dejaron oír en un gran eco. Mientras Atem daba su discurso ceremonial, Isis se le acerco a Kaiba muy quitada de la pena y si las miradas mataran Kaiba estaría acribillado en el piso.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para usurpar así el cuerpo de Seth pequeño bastardo? ― le espeto con demasiada agresividad tomándolo de la túnica la mujer tenía una musculatura muy trabajada pero eso no le quitaba lo agraciado a su figura, lo que Seto no sabía era que a las mujeres con alta jerarquía en Egipto se les entrenaba en combate del más alto nivel de la época. Kaiba se sintió amedrentado por unos segundos, esa mujer tenía un fuerte agarre y mucha convicción en la mirada. No obstante la vio como si fuera menos que una basura y antes de obligarlo a soltarlo y decirle una buena sarta de insultos destinados a humillarla como nunca en su vida Aknadin se interpuso entre ellos.

― ¡Isis! ¡¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?! ― el padre de Seth estaba perplejo. No se había re-encontrado con su hijo en la otra vida y comenzar a mejorar su relación con este para que la única Sacerdotisa ahí lo enviara a los dominios de la oscuridad eterna de la diosa Nebet-Het. Los separo a los dos de forma brusca.

― ¡Su eminencia Aknadin, este hombre solamente está usurpando el cuerpo del Sacerdote Seth! ― Con ese alegato todos los presentes aguzaron el oído y varios se fueron acercando, mientras la cara del padre de Seth era más indescifrable que los Jeroglíficos a principios del siglo XVIII.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ― Aknadin vio a Seth y Kaiba solo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de malicia y cinismo y una mirada que detonada que era un ser superfluo y arrogante…no eran los ojos comprensivos de Seth― ¿Quién eres? ― lo vio como si no lo conociera y efectivamente no lo conocía.

―Ya lo dije― articulo fríamente la mujer de más alta jerarquía ahí después de la madre de Atem quien estaba recatadamente sentada en un trono, Seto la vio de reojo, era sumamente hermosa y su cabello era igual de exagerado y colorido que el de Atem pero a ella le quedaba estupendo…justo ahora venía notando que sentada a su lado había una chica muy parecida a Anzu…igual de invisible e irrelevante que esa ridícula, pensó Kaiba― Es un bastardo usurpador…― Isis afilo los ojos fieramente.

― ¿Estas menstruando acaso para andar de ese humor de perra, pequeña insolente? ― le ladro Kaiba a la cara y todos ahí soltaron gritos de indignación y espanto, en cuanto a Isis esta saco una portentosa daga de su vestido dispuesta a atacarlo.

― ¡ISIS, KAIBA! ― El bramido de Atem los detuvo a todos, en especial a los dos mencionados― ¡YA BASTA! ― el Faraón vio de una forma peligrosa y mortalmente ofendida a Kaiba y este trago muy grueso y duro su propio aliento. Isis no hizo más que gruñir en su sitio sonrojada de la ira― ¡Kaiba discúlpate en este instante con Isis! ¡En tu malnacida época es normal que los hombres no respeten en nada a las damas, pero esos temas son delicados en las culturas africanas! **¡NO SEAS INSOLENTE!**

―Ella empezó enano― se cruzó de brazos y vio a otro lado haciéndose el ofendido.

― ¡¿Kaiba?! ― bramo Aknamkanom― ¡¿No es el sujeto irrespetuoso que traspaso a estos dominios hace unas semanas?! ― Ahora si todos vieron al CEO con ganas de exterminarlo por sacrílego.

― ¿Semanas? ― dijo Seto y vio al ex Faraón como si fuera idiota― ¿Ya le afecto el Alzheimer viejo decrepito? Estuve aquí hace dos años… **¡AGH!** ― todos enmudecieron cuando Atem le quito el Cetro del Milenio y le provoco una contusión a Kaiba que incluso dejo ver un delgado y brillante hilo de sangre en su frente.

― **¡NO LE FALTES AL RESPETO A MI PADRE! ¡A NADIE EN ESTA DIMENSION!** ― el grito bestial del Faraón hizo a todos cuadrarse en su sitio― ¡Kaiba o te disculpas en este instante o le ordenare a Aknadin que selle tú espíritu en una urna llena de huesos de cadáveres en descomposición! Y para que lo sepas eso es una maldición en mi cultura…

―Lo hare con gusto su alteza― dijo bastante serio el padre de Seth mientras El Ojo del Milenio brillaba bajo la capucha de la túnica de su portador.

― ¡Esta bien, está bien! ― Kaiba comenzó a hacer aspavientos dando a entender que no estaba armado―…Me disculpo…― vio a Isis con mucho odio― CON TODOS― ahora miraba a Atem mientras la sangre goteaba en el suelo― ¿Feliz?

―No hasta que nos digas a todos como fue que te apoderaste del cuerpo de Seth…― ordeno el Faraón mientras se quitaba el Chivá y todos los presentes lo veían con sumo interés.

―Está bien― se sumió de hombros― Pero no les va gustar lo que oirán, así que antes de recibir otro daño contundente a mi integridad ¿Me explicas porque todos creen que estuve aquí así unas semanas nada más? ― vio al de ojos rojos y este le devolvió la mirada con fuerza.

―Estas en un espacio entra las miles de dimensiones del Otro Mundo, aquí se nos permite vivir lo que no pudimos en el mundo terrenal, por lo mismo aquí el tiempo es diferente. Creí que lo sabias todo sobre el Espacio-Tiempo, Kaiba― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos con hastió― Habla de una buena vez.

―De acuerdo― le restó importancia al asunto, por supuesto que ya sabía ese detalle pero implementar el método científico para comprobar todo estaba en su naturaleza empírica― Para los que tienen la desgracia de no conocerme…― comenzó su discurso y Atem se palmeo la cara con tremenda fuerza y todos se le quedaron viendo…fue hasta chistoso― Mi nombre Kaiba Seto. Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba, soy de origen Japonés de un país en el actual continente Asiático, vengo de más de 5.000 años en el futuro más específicamente del siglo XXI Después de Cristo. Actualmente tengo diecinueve años, soy un genio y prodigio nato― se rio por lo bajo con las caras de todos― También soy la re-encarnación del Sacerdote Seth en mi época…así como Muto Yugi lo es del presente Faraón en turno…― señalizo de forma despectiva al de cabello tri-color― como ustedes sabrán Atem se metió **donde no lo llame** en la pelea con Divá en el reino de los Prana hace un tiempo…mi misión original fue reconstruir el Rompecabezas del Milenio que se hallaba sepultado en la tumba de Atem en el Cairo la capital actual de Egipto, cosa que logre. Divá logro robarme una pieza del Rompecabezas del Milenio, luego de todo el rollo para vencerlo me quede con su cubo Quantum, gracias a mis avances en la tecnología logre fácilmente crear un nexo con esta aparente dimensión…pero duro menos de lo que pronostique, me di cuenta de que no podría permanecer aquí con mi cuerpo original, así que me tomo dos años de mi época pero conseguí hacer mi estadía aquí más larga y la única opción era tomando prestado este cuerpo― todos estaban horrorizados con lo que oían.

― ¡Sacrílego!

― ¡Blasfemo!

― ¡Hereje!

― ¡Arderas en los dominios de Anubis!

― ¡Ni el dios Keb debería apiadarse de tu infame alma!

―Sus deidades me tienen sin cuidado, cuerda de fanáticos politeístas― Kaiba se estaba masajeando una sien muy hastiado.

― ¡¿Qué acaso no le temes a la furia a tú Dios creador?! ― bramo colérico Aknadin.

―Escúcheme fósil con boca. Soy un científico― espeto muy orgulloso de esa palabra― Soy total y completamente Ateo, no creo en ningún tipo de deidad, todo tiene una explicación lógica que no tiene que ver con magia ni seres con poderes súper-naturales. Es decir ¡Hasta a un fenómeno climático totalmente normal como la lluvia le tienen un dios de seguro! ― Y lo peor era que eso no era mentira.

― ¿Q-Que demonios ocurre con la gente del futuro? ¡Eso es inconcebible! ― Aknadin estaba perplejo.

― ¡Al punto Kaiba! ― bramo Atem bastante harto― Nadie está entendiendo mucho de lo que dices solamente yo…luego hablamos de dogmatismos si quieres ¡Solo dinos como lograste esta barbajaneria de una vez! ― Kaiba volvió a rodar los ojos.

―Bien, se los pondré simple a todos― ahora si todos los presentes detestaban al CEO― Ya que soy la ''Re-encarnación'' del Sacerdote Seth, por lógica si usaba sus restos momificados, junto al cubo Quantum y mi propio código genético, según mis cálculos que nunca fallan mi querido público, lograría tomar posesión de su cuerpo por un tiempo definido pero no permanente. Y como verán resulto― termino de hablar sonriendo.

― ¿S-Su restos dijiste? ― Aknamkanom tuvo que sujetar a su hermano quien estuvo a punto de desmayarse― ¡Seth sucedió a Atem en el trono! ¡Era un Faraón, en tú asquerosa época sería más que un sacrilegio tocar sus restos! ¡Y AUN ALEGANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE NO CREES EN LOS DIOSES Y SU PODER LO USAS PARA TÚ PERFIDO BENEFICIO!

―Creí haber dejado en claro que eso me tiene sin cuidado― Aknadin comenzó a sudar frio, que todas esas vulgaridades salieran de la boca del cuerpo de Seth le parecía el peor maleficio jamás recitado― En mi época todos los Faraones están sepultados en una Necrópolis llamada: El Valle de los Reyes, al igual que sus queridísimas pirámides ese sitio fue saqueado de todas y cada una de sus riquezas durante siglos, solo hay huesos y polvo, solamente tuve que soltar dinero para exhumar el cadáver de Seth y hacerme con su cráneo y sus órganos en esas urnas raras y usarlos para mi beneficio…deberían saber que ya nadie cree en sus deidades de pacotilla― la risa altisonante y sardónica de Kaiba los dejo a todos mudos y temblando de forma enfermiza― Los actuales ciudadanos de Egipto solamente tienen una religión llamada ''Islam'' y su único dios es Alá…los musulmanes tienen más de mil años con una estupidez llamada ''Guerra Santa'' y todo lo que es su Imperio ahora son zonas permanentes de guerra. Los títulos de reyes murieron, ahora son solo formalismos, el dinero mueve al mundo, cada hombre muestra su valía por sí mismo. No hay Imperios hay países y déjenme decirles que el actual gobernante de Egipto babeo bastante con todo el dinero que le solté para dejarme llevarme los restos de Seth ¿Ven cómo su cultura está más muerta que ustedes?

― **Basta** ― la gruesa voz de Atem extermino cualquier sonido vivo a kilómetros― **Kaiba, sígueme: AHORA** ― el CEO gruño y se fue detrás del actual Faraón mientras todos los demás lo veían con miedo, asco, repulsión o desprecio. Mientras esos dos dejaban la sala donde habían escuchado a Kaiba hablar sin que lo fulminara un rayo (como en opinión de todos debería haber sucedido) la curiosidad comenzó a aflorar en algunos y por algunos nos referimos a Mana.

― ¡Isis, mi señora! ― salto la joven quien era demasiado entusiasta para su bien…Mahad no pudo detenerla apenas si vio cuando su aprendiz se movió. La mencionada Sacerdotisa la vio inquisidora― ¿Podría con el poder del Collar del Milenio, aclararme un par de cosas? ― puso su dedo índice en su mentón de forma juguetona.

― ¡Mana! ― bramo Mahad dispuesto a reprenderla.

―Tranquilo, Mahad― hablo sucintamente la guardiana del Collar del Milenio― Ya había previsto casi todo lo que el tal Kaiba iba a decir…la interferencia energética de su ''tecnología'' es demasiado poderosa…se puede equiparar a lo que consideramos místico nosotros y continuara creciendo de forma desmedida…―pronostico y todos se asustaron― También había previsto que Mana me preguntaría sobre los términos que no entendió…de echo todos aquí quieren que les aclare algo― vio a todos los presentes y se sonrojaron como si estuvieran programados― Adelante joven Mana: Pregúnteme.

― ¡Muchísimas gracias, mi señora! ― le hizo una reverencia y con una gran sonrisa espeto: ― ¿Qué es código genético?

―El Collar me mostro que es la información contenida dentro de nuestros cuerpos, heredada un 50% del padre y 50% de la madre…y de todos aquellos ancestros de la persona…es un vasto e infinito almacén de memoria dentro de nuestro cuerpo…los humanos actuales le dicen ADN…según una ciencia llamada biología existen…pequeños cuerpos invisibles al ojo humano llamados ''células'' dentro de ellas están las infinitas cadenas de eso llamado ADN…

― ¿Cómo puede ser infinito algo tan pequeño? ― Mana no comprendía bien― ¿Qué es ciencia?

―El tamaño de algo no importa joven Mana…así como la existencia de los dioses el infinito puede existir incluso en la nada― la miro seriamente y ahora ella y todos comprendían― Y con respecto a eso…llamado ''ciencia''…es lo que ha reemplazado a la magia, a las creencias y hasta a religiones en la época de ese usurpador…― estaba temblando de ira.

― ¡¿Tan poderosa es esa cosa?! ― bramo Muran asustado hasta la medula― ¡¿Cómo la obtuvieron?! ¡Debió ser obra de algún demonio! ¡Uno peor que Necrophades!

―No la obtuvieron por ningún ente…todos hasta los niños más inocentes y carentes de malicia pueden manejar a la ciencia…los seres humanos la desarrollaron por medio del estudio…comenzaron a pensar en si en realidad las cosas pasaban por obra de alguna deidad o si tenían otra explicación…eso llevo a milenios de reflexión de análisis y de pruebas, de ensayo y error y pronto descubrieron que podían tener una respuesta para CASI todo lo existente― Muren pego la quijada del suelo.

―Obviamente aun no pueden explicar cosas como nuestras deidades…o las que existen en todo el mundo…o las dimensiones…― Mahad hablo muy objetivamente y eso sorprendió a todos.

―Así es Mahad…por lo mismo tomaran el mismo rumbo que ha tomado ese usurpador…usar su tecnología para llegar a los límites de lo espiritual…en el mejor de los casos lo harán para bien y sabrán aprovechar el poder y el conocimiento volviéndose seres de energía limpia y pura…en caso contrario…

―Ni un millón de apocalipsis se compararían a todo lo que pasaría con los hombres insensatos y todo ese poder ¿No? ― Aknadin hablo con mucho pesar y melancolía, su pasado en vida. Como un corrupto, como un soberbio, como alguien enloquecido de poder, celoso porque su hijo no fuera el siguiente Faraón, todo el daño que le ocasiono a su propia familia, fue alguien que cometió masacres sin fin con tal de obtener poder, sin mencionar obligar a Seth a ir con la encomienda de asesinar a Kisara cuando ya estaba loco por la oscuridad― Entiendo perfectamente esa parte― si bien ahora todos estaban en ese plano astral para enmendar las cosas del pasado y dejar que Atem terminase su mandato de forma natural hasta que Ra decidiera que plano astral seria el siguiente al que todos los ahí reunidos serian mandados. Aknadin seguía culpabilizándose de todo lo echo en vida aunque todo eso hubiese ocurrido hace milenios el verdadero Seth lo haya perdonado.

―Entonces…― comenzó Karim algo dubitativo pero igual de curioso― ¿Cómo es la tierra de procedencia del tal Kaiba?

― ¿Sabes cómo luce realmente Isis, es igual a Seth en todo o solo físicamente? ― La alegre voz de la madre de Atem se dejó escuchar.

― ¿Si ya no gobiernan reyes, y no existen los Imperios: Como hacen funcionar las cosas los gobernantes? ― Aknamkanom acaricio su frondosa barba canosa y soltó su pregunta también.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa ''Corporación''? ― intervino Mahad sonriendo.

―Por favor dime que su muerte no será natural sino algo horripilante y de paso que será mientras sea aún muy joven…― el comentario agresivo de Muran salió a relucir.

― ¡Yo pregunte primero que ustedes! ¡¿Me explicas que es ''Tecnología''?! ¿Es como eso de la Alquimia? ― Mana, la prospecta a Sacerdotisa levanto la mano cual niña hiperactiva en clase.

― ¡Uno a la vez! ― bramo Isis con un puño cerrado de forma amenazante y dientes afilados. Todos comenzaron a interrogarla casi al mismo tiempo.

…

Kaiba creyó que Atem iba a obligarlo a dejar el cuerpo de Seth a golpes después de toda la verborrea pedante que soltó apropósito delante de todos sus parientes y súbditos muertos…no que lo iba a llevar a la cocina del Palacio a ofrecerle un trago de leche y a curarle la herida que le había hecho con el Cetro del Milenio en la cabeza.

― ¡Argh! ― Seto soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el Faraón volvió a limpiar la zona de la herida con un trapo húmedo, pero a diferencia del anterior que había utilizado este tenía un ungüento de hierbas curativas.

―Deja de quejarte, Kaiba― la gruesa voz de Atem volvió a reprenderlo, el CEO volvió a mirarlo mal y extrañado a la vez. No era normal para él estar delante de su rival eterno y no estarse batiendo a duelo sin piedad…además el enano estaba muy cerca y sentía caliente los pómulos por alguna razón, su sonrojo empeoro cuando Atem soltó un sonoro suspiro de preocupación y se comenzó a masajear la frente cuando la herida en la frente de Kaiba ya estaba limpia y desinfectada― De verdad, perdona el golpe. Pero te lo tenías bien merecido…

― ¿Se puede saber porque razón no me estas rematando a golpes enano? ― Kaiba se cruzó fuertemente de brazos, también le había sorprendido que le devolviera el cetro― Por cómo te comportas con ellos y conociéndote como TE CONOZCO si estuviera en mi cuerpo real me habrías asesinado limpiamente…― la cara del CEO debió dar mucha risa, Atem solo cruzo una pierna por sobre la otra, apoyo el codo en la rodilla y su mentón en el puño y le sonrió muy divertido― ¿Q-Que…?

― ¡Ay Kaiba! ¡Jajaja! ― Seto nunca había escuchado una risa tan varonil y a la vez divertida por parte de Atem, de nuevo sus mejillas se calentaban― Eres Kaiba Seto, el mayor prepotente que conocí en mi estadía en el Rompecabezas del Milenio…si no hubieras dicho todo eso no me habría terminado de convencer de que eras tú y no Seth― le apunto divertido con el dedo índice de la otra mano― Además, estoy acostumbrado a escucharte hablar y a ti también te encanta escucharte hablar…digamos que lo extrañaba― se sumió de hombros― Pero no más de lo que extraño hablar con Aibou ¿Cómo esta él?

― ¿Qué quieres decir en realidad con eso de eras _tú y no Seth_? ― Kaiba lo vio acercándose un par de centímetros con una mirada desafiante.

―Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra― le reto el Faraón aun sonriendo.

― ¡Hablas como un viejo decrepito! ― Kaiba espeto haciendo aspavientos hastiado― ¡Me enervas!

―Kaiba, soy mayor que tú por más de cinco milenios― el CEO sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza con esa aseveración tan calmada― Y venimos de épocas muy distintas…― Atem ladeo la cabeza divertido.

― ¿Por eso solo me ofreces leche? ― tomo la copa dorada y se la mostro― Si, esta dulce y me gusta ¡Pero tengo casi veinte años! ― Se quejó― ¿Por qué no me ofreces vino? ― enarco una ceja― Se de sobra que tienen MUCHO aquí…

―En Japón eres mayor de edad a los veintiún años de edad Kaiba ¿Crees que no lo sé? Yugi se vivía quejando de eso, en el Egipto donde crecí pasabas de niño a adulto, a los diez años de edad ya tenías que encargarte de contribuir con el capital del hogar, tener trabajo etc. mas si eras mujer y MAS todavía siendo el hijo del Faraón…― Kaiba no hallaba donde meter la cara y tenía una expresión de sorpresa― Cuando recupere mis memorias, antes de la Batalla Ceremonial…jeje Mokuba me hacía sentir orgulloso, tan joven y ya se notaba que sería un hombre correcto y era demasiado responsable para su edad…me recordó a mi niñez y a la de todo niño egipcio…entendí de inmediato porque me caía tan bien a pesar de ser tú hermano…

― ¡Primero: Yo bebo alcohol cuando se me antoja! **¡Y Segundo: No hables de mi hermano en mi presencia!**

―No dije nada malo…

― ¡Sean cosas buenas o malas, no me importa! ¡No hables de Mokuba! ― lo vio rabioso.

―Eres un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector, estricto y celoso― Atem comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia―Aunque… _eso_ explica varias cosas sobre tu sobre-protección neurótica…

― ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? ― estaba realmente enojado y afilo los ojos cual cuchillos dentados.

―De nada, de nada― Atem volvió a reírse― Si Seth pudiera decírtelo en persona comprenderías…― Kaiba se hartó de esa sonrisa endemoniada y de esa conversación sin sentido

― ¡Bueno maldito enano ya respondí a tus insulsas preguntas! ¡Ahora vamos a arreglar cuentas pendientes…! ¿Eh? ― Kaiba miro a sus pies, se había levantado del banquillo donde estaba y noto que algo peludo se estaba frotando contra sus pies― ¿Un gato? ― miro curioso al gatito que ronroneaba y se frotaba contra él, miro alrededor y vio a MUCHOS quizá demasiados gatos…casi todos de la misma raza― Mejor dicho gatos…― descompuso la cara cuando noto que todos esos felinos exageradamente bien cuidados y todos con collares de oro y piedras preciosas veían su copa con leche con hambre.

―A los machos les decimos: _Myeou_ y la hembras _Techau_ ― un gato enorme salto al regazo de Atem y este comenzó a hacerle mimos muy felizmente― Legítimos hijos de la diosa Bastet…todo el mundo sabe que los veneramos…hasta tú― lo vio cínico.

― ¿Myeou, Techau? ― Kaiba hizo una trompetilla intentando aguantar la risa y luego opto por soltar una carcajada desvergonzada― Son Felis Catus, de la familia Felidae o comúnmente conocidos como Mau's Egipcios― noto como los Mau's seguían frotándose contra el ronroneantes― Apuesto a que el nombre de los machos es una especie de onomatopeya por no saber cómo llamarles y… **¡YA QUITAMELOS DE ENCIMA!** ― Sí, el gran Kaiba Seto estaba siendo acosado por una tierna horda de gatos muy pachones y estaba perdiendo la pelea.

― ¡JAJAJAJA! Todos estos son los gatos de Seth… _te aman_ ― dijo malévolo con ese eufemismo, porque técnicamente no era Seth― Además tienen hambre y además― mientras Kaiba batallaba por sacarse a cinco gatos de encima mientras otros doce estaban repartidos en la enorme cocina Atem soltó algo que hizo que el CEO lo quisiera matar si ya no estuviera bien muerto― Siempre me recordaste a un gato― sostuvo en lo alto al Mau que tenía entre las manos, este maulló y puso sus patas en la cara del Faraón― Elegante, engreído, mimado, todos te reverenciaban, arrogante, algo intimidante y con una mirada de soberbia y de que nadie era digno de tocarte…y si te desagradaran tanto los patearías ¡Jajajaja!

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― empuño el Cetro del Milenio rojo de la ira y la vergüenza― ¡Me gustan los gatos…pero no a niveles fanáticos como a ustedes! ¡¿Y porque Seth tiene tantos con un demonio?! ― se rindió y puso la copa con leche en el suelo y tres gatitos comenzaron a beber de ella― Además en tú comparación olvidaste mencionar que soy indiscutiblemente apuesto…― ahora era Atem quien descomponía el rostro.

―Bueno son solo la mitad, tal vez conozcas a los leones, cheetas y caimanes mascotas de Seth, además. Tiene sentido que te gusten…siempre te imagine en una silla giratoria acariciando malignamente un enorme gato gordo planeando como apoderarte del mundo como en esas películas que Aibou veía de villanos…porque megalomaniaco ya eres― Atem esquivo el cetro que venía cual bate de beisbol a conectar un cuadrangular con su cabeza― ¡JAJAJA! Que mala puntería…

―Es que eres tan enano que cualquiera fallaría― le refuto sonriendo cínico.

― ¡Mido 1.75! ¡¿Aun me falta crecer un poco sabes pelmazo?!

― ¡Aun así te llevo una cabeza de altura! ― Se carcajeo― El Hobbit de Muto está bien― dijo de repente cruzándose de brazos…ahora le picaba la curiosidad― Ya conteste, ahora dime un par de cosas tú: ¿Qué edad se supone que tiene Seth en este plano? ― se miró de cuerpo entero como podía― En ese espejo se veía un poco mayor que yo…

―Tiene veinticuatro y yo diecisiete…― contesto risueño― Técnicamente hablando claro, este es un plano astral donde terminare mi reinado desde donde lo deje…decir que Seth tiene 5.024 años y yo 5.017 también es válido si quieres…― dejo al gato que tenía en el suelo y aletargo la espalda― ¿Algún otro cuestionamiento?

― ¿Las cartas del Mago y la Maga Oscura, están basados en Mahad y esa chiquilla que vi no? ― Kaiba lo veía muy serio.

―Si― Atem ensombreció la mirada― Mahad me crio prácticamente…fue el único guardián de la Sortija del Milenio que podía mantener la oscuridad de esta a raya…es un gran hechicero y la ''chiquilla'' se llama Mana…es mi mejor amiga de la infancia― sonrió tristemente― Es su aprendiz, prospecta a Sacerdotisa…Mahad tuvo que sacrificarse para su oscuridad creara a lo que tú conoces como El Mago Oscuro para salvarme la vida y Mana lo hizo también posteriormente…pero no de la misma forma…sus almas están aquí por redención de las mismas…fue bueno verlos de nuevo…

―La tal Isis se parece mucho a Ishizu pero se nota que es muchísimo más peligrosa… ¿Qué le pasa a esa…?

― ¡Mas respeto Kaiba! ― Atem lo seguía retando a cada rato y el CEO no iba a aguantar mucho ciertamente― La Suma Sacerdotisa Isis, no solo es la portadora del Collar del Milenio también es la mujer con más alta jerarquía entre mis Sacerdotisas…rige sobre ellas y es la emisaria de la diosa Bastet…― Atem afilo la mirada de forma muy peligrosa― Ishizu Ishtar es su re-encarnación, pero aun sin el Collar del Milenio Isis es una Médium, un oráculo con vida tiene enormes poderes espirituales…y mucha influencia con los dioses, su nivel es muy alto. Desde niña se le entreno en combate a mano limpia, con lanzas, espadas y cuchillos es más peligrosa que la mi Guardia Real…― la sonrisa medio maniaca de Atem ante el rostro descolocado de Kaiba no se hizo esperar― Te recuerdo que también la llamaste ''Perra''…para tú información las Sacerdotisas deben ser vírgenes…no solo ofendiste su pureza, sino también su puesto y todo el poder que esgrime…ella aprecia mucho a Seth y no te ha mandado a los dominios de eterna oscuridad de la diosa Nebet-Het solo por eso…aunque probablemente se alié con Aknadin y manden a tú espíritu con ella, así no le pasara nada al recipiente de Seth y este volverá a su cuerpo…

―Ustedes son unos…― no termino su comentario despectivo al captar las palabras del Faraón― ¿Por volver a su cuerpo, quieres decir que su alma se fue a otro lado…?― le aterro pensar en oír la respuesta.

―Sí, ¿Sabes para qué sirve el Cetro del Milenio? ― señalizo el objeto milenario― No solo se utiliza para manipular mentes a distancia…Seth lo sabe utilizar mejor que nadie, en primera instancia quien lo porte puede bloquear cualquier intromisión espiritual o metal, es obvio para mí que también mandaste a desenterrar el Cetro del Milenio en tu época, solo de esa forma habrías logrado entrar en el cuerpo de Seth…solamente un poder igual al suyo funcionaria, Seth es un experto rastreador de lo que llamamos _Ka_ , o poder espiritual además de poseer un Ka inmenso, probablemente sintió que venias a tomar su cuerpo y déjame decirte que es algo vengativo y le gustan las travesuras…si tú estás en su cuerpo él debe estar en el tuyo ahora mismo.

― **¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!** ― El grito del CEO se escuchó por todo Egipto― ¡Eso no…!

― ¿No estaba en los planes? ― Atem moría de la risa― ¡Esto te pasa por creer que puedes hacer tú jodida voluntad donde sea, cuando sea y con quien sea! ¿Siempre se pagan precios altos por ser orgulloso de una forma tan desviada, sabes?

― ¡¿Qué podría estar haciendo allá?! ― Kaiba estaba entrando en pánico y Atem seguía riéndose de él― ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! ― se levantó del banquillo y comenzó a sacudir su Cetro del Milenio como cuando no funciona un televisor y le das de golpes para que encienda― ¡¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?! ¡Tengo que hacer que regrese! ¡MI CORPORACION! ¡APUESTO QUE ESTA SABOTEANDO TODO! **¡YA DIME COMO SE ENCIENTE ESTA PORQUERIA!** ― Atem tuvo que conectarle una bofetada. Kaiba estaba histérico. De hecho el CEO pareció agradecerle ese golpe. Kaiba Seto no era alguien que perdía los estribos, eso no le hacía bien a su imagen.

―Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Seth no es como tú. No le hará ningún prejuicio o daño a tu queridísima Kaiba Corp. Además…si él no te ha sacado a patadas de su cuerpo debe tener un motivo…se contactara contigo probablemente y… ¡El Centro del Milenio no es aparatejo eléctrico para sacudirlo así! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ― la diversión de Atem ante la ignorancia de Kaiba fue asesinada brutalmente cuando una vocecita melosa y condenamente familiar para ambos se escuchó entrar a la cocina.

― ¡Faraóóón! ― la chica que era la versión árabe de Anzu entro y se le colgó a Atem de la espalda en un abrazo asfixiante y por la cara que puso el actual regente definitivamente odio este contacto de sobre manera, además del marcado sonrojo marca diablo en la cara de Atem, Kaiba noto como esa chica estaba presionando sus pechos con fuerza en la espalda del otro apropósito― Disculpe, pero se ha tardado mucho…― dijo con un tonito juguetón que crispaba los vellos del cuello de Atem― Pronto será hora de cenar…¿Ira su alteza? ― la muchacha miro a Kaiba quien la veía con una ceja arqueada y un gesto que no le gusto en NADA al Faraón― ¿El usurpador también vendrá? ― pregunto haciéndose la inocente que no rompe ni el silencio.

―Sí, él ira: De hecho se sentara en el lugar de Seth a mi derecha y sabes que a la izquierda va Mahad…tendrás que sentarte con mi madre Teana…― respondió increíblemente rápido, casi atropellando las palabras y la chica solo hizo pucheros más propios de una niña melindrosa que de otra cosa.

― ¡Esta bien! Lo veo… _después_ ― el tono demasiado sugerente que uso dejo a Kaiba impresionado y a Atem muy asqueado― Adiooos…― se despidió de forma cantarina y salió de la cocina pavoneando sus curvas.

― ¿Y nuestra amiguita es…?

―No. Comiences. Kaiba― Atem apretó los dientes remarcando cada palabra.

―Se te lanzo…y se supone que está prohibido tocarte― siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga con un tono jocoso y malicioso.

―Te lo advierto…― Atem estaba azorado y cabreado y Kaiba estaba gozando de lo lindo.

― ¿Prácticamente insinuársele al Faraón es normal? ―fingió poner una pose pensativa― ¿O es que la versión aún más vulgar de Anzu tiene trato preferencial…?

― **¡No es nadie!**

―Bueno, ''Nadie'' ― dijo muy divertido y casi llorando por aguantar la risa― Te habría violado con la ropa puesta si yo no hubiera estado aquí…― Atem se puso increíblemente rojo― ¿Alguna concubina? ― sonrió perverso.

―Es mi…prometida― el palmazo en con la mano en la frente que se dio Atem le dolió a Kaiba y no fue a él― ¡Mi madre la escogió, no tengo nada que ver con ese compromiso! ― ladro antes de que Kaiba dijera nada.

―Al menos sé que no tienes malos gustos entonces…horribles gustos mejor dicho― Kaiba se sentó de nuevo, Atem tenía una expresión de derrota tan grande que el comenzaría a rezar si era necesario para ver esa misma cara cuando al fin lo derrotara en un duelo― ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Puedo ser el padrino? ― se burló descaradamente poniendo una mano en su pecho de forma dramática.

―Ya estamos casados― Kaiba no espero eso― Pero se le dice prometida y no esposa formalmente hasta que… **¡NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESO CONTIGO!** ― Atem se levantó de forma intempestiva del banquillo y estaba dispuesto a largarse― ¡Haz lo que quieras, total no me importa!

―Te recuerdo que me acabas de invitar a cenar― Kaiba no dejaba de reír.

― ¡Pues buena suerte encontrando el camino al salón principal tú solo!

― ¡Lo encontrare muy fácilmente Faraón de novena categoría!

― ¡Ojala te caigas en el poso de los leones en el camino! ― fue lo último que le grito Atem antes de que Kaiba lo perdiera de vista.

― ¿Poso con…? ― rodo los ojos― Hay que ver…que sistema de seguridad tan arcaico ¿No sabe que el sistema de láseres es lo mejor que hay? Jeje Nah, obviamente no lo sabe, podría escribir una enciclopedia de cosas que la gente no sabe aquí y tendría mil volúmenes― salió de la cocina riéndose y no noto hasta que estuvo BIEN perdido en el Palacio un par de horas después que los gatos de Seth lo habían estado siguiendo― Bien no hay ni un alma aquí…― juraba que estaba caminando en círculos― ¿A quién amenazo para que me diga dónde queda ese salón? ¿A los gatos? ― genial ahora estaba hablando solo, repentinamente el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a emitir un leve brillo cuando una gata blanca de ojos azul turquesa y un collar de zafiro apareció frente a él, debía admitir que era muy hermosa― ¿Mnh? ― Kaiba sintió que debía arrodillarse en una pierna y al hacerlo la gata se acercó, extendió la mano y esta se comenzó a frotar contra ella― _Ki…Kisara_ …― parpadeo confundido― ¿Y ese nombre de dónde vino?

―Meow…― la gata parecía complacida de oírlo decir ese nombre. Kaiba ato cabo con rabo y siendo que el cetro seguía brillando y esa gata era la única que al parecer lo provocaba, debía ser el nombre de la gata.

―Ok, le voy a hablar a un gato…esto ya no tiene lógica para mí― dijo por lo bajo y rodo los ojos― ¿Te llamas Kisara? ― pregunto a la gata y esta lo vio fijamente y luego lamio su mano― Tomare eso como un si… ¿No sabrás donde está el salón principal de casualidad? ― quiso reírse de su propia estupidez ¡Le estaba hablando a una gata maldita sea! Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la gata aguzo las orejas, levanto la cola y le mordió la túnica para jalarla y se fue por un pasillo, la gata se detuvo al ver que no la seguía― ¡Hmp! Increíble…― Kaiba se sumió de hombros y él y su escolta felina llegaron al salón principal gracias a la guía de esa gata, estaba lleno de sirvientes trayendo comida autóctona y de todos los que había visto antes en la ante-sala del Palco Real, todos charlaban animadamente pero hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar cuando notaron su presencia ahí, particularmente Atem sonrió bastante cuando noto que la gata blanca estaba con Kaiba― …Supongo que gracias…― le dijo a la gata y esta solo se froto contra él y se fue tan fantasmagóricamente como apareció. El CEO tomo asiento a la derecha de Atem cuyo puesto estaba vacío. Mahad lo estaba viendo incrédulo y soltó una risa nada disimulada.

― ¡No puedo creer que llegaras! ― dijo en un tono amable…eso era extraño.

― ¡Neeeh! ¡Yo acabo de perder la apuesta! ― Mana estaba al lado de Mahad y se oía muy decepcionada.

―En realidad todos perdimos…― espeto Mahad aun sonriente― Su majestad fue el único que acertó.

― ¿Apostaron a que no llegaría verdad? ― Kaiba se cruzó de brazos y los vio a todos con su usual seriedad.

―Yo aposte a que te perderías por los pasillos hasta que acabara la cena― ese fue Mahad quien se empinaba una copa de vino.

―Yo aposte a que caerías en alguna de las trampas que hay en Palacio― comento muy sonriente Mana.

―Yo aposte a que te habías caído en el poso de los leones y les iba a preparar a los pobres algo para la indigestión…― dijo muy chocante Muren y varios rieron.

―Yo aposte a que caminarías en círculos toda la eternidad― articulo Aknadin viéndolo de reojo.

―Yo aposte lo mismo que mi hermano― se carcajeo el padre de Atem.

―Yo aposte a que alguna de las estatuas de Anubis cobraría vida y te degollaría― espeto Karim comiendo una pierna de cordero.

―Yo no quise participar en esa estupidez― dijo Isis escuetamente.

―Qué bueno que no lo hiciste o habrías ganado― comento la madre de Atem muy divertida― Yo dije que le tuvieran más fe al joven Kaiba― sonrió tiernamente.

―Yo aposte a que le caería un rayo por mal hablado y usurpador― comento risueña y fingiendo demencia Teana y Kaiba la fulmino con la mirada y esta solo lo vio realmente mal y muy seria.

― ¿Y qué apostaste tú? ― Kaiba ya tenía un nervio cobrando vida en la frente y le hablo a Atem con los dientes muy apretados este dejo su copa con vino y lo vio sonriendo con maldad.

―Yo aposte a que un Myeou te ayudaría a llegar…la cena aun no acaba― dijo y todos se vieron entre sí, habían notado a los gatos pero no QUE gato lo ayudo a llegar.

― ¿Cuál de todos los Myeou de Seth te ayudo niño? ― pregunto Mahad algo serio.

― ¿No la vieron? ― le respondió Kaiba con una pregunta y Mahad reprobó eso con una mirada.

―Fue Kisara― espeto Isis y todos tragaron muy duro y vieron al CEO impresionados.

― ¡¿La Techau fantasma de Seth?! ― Mana grito eso luego de tragar ruidosamente de su pierna de cordero.

― ¿Fantasma? ¿De qué ridiculeces me hablan ahora? ― Kaiba se estaba sobando una sien a ese punto.

―Kisara es la Techau predilecta de Seth, tiene un Ka muy poderoso es una de las hijas favoritas de la diosa Bastet aun habiendo nacido blanca― comenzó a explicarle Atem con mucha paciencia― El color blanco se asocia con la muerte y la sequía en esta cultura…por eso le dicen gata fantasma y es tan sigilosa que se mueve como uno…

― ¿Y qué hacían si alguien nacía con albinismo en esta época? ¿Lo asesinaban al nacer o lo condenaban como un proscrito? ― bramo Kaiba indignado y todos comenzaron a verse entre sí entre muy tristes e impactados.

―Lamentablemente…si― Atem compartía su misma indignación.

―Entonces… ¿Es por eso…que _la Techau_ nació de ese color? ― Mana lucia especialmente triste casi rompía a llorar además, tono que había utilizado para nombrar a la gata parecía más bien un eufemismo para encubrir algo más.

―No lo entenderías aunque lo explicara― dijo el CEO.

―No, si comprenderíamos― acoto Isis para su sorpresa― Les explique sobre biología y lo que era el ADN, fenotipos y genotipos…si lo dices de forma no demasiado técnica todos te van a entender― Isis parecía menos asqueada con su presencia.

―Si usted lo dice debe ser verdad― a la Sacerdotisa le sorprendió ese tono respetuoso tan de repente y Atem le dedico una mirada cómplice― Si saben lo que es un genotipo, sabrán son los genes heredados de los padres que nos hacen desarrollar cosas como el color de ojos, cabello y piel por poner un ejemplo― vio serio a todos― En el continente africano de mi época aún hay tribus barbáricas que masacras a los que nacen con el gen mutado del albinismo. A pesar de provenir de una familia donde todos sus miembros sean de piel, cabello y ojos oscuros una persona entre varios millones puede nacer sin la melanina que es el pigmento que da el color dominante de la población, el cabello blanco, piel blanca y ojos de color azul son solo el resultado de nacer sin esa pigmentación…es completamente natural no algo que presagie muerte o destrucción…― todos se quedaron mudos en el acto, aunque la atención de Kaiba fue puesta en Faraón, quien le daba un plato dorado con abundante leche a un cachorro de león a sus pies.

―No inventes…― EL CEO rodo los ojos― ¿Tienes leones mascota también?

―Unos diez, este bebé se llama Akenatón― sonreía mientras lo acariciaba era muy tierno― Es el único cachorro ahora sus hermanos ya son adolescentes…

― ¿Le pusiste como a OTRO Faraón? ― Kaiba quiso reírse.

―Todos le hicimos exactamente esa misma pregunta…― espeto muy gracioso Mahad de repente.

 **Actualidad. Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.**

Mokuba fue contactado por la computadora de Seto cuando esta le dijo que apenas el enlace había tenido éxito, su señor había abierto los ojos diez minutos después y que lo tenía harto preguntándole para que funcionada cada estupidez en la Estación, Mokuba quedo muy pasmado al oír eso y enlazo la comunicación con su hermano, estaba muy preocupado.

― ¿Habrá sufrido algún tipo de daño neuronal? ― se preguntó el Vice-presidente (ahora presidente temporal) de Kaiba Corp. Apenas tuvo la visión clara de un Kaiba Seto con un el Cetro del Milenio en las manos y una sonrisa muy amable (demasiado para pertenecerle a su hermano) Mokuba descompuso el gesto― ¿Hermano? ¿Estas bien? ― Mokuba noto como Kaiba parpadeaba muchas veces y sus ojos se cristalizaron y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

―/ ¡¿KEOPS?!/ ― Mokuba se quedó de a seis―/ ¡POR EL INFINITO AMOR DE RA! ¡ERES IGUAL A MI HIJO CUANDO ERA JOVEN!/ ― Mokuba se puso de un blanco enfermizo…―/ ¡¿Así que somos hermanos en esta nueva vida?!/ ― Seto lucia muy, pero muy emocionado―/ ¡ALABADO SEA OSIRIS!/

― ¡¿COMPUTADORA QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ― grito el más joven de los Kaiba.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 _ **N/A: Aclaraciones: Se de sobra que una sola dinastía faraónica podía tener hasta cinco faraones antes de comenzar la siguiente, pero como dije antes y está pautado arriba. Hare cambios históricos leves en esa parte, ahora. Es más fácil darle prestigio a Atem si su abuelo fuera uno de los primeros unificadores de lo que fue el alto Egipto, también los nombres que les daré a la madre y al padre del susodicho son históricamente reales ya que le di al morenazo de Atem el prestigio de ser el Faraón responsable de la orden de construcción de la Gran Pirámide Escalonada, como datos culturales: Todos los faraones tenían un nombre nuevo al ascender al trono en este manuscrito Atem también lo tendrá, pero hasta ahí llegamos con los títulos, sabemos que él nunca fue el Príncipe obediente de las TODAS las reglas, como cuando chupo el veneno de una serpiente que había picado a Mahad. Y con su estadía en el mundo actual digamos que cierto moreno de cabello tri-color anda haciendo de las suyas con ideologías adelantadas milenios a su época durante su mandato. Y algo que probablemente mucha gente no sabe es que la cerveza fue inventada por los egipcios hace cinco mil años, si el vicio es más viejo que Cristo. Gracias, ahora a leer.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Otro mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 mil años A.C. Reinado de Atem. Salón Principal.**

¿Cuál era la palabra que Kaiba estaba buscando para describir lo que veía? Ah, sí: ASQUEROSO. Pero con un carajo ¡¿No se habían inventado los malparidos cubiertos en esa época?! Todo el mundo estaba usando sus manos para comer, aunque no deglutían nada de forma salvaje o hacían algún tipo de sonido repugnante al masticar o tragar. El simple hecho de ver a gente usando sus manos para tomar directamente la comida y comerla era repulsivo para el CEO más siendo japonés, y de la época actual y más siendo un completo estirado con un palo metido en el culo. Ahora entendía porque había tantas palanganas de agua con ciertas hierbas aromáticas flotando en la superficie, al menos cuidaban de lavarse las manos antes y después de comer, pero lo el rostro del CEO que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a todos como si les hubieran salido una segunda cabeza con más ojos que una tarántula no pasó desapercibido ni de chiste, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Sobre todo porque esa era la cena más jodidamente LARGA en la cual Kaiba haya estado presente ¿Qué acaso nadie había comido nada en todo el día?

― ¿No piensas comer? ― Mahad inquirió dejando de lado su tarro de cerveza a la cual le había dado un gran sorbo luego de tragar un bocado de carne de res, Kaiba parpadeo muchas veces volviendo a la realidad, la voz de Mahad era de un tono decente pero para el CEO fue como escuchar un disparo a dos centímetros de su oído.

― ¡NO! ― soltó indignado como si le estuvieran ofreciendo veneno, ya todos lo estaban viendo raro, ahora lo veían muy mal.

―Es un pecado no comer, desprecias los alimentos que los dioses han puesto en tú mesa― Aknadin dijo eso sin mirarle, realmente quería a ese sujeto fuera del cuerpo de su hijo.

―Oh, yo comería encantado― articulo Kaiba fingiendo un tono ofendido y poniendo una mano en su pecho para enfatizar el drama mal montado― ¡Pero no pienso tocar la comida con mis manos es repugnante! ― Los presentes se quedaron completamente mudos y los que estaban comiendo quedaron en una posición detenida en el tiempo. Isis parecía estar aguantando la risa con toda la fuerza de su humanidad pero aun así le convulsionaban los hombros de tanto aguantar, pero Atem no se iba a quedar callado.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― el Faraón comenzó a golpear la mesa con el puño y su risa era tan contagiosa que algunos comenzaron a reír quedamente solo por no comprender a que venía esa risa tan suelta y llena de malicia y burla.

― ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES?! ― Kaiba tomo el Cetro del Milenio e intento usarlo como arma de nueva cuenta, ese enano lo tenía con los testículos azules de la ira.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan gracioso su majestad? ― Mahad dijo eso apenas conteniendo sus propias ganas de reír, no por nada había criado al Faraón, sabía que muy raras veces este se reía y cuando lo hacía de esa forma el motivo debía ser MUY bueno. Pero todo se fue al carajo para Kaiba cuando otra risa estrepitosa se escuchó a dos asientos suyos.

― ¡Jajajaja Jajajajaja! ― Isis no dejaba de reír y eso era más raro que el hecho de que Atem lo hiciera.

― **¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!** ― ladro el CEO en un claro tono de orden.

― ¡UY! ¡SI SU MAJESTAD! ― se burló el Faraón y todos lo vieron impactados…obviamente no entendían el chiste, y menos cuando el Faraón le estaba diciendo a alguien más SU MAJESTAD― ¿Quiere un anti-bacterial también? ¡JAJAJAJA!

― ¡¿Hijo?! ― Aknamkanom se había ahogado con su cerveza y luego del acceso de toz bastante violento que tuvo se dirigió a su hijo― ¡¿Cómo le llamaste?!

―Jajajaja, tranquilo padre― Atem apenas podía respirar― Es una burla en la época de Kaiba Jajajajaja― se limpió algo de humedad de los lacrimales y por la cara ofendidísima del CEO todos captaron que si era una burla al parecer― ¡Es que Jajajajaja de la época donde él viene es ''repugnante'' e incivilizado comer usando las manos! ― Con ese comentario, todos guardaron silencio, luego vieron a Kaiba quien se sonrojo por algún motivo y luego todos se mataron a carcajada limpia. Incluidos los pocos niños que había en Palacio, los menores comían sentados en cojines en el suelo como era tradición.

― ¡¿R-repugnante?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿C-como es eso p-posible? ― Muran apenas podía contener la risa.

― ¡INCIVILIZADO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿De verdad lo dice el que no hace más que soltar vulgaridades por la boca?! ― Aknadin no dejaba de golpear su muslo intentando aplacar la risa.

― ¡JAJAJAJA! ― Mana se afianzo de Mahad quien tenía una gravísima falta de aire por una risa histérica― ¡¿E-Entonces como comen en su época?! ― dijo muerta de la risa, hasta que la curiosidad fue más poderosa que ella, soltó a Mahad y con ojos brillantes pregunto: ― ¡¿Tienen poderes para hacer levitar los alimentos hasta sus bocas?! ― Antes de que Kaiba soltara tremendo insulto a su inteligencia, Isis aclaro todo pues Atem estaba ocupado echándole más leña al fuego.

― ¡ERES MAS ESTIRADO QUE UNA JIRAFA! ¡JAJAJAJA!

― ¡CALLATE MALDITO ENGENDRO DE PELO TEÑIDO!

― ¡AL MENOS NO TENGO UN FETICHE CON LOS DRAGONES! ¡¿HAS VISTO TU JET?!

― ¡HABLO EL DUEÑO DE LA CARTA DEL DRAGON ALADO DE RA! ¡HIPOCRITA! ¡Y YA MATARIAS POR TENER UN JET COMO EL MIO!

― ¡HIPOCRITA EL QUE OFENDE A LOS DIOSES Y LUEGO USA SUS PODERES PARA COMETER IRREVERENCIAS CUAL NIÑO MELINDROSO!

― ¿Entonces así comen? ― esa fue Nemaathpy la madre de Atem, todos estaban escuchando a Isis mientras Atem y Kaiba tenían un torneo de insultos…solo les falto gritar: ¡DUELO!

―Así es mi señora― asintió la Sacerdotisa― Todas las culturas de su época tienen objetos llamados ''cubiertos'' con los cuales no tocan la comida con sus manos, son diferentes en algunas culturas…

― ¡TE HACE FALTA UN METRO DE ALTURA PARA GRITARME MALDITO!

― ¡HABLO EL QUE TIENE COMPLEJO DE DIVA! ¡¿SABES QUE ERES PEOR QUE UNA MISS UNIVERSO MALCRIADA?!

― ¿Entonces, si se considera asqueroso comer con las manos? ― Aknadin estaba absorto en sus pensamientos― ¿Tienen cosas nuevas para todo no?

―En efecto― respondió Isis.

― ¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! ¡NO TIENES CARA PARA HABLAR ERES TÚ EL QUE ESTA USANDO JOYERIA, AFEMINADO!

― ¡SI NO SABES NADA DE MI CULTURA GUARDA SILENCIO!

― ¡Y ES ORO DE PASO! ¡¿NO QUIERES UN COLLAR DE PERLAS?!

― ¡HABLO EL CAPITALISTA! ¡TÚ VENDERIAS A TU PROPIA ABUELA POR DINERO PARA ESTAR FORRADO EN ORO COMO YO!

― ¡CUIDADO _FARAONA_ , QUE SE TE VA A CORRER EL RIMEL DE LAS PESTALLAS!

― ¡¿FA-FARAONA?! ¿SE PUEDE SER MAS IDIOTA? ¡LAS MUJERES QUE ASCENDIAN AL TRONO TAMBIEN SE LES DECIA FARAÓN!

―También se quejó de que teníamos mucho tiempo comiendo― rememoro Teana― ¿Acaso allá son tan engreídos que hasta la comida la repudian? ― dijo cruzándose elegantemente una pierna por sobre la otra y comiendo de una fruta con el gesto amorfo.

―No, lo que pasa es que allá tienen dinero y tiempo suficiente para comer las veces que quieran durante el día…y es raro que se coma en familia…― Isis tomo de su copa de vino― El ritmo de vida es tan acelerado que muchos de la clase trabajadora se toman solo cinco minutos para comer, es mucho más importante el trabajo que dar gracias por los alimentos o degustarlos…

― ¡AL MENOS NO USO FALDAS POR DIVERSION!

― ¡¿FALDAS?! ¡¿PUEDES SER MAS IGNORANTE?!

― ¡¿Y TÚ PUEDES SER MAS ENANO?! ¡TÚ CRECES PERO PARA ABAJO!

― ¡Pero la comida tarda en cocinarse! ― espeto curiosa Mana.

―Sí, pero allá hay muchos negocios que venden comida ya lista de todos los tipos…hay algo llamado ''comida rápida'' se llama así porque esta lista en pocos minutos, además de estar pre-cocinada y puedes comerla a un ritmo veloz― Isis mordió un enorme pan recién horneado.

―Eso es muy malo para la digestión…― Karim acoto su opinión― Apuesto a que muchos sufren de obesidad…digo si esta lista tan rápido quizá tenga un componente que la haga grasosa, los aceites que usamos hacen que algunas cosas estén un poco más rápido…

―Sí, la grasa está a la orden del día, y está saturada de cosas que aún no se inventan aquí, les hable de químicos, y si la obesidad es una de las causas de muerte más grandes en los países más desarrollados…― Isis seguía contestano recatadamente.

― ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES CON ESA CAPA, SUPERMAN ACASO?! ¡SI, EL SUPERMAN NEGRO!

― ¡ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE RACISTA! ¡AUNQUE NO ME SORPRENDE NADA QUE VENGA DE TI!

― ¡ANDA A DECIRLE ESO A ALGUIEN QUE LE IMPORTE TÚ OPINION GOBERNANTE DE NOVENA!

― ¡¿SABES COMO TE LLAMABAMOS MI AIBOU, NUESTROS AMIGOS Y YO?! **¡SETO EL ATORMENTADOR!** ¡Y te queda como anillo al dedo! ¡JaJajajajajajaja!

― ¡¿QUÉ?! **¡OK, PREPARATE PARA MORITE DE NUEVO MALDITO!** ― Kaiba preparo el cetro…

― **¡INTENTALO SI PUEDES ALTO HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA!** ― Atem iba a desenvainar la espada…

― ¡FARAÓN! ― bramaron todos, eso era tener oído selectivo. No prestaron atención a nada de lo que se habían estado gritando pero apenas Atem dice una grosería todos lo regañan.

― **¡Necherjet-Dyeser!** ― La madre de Atem se levantó de su puesto furibunda y su hijo se cuadro en su asiento con una sonrisa forzada, la hermosa mujer ahora parecía bastante peligrosa…y como toda madre muy ofendida por el vocabulario de su vástago― ¡¿Qué lenguaje es ese?!

―Querida…no fue par- ― el padre de Atem se calló la boca Ipso Facto cuando su mujer lo vio como amenazando con arrancarle los ojos si se atrevía a abrir la boca.

― ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MIENTRAS CORRIGO A NUESTRO HIJO AKNAMKANON! ― El hombre se echó para atrás fingiendo demencia y Atem le lanzo una mirada que gritaba: _Eres un maldito traidor_ ― ¡Agradece que no puedo mandarte a tú habitación ahora que eres Faraón! ¡PERO ME RESPETAS LA CARA! ¿ME OISTE?

― ¡S-si madre!

― ¡NO ME RESPONDAS!

―…― Atem estaba mudo.

― ¡¿No piensas responder?!

― ¡Pero me acabas de…!― Atem ahora si estaba molesto. Era un adulto con un demonio.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Aun siendo el que manda aquí aun te regaña tú mami! **¡AAAAAH!** ― Kaiba sintió como le jalaron FUERTE de las patillas por debajo del tocado y vio aterrado a la madre de Atem.

― **¡TE CALLAS!** ― grito la mujer de cabello estrambótico― ¡POR CULPA TUYA MI HIJO ESTA SALIENDOSE DEL BUEN CAMINO! ¡TE VAS A LA HABITACIÓN DE SETH SIN CENAR!

― ¡M-Madre, Kaiba no tiene por qué obedecer eso!

― ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?! ¡Usted no es mi madre! ― le grito Kaiba…craso error. Para ambos. Cinco minutos después Atem y Kaiba estaban caminando por los pasillos con la marca roja de una cachetada en la cara. Ambos con la misma expresión de querer cometer homicidio premeditado y una ceja tiritando.

― ¿Cómo fue que termine siendo enviando a MI cuarto también? ― Atem se quejó a viva voz viendo muy mal al CEO.

― ¿Se puede saber de qué te quejas? ― le espeto el otro sin detener su caminar― ¡NO ES NADA MIO Y NO SE COMO TERMINE OBEDECIENDOLA!

― ¿Quieres que te recuerde la cara que pusiste cuando te amenazó con dejarte eunuco luego de abofetearte?

―Ok, tu madre es aterradora― Kaiba debía admitirlo― Pero ella te dejaría sin descendencia a ti si supiera que hablas como se te dé tú gana estando conmigo y más si se entera de cómo te comportabas cuando estabas con Hobbit Muto…― sonrió maléfico― Es más debería ir a decirle y que Isis lo corrobore…

―Lo haces y la próxima vez que vea a mi Aibou le voy a decir cualquier barbajaneria sobre ti, algo como que eres más promiscuo que el dueño de la Mansión Playboy…― Kaiba se puso azul y tomo fuertemente del hombro a Atem y lo giro para verse a los ojos mutuamente, el mayor estaba hirviendo de la rabia.

― **¿Qué. Estas. Insinuando?** ― remarco cada palabra.

―Kaiba…siendo un espíritu en tu mundo tenía un don empático con todos, sobre todo con Yugi ya que compartíamos una misma mente, además no soy idiota― se cruzó de brazos y sonrió pedantemente― Él te gusta…mucho y estando aquí digamos que un pajarito me dijo que es obvio que estuvieras enamorado de mi Aibou…eso solo me lo termino confirmo todo― Kaiba boqueaba sin emitir palabra alguna― Pareces uno de esos peces Koi que a Yugi le gustaba alimentar…― intento reprimir su risa.

―Me vas explicando un par de cosas― el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a brillar a la par de la furia que Kaiba estaba sintiendo y Atem se puso muy serio, al parecer estaba comenzando a dominar el objeto milenario― ¿Quién MIERDA te dijo esa mentira de que estoy enamorado de Muto?

―Seth― Kaiba enmudeció un instante y dilato los ojos sin comprender nada― Además, puedes estar tranquilo Kaiba― le sonrió con extraña complicidad― A Yugi le gustas bastante también…él mismo me lo dijo como dos noches después de recuperar mis memorias― lo miro seriamente― Escucha…― se quitó al CEO de encima y le encaro― Yugi y yo compartíamos mentes, cuando recupere mis memorias obviamente accedió a ciertos recuerdos de cuando estuve vivo. Y tuve que aclararle ciertas cosas…― Atem parecía querer hablar con quién fuese de eso menos con Kaiba― El día que ascendí al trono también era el día de mi casamiento con Teana, pero yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, no quería que mi primera vez fuera con ella― Kaiba suavizo el gesto, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con él, hasta que Atem volvió a hablar: ― Me enamore de Seth luego de que pasáramos mucho tiempo hablando luego de que él perdiera a la mujer que amaba…― Atem bajo la mirada impotente― En esta época la homosexualidad no es un tabú como en la tuya, era de lo más normal, sin mencionar que, a pesar de ser primos Seth y yo no nos criamos como tales, vine a tener más contacto con él cuando ya era Sacerdote y tampoco es mal visto eso aquí…Yugi quería consejos para tratar lo que sentía por ti…―rio por lo bajo― Confiamos uno en el otro con nuestra vida, no es que él no le tuviera confianza a Honda, Jounochi y Anzu, pero comprenderás que siendo TÚ el objeto del anhelo de Yugi se habrían muerto de un infarto ― volvió a reír para luego ponerse serio de nuevo― le explique que al ser ustedes dos nuestras re-encarnaciones se sentirían atraídos…Seth también me ama, acordamos que…― trago muy duro― Tendríamos intimidad antes de que yo tuviera que hacerlo con Teana para dejar a un heredero…pero me asesinaron antes de que nada ocurriera― se sumió de hombros― Seth murió habiendo perdido a sus dos únicos amores reales en vida, pero particularmente el dolor por mi perdida hizo que su alma volviese a nacer con ese mismo sentimiento hacia mí y al conocer a Yugi lo odiaste inmediatamente por esas memorias que no recuerdas pero están en tú alma arraigadas, por irme de tú lado dejándote solo…pero luego tú alma recordó lo que sentía por la de Yugi habiendo siendo la mía, pero tú eres tan orgulloso que lo negarías eternamente….― termino de hablar y para su sorpresa…Kaiba le conecto un puñetazo.

― ¡¿ENTONCES SUPISTE QUE YO LE GUSTABA TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO PUDISTE MOVER TU MOMIFICADO TRASERO PARA AYUDAR A QUE ME ACEPTARA?! ― Atem tenía la mayor expresión de sorpresa de su milenaria vida.

―Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡No te hagas el sordo! ― Kaiba lo tomo del cuello de la capa muy sonrojado― ¡¿LO SABIAS Y NO PUDISTE SER EL MEDIADOR?!

― ¡¿Estas aceptando que te gusta mi Aibou?! ― Atem creía que era un chiste.

― ¡No voy a responderte lo obvio! ― le ladro en la cara― ¡Estábamos destinados y el único pendejo que podía hacer algo NO LO HIZO!

― ¡Ah, ahora SI crees en el destino solo porque te conviene y…! ¡EH! ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú como DEBERIA SER KAIBA?!

― ¡PORQUE EL HOBBIT DE YUGI NO QUIERE NADA CONMIGO! ― Kaiba se cubrió la boca― Mierda…― ahora se palmeo la frente.

―Un momento…― Atem tenía un aura siniestra cubriéndolo― ¿Qué le hiciste Kaiba?

―No sé de qué me hablas…― intento seguir su camino pero fue tacleado al piso en una llave de artes marciales arábigas― ¡SUELTAME!

― ¡YUGI DECIA QUE SERIA UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD QUE LE CORRESPONDIERAS! ¡ALGO LE HICISTE Y ME DIRAS QUE FUE AHORA MISMO! ― Atem desenvaino la espada y la puso en su cuello― ¡ESCUPELO KAIBA!

― ¡QUE NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS! ― Ese era el Kaiba que Atem conocía, no diría nada que lo comprometiera ni siquiera bajo amenaza, así que Atem punzo su cuello con la espada y Kaiba reacciono― ¡NO LE HICE NADA SOLO…!― parecía avergonzado― Tuve suficiente con Mokuba regañándome y diciéndome que no tenía tacto como para que tú también te metas en lo que… ¡NO TE INCUMBE!

― ¿Qué Mokuba que? ― la cara de Atem dio mucha risa― ¿La cagaste con él no es así? ― ahora quería reírse…MUCHO.

― ¡AH! ¡POR FAVOR! ― Kaiba se soltó de su agarre un poco― ¡Solamente lo rete a un duelo y cuando me gano le dije que a modo de compensación tendría que acostarse conmigo! El pregunto de que mierda le estaba hablando y luego con su voz de ''no rompo un plato'' me pregunto si eso había sido una especie de declaración…cuando le dije que si me llamo cavernícola y no me ha querido volver a hablar…

― ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ― Atem estaba rodando por el suelo sosteniéndose el esternón.

― ¡Seeeh! ¡ANDA RIETE! ¡¿Tú lo habrías echo mejor no?!

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! …no― Kaiba descompuso la cara y noto que Atem estaba riéndose…solo para no llorar, se sentó y lo vio como dándole a entender que lo comprendía― Le dije prácticamente lo mismo a Seth…lo rete a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…le gane y acordamos que el perdedor le debería algo al ganador…le dije algo parecido…y me llamo analfabeta emocional…― se palmeo la frente― Me costó mucho que me aceptara luego de eso…

― ¡Por el amor a Tesla! ¿Qué más quieren? ― Kaiba lucia derrotado― ¿Acaso rosas y chocolates y toda esa pendejada cursi-barata? ― pregunto, ese escenario parecía más bien de dos despechados tomando en una cantina.

― ¡Ni idea! ― Atem se echó al piso boca arriba haciendo aspavientos desesperado― ¡Ni porque le ofrecí a los mejores caballos de raza pura y joyas para su tocado!

― ¡Yo intente darle de regalo un nuevo disco de duelo que solo diseñe para él! ― Kaiba se echó al suelo también.

― ¿Te lo regreso no? ― pregunto Atem.

―Si… ¿Seth hizo lo mismo eh?

―Si…luego comenzó a evitarme, solo me hablaba cuando era necesario y siempre parecía ofendido por algo…

―Lo mismo pasa con Muto, el muy maldito no me devuelve los mensajes por ninguna red social ni por su teléfono, ya me canse de hackear su computadora para que me desbloquee…y solo gano que me mande a la mierda…

― ¿Qué querrán?

―Le preguntas al CEO equivocado…

Se vieron y ambos suspiraron derrotados.

― ¡Yugi te hacia caso en todo! ― volvió a quejarse Kaiba mientras ambos volvían a caminar por el pasillo― ¡¿Por qué no ayudabas?!

―Oye, yo no me meto en la vida sentimental de nadie…soy malo muy malo con eso― Atem se quejó también― Y tú eres peor…

―Ya veremos quién es peor… ¡JA! ― Kaiba recordó algo de súbito― Tú madre te llamo por un nombre raro… ¿Qué fue eso? ― arqueo una ceja.

―Ahh…― suspiro el moreno rodando los ojos― Se me olvida que no sabes nada de mi cultura…al subir al trono el Faraón adquiere un nombre nuevo…ya nadie me llama Atem aquí…mi nombre de trono es: Necherjet-Dyeser― miro seriamente al contrario.

―Ya me parecía que el nombre de tu padre era muy largo…además si tengo alguna noción de tu cultura― quiso sonar como si le importara para variar― Sé que ese nombre tiene…connotaciones hacia los dioses ¿No? ― Atem intento reprimir su risa y no pudo.

― ¡Pff! Si…― sonrió engreído― Ojala Seth se comunique pronto contigo…― desvió la vista muy sonrojado por la ira y la vergüenza― No es nada cómodo hablarte a TI mientras estás en SU cuerpo…

― ¿Te pongo nervioso? ― Kaiba sonrió con toda la maldad que tenía― ¿Quieres un beso cariño?

― ¿Quieres que le diga a Aknadin que te meta en esa urna? ― Atem tenía una vena cobrando vida en la frente.

―Oye, ¡Tampoco es fácil para mí! ― bramo sonrojado también― Habrá muchas diferencias peros sigues pareciéndote demasiado a él…

― ¿Ósea que te pongo nervioso también? ― le sonrió malvado igual― Lo lamento pero no sería el pasivo y sé que tú tampoco…lamento arruinar tus ilusiones…

―Ni en tus putos sueños pasaría eso― lo vio queriendo vaporizarlo― Aunque si Yugi tuviera tu misma musculatura y demás no me quejaría…

―Si Seth dijera las cosas más directamente tampoco me quejaría…― Atem iba por el suspiro numero ya-perdí-la-cuenta― Es más fácil hablarte a ti…

―Creo que las personalidades se alternaron con eso de la re-encarnación…― Kaiba recapacito en algo― ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre espíritu y alma?

― ¿A qué viene eso?

―No lo pienso repetir…

― ¿Me viste cara de alguna de tus secretarias? ― detuvo su caminar― ¿Ahora qué te pasa por la cabeza?

―No, pero tienes la cara de Muto…no querrás saber lo que me pasa por la cabeza…

―Pervertido de mierda― se sonrojo con furia el otro.

―Como si tú no te me quisieras lanzar ahora mismo…― le sonrió poniéndose a su altura y tomándole del mentón― Si la versión aún más vulgar de Anzu sigue siendo SOLO prometida significa que te interrumpí la diversión usurpando el cuerpo de Seth…

―Veremos quien le interrumpe la diversión a quien― en sus ojos estaba la amenaza de ponerlo como un depravado a los ojos de Yugi― Mhmmh ¿Qué parafilia crees que espante más a mi Aibou si le digo que sufres de ella? ¿Bestialismo o Necrofilia? ¿O mejor porque no una mescla de las dos?

―Touche― dijo escuetamente el CEO.

― ¡Jajajaja! Bien…como una ofrenda de paz te lo diré…― dijo refiriéndose a su anterior pregunta― Alma es la energía infinita que habita un cuerpo esta almacena información y cada vez que el cuerpo muere esta renace en otro…el espíritu es diferente es físicamente parecido a la persona, mejor dicho ES la persona lo que vivió, todo― Kaiba lo escuchaba atentamente― Yo soy un espíritu, soy el espíritu de Atem el Faraón de Egipto…mi alma renació en Muto Yugi soy su vida pasada…Seth igual, mientras mi Aibou y tú estén vivos tienen el alma y el espíritu…ahora mismo tu espíritu y tu alma están en el cuerpo de Seth…un cuerpo sin un alma como el tuyo ahora mismo no durara mucho así que Seth no tardara en volver y hacer que vuelvas por donde viniste…

―Pues aunque no lo creas también quiero hablar con él ¡Quien sabe que le estará haciendo a mi Corporación! ― Kaiba noto que estaban llegando al cuarto de Seth― Bien creo que necesito dormir…― dijo algo cansado pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad― Oye…

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ― dijo Atem deteniendo su andar a su propia habitación.

―Dijiste que los espíritus estaban aquí para que completaras tú reinado…¿No debería aplicar para la primera mujer que Seth amo? ― Atem solo le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar― ¡Hey! ¡¿Me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca?!

―Kisara sigue con vida, no la veras aquí― fue todo lo que Atem respondió para luego perderse doblando una esquina.

― ¿Kisara? ― Kaiba lucia contrariado― ¿No se llamaba así la gata que me llevo al salón principal? ― se tomó del mentón reflexionando un poco― Bueno, quizá la nombro en su honor o algo aquí todos están locos… ¿Pero qué carajo quiso decir con que sigue viva? Eso no es posible…― Kaiba no hizo más que apagar la antorcha del cuarto de Seth, aun así el fulgor plateado de la luna entro por el agujero rectangular que se suponía era la ventana, no había luces artificiales ni contaminación en el aire así que la luz de las estrellas y la enorme luna llena casi hacían parecer que el cuarto estaba iluminado con luces blancas, pero lo suficientemente oscuro para dormir, se quitó el tocado y la túnica, hacía calor pero noto como entraba brisa fría por la ventana, no le importaría dormir desnudo la puerta de madera tenía una especie de seguro manual el cual activo, una cosa tan arcaica no sería difícil de operar, al siguiente segundo se puso a husmear entre las ropas de Seth y para su sorpresa encontró una tela muy fina de color hueso el Cetro del Milenio volvió a brillar desde el sitio donde lo dejo al lado de la cama y repentinamente como había estado pasándole ese día información salida de la nada entro a su cabeza, comenzó a amarrar la tela alrededor de su cintura y tuvo algo parecido a una falda para variar, solo que muy corta y supo cómo amarrarla para que cubriera su hombría, se vio de reojo en el espejo, era extraña la sensación de sentir cabello rozando debajo de sus hombros, sintió el leve aroma a hierbas en su piel ahora morena. Todo eso era insólito para él, detestaba admitirlo pero el Faraón tenía razón. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort. No quiso seguir pensando en nada, se tumbó en la cama y cayo dormido inmediatamente.

 **Astral del Alma de Kaiba. Esa noche.**

El CEO abrió los ojos con furia, se giró a todas partes y sus orbes no procesaban lo que veían, era un espacio donde el cielo y el suelo no se diferenciaban, eran la misma manifestación física, no se distinguía arriba de abajo, parecía estar atardeciendo pero el cielo y el suelo estaban estrellados en colores imposibles a su vista. Era realmente…hermoso, noto como inmediatamente al ver sus manos que eran blancas de nuevo, se vio de cuerpo entero y estaba con su traje personalizado de siempre y actualizado, llevo las manos a su cabello y noto como estaba corto de nuevo y con el peinado de siempre.

― ¿Soy yo? Pero esta no es mi Estación Espacial… ¿Dónde carajos estoy? ― dijo despectivo al aire.

―Pero que lenguaje tan vulgar…― una voz idéntica a la suya solo que ligeramente más suave lo hizo voltear, justo detrás suyo se encontraba el verdadero Seth, parado de brazos cruzados y afianzando el Cetro del Milenio con una postura sumamente señorial, este lo veía muy serio pero sus ojos denotaban una amabilidad que Kaiba no poseía.

― ¿Seth, no es así? ― Kaiba se cruzó fuertemente de brazos imitando al contrario y sonrió cínico― Al fin te apareces…― soltó exasperado― Quisiera atacarte con preguntas pero primero ¿Si no estoy en mi cuerpo y tú obviamente no estás en el tuyo en donde mierda estamos? Juro que vería esto mismo con una intoxicación de LSD…

―Jejejeje― Seth no hacía más que reír recatadamente por lo bajo― Estamos en tú Astral…cuando aún estaba vivo era mío…pero ahora te pertenece es el espacio dentro del infinito que te pertenece por completo y puede usarse de puente con tus vidas anteriores…― Seth materializo un trono y se sentó de forma imponente, parecía alguien digno de respeto y alabanza, Kaiba solo arqueo una ceja y de inmediato su misma silla anti-gravitatoria estaba tras él y tomo asiento con todo el porte de un dictador y con una mirada fría y sin emociones― Aprendes muy rápido.

―Cállate, es una nimiedad…desenterré a Obelisko El Atormentador de la tumba de Atem con solo cinco minutos de duelo con Divá ¡Hmp! Y se supone que era SU estúpido duelito dimensional…― espeto analítico y grosero― Todo es análisis, si este espacio es mío puedo hacer lo que yo quiera aquí ¿No?

―Correcto― Seth apoyo su mentón en el puño y lo vio muy divertido.

―Bien, dejémonos de este incordio y dime de una puta vez ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi Kaiba Corp?! ― ladro bastante enojado, muy furioso en realidad.

―Allá han pasado dos semanas…y solamente he estado hablando mucho con la re-encarnación de mi querido hijo Keops― la sonrisa de Seth era enorme y llena de alegría, Kaiba no comprendió ni madres.

― ¿Qué? ― Espeto y su mirada exigía respuestas a la voz de YA.

―Oh, cierto― Seth se incorporó en su trono― Tú hermanito menor, Kaiba Mokuba…es algo raro que tengas que llamarles por el apellido a ustedes los japoneses…Mokuba me dijo que te pondrías irascible si lo llamaba por su nombre de pila delante de ti…y veo que tenía razón ¡Jajajaja! ― la cara de Kaiba era como si hubiera perdido un duelo contra Jounochi.

― **¿M-Mokuba es la re-encarnación del Faraón Keops?** ― Kaiba estaba tartamudeando a ese punto.

―En efecto― sonrió ampliamente el verdadero Seth― ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio ver de nuevo a mi hijo cuando tenía catorce años! Eh, digo ver a tú hermanito…― se tomó de la nuca avergonzado― En mi época no existían lo que ustedes llaman fotos…y digamos que aprendí que nuestras técnicas artísticas dejan MUCHO que desear en cuanto a detalle…haber tenido una imagen con la cual recordar a mi hijo a esa edad habría sido una bendición de los dioses…― Seth estaba en su propio mundo de algarabía personal.

― ¿Fui…padre de Mokuba en mi otra vida? ― Kaiba estaba bastante neutro― Eso lo explica todo…aunque el enano de Atem dijo que tú me lo explicarías mejor― Seth no pareció ofendido por que llamara enano al Faraón…es más soltó una risilla por lo bajo― ¿No te ofende que le diga a tú pareja enano?

― ¿Por qué me ofendería si es verdad? ¡Jajajajaja! ― Seth comenzó a reír malicioso― Aunque eso no le quita su hermosura para nada…además le falta un último estirón― se sumió de hombros― Mokuba me dijo que los hombres crecen hasta los veintiún años de edad…él tiene diecisiete quizá me alcance…

― ¿Entonces solamente has estado hablando con mi hermano? ― Kaiba descompuso la cara― Y aprendiendo de cosas actuales por lo que oigo…

―Correcto otra vez― Seth comenzó a jugar con el Cetro del Milenio― Tú época es total y completamente asombrosa ¡Por Ra! ¡Apenas desperté en tú Estación casi me desmayo! ¡¿En serio se puede viajar más allá de las estrellas?! ¡Y EXISTEN OTROS MUNDOS! ¡Tienes un lugar donde respirar fuera de la tierra y con cosas que solo creí capaces a los dioses de hacer! La voz que salía de la nada…que luego me entere que era algo llamado _computadora_ me pregunto si estaba bien cuando desperté…obviamente yo sabía que tú ibas a usurpar mi cuerpo así que deje que lo hicieras solo para yo ir a ver cómo era el tuyo y luego sacarte a patadas del mío― la mirada seria y mortífera de Seth hizo que Kaiba tragara grueso ¿Así lucia cuando ponía esa cara? Ahora entendía porque infringía tanto miedo con su presencia y sonrió…le encantaba su mirada mucho más que antes ahora― Pero, me comencé a divertir bastante preguntando para que era esto y aquello, computadora se hartó de mi por lo que pude apreciar pues me dijo que _Iba a llamar al amo Mokuba_ no sabía de quien hablaba y apenas tú hermanito apareció como en una visión astral en esa cosa que llaman pantalla holográfica… ¡Por Horus que felicidad! Claro…Mokuba pensó que me había vuelto completamente loco cuando ''te escucho a ti hablando y alabando deidades''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Le dije inmediatamente que estaba bien, que no era tú, que era el ex Sacerdote Seth el Faraón Seneferu que sucedió a Necherjet-Dyeser en el trono…no entendió ese nombre y cuando le dije _Atem_ , comprendió todo y comenzó a gritar que el experimento había tenido éxito― sonrió― ¡Es tan inteligente, responsable, amable, entregado y un ejemplo de diligencia! ¡Lo has criado bastante bien! ¡Además te ama y adora como no debes tener una idea…! ¿Seto? ― el CEO estaba con sonrojo nuclear en la cara.

― ¿Mokuba piensa todo eso de mí? ― pregunto por inercia.

―Claramente― lo vio como si fuera un mentecato― ¿Estas muy ocupado para notar que tú hermanito te ve como a un padre y quiere ser igual a ti cuando crezca? Eres su ídolo Seto…no se cansa de decírmelo― Kaiba parecía tener la piel de un rojo radiactivo y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido― Conozco esa negación para disfrazar alegría…yo la usaba mucho pero no crónicamente como lo hace Atem― suspiro por lo bajo y rodo los ojos.

― ¿Por qué ustedes no usan ropa interior? ― soltó Kaiba de repente y Seth enrojeció bastante― Me puse algo antes de dormir que parecía una pero…

―Si tenemos algo parecido, lo que te pusiste es un calzoncillo de piel de gamuza Maiherpa, por encima de esta va piel más específicamente cuero normalmente cuero de gacela― respondió demasiado rápido y muy abochornado.

― ¿Entonces porque yo no tenía nada bajo la maldita falda?

― ¿Falda? ― Seth lo vio como si fuera idiota― ¡ES UNA TUNICA, NO SEAS IMBERBE! ― Le ladro― Y no es culpa mía que usurparas mi cuerpo el mismo día que planeaba desvirgar a Atem…― Kaiba abrió MUCHO los ojos y se soltó a reír.

― ¡Que pervertido! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿No te la pusiste a propósito?!

― ¿Sabes lo divertido que es hacer sonrojar a ese enano? ― le contestaron con cinismo― ¡En serio que peca de inocente con esas cosas! ¡Le avergüenza todo! ¡Y luego se queja de que le diga analfabeta emocional! ¡Jajajajaja! ― Seth no podía con su risa― Deberías saber que Atem pudo tener un harem entero de mujeres desde que cumplió diez años pero JAMAS ha visto si quiera desnuda a una, era el Príncipe. Podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana pero llego virgen al trono ¡Y luego se preguntaba porque su madre su eminencia Nemaathpy le escogiera una prometida! ¡Con su incapacidad de hablarles a las damas cualquier madre que quisiera nietos habría entrado en pánico! Aunque escogió a una mujer bastante vulgar si me lo preguntas…pero cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué alguien como Teana? Mi tía me dijo que no lo hizo por gusto, sino que con una chica que siempre pareciera Techau en celo quizá Atem se dignara a darle nietos… así terminara violado por esta…― Kaiba comenzó a reír demasiado fuerte también― ¡No sabe ni siquiera como dirigirse a las mujeres, incluso conociendo a Mana desde niños aun le avergüenza un poco hablar con ella! Y si no fuera porque las prospectas a Sacerdotisas deben ser puras y castas…todos apostamos a que ella le hubiera quitado la inocencia al Príncipe hace milenios literalmente, y creo que es obvio que nunca le faltaban cientos de pretendientes…pero ya lo dije Atem es DEMASIADO serio, no maneja sus emociones ni le interesa hacerlo tampoco mucho manos sabría cómo tratar con los demás…es demasiado inocente y DEMASIADO orgulloso…― rodo los ojos fastidiado.

― ¿Entonces tú no eres virgen? ― Kaiba le pregunto con soltura, además de que se sintió identificado con esa descripción de Atem y su incapacidad de entablar relaciones.

―Pues no, tuve varias aventuras, yo si gozaba de mi puesto y antes de ser Sacerdote obviamente tuve un par de amoríos― rememoro sus tiempos de rebeldía y juventud soltando una risilla.

―Atem…mencionó algo que me dejo muy desconcertado…― Kaiba se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

― ¿Te refieres a Kisara verdad? ― Seth lo vio aburrido y Kaiba alzo una ceja― Solo yo se manejar este cetro a la perfección…tus pensamientos son fáciles de leer, además eventualmente ibas a preguntar por ella…

―Eres listo― sonrió Kaiba.

―Soy tu vida pasada me debes a mi ser tan inteligente como lo eres― dijo muy pedante el otro y Kaiba lo vio mal pero luego se calmó.

― ¿Entonces, que con la tal Kisara?

― **¡MAS RESPETO!** ― La voz de Seth se oyó como un furioso trueno y Kaiba sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón― Tú la conoces…está contigo siempre…la amas igual a como yo la ame en su forma humana…

― ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ― Kaiba trago muy fuerte, tanto que sintió el hierro de su sangre en la garganta. Seth lo vio inquisidor.

―Como el lema de los científicos es ver para creer…mejor te lo muestro Seto― dijo mortalmente serio y en ese preciso momento en ese amplio espacio espiritual nació una ventisca helada de la cual salió un gran rugido bestial, Kaiba se levantó de la silla y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos, el aire debía estarse moviendo a más de 200kmtros/H cuando se detuvo todo ese aquelarre y miro de soslayo a través de sus brazos abrió los ojos de forma anti-natural.

― ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ― Kaiba sentía miedo, un miedo que le pudría el tuétano de los huesos, frente a él estaban sus tres Dragones Blancos de ojos azules, en la forma que adquirían cuando utilizaba la carta de polimerización…una enorme creatura mítica de tres cabezas. Su predilecto dragón solo bajo sus tres cabezas hasta él como si quisiera que lo acariciara…Kaiba dudo demasiado antes de estirar su mano y tocar la cabeza de en medio pero al contacto con su piel el dragón comenzó a resplandecer en un blanco neón cegador y al instante delante de Kaiba había una hermosísima mujer, de agraciada figura y ojos más azules e intensos que los zafiros, su piel era blanca y resplandecía igual que su larguísimo y laceo cabello blanco que refulgía luz, sus ropajes eran del mismo azul de sus ojos, muy sencillos pero la hacían lucir inocente y preciosa. Pero lo que más lo impacto fue esa mirada dulce y carente de malicia que lo veían maternalmente― ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?― vio a Seth quien se encontraba parado al lado de la mujer echa de luz.

―Ella es Kisara, el alma y/o espíritu de mi Guardián el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules…actualmente ella me sigue sirviendo, oh bueno, sirviéndote a ti…― le sonrió de medio lado y Kisara aparentemente no hablaba.

―…Me estás diciendo que… ¡¿MIS DRAGONES SON HEMBRAS?! ¡OUCH! ― Kisara le había dado un golpe en toda la cabeza con el puño cerrado― ¡O-oye! ― se sonrojo a puntos de espanto― ¡N-no es que me moleste que seas una chica! ¡P-pero…!― se quedó mudo ante el sonrojo y se cubrió la boca.

―Pero eres un malhablado y te da pena que ella sepa cómo te comportas― completo Seth muy divertido― Eso la tiene sin cuidado ella te ve como a un hijo…― Kisara sonrió y se abrazó a Seth― Ella dice que si hubiéramos tenido un hijo, probablemente habría sido físicamente igual a ti…es decir demasiado parecido a mí pero con su color de piel y ojos― Seth y Kisara se sonrieron y Kaiba estaba muerto de la pena.

― ¿Entonces ella si sigue con vida? ― Los otros dos asintieron― ¿Pero porque Mahad…?

―Es diferente― hablo serio el Sacerdote― La oscuridad de Mahad le habrá quitado la vida, pero fue su lado maligno lo que le dio vida al alma del Mago Oscuro…no él como tal…Kisara fue un caso muy diferente…― Seth parecía a punto de llorar y el espíritu guardián de ambos seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió― Conocí a Kisara de niños, la rescate una vez…y creí que nunca la volvería a ver, pero un día cuando buscaba a personas con un Ka poderoso para hacerlos mis sirvientes en el pueblo…note como una muchedumbre iba a lapidarla pues…como ya sabes se le consideraba un presagio de muerte ya que nadie sabía porque ella había nacido con la piel y el cabello blancos…―Kaiba comenzó a respirar de forma flemática dilatando las fosas nasales. Estaba furico― La rescate antes de que la mataran a pedradas…su Ka era inmenso me atrevo a decir que más que el de muchos dioses…pero eso no quito que la volviera a rescatar, esta vez de un calabozo…mi padre Aknadin estaba totalmente loco, consumido por el mal del Ojo del Milenio, me mando a asesinar a Kisara, pero nos habíamos enamorado― se tomaron de la mano y la mujer solo sonrió tristemente― Antes de sacarla de la celda ella invoco a la bestia blanca de ojos azules…pero no podía hacerlo a voluntad, lo hizo para defenderse pues en el calabozo intentaron matarla de nuevo…la saque de ahí ignorando las ordenes de mi padre…intente salvarla pero…el agotamiento pudo más en ella y murió en mis brazos…― Seth cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza― La lleve ante los dioses, cargue su cuerpo entre mis brazos y ofrecí su cuerpo, alma y espíritu para que su Ka renaciera…y así nació lo que tú conoces como el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.. ― al terminar el relato Kisara se acercó a Kaiba y dándole un casto beso en la frente se despidió sonriendo, este estaba muy impactado y sonrojado.

―Entiendo…― volvió a materializar su silla anti-gravitatoria y se sentó con pesadumbre masajeándose el puente de la nariz― ¿También tuviste un padre que era un desgraciado eh? ― observo a Seth con mucho cansancio.

―Me temo que sí, algunas cosas de las vidas pasadas se tienden a repetir― el otro tomo asiento de igual forma y aletargo la espalda.

―Sé que el mío estaba loco por la frustración y las ansias de poder, además de obligarme a ser prácticamente su esclavo, cuando ocupe su puesto tras su muerte a los doce años en Kaiba Corp, me encargue de revolucionar todos sus inútiles avances…un maldito asqueroso frustrado, dudo que alguna vez si quiera le haya sonreído a Mokuba menos haberlo abrazado…― frunció el ceño duramente.

―Por eso te encargaste de criar tan bien a tú hermanito― sonrió melancólico el mayor― Aknadin nos abandonó en la pobreza, intento matarnos varias veces, la última vez que me vio en vida era un niño pero volvió a encontrarse conmigo cuando ya era Sacerdote…estaba frustrado y corrompido ahora si recordaba que tenía un hijo y le enervaba que este no fuera el siguiente Faraón, si no su sobrino siendo que en el pasado amo tanto a su eminencia Aknamkanom que para protegerlo le oculto como habían sido creados los Objetos del Milenio…― Kaiba lo vio expectante― Si, ya se te estas preguntando porque yo tengo mi propio Centro del Milenio aquí y tú tienes el físico― le sonrió arrogante― Kul Edna…― fue todo lo que dijo.

― ¿Kul Edna? ― repitió el CEO.

―Antes de que Atem y yo naciéramos, cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes Egipto estaba en guerra con el pueblo de Kul Edna…como el Sacerdote encargado de lidiar con esto mi padre Aknadin propuso la masacre entera del pueblo y con sus almas forjar a los objetos milenarios…― Kaiba se puso de un blanco enfermizo― Le oculto a mi tío la verdad, solo por protegerlo. Pero…solo el Rompecabezas del Milenio tiene ambas naturalezas del equilibrio, solo este objeto tiene al bien y al mal dentro suyo― afilo muy severamente ma mirada verde oliva― La Sortija del Milenio, El Ojo del Milenio y el Cetro del Milenio tienen a la energía negativa…mientras que La Balanza del Milenio, El Collar del Milenio y la Llave del Mileno a la positiva, era la única forma de mantener a raya los poderes espirituales de todas esas almas…pero solamente Mahad y yo supimos cómo controlar la oscuridad de nuestros Objetos del Milenio…desafortunadamente mi padre cayo presa de la corrupción volviéndose loco de poder y queriéndome obligar a asumir el trono…― cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir con parsimonia― Por eso existen las versiones físicas de estos objetos, como el cetro que tú posees y las versiones espirituales como las que nosotros poseemos. Se debe a que las almas de Kul Edna pueden hacer su voluntad en ambos planos…

―Esto es una sátira Dantesca― Kaiba estaba masajeándose la frente harto.

―Y que lo digas…― Seth se acomodó en el respaldo de su trono― Pero logre perdonar a Aknadin en este plano…

―Disculpa, pero si yo si me padre resucitara solo lo volvería a matar yo personalmente…― Kaiba no tenía un atisbo de misericordia en los ojos.

―Realmente eres alguien peligroso y con MUCHO poder…― Seth le sonrió lobunamente― Note al instante que en la época actual eres más poderoso que cualquier regente…

― ¡Hmp! ¡Eso es obvio hasta para un lobotomizado! ¡Jajaja! ― el CEO desbordaba soberbia y Seth negó reprobando muy divertido.

―Aunque Mokuba dice que eres muy sobre-protector…―Kaiba guardo silencio― Yo no le veo nada raro a eso― puso un gesto de no comprender nada― Me conto que una vez a los doce años una tal _Rebecca_ le había dicho que era un chico muy dulce, me dijo que ella le parecía linda pero que en menos de un segundo ya había diez de tus guarda espaldas apuntándole a la niña con armas de fuego ¿Qué tiene eso de sobre-protector?

―Ni idea, eso mismo le pregunte yo― Kaiba se sumió de hombros― Además le dije que esa mocosa no estaba SU altura.

―Keops se puso igual de nervioso una vez a esa misma edad…estaba entrenando en el patio de Palacio había logrado derrotar a su adversario…Ahhh― suspiro recordando aquellos tiempos― Pero luego…― ahora tenía una mirada homicida― Una niña, una sirvienta le había ofrecido un trago de agua para que descansara, ella le sonrió por cortesía según él, para mí fue una insinuación totalmente descarada ¡Y él se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa sonrojado! Al siguiente segundo ya tenía a diez guardias reales apuntándole a la niña con lanzas. Curioso― se tomó del mentón― ¡Le dije a Keops exactamente lo mismo que tú a Mokuba!

― ¡Adivinaré que Keops dijo! ― Kaiba reía a carcajada limpia.

― ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo?! ― El otro asintió.

― _¡ERES UN EXAGERADO, BAJA LAS ARMAS POR FAVOR!_ ― dijeron al unísono. Luego de un rato de carcajearse la curiosidad innata de Kaiba afloro y más ahora que estaban hablando de su hermanito.

― ¿De verdad Keops era tan parecido a Mokuba? Digo…físicamente― cuestiono el CEO muy intrigado y siendo sorpresivamente amable.

―Bueno, si físicamente bastante solo un par de detalles que difieren― le restó importancia con un ademan― En personalidad son prácticamente iguales…salvo porque no creo que tú hermanito empuñe una daga en contra de alguien…

― ¡Jojojo! En eso te equivocas, si amenazo con un objeto punzo-penetrante a Muto Yugo cuando tu queridísimo Atem sufría de amnesia…Mokuba acababa de cumplir once años― Kaiba estaba gozando de lo lindo.

―Entonces si son idénticos― una gota estilo anime rodo por la sien de Seth― ¿Quieres ver a Keops?

― ¿Eh?

―Solo proyectare su imagen aquí― sonrió el contrario y con un movimiento del centro la imagen de Keops a los catorce años apareció como si fuera una fotografía en HD, Kaiba casi pega la quijada inferior del pseudo-piso, la imagen de un Mokuba de piel canela, ojos rojos ridículamente iguales a los de Atem, cabello intensamente negro y más ensortijado y con varios mechones dorados apareció ante sus orbes azules.

―Maldita genética… ¡Primos tenían que ser!― mascullo el CEO casi a los gritos y Seth comenzó a burlarse de él― Ah claro supongo que te da risa que me fastidie que mi hermano en su vida anterior halla heredado algunos genotipos de Atem…

―Pues, mi alegría más grande fue ver que mi hijo naciera con los mismos ojos de **mi** Faraón y con alguno de sus cabellos― Seth sonreía melancólico.

―Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que nazcan con esos colores en el cabello ¡No es si quiera biológicamente posible! ― Kaiba ya había intentado hacer mil ecuaciones que explicaran el color del cabello de Yugi y no encontraba respuesta congruente alguna.

―Eso es porque a quien tu pretendes en tu época le tocaba no solo ser el recipiente de Atem, sino que también era un niño bendecido con ser uno de los pocos en la tierra que encajaba con la mente colectiva de Prana― comenzó a explicarse el mayor― Además, Atem nació bendecido literalmente por Ra, es su consentido e hizo que su madre naciera con su firma en su cabellera y no solo le pasara eso a Atem cuando este naciera… ¿Sabes que significa su nombre de trono?

―Interpreta mi rostro…― la cara de ¿Y a mí qué? De Kaiba hizo que Seth quisiera golpearlo con el cetro.

―Es una mescla entre ''Sublime/bendito'' y ''Cuerpo Sagrado''

―En otras palabras significa ''Tienes un cuerpo irresistible''― Kaiba esquivo un objeto contundente que Seth materializo.

― ¡No seas insolente! ― Le gritaron― Aunque no está lejos de lo que yo piense…― Kaiba sudo una gota estilo anime― No, simplificado significa: ''Cuerpo Bendecido por Dios'' Su cuerpo puede ser un catalizador para con el propio Ra, Atem tiene un Ka impresionante y esto se manifestó físicamente por eso el cabello y los ojos…algo parecido sucedió con Keops, no al nivel de Atem pero su enorme intelecto lo llevo a ser un visionario, me entere que La Gran Pirámide de Guiza es una de las siete maravillas de tu época desde hace mucho tiempo…

―Bien…― suspiro el CEO― Ya que no estas saboteando mi Corporación supongo que querrás tu cuerpo de vuelta, pero me temo que no te lo permitiré aun― afilo los ojos― Tengo asuntos pendientes con Atem…

―Bueno en realidad a mí me gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo con Mokuba, si no te molesta…pero tenemos tiempo límite…para ser preciso dos días en mi plano lo cual sería un mes y medio en el tuyo…

― ¿Cada vez que me vaya a dormir poder hablar contigo?

―Si― dijo muy resuelto el Sacerdote― Aunque…

―Sí, me especificas lo que tú quieras otro día con calmita yo te propongo que: Entonces hagamos un trato― Kaiba acababa de poner su sonrisa de negocios y eso le crispo el vello de la nuca a Seth.

― ¿Trato? ― repitió el otro imitando la pose de Kaiba a la perfección.

―Sí, veras: Me entero de que Atem y yo tenemos serios problemas de comunicación contigo y con Yugi, tú me vas a ayudar con Muto Yugi y yo te ayudare con Atem…― sonrió perverso y el otro agrando enormemente los ojos― Al parecer tú eres sensible― soltó esa última palabra con mucho asco― Y si alguien es el más sensible en mi época ese es Yugi, Atem habla con muchísima soltura conmigo― sonrió con dientes afilados ante la celosa mirada de su contra-parte.

― ¿Hablas muy suelto con él, eh? ¿Por qué eso me suena a palabras soeces, golpes y amenazas?

― ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Tú serás mi traductor y yo seré el tuyo…vamos hombre fuimos la misma persona o algo así…sería tonto no confiarnos esto― le propuso y como buen diplomático que era Kaiba estaba a punto de cerrar un traro pero no sabía que toda esa astucia la había sacado del Sacerdote.

―Ok, pero con varias condiciones.

―Escucho.

―Uno: No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima…se nota que tienes la tentación a flor de piel, así que seamos fieles con nuestras respectivas parejas…bueno Atem es mi pareja Yugi aún no es la tuya― el CEO quiso matarlo si no estuviera muerto ya por decir eso.

― ¿Otra cosa…?― dijo con muy mala cara.

―Sí, dos: Quiero que averigües cosas específicas como porque le es tan difícil expresarse conmigo…no me malinterpretes de verdad lo amo pero…

―Pero no lo entiendes en varias cosas― el japonés solo rodo los ojos― Me pasa lo mismo, me gusta Yugi, quizá demasiado pero ese enano es incomprensible para mí.

―Bueno si ustedes no fueran un par de tercas mulas...

―Si USTEDES no fueran un par de sentí-mierdalistas…

―SI AL MENOS NO ARREGLARAN TODO CON VIOLENCIA…

―SERIA GENIAL QUE NO PARECIERAN LAS PROPIAS MUJERES CON SU SENTIMENTALISMO…

― ¡SI NO ACABAN CON EL OTRO EN UN DUELO DE CARTAS O CON UNA ESPADA EN CADA MANO NO SABEN ARREGLAR UN PUNTO!

― ¡SI NO OBTIENEN UNA CHARLA DIGNA DE UNA TERAPIA DE PAREJAS SIN SENTIDO NO SE SIENTEN REALIZADOS!

― ¡TAL VEZ SI NO FUERAN UN PAR DE CAVERNICOLAS!

― ¡¿NO PUEDEN ENTENDER UNA DECLARACION CON ESTILO?!

― ¡ESTILO! ¡PROPONER SEXO, LUEGO DISCULPARSE ENVIADO REGALOS CAROS COMO SI FUERAMOS CHICAS A LAS QUE HAY QUE CONTENTAR MIMANDOLAS ME PARECE DE LO MAS RETROGRADO!

― ¿Y QUE QUIEREN ENTONCES?

― ¡Que solo digan lo que sienten y ya! ¿Qué quieren ustedes?

― ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Que decimos las cosas mejor con acciones que con palabras! ― Ambos se vieron y parpadearon sorprendidos.

―A esto llamo yo un gran avance…

―Debí anotar esta charla ¡¿Por qué no la anote?!

―Tranquilo Seto, sabremos que hacer― Seth se levantó de su puesto y le extendió la mano― ¿Cómplices?

―Cómplices― el otro le dio la mano y cerraron el trato.

Apenas termino esa charla Kaiba abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana, y él estaba en el cuerpo de Seth de nueva cuenta.

―Bien…pongamos en marcha esta operación…― sonrió para sus adentros.

 _ **N/A: En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Mokuba y Yugi sin mencionar ciertas cosas que Kaiba y Atem desearían no haber vivido con el otro pero darán gracias a que no existe el internet en la época del Faraón o serian la burla a nivel mundial.**_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Época Actual. Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.**

― ¡Señor Seth! ― Seth acababa de abrir los ojos, y lo primero que escucho fue la dulce voz de Mokuba hablándole a su persona, seguía conectado a la silla pues, solo el mayor de los Kaiba sabia el comando para retirar los cables del interior de su cuerpo, además si estos eran retirados el enlace ya no sería estable y eso no le convenía ni a Seth ni al Kaiba mayor― ¿Esta bien? Estábamos hablando y cerró los ojos como por tres minutos y no lograba hacerlo reaccionar…― Seth sonrió paternalmente, quizá hubiese pasado una noche entera en el plano donde estaba Seto pero en la época actual habían pasado solo tres minutos, delante del Sacerdote estaba Mokuba, el mismo tenia esas dos semanas en persona en la Estación Espacial, tuvo que ir apenas se enteró de lo del cambio de cuerpos.

―Estoy bien querido― le sonrió muy amablemente y Mokuba sonrió nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares― Disculpa, Mokuba… ¿Pero, podrías llamarme como acordamos…por favor? ― sonrió tiernamente Seth en el cuerpo de Kaiba y Mokuba casi explota del sonrojo avergonzado.

―Este…si― el menor se sobo la nuca― ¿Te encuentras bien…padre? ― Mokuba sintió el roce paternal de Seth alborotando su cabello con su mano derecha.

―Sí, solo estaba hablando con tu hermano mayor― volvió a sonreír.

― ¡¿Mi hermano?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra él?! ― salto de su silla que estaba delante de la anti-gravitatoria donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano ahora Seth temporalmente, el menor realmente lucia muy preocupado.

―Sí, está en perfectas condiciones, allá ha pasado solo un día― se sumió de hombros el milenario espíritu en el cuerpo de Seto, la expresión preocupada de Mokuba no se hizo esperar― Tranquilo, lo conoces mejor que nadie sabes que él estará bien…

―Sí, es solo que…― Mokuba volvió a tomar asiento― Me preocupa usted también…eh padre― volvió a sonrojarse y vio al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo― Aunque me haya explicado que: Mientras tenga el Cetro del Milenio puede durar despierto durante mucho tiempo sin cansarse y también estar sin comida y…― el menor sintió como le alborotaban el cabello de nuevo y cerró los ojos riendo divertido.

―Te preocupas mucho por Seto, mi querido Mokuba. Él es el hermano mayor, él debe cuidar de ti no al revés…― Seth hablaba con mucha sucinteria, elegancia y comprensión. Mokuba no iba a negar que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, Seth dejaba que se sentara en sus piernas y le hablara de todo lo que planeaba para su futuro, o de los diseños que quería mostrarle a Kaiba para la nueva generación de Duelo de Monstruos o simplemente como se sentía, o como le había ido ese día en el trabajo, era un sueño hecho realidad que su ídolo y prácticamente padre lo dejara hacer eso y abrazarlo cuando quisiera, sabía que no era Seto realmente pero era demasiado bueno como para no aprovechar.

― ¡Mi hermano siempre se preocupa por mí! ― soltó alegremente y con las manos empuñadas― Él me quiere mucho…solo que su manera de expresarlo es única, por suerte la entiendo a la perfección... ― Mokuba había aprendido a leer a su hermano como a un libro abierto con los años, pero aun así siempre quiso que este fuera más amoroso con él, aunque sabía que el haber tomado el puesto de Presidente a los doce años había echo de Seto un hombre, asesinando su niñez y adolescencia de tajo, no podía exigirle. Seto se esforzó porque Mokuba jamás fuera débil que supiera que tenía un futuro que era apreciado que nunca lo iban a abandonar y la sobre-protección radical y neurótica de Seto dejaba al descubierto que lo adoraba y que no quería que nada ni NADIE le pusiera un dedo encima a su mayor tesoro― Por eso…me esfuerzo tanto en hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi― asevero vehementemente y Seth agrando los ojos el recuerdo de Keops a esa misma edad le vino de súbito. La imagen de su hijo diciéndole con todo el porte de un militar y digno heredero al trono que quería ser tan bueno como el cuándo fuera el Faraón casi hacen que Seth derrame lágrimas de alegría― ¿Le dijo algo interesante mi hermano, padre? ― Mokuba había accedido a llamarle padre a Seth, solo por dos motivos, uno: Siempre había visto a Seto como su padre y dos: Era divertido, más cuando se enteró de que en otra vida fue precisamente hijo de su actual hermano. El Sacerdote debía extrañarlo mucho ya que le comento que él estaba con Atem para ayudarlo a terminar su reinado, el espíritu del Faraón Keops no había vivido en la época donde Atem había sido asesinado, por lo tanto su espíritu estaba en otro plano dimensional.

―Pues, digamos que esta fuera de su zona de confort en un lugar donde no existe ni siquiera la energía eléctrica y está empeñado en vengarse de mi Faraón― Seth intento reprimir la risa pero esta pudo más que él, Mokuba rio por lo bajo con recato, no se extrañaba ni le molestaba que Seth y Atem tuvieran una relación, después de lo que paso con Seto y Yugi nada lo iba a sorprender, además su mente era mucho más abierta que la del CEO mayor en muchas cosas, algo que Seto le inculco sin querer fue comprender las emociones ajenas a la perfección― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hay que ver que tú hermano mayor es vengativo!

―No tiene una idea…― la sonrisa forzada y la ceja tiritante de Mokuba lo evidenciaban, además de ponerse casi tan purpura como su cabello― ¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano?

―La conexión del cubo Quantum se perderá en un mes y medio de este plano…― cruzo las piernas y ladeo la cabeza pensando en que sería muy aburrido estar sentado todo ese tiempo.

― ¡Oh! ― Mokuba choco su puño contra su palma con una cara digna de haber tenido una epifanía― ¡Computadora!

― **/ ¿Si señor Mokuba?/ ―** respondió la computadora maestra.

―Prepara el tablero, necesito preparar algunos comandos― dijo muy emocionado el menor.

― **/Enseguida señor Mokuba/**

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― Seth lo veía ir y venir de un lado para el otro, movía la cabeza como viendo un juego de tenis, ese pequeño sí que tenía energía y entusiasmo.

― ¡Pues! ― comenzó a explicarse el menor mientras teclas surgían rastreando el patrón de sus huellas dactilares y comenzaba a teclear― Se me ocurrió que podría crear extensiones lo suficientemente largas y de densidad controlada que puedan hacer que los cables que tiene en el cuerpo le permitan moverse por la Estación― le sonrió mientras las luces teñían su rostro de colores― Ya lo había pensado pero este nuevo software lo acaba de crear mi hermano…no se mucho sobre el pero estoy seguro de que lograre infiltrarme y hacer algo productivo ya estudie las bases y la nomenclatura estructural del tanque de análisis molecular, también se cómo funciona el cubo Quantum pero no como logro mi hermano conectarlo tan bien al Cetro del Milenio eh…― Mokuba se detuvo y aprecio como Seth lo veía como un padre viendo a su hijo de cinco años mostrándole su primer dibujo echo con creyones, era tan raro ver a Seto sonreír de esa forma, sin tanta malicia y con tanto orgullo― L-Lamento una vez más lo de exhumar sus restos…

―Mokuba, debe ser la millonésima vez que te disculpas por eso― rio por lo bajo el mayor era un risa cálida― Ya eso no importa, además en el momento que mi cráneo fue desintegrado supe todas y cada una de las intenciones de tu hermano mayor, debió provocarle algún tipo de jaqueca je…― Mokuba negó muchas veces y eso le pareció tan divertido a Seth.

― ¡Aun así eso fue muy desconsiderado, irreverente, prepotente y…! ¡ARG! ― Mokuba tecleaba con violencia― ¡A veces no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza a mi hermano cuando se pone en su modo vengativo! ¡Aunque algo me dice que en realidad no piensa en nada, si no fuera tan bueno en lo que hace y siempre saliera airoso ya tendría canas a mi edad!

―Pero tú confías ciegamente en él y sabes que siempre tendrá éxito.

― ¡Sí! ― espeto más alto de lo que quiso entre feliz y enojado― Digo…si― sonrió nervioso a otro lado― ¿Pero porque no se molesta como debería de hacerlo? Mi hermano mando a profanar SU tumba…―realmente el menor no comprendía nada.

―Bueno― comenzó a jugar con el cetro muy entretenido― Digamos que comprendo a la perfección esa competitividad, ese sentimiento de querer ser superior y un largo etcétera…jeje― rio de forma muy floja― comprendo sus motivos a la perfección…además no soy ningún santo tampoco, te sorprenderías de saber todo lo que hice en mi juventud estando vivo― Seth seguía observando pacientemente como Mokuba intentaba descifrar los comandos de que había creado su hermano mayor como si se tratara de un aprendiz de Sacerdote aprendiendo a recitar hechizos― ¿Y cómo va el asunto con Aamira? ― Mokuba se sonrojo a puntos nucleares.

―P-pues bastante bien― se tomó de la nuca avergonzado, ese niño con traje de oficina tan pulcro lucia el porte que merecía tal vestimenta pero a la hora de que su lado infantil saliera a la luz el sonrojo de sus pómulos se volvía tan adorable que provocaría que cualquiera se empalagara― ¿N-no le dijo nada a mi hermano sobre ella o sí? ― Ahora el CEO menor parecía presa del pánico.

―Hablamos de muchas cosas pero jamás revelaría cosas sobre alguien más sin su consentimiento― ahora Seth lucia muy serio― Mokuba algún día le vas a tener que decir a tú hermano que tienes novia…

―No creo que la vaya a aceptar…― el menor lucia muy decaído y seguía tecleando. Aamira era la hija menor de un Jeque muy influyente en Arabia Saudita, era la niña menor de dieciocho años más rica del mundo (el record del niño menor de dieciocho años más rico del planeta lo ostentaba Kaiba Mokuba) la había conocido en un viaje a la Península Arábiga para pactar acuerdos contractuales con Emiratos Árabes Unidos, solo negocios con toda la población musulmán del planeta, todo era sobre tecnología, avances en medicina y por supuesto la especialidad de la compañía: Los nuevos diseños para Duelo de Monstruos, no iban a pactar ningún tipo de armamento Kaiba Corp no era un Industria Armamentista (Por el momento pero eso no lo iba a saber Mokuba nunca gracias a Seto) Aamira era una duelista amateur pero había logrado un empate en un duelo contra el campeón del continente africano, Marik Ishtar, quien la apadrino enseguida, la inteligencia de esa niña quien era menor que Mokuba por solo un año era abismal, además de ser una niña exageradamente hermosa, al ser hija de un Jeque que era de la minoría entre la minoría entre los musulmanes que permitían que sus hijas se tomaran fotos sin estar cubierta de pies a cabeza, Mokuba pudo ver fotos de ella en Instagram, era la niña más bella que hubiese visto en su joven vida. Rebecca paso a un plano aparte apenas los ojos color miel oscuro, casi cobrizos de Aamira lo cautivaron, su larguísimo cabello castaño como el chocolate ondulado en caireles y su piel canela, se vestía como toda una princesa y era una dama pero se sabía defender quizá demasiado bien, se había enamorado como un mojigato enseguida. Luego de que se conocieran formalmente en esa reunión ella cargaba solamente la Hiyab reglamentaria y un glorioso vestido de su cultura que dejo a Mokuba embobado y era totalmente reciproco, ella creía que el hermano menor de Kaiba Seto era el chico más guapo del mundo y su padre, Abdul el Jeque en cuestión no sería tan rico como el mayor de los Kaiba pero quería y estaba dispuesto a pautar un compromiso entre su hija y su hermano menor. Aamira y Mokuba se hicieron novios después de un tiempo en la clandestinidad, primero por la religión de Aamira y luego del fiasco donde diez escoltas casi acribillan a la campeona del continente americano Mokuba decidió que de ser preciso cuando fuera mayor de edad se casaría en secreto y que Seto se viniera a enterar de que tenía cuñada cuando Mokuba ya fuera padre y su hermano se enterara de que la familia había crecido si, ese era el plan A el plan B era fingir su muerte y cambiar de identidad para estar con Aamira…

―Vamos, ten más fe muchacho― Seth se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza― A propósito…aun no me muestras una foto de Aamira― dijo recordando súbitamente eso y Mokuba más rápido que inmediatamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y le paso su Smartphone (el cual tenía el emblema de Kaiba Corp) cuyo fondo de pantalla era la foto más despampanante de Aamira. Cuando Seth tuvo el objeto en entre sus dedos dilato los ojos muy lentamente hasta abrirlos como dos dianas de tiro al blanco.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Mokuba pasaba su mano por delante de la cara del mayor y no había reacción alguna― ¿Padre?

―Nefertari…― fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Seth.

― ¿Quién? ― Mokuba arqueo una ceja y luego pego un brinco hasta quedar parado en solo pie cuando Seth comenzó a reírse como un total enfermo― ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ― le arrebato el teléfono sonrojado de furia.

― ¡ESO! ¡ESA NIÑA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ES IDENTICA A NEFERTARI! JAJAJA ¡Fue la esposa de mi hijo Keops! ― Mokuba pego la quijada del suelo― ¡Apuesto mi cetro a que es su re-encarnación! ¡Si es así no me costaría convencer a tu hermano de que sera la mujer perfecta para su querido hermanito! ― le dijo con mucha complicidad― Keops nunca dejaba de repetir lo feliz que era con su esposa…además de que reino junto a ella por casi cuarenta años y tuve once maravilloso nietos…

― ¡¿Habla en serio?! ― Mokuba tomo las manos de Seth con la esperanza a flor de piel y casi moqueando de felicidad― ¡¿EN SERIO SERE TAN FELIZ CON ELLA?!

―Ya lo dije, apuesto mi cetro a que si― sonrió el mayor.

― ¡¿Hablaras con Seto?! ― Los ojos de Mokuba brillaban más que las estrellas de afuera.

―Sí, lo convenceré si algo te hace feliz él lo aceptara sin dudas y más si tengo pruebas contundentes.

― ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ― le dio un sonó beso en la coronilla de la cabeza a Seth y luego un poderoso abrazo que dejaba pendeja a cualquier anaconda― ¡GRACIAS PAPÁ! ― Seth devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, hace tantos años que no oía esa frase― ¡Seguiré trabajando en los comandos! ― Seth volvió a la realidad como si esta le hubiera dado un puñetazo, tenía cosas que hacer y casi se le olvida por ponerse en plan de anciano melancólico.

― ¡E-Espera, Mokuba!

― ¿Mnh? ― el menor volteo a verlo sin dejar de teclear de nueva cuenta, al parecer tenia memorizada cada tecla― ¿Ocurre algo? ― arqueo una ceja curioso.

―Si no es molestia necesito una audiencia con Muto Yugi― Mokuba abrió enormemente los ojos.

― ¿Con Yugi dices? ― Mokuba apenas si podía contener la risa histérica― Disculpa…padre peo, te conté lo que paso entre mi hermano y él, será difícil que acepte una llamada, viniendo de mí no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse pero…― el menor de los Kaiba tenía serias dudas…― Se encuentra en Alemania ahora mismo, fracaso el año pasado presentando su iniciativa para juegos en Berlín y está muy ocupado puliéndola y agregándole muchos detalles y estrategia…― se tomó del mentón pensativo― Quedo en segundo lugar en la competencia el año pasado, pero solo el primer puesto obtiene patrocinadores…― gracias al Cetro del Milenio, Seth podía meterse en la mente de Mokuba y cuando decía cosas que no entendía (sobre todo términos científicos) solamente entraba y averiguaba que significaban, además de aprender japonés bastante rápido gracias a eso, y no falto una biblioteca de libros de todas las áreas de conocimiento actual y descubiertas luego de su muerte más grande que la que tenía el Museum Smithsonian. Todos facilitados por Mokuba, Seth prefería los libros ya que no estaba para nada cómodo usando Google. Leía a una velocidad impresionante textos antiguos y actuales, muchos en lenguas muertas. Al menor de los Kaiba no le sorprendía de donde había sacado Seto su altísimo IQ.

―Sí, veras: Seto tiene problemas de comunicación con él y yo los tengo con Atem…― el mayor se sonrojo un poco y Mokuba lo vio chistoso― Digamos que tu hermano y mi Faraón se parecen demasiado y puede que yo me llegue a llevar bien con el joven Muto…

― ¿Estuvieron hablando sobre como ligar con ese par? ¡Pff! ― Mokuba no soporto la risa y comenzó a reírse muy divertido de la vida.

― ¿Ligar? ― Seth ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, había cosas que quería oírlas de Mokuba y no leyéndolas ne su mente, así que perfilo media sonrisa dándose a entender.

―Ah, eso significa que mi hermano te quiere de mediador para cortejar a Yugi y por lo que veo tú también…no creí que Atem fuera igual de cavernícola que mi hermano pero luego de que me contaras sobre cómo te pidió ser tu pareja digamos que ahora tengo otra perspectiva de él…― el menor rio por lo bajo― Bien, intentare contactar con Yugi, te juro que no prometo que nada salga bien…― el menor descompuso el gesto― Jamás había visto a Yugi tan ofendido en mi vida y eso sí que fue raro…

―Tranquilo― sonrió el mayor― Cuando le explique quien soy estoy seguro de que aceptara hablar― Seth era un genio también, y siendo más acomedido al dialogo sabía que podría tratar con el Rey de los Juegos, luego de tres horas Mokuba anuncio lleno de algarabía que se había logrado infiltrar al software de Seto y que era solo cuestión de tiempo para manipular los cables, aprovecho de llamar a Yugi quien se encontraba hospedado en un hotel en Berlín, faltaban tres semanas para la presentación de ese año sobre la iniciativa de juegos y siendo quien era él le daban trato preferencial. Seth estaba impaciente por verlo ¿Qué tan parecido seria a su Faraón? Realmente estaba emocionándose. Cuando una pantalla holográfica apareció como vista panorámica en la Estación Espacial, Seth casi pega la quijada del piso.

―/¿Qué tal Mokuba?/ ― sonrió dulcemente el japonés mayor― /Disculpa, los de recepción dijeron que tenía una llamada con carácter de urgencia del Vice-presidente de Kaiba Corp…obviamente no pude negarme ya que insistieron mucho/― Yugi rodo los ojos― /No tengo nada en tú contra, lo sabes pero realmente no quiero hablar con Kaiba/― el ceño de Yugi se frunció duramente, esa seriedad no era propia de él, por otro lado la cara de Seth era un poema de Ricardo Arjona, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico era idéntico a Atem, no tendría su misma mirada seria y agresiva y perfil duro, pero ese par de años luego de la derrota de Divá habían pulido las facciones de Yugi pareciéndose mucho más a Atem, la piel de la re-encarnación de su Faraón era nívea y se veía muy tersa, su cabello tenía menos mechones dorados que su contra-parte árabe y un poco más corto, sus ojos eran un de purpura que brillaban como dos preciosas amatistas, no eran los diamantes rojos de Atem, desplegaban una dulzura e inocencia muy grandes a pesar de tener el ceño algo fruncido, en su opinión eso lo hacía ver más adorable, aunque vio que traía en el cuello un collar de cuero negro con aditamentos metálicos una camisa negra y por encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro también muy rebeldes a los ojos del Sacerdote.

―Yugi, lo sé y créeme no te habría llamado por nada del mundo después de los millones de intentos de mi hermano por hablar contigo…y cuando hackeo el Satélite Militar Kirameki 2 le dije que era más que un exabrupto infiltrarse en un satélite gubernamental solo para sus fines, dijo que el espionaje sería mejor con ese satélite…―Mokuba estaba morado de la vergüenza.

―/Si, me entere de ese escándalo y también de como el Emperador y el Primer Ministro, Shinzo Abe no hicieron nada apenas Kaiba los soborno con actualizaciones para nuestra defensa con Corea del Norte/― Yugi se tomó fuerte del puente de la nariz―/ ¿Entonces necesitas algo tú, Mokuba?/ ― sonrió el mayor de los nipones y Seth nunca creyó que vería una sonrisa tan tierna en un rostro tan parecido al de Atem.

―Eh, si bueno― Mokuba no hallaba como comenzar a explicarse― Alguien quiere hablar contigo…― sonrió forzadamente.

―/ ¿Quién?/ ― Yugi parpadeo algo confundido, si no era Mokuba ni Seto el que quería hablar con él ¿Quién podría ser? En ese momento Mokuba acomodo la pantalla para que Yugi tuviera plena vista de Seth en el cuerpo de Kaiba, el de cabello tri-color solo lo vio casi con horror y se ofendió bastante, creía que le habían visto la cara― / ¡Dijiste que no era tu hermano! ¡¿Kaiba que treta es esta?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué son todos esos cables? ¿Estás en tú Estaciona Espacial, no? Mira…NO quiero hablar contigo y… **¡¿ESE ES EL CETRO DEL MILENIO?!** / ― Yugi corto su perorata apenas vio como Seth le sonreía y tenía el objeto milenario entre las manos. No obstante el de ojos purpura solamente enrojeció de ira un segundo para luego a poner una penetrante mirada fría, nada digna de su naturaleza―/ ¿VOLVISTE a desenterrar los Objetos del Milenio…?/― parecía que en cualquier momento atravesaría la pantalla y lo mataría a golpes― / ¡KAIBA YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¡¿AHORA PIENSAS MANIPULAR MI MENTE PARA QUE TE DE UN SI?! ¡UN NO, ES UN NO! ¡NO VOY A HABLAR CONTIGO!/ ― Mokuba hacia lo posible por confundirse con la decoración de interior y Seth no dejaba de sonreír amablemente lo cual hizo que Yugi se sonrojara bastante al notar que Kaiba no le estaba gritando…además esa sonrisa, Yugi sacudió la cabeza muchas veces, aunque siguiera ofendido el corazón le latía a mil por hora, aunque admitía que estaba enamorado del CEO seguía ofendido de todo su acoso posterior a esa ''declaración con estilo'' como le llamo una vez el de ojos azules.

―Pues, me parece genial ya que yo no soy el joven Seto― Seth seguía imperturbable y Yugi lo vio muy raro, su voz era…amable y esa sonrisa... ¡Maldición que quitara esa sonrisa o Yugi iba a rendirse en su misión de intentar tener orgullo! Y no es como si no le doliera profundamente rechazar a Kaiba, pues siempre que lograba contactarlo solo salían ordenes de la boca del de ojos azules― Soy el Sacerdote Seth― le saludo cordialmente, se levantó como pudo de la silla y le hizo una reverencia afianzándose del Cetro del Milenio, la cara de Yugi fue digna de un Oscar― Seto volvió a utilizar el cubo Quantum de Divá, pero esta vez logro posesionarse de mi recipiente en el otro mundo y bueno termine en su cuerpo y él en el mío si lo ponemos en términos sencillos su majestad…eh joven Muto― se corrigió Seth sonriendo amable de nueva cuenta, Yugi solo vio a Mokuba quien estaba fingiendo ser parte de la decoración.

―/ ¿Es verdad?/ ― pregunto escuetamente, sabía que Seto era un grandioso actor.

―S-Si…― al menor ahí le resbalo una gota estilo anime mientras se sobaba la nuca y tecleaba con la otra mano.

―/Bien, entonces: Si eres el Sacerdote Seth, pruébalo/― se cruzó de brazos el nipón mayor― /Dime algo que Kaiba jamás diría ni bajo amenaza…/― le reto, y Seth nunca rechazaba un duelo…menos contra alguien se pareciera tanto a SU Faraón…aún tenían una estrecha competitividad pero mucho más amistosa.

―Eres realmente bello, aunque no puedo ponerte al nivel de mi Faraón, además de que estoy en contra del par de analfa-bestias emocionales del joven Seto y de Atem…además admiro tú forma de combate en ese juego, Duelo de Monstruos. Eres un gran estratega y si jugase contra ti y perdiera posteriormente. Sería un honor, eres realmente admirable…― Yugi se puso tan pálido que casi se veían sus órganos internos de no ser por la ropa y Mokuba al fin dejo de teclear para ver todo con la boca abierta y luego echarse a reír como un psicótico.

― ¡C-COMPUTADORA! ¡DIME QUE GRABASTE A SETH DICIENDO TODO ESO! ― Mokuba se estaba matando a carcajada limpia.

― **/Así es señor lo tengo en HD…tampoco quiero olvidar este momento/** ― una muy cínica computadora era lo que tenía Kaiba.

―/Esta bien, te creo tú no puedes ser Kaiba…/― Yugi seguía en shock, no entendía ni como estaba hablando, de repente lo golpeo la realidad― /Momento…¡¿Si eres Seth sabes cómo esta mou hitori no boku, no?!/ ― Yugi tenía una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes. Seth solo rio fuertemente.

―Atem está bastante bien, joven Muto quisiera hablar con usted personalmente, Mokuba se está encargando de algo en estos momentos y…― fue interrumpido por el grito de victoria de Mokuba al fondo― Mejor dicho ya termino― se volteo a ver a Yugi de nueva cuenta― ¿Podría verlo antes de la presentación de su iniciativa de juegos?

―/ ¡CLARO QUE SI! …Eh, digo…me encantaría pero estoy en otro país y…/― ahora tenía un conflicto existencial. Quería hablar con Seth, conocerlo, saber que mierda estaba haciendo Kaiba en el Otro Mundo y por supuesto quería detalles de Atem.

―Enviaremos un jet por ti ahora mismo, estará en Berlín en dos horas Yugi― respondió Mokuba feliz de la vida― Prometo que estarás de vuelta allá para presentar tú nueva iniciativa... ― puso las manos tras la espalda el CEO menor.

―/Supongo que está bien entonces/― Yugi sonrió ampliamente―/Nos vemos en unas horas Sacerdote Seth/― hizo una reverencia oriental y colgó la llamada.

 **Otro Mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 mil años A.C Palacio de Atem.**

Lo primero que Kaiba quería era tomar un maldito baño, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde quedaban los baños ahí y menos cómo funcionaban estos, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho a que alguien especial lo escoltara, apenas se levantó de la cama de Seth y abrió la puerta frotándose un ojo con mucho sueño todavía en su sistema, un maullido a sus pies lo hizo ver al suelo.

―Buenos días Kisara…― se arrodillo en una pierna y acaricio a la gata blanca, ahora que sabía la historia de la verdadera Kisara y que aparentemente sus únicos aliados en ese plano eran las mascotas de Seth, sentía que podía tratar a esa gatita como si fuese suya― ¿Me dices donde están los baños aquí? ― la gata aguzo las orejas y antes de escoltarlo entro a la habitación de su dueño y puso sus patas en los cajones donde estaba la ropa de Seth, el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a brillar de nuevo y Kaiba comprendió― Ah, ropa si…― se tomó de la nuca y abrió los cajones tomo una túnica limpia muy parecida a la que uso el día anterior solo que esta venía con una capa blanca casi plateada y la parte inferior de la túnica era del mismo color, se aseguró de llevar el cetro con él apenas salió de la habitación de Seth, por lo que podía apreciar era bastante temprano, no había ni un alma…eso hasta que se topó con Mahad en el pasillo, le sorprendió verlo, es decir estaba vestido de forma mucho más imponente y ceremonial que el día anterior, su tocado de tela color hueso ahora tenía otro de oro encima casi como una placa, la túnica no tenía mangas y apreciaba la portentosa musculatura que tenía, también tenía hombreras de oro muy imponentes y tocados del mismo material en los brazos como los que Atem usaba pero eran totalmente lisos, anexado a las hombreras tenía una especie de pechera de oro que no cubría a la Sortija del Milenio y también traía una capa color hueso muy larga además de brazaletes de oro casi hasta los codos, apenas este reparo en Kaiba lo vio raro.

― ¿Ya te levantaste? ― se cruzó de brazos, Kaiba venia notando que Mahad era bastante serio y un poco más alto que él― Bien eso me ahorra tiempo. Siempre soy el primero en levantarme luego de su majestad, el hijo de Atón debe levantarse junto con este cuando sale por el horizonte― cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos― El Faraón me mando a levantarte, se supone que hoy teníamos que salir los tres a un viaje largo.

― ¿Por eso andas vestido como si fueras tú el Faraón? ― Al ver la mirada horrorizada de Mahad, Kaiba se quiso reír bastante.

― ¡¿Qué impertinencias dices?! ― El mayor se veía muy ofendido― Tenemos que ir con los trajes más ceremoniales, es protocolo. Saldremos de Egipto. Se supone que Seth y yo somos los hombres de confianza de su majestad, y ya que él esta temporalmente fuera de su cuerpo tendrás que acompañarnos en su lugar― explico con un ademan muy calmado.

―Bien supongo que no hay problema…― dijo con mucho fastidio, Mahad le hizo una reverencia a Kisara la gata y esta maulló, Kaiba arqueo una ceja― Sí que aman a los gatos…

― ¿Gatos…? ¡Ah! ― Mahad pareció comprender― Su majestad dijo que así les llaman en tu época a los Myeou y a las Techau…― pareció fulminarlo con su intensa mirada negra― Pues sí, son los hijos de la diosa Bastet, tienen más prestigio que cualquiera que no sea el Faraón sobre todo las Techau…― Mahad se le quedo viendo un segundo― Sé que no sabes nada de esta cultura pero pasearse así en público al menos para un Sacerdote es indecoroso, sigues en el cuerpo de Seth así que mejor ve al baño a asearte…supongo que tienes la misma maña que su majestad en insistir con eso de bañarse solo…

― ¡Por supuesto que me baño solo y…!― Kaiba iba a comenzar un alegato pero la curiosidad pudo más que él― ¿Los asisten al bañarse?

―Solamente al Faraón, sus padres y a los Sacerdotes y Sacerdotisas…hombres para los hombres mujeres para las mujeres... ― dijo muy resuelto― Aunque desde que su majestad regreso del mundo terrenal se empeña en NO cumplir con ninguna norma― se rio con complicidad por lo bajo― su majestad siempre ha sido muy rebelde en cuanto a las leyes, desde niño― pareció perderse en sus recuerdos― Aunque aún no sé qué significa eso de que ponga un pergamino con una inscripción que reza: OCUPADO o NO MOLESTAR cuando se baña o no quiere que nadie entre en su habitación siendo que es peligrosos que este solo en el último lugar y…― Mahad no pudo continuar pues la risa de Kaiba lo freno en seco.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vaya que si le gusta su privacidad!

― ¿Es por privacidad nada más entonces? ― Mahad se vio contrariado y algo molesto por alguna razón― ¿No nos tiene confianza? ― Kaiba sabía leer entre líneas y ese ''nos'' le sonó mas a un ''no''

―No es eso, es solo que estuvo mucho tiempo en mi país…allá la privacidad es algo muy importante para nosotros, con todo el tiempo que me imagino estuvo con Muto Yugi cuando no tenía recuerdos de quien era supongo que se le pegaron costumbres de mi época― explico y Mahad pareció relajarse.

―Bien…― Mahad parecía a punto de irse.

― ¿Cómo funciona el baño aquí?

― ¿Eh? ― Mahad no supo como pero termino explicándole al CEO como tenía que tomar un baño si quería hacerlo el solo, no preparaba un baño desde que Atem tenía cinco años le estaba tiritando una ceja.

― ¡Hmp! No tiene ciencia… ¿Pero son necesarias tantas hierbas aromáticas? ¿Y cómo es eso de que saldremos de Egipto?

―Faraón responderá a tus cuestionamientos apenas salgas de aquí…― Mahad se dio la vuelta para dejar al CEO tomar un ducha pero lo volvieron a frenar.

―Deberías quedarte afuera, no tengo la más puta idea de cómo ponerme la maldita falda…

― ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER TAN VULGAR?! ― Quince minutos después Kaiba estaba listo, y Mahad tenía rato explicándole como amarrarse la ropa al cuerpo― Ahí no, el brazo debes meterlo por el otro orificio…te estas poniendo el tocado al revés… ¡Así no! ― Mahad se tuvo que levantar harto, ahora estaba prácticamente vistiendo a Kaiba este no estaba contento por eso pero Mahad lo tuvo listo antes de que protestara― Ya, ¿Muy difícil? Por Ra…Atem me daba menos problemas para vestirlo a los tres años…― Mahad se sonrojo violentamente― ¡Quiero decir! ¡Su majestad Necherjet-Dyeser no me daba tantos problemas a la hora de vestirlo!

―Oye, tranquilízate― Kaiba se estaba viendo en una palangana de agua― Atem me dijo que tú lo criaste prácticamente ¿Qué acaso se les olvida eso con toda la parafernalia de los títulos? ― Mahad lo vio muy ofendido y respirando nervioso, Kaiba sonrió cínico― Extrañas llamarle por su nombre en público ¿No? Técnicamente es tú hijo…debe doler.

― ¡Guarda silencio! ― le ladraron en toda la cara pero Kaiba no se inmuto para nada― Faraón es el hijo del dios Atón, él fue el que se empeñó en que supiera su nombre cuando era más joven y estábamos vivos…tenía que llamarlo Príncipe pero él no quería…― Mahad parecía melancólico― Una vez chupo el veneno de una cobra que me mordió, era totalmente un tabú que su alteza hiciera algo así, pero a él nunca le ha gustado seguir reglas― sonrió de medio lado, de verdad veía al de ojos rojos como a un hijo― Bueno…vámonos…― Kaiba le siguió el paso pero no pasaron quince segundos para que Mahad quisiera matar al boca floja del CEO si no estuviera en el cuerpo de Seth…

― ¿Qué edad tenías al morir?

―Treinta y dos años― respondió tácitamente. No quería hablar con ese usurpador.

―Vaya, criaste a Atem desde muy joven entonces― Kaiba sonrió con malicia quizá ahora pudiese ganar un aliado― ¿Y estás de acuerdo con su compromiso con Teana?

―Fue elección de su eminencia Nemaathpy, no tengo nada que objetar al respecto…― Mahad se sobre-salto cuando Kaiba lo tomo de una hombrera y lo obligo a verlo, la fría mirada del CEO congelo a Mahad por completo, era anormal ver a Seth con una mirada tan temible.

―No seas hipócrita, cualquiera que haya criado a otra persona y lo quisiera hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida por esta, debe estar más que indignado que su hijo putativo este obligado a tener herederos con una mujer que le da un nuevo significado a la palabra VULGAR― Mahad vio al suelo empuñando las manos hasta dejar ver el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos― Puedes ser honesto hombre, no soy de aquí no te voy a juzgar…

―Si…odio a la prometida de Atem― se sentía libre al llamarlo por su nombre original― ¡Esa chica es totalmente una meretriz! ― ahora estaba cabreado― Atem merece algo mucho mejor…estaba bastante feliz cuando me dijo que Seth y el habían entablado algo serio…― Kaiba abrió los ojos impresionado, vaya que el enano confiaba mucho en su niñera― Si hubiera una forma de hacerle entender a Teana que el corazón de mi niño nunca le va a pertenecer…

― ¡JA! ― la risa de Kaiba descoloco a Mahad― ¿Crees de verdad que esa chica sin media neurona en la cabeza siente ALGO por Atem? Si vivieras en mi época te darías cuenta con solo verla una vez que solo quiere estar con él por interés…― Kaiba sonrió de medio lado y Mahad lo vio curioso.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ― se cruzó de brazos.

―Puedo probártelo, hagamos un experimento― le propuso y Mahad lo pensó bastante antes de aceptar.

―Bueno, bueno. Te escucho.

Media hora después Atem estaba tomando una enorme copa de leche azucarada, era su bebida favorita por las mañanas, Mahad le había dicho que se relajara un rato y nada lo relajaba más que recordar cuando el Sacerdote que lo crio le daba vasos con leche saturada de azúcar morena sin decirle a sus padres, sí que lo consentía. Apenas estaba sonriendo ante el recuerdo cuando Kaiba entro corriendo a la cocina.

― ¡Faraón! ― Atem lo vio y se quedó de a seis.

― ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por el título Kaiba? ¿Ya enloqueciste? No tienes aquí ni dos días y…― Atem dejo caer la copa al suelo…los ojos verde olvida de Seth tenían ese brillo de nobleza de antes y la sonrisa amable estaba de nuevo en su rostro― ¿Seth…?― no podía ser ¿O sí?

―Soy yo mi Faraón― se tomó de la nuca algo avergonzado, Atem intento acercarse pero Seth se le adelanto y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, los pómulos de Atem se rellenaron con sangre y el corazón le latía a mil por hora― Perdone, ya expulse al usurpador de mi cuerpo― parecía respirar de forma muy preocupada― Le extrañe demasiado…― la voz era tan melosa y llena de anhelo que Atem cayo presa de la fragancia y el calor de Seth, se afianzo del abrazo y pronto sintió como lo tomaban de la cintura y le levantaban el mentón.

― ¿S-Seth? ― los ojos del mayor estaban preocupados por él pero llenos de deseo, no supo cuando Seth conecto sus labios con los suyos fue suave al principio pero no duro más de dos segundos, Seth mordió su labio inferior y lo chupo de forma muy sensual Atem ahogo un gemido estruendoso cuando el mayor comenzó a masajear sus labios de forma necesitada y agresiva, no recordaba los besos de Seth tan intensos pero se dejó de llevar por la fuerza repentina del contrario quien seguía devorándole los labios hambriento, Atem se afianzo a su nuca y lo atrajo mucho más a él, volvió el beso agresivo más de lo que ya lo era y no pararon a respirar durante treinta segundos completos el menor estaba muy sonrojado más cuando el mayor hizo una jugada atrevida y comenzó a acariciarle las muy torneadas piernas, sus muslos estaban al descubierto y un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna del Faraón, pero apenas sintió que lo estampaban contra la pared no se contuvo de abrir las piernas y dejar que Seth pusiera una rodilla en medio presionando su ingle con fuerza― ¡S-Seth!

―Lo extrañe **mi** Faraón― le susurraron sensualmente al oído.

―Tuyo…― le contesto Atem casi hipnotizado y viéndolo realmente enamorado― Siempre…siempre tuyo…― y eso fue todo, ambos escucharon el grito mal contenido de furia de Teana quien estaba en la puerta de la cocina y aparentemente lo vio todo, se largó dando zancadas indignada y roja de furia― ¡¿Qué?!

―Tranquilo enano de mierda, te hice un favor, esa ridícula no te seguirá acosando sexualmente― al ver la cara de espanto de Atem Kaiba comenzó a reír como un sádico― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― **¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ― El bramido tartárico de Atem se escuchó hasta la aun no de descubierta Patagonia de esa época.

En lo que respectaba a Teana esta estaba por ir a dejar a Seth por el inframundo con la madre de Atem, pero fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de Mahad quien la tomo a su vez de un hombro bruscamente.

― ¿S-Su eminencia? M-Me hace daño…― dijo intentando sonar inocente lo cual no era.

― ¿Qué planeabas hacer, eh? ― la vio queriendo fulminarla― Todos aquí sabemos que Seth y su majestad tienen algo mucho más fuerte que lo tú jamás lograrías…― afilo los ojos, bien era mentira solo Isis y él lo sabían pero esa chiquilla no tenía por qué saber nada.

― ¡Fue usted quien me dijo que fuera a la cocina! ¡Que Faraón me esperaba! ― soltó furiosa y su verdadera cara salía a flote.

―Sí, pero lo hice solo para confirmar algo― la vio serio y la mujer se sintió cohibida― Si lo amaras habrías salido llorando y gritando― Mahad estaba hirviendo de la ira― Le habrías dicho infiel o algo peor…pero no solo te fuiste de ahí como quien ve a una moneda de oro desperdiciarse… ¿Tú solo quieres dinero, prestigio y una posición privilegiada o me equivoco? ― Eso le había dicho el CEO ahora tenía que confirmarlo― Aun eres la prometida de su majestad…aun le vas a dar hijos y aun serás su esposa…pero entiende que él NUNCA va a amarte a ti…

―Je…― la cara de perfecta zorra interesada de Teana salió al fin― ¿Qué importa una idiotez como el amor si tengo el puesto de esposa del Faraón? ― soltó descarada y soltándose del agarre de Mahad bastante altanera― Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera…si me garantizas el puesto que merezco, dejare de acosarle…

―Eres una cualquiera…― le escupió en la cara, quería exterminarla.

― ¿Y? ― espeto ella para luego irse más calmada. Mahad se fue muy, MUY molesto y a la vez aliviado a la cocina donde encontró a Atem aplicándole una llave al cuello muy rara a Kaiba, luego se enteraría que era una llave Nelson. Le tomo un rato explicarle todo a Atem pero este pareció comprender. No había querido escuchar al CEO eso era obvio.

―Bien, decir que me sorprende seria mentira― Atem suspiro aliviado― ¡AL FIN NO MAS ACOSO! ¡Pero eso fue bastante bajo Kaiba!

―Me comunique con Seth anoche― Mahad y Atem abrieron los ojos impresionados― Me dijo que quería quitarte a Teana de encima, no duramos mucho hablando…― bien era una mentira, primero Seth lo mataría cuando supiera que había violentado el acuerdo, pero el pacto de honor entre hombres no existía en su tiempo o estaba por escrito y firmado por un registrador civil o Kaiba no le haría caso a ningún termino y no menos importante sabría usar eso a su favor, pues ahora sabia cosas interesantes sobre Atem que quizá le gustaran a su contra-parte― No me han dicho a donde vamos…― se cruzó de brazos.

―A Macedonia― articulo el Faraón― Tenemos cosas que hacer…

 _ **Continuaraaaaaaa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 _ **N/A/2: Habrán sorpresas de mi propia invención, pero muy factibles cabe destacar si nos ponemos a pensar un poco, quiero agradecer a quienes han comentado y un especial agradecimiento a KnL: Querida me llena de regocijo como no tienes idea de saber que este manuscrito te ha atrapado de tal manera, eso me inspira y tranquila no actualizo de forma diaria mis fics no porque tenga cosas más importantes que hacer jeje bueno si las tengo pero podría actualizar diariamente si no fuera porque aquí en mi país, Venezuela tenemos no solo el record mundial del peor internet del mundo (googlenlo lectores) sino que mi wi-fi es robado y de paso se han estado robando los cables que abastecen de internet en muchas partes del país para aprovechar la fibra óptica y que no les sorprenda aquí te roban hasta los bombillos de afuera. Sin más, a leer.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Otro Mundo. Rio Nilo. Espacio Delimitante con el Mar Mediterráneo.**

―Crocodylus Niloticus…― murmuro Kaiba en esa enorme embarcación fluvial, obviamente le pertenecía al Faraón debía medir treinta metros de longitud, tenía una curvatura en lo que debería ser la proa, había hombres manejando remos ya que iban a contra-corriente y necesitan maniobrar con rapidez, pronto entrarían al mediterráneo, esa cosa carecía de quilla, obvio no la habían inventado todavía pero podía remontar el agua bastante bien, se había enterado de que a las embarcaciones egipcias se les daba un nombre, era una especie de personalización y aplicaba a todas no solo a las reales, recordaba que una vez llevo a Mokuba a un museo donde vieron ''La Barca Solar de Keops'' ahora le parecía irónico, y eso le explicaba ahora porque creyó ver a Mokuba llorar, aunque le pregunto si estaba bien el mismo le dijo que no sabía porque le entraba nostalgia tan repentinamente…el barco de Atem se llamaba como la mitológica embarcación del dios Ra: _Mandet_ según recordaba le había dicho Mahad, también estaba personalización física con impermeabilizantes de colores dorados y rojo granate, Atem estaba en un trono de madera recubierto de cuero de vaca perfumado, observaba la marea muy seriamente, Mahad estaba a la izquierda y él a su derecha. Apenas ambos lo escucharon decir esas palabras en latín en voz alta voltearon a verlo. Por suerte estaban bajo techo y elevados como en un palanquín y lo que conversaran ahí no sería escuchado por la tripulación.

― ¿Qué idioma es ese? ¿Latín? ― Mahad parpadeo sin entender mucho, y tenían varias horas navegando pronto se haría presente el atardecer, Kaiba los vio a los dos de reojo, Atem aun quería lanzarlo al agua atestada de hipopótamos y cocodrilos …de nuevo pues apenas llegaron a orillas del Nilo aun en Egipto la tripulación entera puso tremenda cara de caricatura cuando el Faraón repentinamente y sin aviso empujo a Kaiba al rio y vio cocodrilos nadando en su dirección, si el grito que pego a la estratosfera no fue muy masculino que digamos y justamente a eso se refería el CEO.

―Sí ― le respondió a Mahad sin verlo― y es el nombre científico de los cinco enormes animales de más de 7mtrs de largo que están custodiando esta embarcación desde que salimos…― Kaiba miro aburrido a Atem quien quiso reír MUY fuerte y Mahad no reprimió la risa tampoco, ambos desgraciados sabían que los cocodrilos no le iban a hacer nada a él al menos, pero Kaiba seguía sin encontrarle la lógica a que esos enormes reptiles lo dejaran en la orilla sano y salvo, ya se le habían acabado las ideas y el empresario odiaba preguntar, él siempre sabía todo pero tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer en esa época ya más de una vez ¿Qué importaba ya? ― ¿Me pueden explicar porque nadie se sorprende de que tengamos de escolta a cinco cocodrilos del Nilo? Dos a la derecha dos a la izquierda y uno al frente…además de que todos tienen collares de oro con esmeraldas…

―Porque eso son, escolta. Son la guardia marítima del Faraón y mascotas consentidas del verdadero Seth― respondió Mahad muy resuelto y Kaiba se sorprendía cada vez menos.

― ¿Por eso aparecieron apenas me subí al barco? Oh mejor dicho ME EMPUJARON DEL JODIDO BARCO― espeto el CEO quien estaba cruzando los límites de la palabra furia y Atem volvió a reírse como un verdadero sádico― porque antes de eso no había ninguna criatura en el agua y déjenme decirles que ver a cinco de los cocodrilos más peligrosos del planeta y segundos en tamaño de toda áfrica no fue divertido…al principio― observo a uno de los enormes animales quien lo vio con esos ojos amarillos y los estrecho peligrosamente― ¿Tienen nombres? ― vio el Cetro del Milenio― El cetro no hizo lo mismo que con Kisara…supe su nombre gracias a el…

―Bueno, jamás acordamos que manosearías a mi niño en el plan de sabotaje para con Teana, en mi opinión te merecías eso y más…ya veremos que tortura te aplicara Seth cuando se entere de eso― Mahad de cruzo fuertemente de brazos y lo vio indignado― Para mí que solo te querías aprovechar de la situación…― afilo los ojos y Atem le hizo un ademan de calma a Mahad, cuando quería ser peor que una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros lo era. Atem tenía que recordarle que era un adulto más veces de las que era saludable para cualquier ser humano. Esta vez el Faraón tomo la palabra.

―Eso es porque la Techau de Seth tiene un Ka muy potente― explico Atem y luego sonrió divertido― Se pondrán muy tristes si no les llamas por sus nombres es cierto, ellos dos― apunto a los de la derecha― Son Azibo y Bankole― Kaiba noto como el primer nombrado tenia algunas escamas negras y el segundo muchas cicatrices, probablemente por pelearse por el alimento con sus homólogos― Y ellos dos, son hermanos, son Adofo y Aten…― el Faraón quiso reírse por la expresión de Kaiba cuando apunto a los de la izquierda.

―Ok, el primero me está viendo bastante…creo que intuye que no soy Seth pero el segundo es el más peculiar de los cinco, la punta de su cola parece dorada con el sol y se ve bastante peligroso… ¿Le puso tú nombre por eso no? ― a Seto le parecía ridículo que en su época los idiotas enamorados se tatuaran el nombre de sus parejas, con las cuales posiblemente romperían. Pero ponerle el nombre de tu pareja a tu cocodrilo mascota era otro nivel. Y para el CEO si era bastante romántico. Quizá comprarle a Yugi una mascota exótica y ponerle su nombre fuera un excelente regalo de disculpas ¿Le gustarían los osos panda? Por algún motivo intuía que si, además pensar en Yugi siempre le hacía recordar a un panda por alguna razón.

―Oye, se pronuncia igual pero se escribe diferente― le refuto el Faraón mientras se sonrojaba y veía a otro lado, aun así la sonrisa mal disimulada la notaron tanto Mahad como Kaiba.

― ¿Y el que nos está dirigiendo como se llama?

―Ese es Akhenaten― le respondió Mahad― El primer cocodrilo de Seth, es el líder y el más sabio como hijos legítimos del dios Sobek Ra nos protegen en estas aguas, además si las cosas se ponen peligrosas ¿Qué mejor que intimidar al enemigo con cinco enormes cocodrilos que siguen las ordenes de un hombre que puede controlar mentes y espíritus a placer y voluntad? ¡Hmp! ― Mahad estaba orgulloso de la mente estratégica de Atem― Seth es famoso en otras tierras por eso y yo obviamente por poseer la Sortija del Milenio, que sepan que puedes sellar el alma de cualquiera y enviarla al Reino de las Sombras por la eternidad si se te antoja y poder rastrear a cualquier persona u objeto a voluntad hacen que nos tengan el respeto suficiente.

―Y es por eso que solo nosotros tres vamos a Macedonia…― se respondió Kaiba e inspiro profundamente― Las siete embarcaciones que vienen detrás de nosotros no tienen un solo guardia, y son barcas de carga por lo que veo― volteo a verlas y solo había marineros, al parecer su eterno rival prefería la inteligencia a la fuerza bruta, comenzaba a verlo de otra forma pero igual era idiota y tenía un argumento válido― Bien por lo que se dé historia las relaciones de Egipto con los Macedonios no eran muy buenas…

―Como ya te dije, Atem no es fan de las reglas― Mahad estaba muy contento de que Faraón le dijera (gritara) en la cara que podía llamarlo como se le antojara luego de revelarle el boicot que le hicieron a Teana― Ahora tenemos relaciones comerciales y _diplomáticas_ ¿Ese era el termino, no? ― Atem asintió con una sonrisa― Con los: Acadios, persas y hebreos no solo con los macedonios…

― ¡Momento! ― el CEO estaba muy impresionado― ¿Con los Hebreos también? Ustedes son famosos por esclavizar al pueblo de Israel…es decir todo el mundo conoce la historia bíblica de Moisés y hasta yo sé que eran sus esclavos favoritos…

―Erradique la esclavitud en mi reinado Kaiba― le sonrió lobunamente Atem y Mahad soltó un suspiro reprobatorio y divertido a la vez― Si, todos estuvieron escandalizados incluso hubo desobediencia civil, pero fue cuestión de devolver a los Hebreos a Israel apenas llegue, los esclavos que fueron adquiridos por la venta y compra de los mismos que no pertenecieran a Israel, les di el mismo prestigio que los sirvientes de alta alcurnia, pueden gozar de privilegios como comer carne de res, fruta y pan. Solo comían legumbres y cordero y el alcohol es de libre consumo, tienen acceso a tres comidas diarias, libres el último día de la semana y les pago un salario decente, aún estoy trabajando en cómo hacer que el pueblo acepte los términos así que comenzar a forjar una clase trabajadora y asalariada me costó― Atem sonrió con malicia― Pero solo se estaban quejando porque nuestra moneda es el oro y la plata en menor medida, pero al leer tanto de historia en la tienda de antigüedades opte por agregar un nuevo valor: El cobre y el bronce, Macedonia es mi recurso para estos fines, tenemos comercio con caballos y aprendimos a mesclar cobre con estaño para obtener bronce de ellos y a cambio les damos técnicas de pesca, cultivo y arquitectura. Nos dirigimos allá porque, la época de cosechas comenzó…pero por el clima estaba seguro de que habría seguía, lo corrobore con Isis, necesito materiales para el nuevo sistema de irrigación para las plantaciones…que deseo construir.

― ¡¿Adelantaste la edad del cobre y la del bronce así como así?! Wow…me impresiona eso de alguien que usa una falda― Atem solo se rio y Mahad rodo los ojos― ¿Cómo planeas extender el sistema de irrigación?

―No solo usare al rio Nilo, también al Tigris y al Éufrates. Los materiales vendrán de Macedonia, Iremos a Israel luego de eso― continuo Atem― Egipto e Israel, somos famosos por cultivar alimentos y criar animales en medio de desiertos, pero sus técnicas de fertilización de la tierra son más avanzadas que las nuestras…

― ¿Qué hay con Persia? ― Kaiba estaba en su modo de hombre de negocios.

―La interacción con los persas ayudo mucho para tratar con los israelitas cuando personalmente lleve a los esclavos hebreos conmigo hasta su tierra, de ellos aprendí como era su aceptación hacia las otras culturas y sus religiones, participe en varias asambleas y hablando de estas últimas, tienen un sistema gubernamental donde el pueblo puede reunirse en dos estaciones del año en asambleas públicas, yo implemente tres asambleas al año en mi tierra. Cuando le di la libertad a los hebreos en Egipto y mande un enunciado público en todo mi reino ofreciendo trabajo de una forma jamás antes vista, los remplazos de los esclavos llegaron más rápido que inmediatamente― comenzó a reír en silencio― con las nuevas monedas de menor denominación, solo tienes que trabajar duro para acceder a la plata o al oro, estoy trabajando en que obtengan la ciudadanía y no me importo aplicar los métodos de los romanos antes que ellos― se cruzó fuertemente de brazos― Los pocos esclavos que quedan en Egipto de familias poderosas están siendo liberados poco a poco, recordemos que son propiedades y pueden disponer de ellos, pero si públicamente sus dueños los liberan…―sonrió complacido― Los esclavos obtienen ciudadanía si así lo quieren y una vida más llevadera y los antiguos dueños de estos un nuevo título nobiliario…― se sostuvo el mentón con sus manos entrelazadas― A cambio de consejos de ese tipo hacemos buen comercio, algodón egipcio por seda persa, traída de China. Ellos tienen más cercanía con tu vecino oriental que la ruta de la seda que ejecutaran los romanos pronto…aunque yo estoy comerciando con seda primero que ellos y con una mucho mejor ruta de comercio― Atem puso una sonrisa muy satisfecha y que enmascaraba otras cosas.

―Vaya que eres un diplomático nato y sabes hacer negocios.

―Debe ser lo más amable que me has dicho y dirás en tú vida Kaiba.

―Muy cierto ¿Y qué me dices de los acadios?

―Compartimos estrategias de guerra y tácticas de pelea, entrenamientos conjuntos entre otros.

― ¿No has planeado agregar a Grecia a ese asunto?

― ¿Por la lucha greco-romana dices? Quiero las de ganar si algo sucede Kaiba, es preferible aliarse con Esparta, declare a Egipto tierra neutral, eso me evita incordios, sabes que los persas y los espartanos tienen conflictos y se acrecentaran con los siglos, y antes de que se den cuenta de que mis ejércitos están entrenados con bases espartanas los persas no sabrán qué medidas tomar si algún día piensan romper nuestros acuerdos, sabes que se la dan de libertadores cuando son conquistadores, la seguridad de mis fronteras y mi pueblo es prioridad número uno.

―Impresionante una vez más, el fin siempre justifica los medios siempre lo he dicho― Kaiba sonrió de verdad desde que estaba ahí y vio a Atem con un extraño compañerismo― ¿Eres Maquiavélico también?

―Leer a Nicolás Maquiavelo fue gratificante únicamente para sacarle el provecho necesario, estoy seguro de que mi proyecto de ley del año entrante pasara por encima de la Ley de las XII Tablas…― le devolvieron la sonrisa de la misma forma familiar― ¡Además, no dejemos fuera a los romanos! ― zanjo el tema― Falta muchísimo tiempo para que se les ocurra invadir y derrocar a Egipto, ¡Je! Buena suerte con eso aunque…aprender de su arquitectura e ingeniería me ha ayudado para un proyecto de viviendas, hay muchas personas aun sin hogar en mi reino…sin mencionar sus rutas en las ciudades…

― ¿Seguridad fronteriza, diplomacia, plan de alimentación y ahora viviendas y urbanismo? Oh, no serias empresario como yo. Serias político y eso es más peligroso todavía ¡JAJAJAJA!

―No hay nada peor que una empresa―comenzó a poner ejemplos enumerando con los dedos― las aseguradoras te prefieren muerto, las de telefonías hacen sufrir a sus suscriptores, las de tecnologías fomentan al consumismo y no lo niegues Kaiba…― el CEO solo sonrió cínico, eso no lo iba a refutar― Cuando volví al plano terrenal por lo de Divá ni siquiera por los combates de vida o muerte paso desapercibido por mí la noticia de que Estados Unidos tiene de Presidente a Donald Trump…yo creo que Zorc seria mil veces más humanista que ese tipo ¿Un empresario jugando a ser político?

―Tienes razón en eso enano. Aunque tiene relaciones excelentes conmigo hasta yo digo que es un alto hijo de puta, sin mencionar que PRETENDE poner a sus compañías más alto que las japonesas ¡Ja! Eso no lo lograría ni de chiste MENOS con Kaiba Corp, y le enerva que su hijo sea duelista y me siga en Twitter ¡Deberías leer las declaraciones de ese anciano! ― El CEO se tomó del estómago por la risa― ¡Es el estereotipo norte-americano perfecto sin dudas enano! ― Atem comenzó a reír junto a Kaiba.

― ¿Cuál es tu afición por decirle así a Atem? ― Como el propio padre indignado Mahad quería defender a Atem siendo que este se sabía defender muy bien solo y más si se trataba de Kaiba. Además no estaba entendiendo algunas partes de la conversación entre esos dos, por no decir todas y estaba celoso de no participar en la charla no lo iba a negar.

―Es solo su forma de demostrar cariño― la sonrisa de dientes afilados del Faraón junto a su burlona voz hicieron al CEO enrojecer de vergüenza.

― ¡No siento empatía alguna por ti descerebrado!

― ¿Si soy tan descerebrado, como es que nunca me pudiste ganar en un duelo siendo que te auto-proclamas el genio del siglo en tu época? ― comenzó a picarle el orgullo el otro.

―Oh, los once premios Nobel de ciencias que he ganado me dieron ese puesto y con justa razón para tu información intento de Barack Obama…

― ¿Y si eres tan listo porque no sabes hacer algo tan simple como manejar el Cetro del Milenio INTENTO de Sacerdote? Oh mejor dicho **intento de re-encarnación** ― ese fue un perfecto Tur Down for what para Kaiba.

― ¿Quién es Barack Obama? ― Mahad seguía sin entender. Pero lo ignoraron de forma tan mundial que ameritaba tener un puesto en el Mundial de Futbol 2018.

― ¿Con que esas tenemos? ― reto al Faraón quien lo veía como un gato muy travieso― ¿Cuánto apuestas a que logro dominar esta cosa en menos de una hora? ― agito el cetro en su mano.

―Si lo logras en veinte minutos, te ofreceré lo que tú quieras a modo de premio…― Atem sonrió maligno y Mahad lo regaño por andar apostando eso no era digno de un regente o mejor dicho no quería que su prácticamente hijo se hiciera adicto a las apuestas o cualquier tipo de juego de azar por inocente que fuera.

― ¿En serio? ― Atem sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la medula con la expresión que Kaiba puso― Ok, quiero que me describas a profundidad como es tu relación con Seth si gano― nadie se esperó eso, pero era una buena oportunidad para Kaiba, odiaba el método socrático a él le gustaba preguntar directamente y con una apuesta no se vería fuera de lugar solo como un metiche, pero prefería eso a que se enterara de que tenía un acuerdo con el verdadero Seth.

― ¡¿Qué?! Y-yo…― Atem estaba a punto de negarse.

― ¿Tienes miedo gallina?

― ¿ME LLAMASTE GALLINA?

― ¡CIERTO! ¡Las gallinas tienen los huevos que tú no tienes al parecer! ¡Eres un Dodo! ¡Te extinguiste por idiota igual que uno de hecho!

― ¡OK ACEPTO! ― Atem se levantó de su trono y encaro a Kaiba. Una vez más a ambos solo les falto gritar: ¡DUELO! ― ¡Pero si tú pierdes contra mí, COMO NO SERIA NOVEDAD vas a tener que aceptar lo que menos quieres y es que hay seres con más poder que TÚ! ¡Vas a pedirle perdón a Ra en su templo de rodillas! ― Kaiba inspiro muy profundamente, bien él nunca se retiraba de un reto y Atem tampoco. Pero los dos tenían mucho que perder si lo hacían y eso damas y caballeros era su orgullo. La cosa más sagrada para ambos.

―Trato…― dijo el CEO de forma bastante forzada.

―Bien tienes veinte minutos― Atem volvió a sentarse y Mahad solo se palmeo muy duro la frente― Y tienes prohibido preguntarle nada a Mahad.

―Tampoco es como si se lo fuera a decir― dijo el nombrado.

Kaiba se pasó los primeros quince minutos intentando que el Cetro del Milenio lo obedeciera, intento hablándole al objeto, intento golpeándolo contra el barco, intento ordenarle como si este estuviera vivo y fuera uno de sus asistentes, intento disuadir a Mahad con soborno y chantaje alegándole la gran mentira de que con el cubo Quantum podría traerle cosas impresionantes de su época, pero Kaiba olvidaba que estaba hablándole al hombre más fiel a Atem en el planeta. Mahad simplemente actuaba como si Kaiba no existiera, después de eso comenzó a entrar en pánico y sin que nadie lo viera comenzó a pensar en hablarles a los cocodrilos, podía entender a Kisara la gata en cierta forma pero no creía que sucediera lo mismo con los reptiles.

―Oh por favor― Kaiba no podía estar más frustrado y la risa de fondo del Faraón solo lo hacía rabiar― ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ― Kaiba se recostó de mala gana del borde de la barca real y suspiro, por primera vez no estaba pensando…internamente no se dio cuenta cuando rogo porque el cetro le obedeciera…

― _ **Te digo que no es nuestro padre…**_

― _ **Eres demasiado paranoico para ser mi hermano mayor Adofo…**_

― _ **Aten, te digo que hay algo raro en él…**_

― ¡¿EH?! ― Kaiba se sobresaltó mucho apenas escucho voces en su cabeza, voces reverberantes y muy gruesas que daban escalofríos, y al ver al frente solo noto que dos de los cocodrilos estaban nadando, nadie más hablaba cerca de él.

― _**¡Ahí esta! ¿Desde cuándo padre reacciona con esas caras?**_

― _ **Bueno…ahora que lo mencionas ni siquiera nos ha hablado… ¿Le pasara algo al cetro?**_

― _ **Imposible, solamente tiene que ordenarle con el corazón a las almas de Kul Elna dentro del cetro que le permitan hacer su voluntad… ¡Te digo que no es nuestro…!**_

―Eh… ¿Adofo…Aten? ― Kaiba estaba aterrorizado pero no planeaba exteriorizarlo, los dos cocodrilos parecieron verlo de soslayo.

― _**¿Padre?**_ ― dijeron al mismo tiempo algo escépticos.

―Sí, este…― Kaiba estaba hablando con dos cocodrilos…y le estaban respondiendo…― Yo…― mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda― ¿Qué tal su día? ― esa debió ser la pregunta más estúpida que haya salido alguna vez de su boca.

― _**¡Ves! ¡Te dije que estabas paranoico! ―**_ Aten se oía muy contento _ **― Nos preocupaste mucho cuando te pusiste a gritar sin razón cuando te sacamos del rio padre… ¿Volviste a hacer enojar a nuestra madre?**_

― _ **Por cómo te empujo del barco creo que volviste a decirle algo que lo avergonzó, como que lucía hermoso con su nueva elección de ropa…sabes que nuestra madre se pone nervioso con las cosas cursis…**_

― _ **Ya te lo había dicho Azibo, eres demasiado meloso con él…pero todos sabemos que le gusta que seas dulce…**_

― _ **Pero padre llega a empalagar demasiado a veces. Akhenaten es un anciano y aun le habla como si acabara de salir del cascaron…**_

― _ **En eso tienes razón, somos hijos de Sobek Ra somos demasiado orgullosos…―**_ Aten parecía algo ofendido _ **― Padre ahora que estamos hablando ¿Podrías dejar de consentirme frente a Bankole? ¡Siempre me ataca con sus burlas de que soy el reptil mimado de papi!**_

― _ **Lo eres.**_

― _**¡Te callas Adofo! ¡Padre dile algo…! ¿Padre?**_ ― Kaiba se había retirado del lugar― _**Bueno sigue estando muy raro…**_ ― mientras tanto el CEO se estaba recuperando de una crisis, deliberadamente corrió al palanquín y le quito la copa de vino a Atem de la mano y se la empino para luego respirar como maniaco y casi devolverla por la borda con las violentas arcadas que tenía.

― ¡¿Más o menos que ocurre contigo Kaiba?! ― Atem estaba furioso― ¡Ese vino era mío pudiste quitarle el suyo a Mahad!

―Punto para mí― el otro Sacerdote se rio de Atem a sus anchas…cuando Kaiba recupero el lívido intento erguirse y recuperar la compostura― Por cierto solo te quedan dos minutos…― le recordó Mahad a Kaiba quien se acercaba de nuevo.

― ¿Con que las mascotas de Seth te llaman madre? ― Atem pego la quijada del piso― ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NUNCA! ¡REPITO! ¡NUNCA, DEJARE DE HACERTE BULLYING POR ESO! ¡AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

― ¿Qué es Bullying…?― y otra vez Mahad ignorado fue.

― ¡¿C-Cómo?! ― el Faraón estaba de un pálido enfermizo― Ay, no…

― ¡AY, SI! ― Kaiba sonreía triunfante― ¡LO DOMINE! ― señalizo el cetro― ¡TE GANE! No de la forma que yo quisiera pero… ¡TE GANE! **¡HE GANADO!** ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ― la risa de ultra tumba de Kaiba hizo que toda la tripulación volteara a ver al palanquín y los cocodrilos igual.

―Le dije que NO apostara ¿No ve que no trae nada bueno? ― Regaño el portador de la Sortija del Milenio al Faraón quien se acomodó de forma malcriada en su trono― Atem…― Mahad se cruzó de brazos― ¿Qué se dice?

―Tenías razón…―contesto cual niño regañado.

― ¿Y? ― Mahad sonrió y le alboroto más el cabello sonriendo.

―Y no volveré a apostar…― suspiro el menor de los presentes― Bueno ciertamente no quiero terminar como Muran con su ludopatía…

― ¿Qué es ludo…? Mejor no termino la frase…

― ¿Eh, porque? ― Atem lo vio curioso y sin entender.

―No por nada― Mahad reafirmo su punto mental cuando Kaiba dejo de lado el baile de la victoria y su risa digna de Necrophades y volvió a dirigirles la palabra― ¡Oye! ¿Cómo le haces para parecer que caminas hacia adelante y vas para atrás? ― Atem veía rabioso al CEO y Mahad quería saber los misterios del Moonwalk.

― ¡Me vas a tener que contar todo enano! ― bramo victorioso y Atem solo se levantó de su trono.

―Ok. Te contare algo mientras llegamos al mediterráneo ven conmigo― le hizo un ademan a Kaiba con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

― ¿Tan pronto? A eso llamo gratificación inmediata― el otro lo siguió y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo volvieron a intentar tirar por la borda pero esta vez reacciono a tiempo y jalo a Atem de la capa y se fueron los dos al agua.

― ¡FARAÓN! ― gritaron los tripulantes mientras detenían el barco y a Mahad le daba un infarto.

― ¡DESGRACIADO! ― Atem intentaba ahogar a Kaiba.

― ¡PEQUEÑO PARASITO! ― El otro le hizo una llave y lo hundió con el bajo el agua, Mahad fue a la orilla del barco a ver qué pasaba y mejor opto por dejar que se mataran cuando cada uno tomo un cocodrilo como si fueran caballos y uno atacaba con la espada y el otro con el cetro….

― ¡BANKOLE NO SEAS TRAICIONERO DEJA QUE SE HUNDA!

― ¡NO TIENE POR QUE ESCUCHARTE! ― le grito el otro volviendo a intentar decapitarlo con la espada.

― ¡SI, TIENE! ¡SU PADRE SOY YO!

― ¡NO LO ERES! ¡AUNQUE SI ADMITO QUE TIENES CEREBRO DE REPTIL!

― ¡AL MENOS NO JUEGO SUCIO!

― ¡¿Cuándo en la vida he jugado sucio yo?!

― ¡¿Debo RECORDARTE tus malditas cartas trampa, eh?! ¡ATEM TRAMPAS LOCAS!

― ¡SE LLAMA ESTRATEGIA!

― ¡SE LLAMA HACER TRAMPA!

― ¡AKHENATEN MUERDELO!

― ¡NO TE VAN A OBEDECER!

― ¡ME ADORAN POR SI NO LO SABES!

― _ **Padre y madre se están peleando sobre nuestros lomos…de nuevo… ¿Los tiramos al agua Akhenaten?**_

― _ **Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…**_

― ¡¿EH?! ¡NO, OIGAN NO VAYAN A…!― el ¡SPLASH! De Kaiba y Atem volviendo al agua hizo a los cocodrilos reír…no obstante la tripulación tenia rato observando todo muy neutrales, las peleas entre esos dos a veces eran un fastidio. Pero esta era muy rara en particular. Vieron a Mahad como buscando respuestas y este solo les hizo un ademan de gritaba: _No quieren saber_ , a todos les pareció que era lo mejor…mientras les siguieran pagando…

―Su eminencia ¿Cuándo los subimos de nuevo? ― pregunto uno de los tripulantes a Mahad.

―Apenas se les bajen los humos…― respondió entre tácito y burlón.

―Estamos hablando de su majestad y de su eminencia Seth…eso nunca va a pasar primero nos caen diez plagas o algo así…― argumento otro miembro de la tripulación.

―Bueno, entonces dejemos que se arruguen en el agua…

― ¡Mahad te estoy oyendo!

― ¡Los dos para variar! ― Kaiba y Atem se miraban con mucha ira y vieron a otro lado calmándose como podían y usando a los cocodrilos de flotadores vivientes…

― ¿Se van a comportar par de mocosos, sí o no? ― la tripulación vio muy raro a Mahad, aunque se esparcía los rumores de muchas cosas en el Palacio y desde todas las reformas de Atem en Egipto nadie habría la boca para quejarse ciertamente.

―Enano bastardo/Engreído con un palo metido por el culo/grandísimo farsante y tramposo/Complejo de Hitler/feto mal desarrollado/mono de laboratorio― comenzaron a murmurar insultos a diestra y siniestra los dos menores en el agua.

―Ok, entonces buena suerte nadando hasta Macedonia― Mahad se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Esta bien! ― ladraron al mismo tiempo el CEO y el Faraón― Nos comportaremos…

― ¡SOLO BAJEN UNA CUERDA! ¡ME ARRUGO AQUÍ!

― ¡UY, QUE DELICADO KAIBA!

― ¡¿No que iban a parar de una buena vez?!

― _**¿Por qué te llamo Kia-ba?**_ ― Azibo vio raro a su supuesto padre.

― ¡Es Kaiba y….y es un apodo cariñoso que inventamos! ― respondió el CEO al cocodrilo intentando sonreír― ¿C-Cierto…?― Kaiba tenía la perfecta expresión de: _No quiero que cinco cocodrilos me devoren cuando se den cuenta de que no soy su padre adoptivo_ , le rogo mucho con la vista a Atem quien solamente lo veía con maldad y sonreía sin decir nada, estaba disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno― ¡¿Verdad?! ― Kaiba iba a arremeter contra él. Atem intuía que Azibo estaba preguntando porque le llamo así a ''Seth'' así que como buena ''madre'' iba a dejar al ''padre'' por el piso con los ''niños''

―Sí, es un apodo amistoso…aunque vi a Seth el otro día en el mercado viendo morbosamente a otro― fingió estar muy herido y se afianzo de Bankole como buscando refugio.

― _**¡¿Qué hiciste QUE?!**_

― _**¡PADRE ERES UN DESCARADO INFIEL!**_

― _**¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a madre?!**_

― _**¿Qué acaso sucumbiste a la oscuridad del cetro?**_

― _**¡ESO DEBE SER! ¡QUITEMOSELO!**_

― ¡NO, NO ESPEREN! ― Atem fue subido a cubierta y Kaiba termino nadando alrededor de la barca siendo perseguido por cinco cocodrilos― **¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** ― Luego de cansarse de reírse Atem ordeno subir a Kaiba quien nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida.

―Sí que nadas rápido…― Mahad no contuvo la risa cuando Kaiba intentaba recuperar el aliento en el piso del barco.

―Sí que estas en forma, además de que eras el mejor en natación cuando mi Aibou estaba en preparatoria todavía…― Atem ya se había secado con varias telas que le trajeron y de repente un puñado de algas marinas le cayó en toda la cara― ¡MMPPF! ― se las quito de zarpazo― ¡¿Pero qué te PASA?!

― **Ca…cállate…**.― dijo entre jadeos Kaiba y nadie supo cómo no notaron que traía esas algas consigo, ciertamente pudo haber recogido cualquier cosa desde donde estaba hace un rato― ¡Eres de lo peor!

―Tú empezaste― le refuto el Faraón yendo a sentarse muy dignamente tuvo el impulso de sacarle la lengua a Kaiba pero Mahad se hartó de los dos definitivamente.

― ¡Bueno o dejan de pelear o devolvemos esta embarcación a Egipto! ― Atem y Kaiba se sorprendieron de lo cabreado que estaba Mahad. La tripulación estaba haciéndose los que la diosa Sejmet les hablaba y ciertamente necesitarían el amparo de la diosa de la guerra egipcia para obtener el valor de preguntar cómo era posible que un Sacerdote estuviera regañando al Faraón como a un niño.

― ¡ÉL EMPEZO! ― Kaiba y Atem se señalaron mutuamente.

― ¡No me importa quien empezó! ¡YA ESTAMOS EN LA FRONTERA! ¡Compórtense! ― Kaiba murmuro mil injurias en japonés mentalmente mientras tomaba una tela de algodón y se secaba y Atem se sonrojo de vergüenza y asumió su puesto en el trono sin decir media silaba― Bien, Faraón creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer ahora― Mahad volvió a su tono amable de siempre y el de ojos rojos solo resoplo en su sitio.

― ¿Hacer ahora? ― Kaiba tenía que preguntar.

―Si…―Mahad se acercó al nipón y le hablo en voz baja― Como no está Seth aquí los cocodrilos no podrán seguirnos el paso por el mar mediterráneo, su alteza tiene que contactarse con la diosa Satet ella es la diosa protectora del Faraón y con Ra, nuestro máximo dios y disco solar…― afilo los ojos peligrosamente― El Faraón no puede estar fuera de Egipto por los meses que nos llevaría completar esta misión ya que no puede dejar al pueblo solo, mucho menos con todas las reformas que ha hecho…―Kaiba lo estaba viendo sin comprender― Es necesario que el sol no se mueva de su posición…¿Ves el reloj? ― Efectivamente había un reloj solar frente al trono de Atem, Kaiba ya lo había visto con antelación, vio cómo su eterno rival ponía ambas manos en los costados de madera de la mesa donde estaba tallado el reloj solar― Solo puede convocar esto a las 5:55pm pues Atem nació a esa hora exacta.

― ¿Parar…el sol? ― Kaiba estaba mudo y absorto― Ok, eso es…

―Antes de que termines tu insolente frase observa― Mahad le obligo a ver como Atem sostenía con ambas manos el Rompecabezas del Milenio y recitaba algo en voz baja mientras lo ponía contra su frente― Hay cosas que aún no sabes de los Objetos del Milenio…― apenas dijo eso el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar de forma violenta y el mismísimo sol ya casi preparado para ir a dormir al horizonte soltó un disparo de luz roja como si el Astro Rey fuera un corazón gigantesco y acabara de latir, Kaiba no podía respirar, vio el reloj solar aterrado y pasados cinco minutos contando mentalmente noto como la sombra que marcaba los minutos no se había movido un solo centímetro.

― ¿Cómo es esto posible? ― Atem vio con una enorme sonrisa a Kaiba quien estaba demasiado serio y respirando nervioso― Dime ya mismo cuantas funciones tiene el rompecabezas…― le reto poniéndose frente al trono del regente de Egipto quien se había cruzado de una pierna y lo veía divertido― ¡Se supone que…!

―Lo que sepas del Rompecabezas del Milenio es solo lo que alcanzaron a saber todos…incluido mi Aibou en su momento― comenzó a explicarle el de ojos rojos sucintamente― Mi objeto milenario es un catalizador de energía, no solo puede sellar al bien y al mal dentro suyo y borrar memorias, además de ser un almacén sin fin por dentro― sostuvo la cadena donde colgaba la pirámide invertida que era el Rompecabezas del Milenio― Esto contiene a ambas energías creadoras de la vida, la positiva y la negativa, puede revelar ambas naturalezas de cualquier ser vivo o muerto, detener temporalmente el tiempo y ser un comunicador para con los dioses y si se dan las condiciones apropiadas con otros seres humanos y animales, estén vivos o muertos, en este plano o en todos los existentes…cuando dicen que soy el hijo de Atón no solo es un título Kaiba…― lo vio muy seriamente― Atón realmente es mi padre, nadie más que gente de confianza lo sabe pero mi padre humano es estéril, Ra estaba molesto porque la mujer que bendijo para traerme al mundo estaba incapacitada para engendrarme por el propio Faraón…mi padre el entonces Faraón Aknamkanom duro meses rezando sin parar en el templo de Atón hasta que este se apiado de él y le dijo que lo bendeciría con un hijo solo si dejaba que se posesionara de su cuerpo…― Atem no hallaba donde meter la cara― Sé que vas a decir que los semi-dioses son tan falsos como los dioses pero soy solo 30% humano, por eso puedo llamar al Dragón Alado de Ra y eso es con o sin el rompecabezas, siendo este mi abuelo y Atón mi padre…se me dieron estos privilegios…― Kaiba hacia lo posible por sopesar la idea y respiro lo más profundo que pudo, apretó los puños y le dio la espalda groseramente― ¡Hmp! ― Atem solo rio para sus adentros.

―…Te daré un voto de confianza― tanto el Faraón como Mahad lo vieron impactados― Acabo de hablar con cocodrilos y efectivamente el sol no se está moviendo…estoy en otro plano dimensional gracias a MI intelecto…pero si me hablas de energía me estás hablando de ciencia― Kaiba lo encaro fieramente y el dorado del disco solar lo hacía ver peligroso― El Cetro del Milenio puede hacer su voluntad con seres vivos…espíritu y mente ¿No? Bien lo único que mueve a la mente es la electricidad de la sinapsis nerviosa…el espíritu es energía…si todo es energía…― sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos y de repente el agua alrededor de las ocho embarcaciones comenzó a elevarlas junto a los cocodrilos de Seth quienes ahora nadaban dentro de enormes burbujas de agua― Los átomos del agua son energía… ¿Significa que es océano es un ser vivo no? Entonces claramente lo puedo controlar…si tú vas a controlar al sol…― afilo los ojos y el Cetro del Milenio brillo de forma enloquecedora mientras Mahad y Atem veían todo sonriendo como un par de poseídos― ¡YO LE DARE IMPULSO AL MAR! ¡NO ME QUEDARE ATRÁS DE TI! ― le grito a modo de reto ― ¡TODOS SUJENTENSE! ― Todos los tripulantes de las otras barcas lo escucharon gracias al poder del cetro y tanto Atem como Mahad se sostuvieron y Kaiba con todo el acopio de su fuerza de voluntad logro que las barcas y las burbujas que tenían a los cocodrilos salieran repelidos como si tuvieran motores, iban increíblemente rápido.

― ¡¿A qué velocidad vamos?! ― pregunto Atem a los gritos muy divertido, Kaiba no parecía inmutarse, estaba controlando su propio cuerpo, modifico la densidad del mismo para que no se despagara de su posición, estaba cruzado de brazos y vio de reojo al Faraón. Era muy útil manejar la energía de todo el cuerpo, ahora sabía que el Cetro del Milenio podía hacer su voluntad en mentes y espíritus gracias a la energía de estos, si todo era simple interacción entre la energía de las almas de Kul Elna y el potencial energético de lo que sea que estuviera vivo, era una nimiedad para el Cetro del Milenio si este podía tener una versión dimensional y otra terrenal. Imponer su voluntad de esa forma se sentía endemoniadamente orgásmico para alguien enamorado del poder como era Kaiba Seto.

― ¡289kmtrs/h! ― respondió alzando la voz lo suficiente para que lo escucharan― ¡¿Sabías que diciéndome lo de tú rompecabezas yo descifraría como usar el cetro verdad bastardo?! ― le bramo aun con la pose impertérrita.

― ¡Pues si! ― sonrió Atem mientras el viento le golpeaba el cuerpo con fuerza.

― ¡Era la idea, honestamente no pensé que funcionaria! ― Mahad hacia lo posible por hablar y sujetarse al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Te dije que con explicarle a Kaiba una base teórica iba descifrar el resto! ― Atem sintió como su cuerpo ya no era controlado por la gravedad y Mahad igual, pronto pudo caminar libremente hasta Kaiba― ¡Gracias por eso! ― se cruzó de brazos a su lado y observo como iban a toda velocidad, Kaiba solo bufo― ¡¿Crees poder hacer lo mismo con los demás tripulantes?! ― pregunto sabiendo que le iban a responder.

― ¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?! ― se estaba fatigando solo un poco pero acostumbrarse al Cetro del Milenio le era más fácil que a cualquiera al ser la re-encarnación de Seth― ¡Observa y muérete _de nuevo_ de la envidia niño sol! ― le dijo con una sonrisa altanera y pronto los demás tripulantes en todas las barcas sintieron que podían caminar libremente, iban tan rápido que y ni notaban cuanto habían recorrido.

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― la risa cómplice de Atem era nueva para Kaiba pero le comenzaba a gustar como sonaba. Ya que este se había ocupado del sol y él mismo de la velocidad podrían acabar con todos los viajes de negocios literalmente fuera del tiempo que sería lógico llamarle así, Kaiba ya estaba pensando en cómo mierda decirle a Seth para prorrogar su estadía en el otro mundo, siempre había posibilidades pero con este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos las cartas estaban a su favor y aunque no lo estuvieran…el siempre ganaba la partida. Luego de media hora que Kaiba conto mentalmente logro que fueran a más de 328Kmtrs/H y tomando en cuenta las moléculas que componían al aire fue sencillo hacer que este se cortara como si fuera el líder de una parvada de aves, el líder rompía el aire para que los que le seguían en hileras pudieran volar sin la contra-fuerza de la presión del aire, así todos pudieron caminar sin que el viento los golpeara violentamente, era casi como no sentir el movimiento de las naves, además de que Kaiba no solo se sabía de memoria la tabla periódica sino todo lo que alguna vez haya asimilado al tener memoria fotográfica y recordaba muy bien el mapamundi, sentía que estarían tocando tierra en poco tiempo relativamente hablando ya que Atem se había encargado de ese factor. Ahora moverse por tierra estaba siendo su nuevo objeto de análisis. Sabía que había caballos en las otras embarcaciones que estaban techadas y con paredes de fuerte madera, pero no sabía si habría suficientes para todos.

― ¿Cuántos tripulantes y caballos tenemos bajo nuestra supervisión? ― espeto Kaiba al Faraón, sabía que este lo estaba escuchando.

―Hay trece tripulantes por cada embarcación, y si nos contamos a nosotros tres: Somos 107 hombres. En cuanto a los caballos, me temo que Shimon Muran y mi padre fueron los primeros en oponerse a mis cambios para con todo Egipto― Atem estaba con la espalda recostada en un viga de madera viendo seriamente al paisaje con él entre-cejo fruncido de forma peligrosa― En estos viajes he ido con la menor cantidad de hombres posibles o solo, Mahad intento interceder pero como tengo que efectuar el canje con los jefes de las culturas que te dije a excepción de los Acadios tuve que acceder a que solo trajéramos tres caballos…― miro a Kaiba seriamente y el otro lo veía de soslayo dándole la espalda y con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada― Seth se iba a encargar de manipular a mas caballos a distancia para el resto de la tripulación…― Atem volvió a mirar al oleaje.

―De eso me encargo yo ahora― articulo Kaiba muy seriamente. El Faraón parpadeo impresionado y se le acerco con un tono de voz condescendiente y hasta preocupada.

― ¿No estas esforzándote demasiado, Kaiba? ― Aun así ninguna emoción se detonaba en el rostro del regente de Egipto, pero el CEO entendió que estaba preocupado, una mirada igual a la suya era fácil de leer.

―No necesito de tu preocupación, acabo de ordenarle a los caballos que estén en tierra firme que se aproximen a la costa, ciento cuatro de ellos se están aproximando ahora mismo, hay distinciones entre la energía de todos los seres vivos, como hay tres caballos en una de tus embarcaciones ahora sé cómo es la energía de sus homólogos― dictamino cual juez y Atem ladeo una sonrisa.

―Entonces, confió en tu palabra Kaiba― cerro los ojos y se rio por lo bajo. Kaiba no espero escuchar esa frase jamás en su vida viniendo de su rival, pero no expreso ningún gesto de sorpresa. Primero muerto que hacerle saber que estaba agradecido por confiar en que eras más que capaz de hacer las tareas de Seth. Eso sí que inflaba más su ego.

― ¿Cómo se llama el jefe de los macedonios? ― Atem escuchaba atentamente al CEO― La ruta será más rápida si le ordeno ir moviéndose al punto de encuentro.

― ¿Solo con su nombre? ― Atem abrió un ojo y lo observo esperando la respuesta ingeniosa de Kaiba.

―Debería funcionar si Mahad me asiste― ambos se giraron a ver al otro Sacerdote quien estaba cruzado de brazos en otra viga riendo divertido y luego suspiro sonriendo.

―Yo lo localizare, como ya abras intuido puedo rastrear personas con solo pensarlo con su nombre es mucho más fácil, puedo hacerte un dibujo detallado de cada jefe con el que nos vayamos a reunir una vez este en trance gracias a la Sortija del Milenio― le propuso Mahad y Kaiba sonrió sin demasiada malicia.

―Tienes a un personal demasiado eficiente trabajo para ti enano― le comento burlón a Atem quien lo codeo muy fuerte aunque a modo de juego.

―Yo no dejo cabo sueltos y el tiempo es oro y me gusta ahorrar, es mejor la estrategia a la fuerza bruta o la intimidación― espeto orgulloso de su propio pensamiento― Y no es mi personal engreído― rodo los ojos y lo vio muy mal― Son mis amigos, todos en Egipto y otras tierras…

―Estás hablándome de monarquías, a la mínima cosa que consideren ofensa otros reyes, líderes o emperadores de esta época. Habrá una segura declaración de guerra…― le recordó Kaiba.

― Yo quiero una unificación donde se pueda tener confianza plena pero que recuerden que mi reino está bajo mi protección― la dura y gruesa voz del Faraón solo hizo a Kaiba mirarlo con cierto deje de admiración, en realidad ya había notado como Atem desbordaba fuerza, imponencia y un yugo personal e intimidante aunque muy compasivo e indulgente…se odiaba por admitir que Atem era un líder, y uno de temer y respetar― No se puede ser amigos sin saber darse la mano, aunque tienes mucha razón con respecto a las declaraciones de guerra…― Atem soltó una carcajada― Primero fueron los traficantes de esclavos, quisieron amotinarse y los exilie de todo mi Imperio y mis hombres están en cada frontera, hay puestos de revisión en cada delimitación marítima y terrestre…

― ¿Acabas de inventar a las ADUANAS también? ― Kaiba no sabía si reír o llorar― Que bueno que este es el Otro Mundo y no el pasado como tal, o estarías cambiando el curso de la historia de forma radical…aunque beneficiosa…quizá así apreciaran la genialidad de otros eruditos a quienes asesinaron o desprestigiaron de sus visionarias ideas adelantas a su tiempo…― Kaiba veía con resentimiento al horizonte― Si a Nicola Tesla no le hubieran quitado el prestigio y/o autoría de sus patentes en la pelea legal contra Edison y posteriormente contra J.P Morgan por la compañía General Electric podríamos haber tenido el Iphone6 en los años 50' en el siglo XX, he ahí uno de los millares de ejemplos…

―Kaiba… ¿Me acabas de decir que soy un erudito de forma indirecta? ― Atem sonrió demasiado malicioso para su bien y Kaiba no mostro ninguna expresión facial…todo fue incomodo silencio hasta que una estrella marina más grande que la cara de Atem se estrelló contra la misma violentamente― ¡MMMPFF! ― el Faraón volvió a quitarse parte del ecosistema marino de la cara― ¡¿Cuál es tu maldita manía de arrojarme cosas del océano a la cara?!

―Debió haber sido un pulpo o un erizo de mar…― Kaiba miro el cetro extrañado― Me falta practica…― se sumió de hombros y fue donde Mahad.

― ¡No niegues que me acabas de halagar! ― Atem devolvió con cuidado al agua a la pobre estrella marina antes de que se muriera― ¡KAIBA! ― lo ignoraron de forma horrible, mientras el CEO estaba ahora hablado normal de la vida con Mahad.

― ¿Cómo funciona entonces? ― espeto Seto tomándose del mentón mientras Mahad sacaba un papiro y un trozo de carboncillo.

―Fácil, solo debo concentrarme en la persona, la sortija hará el resto― le sonrió ladinamente al CEO― Mientras este en trance, así voy a poder ver a la persona y mi mano se moverá por si sola dibujando cada ínfimo detalle, el papiro es lo suficientemente grande para todos los jefes― Mahad activo la Sortija del Milenio la cual comenzó a brillar y junto con ella sus ojos los cuales tenían miles de colores ahora― Busca al Rey de Macedonia: Aleksandar― pronto los ojos de Mahad se fueron detrás de sus cuencas y su mano comenzó a dibujar con una rapidez impresionante, Kaiba debió admitir que pensó que Mahad estaba siendo poseído por alguna fuerza demoniaca pues ese ritualcitó espiritista era para el CEO digno de hacerle la cruz con los dedos a Mahad si no fuera ateo…pronto el rostro perfectamente detallado casi como una fotografía antigua estilo sepia estaba en el papiro, Mahad volvió a hablar luego de eso― Busca al Emperador de Persia: Sherezade― la misma acción volvió a repetirse y junto al rostro del macedonio apareció el persa― Busca al Líder de Israel: Oziel― una vez más un rostro muy diferente aprecio tras el trazado de Mahad― Busca al Rey de Esparta: Adelphos― y un último rostro apareció en el papiro justo en ese momento la Sortija del Milenio dejo de brillar― Listo― el rostro de Mahad era normal ahora― ¿No entiendes nuestra escritura verdad? Así no podría escribir los nombres de cada uno al lado.

―No hace falta ya memorice cada nombre que ibas diciendo mientras dibujabas, no lo olvidare tengo memoria fotográfica― Mahad arqueo una ceja sin comprender― Significa que literalmente no olvido nada que memorice, jamás en mi vida.

― ¡¿Eso es posible?! ― Mahad sonreía de forma angustiada.

―Sí, aunque ustedes desconocen ese tipo de cosas― Kaiba se tomaba del mentón de nuevo― Aunque quiero comprobar una teoría― le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos― Cuando desperté en el cuerpo de Seth pude entender su dialecto sin haberlo aprendido, dista mucho del lenguaje árabe que se habla en el Egipto actual…soy poliglota, significa que hablo más de un idioma, y pude notar las diferencias…tal vez si pueda leer jeroglíficos…

―Intentemos entonces― Mahad articulo seriamente y comenzó a dibujar símbolos a cada lado de los nombres mientras hablaba: ― ¿Sabes? Atem también domina muchos idiomas…y no es gracias al Rompecabezas del Milenio…yo comprendo el hebreo pero Atem puede hablar armenio, persa, griego, hebreo e idiomas que suponemos son de tu época…― Kaiba escuchaba mientras veía los símbolos que Mahad trazaba― Dijo si mal no recuerdo y no lo hago: Japonés…tu lengua madre obviamente, alemán, chino, inglés y nuestro dialecto pero tiene muchas palabras que han cambiado de significado, también la pronunciación y el acento un poco…― Mahad tenía desconcierto en la mirada― Además del latín…son los que recuerdo que me mencionara…

―Eso podría ser por dos razones: Si de verdad es un ''semi-dios''― dijo haciendo comillas aéreas con una mano mientras veía los símbolos en el papiro― Tal vez esto lo dote con ese tipo de entendimiento…pero descarto eso― vio fieramente al Faraón quien estaba en su trono mirando aburrido al horizonte donde el sol estaba paralizado en su posición, había una leve sonrisa en sus rostro, el ámbar de los rayos solares hacían lucir sus facciones casi divinas, era ciertamente bastante hermoso, parecía intocable y la serenidad que emanaba de él era cautivadora…Kaiba se sentía fuera de sí al verlo conforme pasaba tiempo con él.

― ¿A crees que se deba entonces? ― pregunto Mahad aun con su estoicidad pero con mucha curiosidad en él.

―Isis ya les explico un poco sobre ciencia…debes saber que esta existe para cada área de la vida de los seres humanos actuales, soy ecléctico, a pesar de especializarme en la parte tecnológica aprendí de todas las áreas de la ciencia y eso incluye a la médica…

― ¿Eres medico? ― Mahad estaba sorprendido y ya había termino de escribir― El dios Imhothep debe de estar orgulloso― sonrió de medio lado.

― ¿Imhothep? ― Kaiba no pudo evitar pensar en las películas La Momia 1 y 2.

―Dios de la medicina y la hechicería― dijo Mahad muy resuelto aunque desconcertado ante la mirada de Kaiba parecía aguantar la risa por alguna razón― ¿A qué se debe esa curiosidad por una de nuestras deidades?

―Vi una película donde un Sacerdote egipcio se llamaba así…― vio a Mahad rápidamente― Una película es…

―Se lo que son― Kaiba no espero eso― Atem se la pasa contándome sobre todas las que vio con Muto Yugi dice que sus favoritas eran las basadas en hechos históricos reales y las de algo llamado _psico-terror, criminalística y Gore_ en mi opinión Atem tiene unos gustos tan radicales como él Jejejeje― comenzó a reír por lo bajo y Kaiba casi pega la quijada del suelo ¿Tenían los mismos gustos en el séptimo arte? ¡Imposible! ― ¿Entonces un Sacerdote con el nombre de un dios? ― Mahad lo vio como si fuera idiota― ¿Se puede saber porque te sorprende? Seth es el nombre de un dios también, el dios protector de los muertos, el mal y el caos…― Mahad se cayó la boca y vio al CEO con el rostro descompuesto― Bien nunca me sorprendió que a Seth lo bautizaran así, corren rumores que de que Aknadin odiaba a Seth y no a su hermano porque su mujer le fue infiel con este dios pero nunca lo comprobó…aun así va mucho mejor contigo…

― ¿Qué me dijiste miserable NIÑERA? ― le ladro el CEO y Mahad solo seguía riéndose en su cara― Eres un…― recapacito― Interesante…― observo el Cetro del Milenio― Muy interesante lo que me dijiste en realidad…― sonrió pérfido y lleno de alevosía personal.

― ¿Puedes comprender el egipcio antiguo entonces? ― el portador de la sortija apunto al papiro y Kaiba solo re-leyó todo.

―Si― estaba más impresionado que Mahad― Mi teoría era que podría comprender el idioma si mi alma ya lo conocía mientras este en contacto con este plano…no creo que a Seth le ocurra lo mismo porque él es un espíritu de alguien que nunca si quiera llego a saber que mi nación existía, aunque si ha estado hablando con mi hermano menor y comprendiendo el japonés…― miro al Cetro del Milenio― Esto debe tener mucho que ver…― jugueteo con el cetro un poco.

―Que no te sorprenda, Seth aprende increíblemente rápido y más con el poder del Cetro del Milenio, cualquier idioma es fácil para él…no me has dicho tú teoría sobre porque crees que mi niño pueda hablar tantos idiomas ahora que vuelve el tema a colación― Mahad se irguió en toda su altura y Kaiba igual.

―Es listo…― dijo escuetamente y quien crio al Faraón lo veía como alguien que acababa de descubrir algo muy interesante― Le dices y me meteré en tú mente y hare estragos irreparables…

― ¿Quieres que mande tu alma y espíritu a sufrir a en las pailas de Anubis? ― le comento divertido y devolvió la amenaza.

―Ya veo de donde saco Atem la capacidad de devolver así los retos― Kaiba vio al otro Sacerdote quien se sonrojo de forma patológica y vio a otro lado enrabiado― Uy, papi es una mala influencia….

― ¡Ve al punto! ― le ladraron. Aunque el marcador estaba en Kaiba 1 Mahad 0 y el último lo sabía, seguía sonrojado.

―Bien, bien. Solo digo, en la ciencia médica hay ramas que estudian a la mente particularmente tres que son las que interesan en este momento, psicoanálisis, psicología y psiquiatría. Eh implementado a las tres con los patrones de conducta de Atem, su historial, su estrategia, expresión corporal etc. Por no mencionar como era siendo duelista― el CEO estaba demasiado serio― Hay algo llamado IQ o Coeficiente Intelectual, yo gozo de uno de los más altos de mi época, la media establecida para la humanidad se mide en puntos 100 puntos eso es lo normal, menos de 100 son déficit por distintas índoles, pueden ser enfermedades mentales, mutaciones congénitas o genéticas o simplemente eres un idiota…― Mahad lo vio mal pero se quiso reír con eso ultimo― Mi IQ es de 298 puntos…― estrecho la mirada― Atem, debe bordear o estar en los 200 también, si mis cálculos son correctos puede que solo este 10 puntos debajo de mi…tengo que hablar más a profundidad con él y hacerle muchos exámenes para certificar eso pero estas hablando con alguien que tiene quinientos doctorados…no será mucho problema.

― ¿Qué es un doctorado? ― no se dio cuenta cuando Kaiba ya se había ido con el papiro― Ok, comienzo a pensar que lo hacen a propósito― quiso patear tanto a Kaiba como a Atem repentinamente.

― ¿Todo listo? ― pregunto Atem desinteresadamente sin ver al CEO pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

―Creo que si estoy aquí es porque es obvio que si― le respondieron con el mismo tono agresivo, Atem se sentía muy cómodo de repente hablando con Kaiba solo sonrió por lo bajo― Voy con el primero― dijo como si se tratara de actualizar un programa de computadora, se concentró en el Rey Aleksandar y como un golpe de energía lo vio claramente en su mente, estaba hablando con otros macedonios quienes parecían alteradísimos mirando al cielo, se infiltro en su mente y le ordeno ir al punto de encuentro― Listo― Kaiba volvió a la realidad.

― ¿Recordaste ser cortes? ― Atem lo vio y sintió que lo iba a golpear por alguna razón.

―Le dije que moviera su humanidad al punto de encuentro con el Faraón de Egipto de forma inmediata o tendría que responder a las represalias ¿Qué más cortesía quieres? ― Kaiba sintió como le conectaban un golpe al estómago que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

― ¡KAIBA! ¡Esa no es forma de…ARG! ― Aten sintió como como le daban un golpe con el puño cerrado a la cabeza y ahora se la sostenía con mucho dolor y lagrimeando un poco.

― ¡Mira desgraciado enano, por lo que vi allá están histéricos porque el sol tiene una parálisis del sueño aparentemente! ― le bramo harto de que el otro reaccionara mal cuando se trataba de esas cosas y lo agrediera, aunque el CEO no se quedaba atrás― ¿Me vas a decir que no previste que se pondrían así y que te echarían la culpa? Sé que no eres idiota…

―P-pues si…ya lo había previsto― tuvo que confesar el Faraón por alguna razón estaba calmado― Pero tenía un buen ''argumento'' ― enfatizo con comillas muy cínico― por si se ponían hostiles como la última vez…― sostuvo su mentón con el puño mientras gruñía hastiado.

― ¿Y cuál era ese? ¿Y qué paso la última vez?

―Pues el Plan A: Combate mano a mano― sonrió sádico y Kaiba lo vio impresionado― Por favor, son realmente hostiles, deberías saber que no deje que Alejandro Magno fundara ninguna de sus malditas Alejandrias en mi tierra conquistando a Egipto, ahí se hicieron famosos los Objetos del Milenio en tierra extranjera, Magno quedo tan traumatizado que no consumo más conquistas, así que los persas siguen existiendo eso solo logro que ese conquistador que se auto-proclamaba ser mejor que Heracles muriera de depresión sus hombres de confianza se pusieron realmente violentos…ESO paso la última vez…por eso Aleksandar es el nuevo rey allá…

― ¿Ale…? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― la risa de Kaiba era de pura diversión― ¡Tú te DAS a respetar! ¿Y el plan B? ― Kaiba realmente quería saber.

―Nunca hay plan B― Atem se veía muy soberbio― O se cumple MI voluntad en mis planes o pierden los demás, no dejo cabos sueltos. Si quieres algo bien echo hazlo tú mismo― se sumió de hombros.

―Me impresionas― Kaiba estaba más que complacido de descubrir a un compañero ideológico pero no congeniaban en moral o ética. Eso sí era seguro.

―Tú me impresionas…aprender así a usar el cetro fue genial, no esperaba menos de ti― le respondieron amablemente.

―Ni yo esperaba menos de ti como Faraón…― soltó Kaiba de repente. Ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron― No escuchaste eso.

― ¿Escuchar qué? ― Atem fingió demencia― ¿Y acaso yo te dije algo también?

―Nop, no sé de qué me hablas tampoco.

―Par de…― Mahad se retiró de ahí, había estado oyendo todo y se fue negando felizmente.

― **¡¿PAR DE QUE?!** ― gritaron Kaiba y Atem con dientes afilados y ahora era Mahad quien fingía tener Alzheimer.

 **Otro Mundo. Punto de Reunión Entre Líderes. Macedonia.**

Al tocar tierra todos contemplaron felizmente que había caballos para todos, los cocodrilos de Seth estaban reposando en la orilla tomando el sol, el agua del Nilo que Kaiba había manipulado seguía con ellos como abrazándolos, les advirtió que no se movieran de ahí. Les tomo un rato llegar al punto, aunque con los caballos fue más fácil mover la verdadera carga que era para los canjes, Kaiba se ofreció a hacer levitar las cosas pues la mataría estaba hecha de energía y toda la tripulación lo vio ofendida, le dijeron cortésmente que estaban para servirles a ellos tres y que era mucho con que los Sacerdotes velaran por ellos y el Faraón siendo simples marineros, no había un solo guardia real. Kaiba tuvo que resignarse y era nuevo para él ser tratado con admiración, siempre era respeto y miedo, no eso, realmente la atmosfera no era muy diferente a la de Egipto pero todo parecía mucho más hostil, por no decir que estaban muy lejos de la costa en un claro donde no había demasiada vegetación, Atem iba encabezando la marcha, Kaiba había sentido la energía de otros diez seres vivos a parte de los caballos en las barcas, sabía que eran animales pero no que clase hasta que los vio. Leones, todos le pertenecían a Atem, más que sus mascotas eran sus hijos. Solo había un macho adulto y dos machos jóvenes, los otros cinco eran leonas, debía dar crédito al exagerado cuidado que Atem les daba, también tenían collares de oro y con rubíes incrustados. No le tomo nada de tiempo entenderlos. El macho adulto se llamaba: Dakarai, era por supuesto el macho alfa de una intensa melena negra y un porte peligroso, le sorprendió oírlo decirle _madre_ a él, los dos machos jóvenes eran sus hijos de la única hembra adulta: Bastet, estos eran: Hanifi e Ishaq un par de adolescentes, pero no por eso menos peligrosos apenas tenían melenas en crecimiento. Las otras hembras eran las únicas hijas de Dakarai y Bastet mayores que sus hermanos por dos años pero Atem aún no buscaba un nuevo macho para ellas, eran: Ebonee, Amunet, Arsione y Nefertari. Atem le había dicho que el nombre de la menor era en honor a la esposa del hijo de Seth, ya que era la más dulce y entregada. Pensó que ojala y Mokuba pudiera conseguir a una chica así, pero nadie estaba a la altura de su hermanito (La sorpresa que se iba a llevar) también se enteró por las burlas del par de leones adolescentes lo mucho que había pataleado Akenatón su ''hermanito bebé'' pues tenía que quedarse en casa por órdenes de Atem y de su madre biológica pues también le llamaba madre a Seth y por consiguiente a él y no quería confusiones de ese tipo.

― ¿Leones para intimidar? ― pregunto Kaiba bajándose del caballo, era un semental negro le pertenecía por completo a Seth se llamaba Hades, le sorprendía que Seth le hubiera puesto el nombre de un dios griego. Atem montaba un semental totalmente blanco era realmente majestuoso, también adoraba a los animales blancos al parecer, mientras que el de Mahad era un semental pura sangre igual a los de ellos solo que color marrón era el mayor de los tres. Pues se había reído cuando mando a callar las peleas entre Hades y Ra el caballo de Atem, pues estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre quien ganaría la siguiente carrera entre ellos y al parecer Seth era mejor jinete que Atem, el caballo de Mahad: Gyasi, los mando a callar apenas llegaron al punto.

―Mis hijos solo vienen porque quieren hacerlo― Atem sonrió felizmente mientras acariciaba a Dakarai como si fuera un gato doméstico y realmente actuaba como uno― Insisten en ser mi escolta…― Atem lucía una túnica faraónica roja sangre con demasiados aditamentos dorados y con oro real encima, totalmente como el día anterior pero imponía demasiado, no traía las hombreras portentosas y puntiagudas de oro en el barco, o el ala del halcón en el brazo derecho (le recordaba demasiado a un disco de duelo) echa de oro también, incluidos los brazaletes hasta los codos y también unos parecidos pero que cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Con ese cabello era imposible ponerse un tocado de tela pero el Faraón no lo usaba porque no quería (si claro) le había dicho Kaiba, aun así el de oro en su frente que uso el día anterior estaba en su lugar junto a la inseparable capa roja y negra y los tocados de las diosas protectoras del Faraón en los brazos, no cargaba la Chivá pues esta solo la lucia en su tierra y frente a su gente.

―Bien, pues espero que sepan arañar y nosotros mantener esto a raya― dijo Kaiba señalando una caravana de caballos que venían en su dirección― Porque están muy molestos...

―Todo bajo control― para su sorpresa Mahad sonreía como un verdadero prepotente y se cruzó fuertemente de brazos― ¿Miedo niño del futuro?

―Yo te enseñare el significado de esa palabra…créeme― Kaiba lo vio mal. Ahora sí que podía dar fé de que Atem había sacado la tenacidad de ese Sacerdote y lo intimidante de su madre porque de Aknamkanom solo había aprendido de ética, ni su padre biológico era.

No pasó nada de tiempo para tener al Rey Aleksandar con toda su escolta frente a ellos solo a veinte metros, montados en caballos pura sangre blancos y marrones, bien Kaiba iba a dejar de quejarse de que estaba usando una ''falda'' a la voz de ya, el estilo macedonio era muy parecido al romano ellos SI estaban usando falda y muy corta según él, aunque la imponente musculatura, rostros curtidos y aguerridos con cicatrices y cascos de hierro que debían pesar cuatro o cinco kilos lo hacían olvidar momentáneamente las ''faldas'' los trajes eran blancos con cotas de malla de metal y aditamentos azules, dorados y rojos, algunos cargaban pecheras a modo de armadura y ninguno sin excepción dejaba de tener una ostentosa y peligrosa lanza, también brazaletes de oro hasta los codos, sus pieles eran más claras pero muy bronceadas por las batallas y el inclemente sol, vio inmediatamente como el Rey Aleksandar bajaba de su semental blanco y aterrizaba con gracia violenta, su casco no era de hierro era de oro y con lo que Kaiba siempre decía que era una escoba encima de este. La mirada marrón oscura de Aleksandar denotaban que no solo eran una cultura donde a los niños se les hacía adultos a base de entrenamientos sin piedad desde muy temprana edad, sino que aunque debía tener la edad de Mahad, lucia muchísimo mayor con esa barba tupida que apenas se extendía creciendo por su cuello, su perfil era hostil y su carácter igual.

―Un placer verlo en persona por fin Rey Aleksandar― Atem hizo una cortes reverencia rápida hablando un muy fluido dialecto ario, algo que todos los egipcios ahí aborrecieron pero lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente y eso se los había dicho Atem a todos, era la primera vez que viajaba con tantos ciudadanos suyos y les dejo en claro que no quería que se alteraran. Por otro lado el macedonio parecía mortalmente ofendido y obviamente era más alto que Atem.

― ¿Usted es el culpable de que Zeus este petrificado en el firmamento, Necherjet-Dyeser? ¿O me equivoco? ― no había respondido las salutaciones y mucho menos le iba a tener respeto al menor, este solamente le sonrió malicioso.

―En efecto― respondió sin alzar la voz sin más. Mahad seguía sonriendo y Kaiba lo imito, Aleksandar ahora estaba furico.

― **¡MALDITO HECHICERO!** ― soltó la lanza y desenvaino la espada que traía amarrada a la cintura, los hombres de Aleksandar bajaron de los caballos y apuntaron las lanzas hacia toda la tripulación y a los Sacerdotes― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Irreverente, insolente! ― seguía bramando el macedonio― ¡Tus insolencias nos costaron la vida de mi primo y ahora te crees superior a nuestro máximo dios!

―Nunca me he creído superior a los dioses, Ra se detuvo a petición mía con muchísimo gusto― le dijo amablemente sin amedrentarse, el tipo en su era un total idiota a los ojos de Atem.

― ¡¿Cómo….?! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ― iba a arremeter contra Atem cuando el potente rugido de todos los leones del de ojos rojos se escuchó, Aleksandar dejó caer la espada muerto del pánico al ver a esos leones y luego volteo a ver a sus hombres de forma intempestiva, estaban asustados, más de cuatrocientos hombres armados gritando de agonía en el suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza y llorando sin control alguno.

―De rodillas ante el Faraón…― dijo Kaiba muy resuelto apuntando a todos con el Cetro del Milenio.

―Creí que se les conocía por ser rudos… ¿Las pailas de Anubis no son lindas acaso? ― Mahad los veía con ansiad homicidas mientras la sortija brillaba― Deberías endulzar el tono de voz con su majestad en este instante― Aleksandar solo podía temblar afásico en su sitio. El ario de Mahad no era muy bueno pero se daba a entender.

―Mahad, _Seth_ ― articulo Atem muy tranquilo― Déjenlos libres, yo me encargo. Lo mismo con ustedes― vio cariñosamente a los leones, estos retrocedieron, Mahad libero de la agonía mental a todos los hombres de Aleksandar pero Kaiba no hacía lo mismo― _¿Seth…?_ ― Atem lo observo serio y severo.

―Lo lamento mucho…pero odio a los que se creen demasiado para su estatus…― le sonrió maligno, Atem solo rodo los ojos― ¿O quieres que los libere sin que me lo pidan amablemente?

―Libéralos…― Atem se veía agresivo.

―Que lo pidan ellos― Kaiba observo a Aleksandar con verdadero y autentico asco y le hablo en un fluido ario igual que Atem― Escúchame bien cabeza de escoba ¿No sabes disciplinar a tus sub-alternos? ¡Hmp! Que jefe tan inoperante, estas frente a gente MUY superior a ti, los subordinados deben guardar silencio frente a los jefes…― Aleksandar estaba furioso con el tono prepotente de Kaiba pero no dejaba de temblar― ¡Nadie me levanta una lanza y sale con vida! Diles que pidan disculpas…― vio a Atem de reojo quien le anunciaba que pronto recibiría una paliza― y que atiendan a las órdenes que su majestad Necherjet-Dyeser. Y es para ayer…― ahora el Faraón estaba confundido ¿Kaiba se estaba preocupando por él? ― Mueve el maldito culo, el único que puede ver por encima del hombro al Faraón soy yo pequeña escoria…― bien ahora Atem no sabía si era preocupación o un enfermo sentido de pertenencia…

― ¡Discúlpense! ― bramo colérico e impotente el Rey de Macedonia― ¡YA! ― se escucharon las voces de los macedonios pidiendo disculpas prefiriendo escupir toda su sangre a tener que hacerlo. Pero realmente no querían volver a ver el inframundo con sus propios ojos.

―Bien ya libéralos _Seth_ …― Atem estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Pero tengo curiosidad de cómo se verían bailando como monos cilindreros…― Kaiba estaba riéndose mucho a ese punto.

― _¡SETH!_ ― Atem estaba perdiendo los estribos.

―Falta que uno se disculpe― ahora recuperando la compostura observo a Aleksandar― También soy el único que le falta al respeto al Faraón…― la temible mirada del CEO aniquilo cualquier rastro de valor en el Rey de Macedonia.

―Lo lamento…mucho…― gruño y observo a Atem con furia― SU MAJESTAD.

―Buen perro.

― ¡KA…! ¡DIGO! ¡ _SETH_ CON UN DEMONIO!

― ¡Pues si creo que es un demonio! ¡APARTE DE LLAMARSE COMO UNO! ― Aleksandar vio como uno de sus hombres el cual había gritado eso en un lapsus de valentía suicida salía volando como un maldito proyectil hacia el desierto.

― **¡QUE REPITA ESO!** ― ladro Kaiba muy cabreado. Luego de que Mahad interviniera por la paz y retuviera al CEO sin hacer quedar mal a Egipto frente a Macedonia, Atem pudo hablar más tranquilamente con Aleksandar. Luego de un par de horas (relativamente hablando) todo se aclaró entre ambos regentes, pautaron lo acordado, por supuesto que Aleksandar había llevado parte de los materiales convenidos para Atem y este ordeno que uno de sus tripulantes le llevara los pergaminos con las instrucciones para fertilizar mejor la tierra en Macedonia. Aleksandar no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad pues su pueblo podría morir por una inminente sequía. Por mucho que odiara fraternizar con el pueblo que había amedrentado tanto a Magno que lo hiciera morir de depresión. Pero Atem tenía su admiración a fin de cuentas.

― ¿Fue ese Sacerdote el que me hablo de forma tan insolente mentalmente verdad? ― antes de irse con toda su enorme comitiva el Rey de Macedonia le hablo al Faraón de Egipto.

―Debe disculpar a _Seth_ ― Atem estaba avergonzado de ese episodio y de todo lo anterior― Su hombre está vivo en alguna parte del desierto se lo aseguro… ¿Verdad Mahad? ― pregunto al portador de la Sortija del Milenio quien asintió, habían tenido que ordenarles a los leones custodiar a Kaiba.

―Está a diez kilómetros al sureste, pasaron por ahí al llegar…eh puede que tenga un par de huesos rotos pero sanara― articulo Mahad y Atem tradujo, Mahad no era muy acomedido a ese idioma solo al hebreo con fluidez y el persa con solo un poco menos de dominio en el acento.

― ¡Solo pasare estas insolencias por alto, porque le respeto como guerrero Necherjet-Dyeser! ― espeto duramente Aleksandar para luego montar su caballo y ordenar la retirada.

― ¿Cómo guerrero? ― Kaiba había escuchado todo, pregunto directamente eso cuando Atem y Mahad se le acercaron―Ese sujeto tiene tres veces más masa muscular que tú y mide casi dos metros ¿Enserio peleaste con él? ― sonrió cínico.

―Con Magno y Aleksandar estuvo presente ese día, por supuesto que le gane al mencionado en combate― le devolvió la sonrisa sádica al CEO quien trago duro― Apenas pueda te daré una buena paliza por lo que hiciste Kaiba― lo miro endureciendo el gesto.

―Admite que fue divertido…además de que sabes porque motivos lo hice― se excusó el CEO― Y ya les dije a nuestros _hijos_ felinos que _Kaiba_ es un apodo cariñoso no vas a volver a hundirme para que me persigan leones como paso con los cocodrilos― Atem rio como un niño en medio de una travesura― ¡Jojojo! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué planeabas volverlo a hacer?!

―Punto para ti supongo― Atem descaradamente le dijo que si con esa declaración― Procura ser más cortes con el Líder de Israel, con su eminencia Oziel si tengo excelentes relaciones― dijo muy neutral.

―Eso es obvio si me lo preguntas, le devolviste a su gente antes que Moisés― el CEO ironizo al cielo― Deben adorarte.

―Simplemente tenemos buenas relaciones diplomáticas― repitió Atem escuetamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

― ¿Seguro que no te erigieron una estatua o algo allá?

―Ni que me llamara Kaiba Seto para que pidiera que me erigieran estatuas en otras tierras…

― ¡A pero si mandas a construir pirámides en tú honor!

― ¡Eso es una tradición! ¡AL MENOS NO TENGO UN IMPERIO CORPORATIVO Y DICTATORIAL INTENTO DE SATORU IWATA!

― ¡SUPERE A NINTENDO HACE DEMASIADO TIEMPO PEQUEÑA ESFINGE!

― ¡NI SIQUIERA NIEGAS QUE ERES TOTALMENTE SETO EL ATORMENTADOR!

― ¡HABLO EL QUE HACE LO QUE LE DA LA GANA CON EL SOL! ¡¿A eso no le llamas atormentar a la gente ignorante?!

― ¿Por qué no vas a asustar niños o algo?

―Porque estoy ocupado siendo tú maldita paloma mensajera y Mahad tú GPS aquí…

―Eh…―Atem se quedó petrificado y luego comenzó a convulsionar los hombros hasta que la risa histérica salió de sus labios― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MAHAD EL GPS! ― se tomó de la frente y el esternón Kaiba estaba viéndolo impresionado de que se estuviera riendo de una broma suya, pronto comenzó a sentir ganas de reír también y no tardo en explotar.

― ¡JaJajajajajajaja! ¡En serio que si es como un GPS! ― a Kaiba le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

― ¡NO LO AJAJAJAJA NO LO HABIA VISTO ASI! ― Atem estaba apoyándose de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

― ¡Apuesto a que nunca Jajajajaja te pierdes con él! ¡TIENE UNA BANDA ANCHA QUE ME DA ENVIDIA! ¡JAJAJAJA!

― ¡Pues ganarías esa apuesta! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Una Jajaja una vez recuerdo que…!― ambos se callaron la boca Ipso Facto y sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda, voltearon de forma mecánica y justo detrás de ellos estaba el objeto de sus burlas emanando energía oscura, ahora sí que le hacía honor al Mago Oscuro.

―… ¿Serian tan AMABLES de decirme que es un GPS y porque es taaaan divertido que parezca uno? Quiero reírme también….― los menores juraron que vieron un destello rojo de energía demoniaca saliendo de los ojos de Mahad….― ¿Y BIEN?

― ¡F-FUE KAIBA EL DEL CHISTE! ― le apunto Atem.

― ¡ÉL ME SIGUIO LA CORRIENTE Y LO SABES MAHAD! ― le dijo el CEO.

 **Otro Mundo. Punto de Encuentro entre Líderes. Israel.**

Luego de que ambos apreciaran el lado más molesto del portador de la Sortija del Milenio y de quedar traumados con un paseo turístico al inframundo Kaiba y Atem se comportaron hasta que llegaron a caballo hasta Israel, realmente que el tiempo no transcurriera parecía no afectarles físicamente pues nadie lucia o se sentía cansado.

― ¿Cómo haces para que lleguen hasta estas tierras los comunicados? ― Kaiba pregunto después de muchas horas de celestial silencio en opinión de Mahad y Atem solo se giró a verle desde su caballo estaban por llegar.

―Halcones peregrinos mensajeros…― respondió el Faraón muy contento por su idea.

―Otra idea de otro tiempo usado aquí…pero lo de los halcones tiene más estilo que las palomas ciertamente…

―Claro, pero esos solo son usados en África…― sonrió Atem muy engreído y Kaiba lo vio curioso.

―Escúpelo enano ¿Qué cosas mandas para lugares más lejanos?

―Bueno recibir correo vía dragón tiene más estilo….

― ¡¿Usas al Dragón Alado de Ra de mensajero?! ¡A eso llamo presencia de marca! ― el aficionado a los dragones había hablado― ¡Apuesto a que Egipto es más respetado que nunca!

―Yo creo que eso es un obvio si…

―No sé qué es peor que se odien o que se caigan tan bien de repente…― Mahad los vio como a un par de niños de cinco años.

― ¡A mí no me cae bien este inútil de trasero momificado! ― ladro Kaiba rojo de la ira.

― ¡Ya quisieras poner tu trasero en mi trono Kaiba! ¡Y YO NO ME LLEVO BIEN CON ESTE MAHAD, ESO ES UN INSULTO! ― Atem también tenía un bonito color carmín en los pómulos― Lo respeto como…estratega es todo…

―Aja…― Mahad miro a Kaiba inquisidor y este se erizo como un gato― Y supongo que vivirás en la negación como Atem también ¿No?

― ¿Negación? No puedes negar cosas que no sientes― el CEO estaba demasiado serio repentinamente.

―Lo que ustedes digan…ya llegamos― los caballos de todos pararon y vieron como en el punto el Líder de Israel llegaba solamente con una escolta de diez hombres a caballo. Su sequito era de hombres de fuerte estructura ósea, piel canela y cabello castaño o negro ensortijado y largo hasta los hombros, todos tenían barba y venían vestidos muy humildemente pero aun así imponían respeto con sus miradas oscuras firmes pero compasivas, sus vestimentas eran de un color entre rojo y vino tinto, eran atuendos más masculinos y Kaiba no tardo en quejarse de que ellos si podían usar pantalones, aunque fueran acampanados de tela ligera probablemente de lana de las ovejas de los pastores, tenían cinturones de lana, sandalias de cuero y bolsos en las espaldas en la cabeza el típico gorro blanco o Kipá Israelita, el Líder en cuestión era el único con sotana, era blanca y ceremonial tenía una frondosa barba blanca muy larga cejas tupidas rostro duro aunque en cierta medida bonachón tenia brazaletes de cobre hasta los codos que apenas rozaban las mangas blancas y anchas de su túnica en la cabeza un tocado y encima de este una tela blanca hasta las rodillas esta tenia rayas azules horizontales y tejidos especiales cocidos en las puntas de este que eran color marrón oscuro, el hombre de avanzada edad solamente se bajó del caballo atrás de ellos venían no hombres sino más de cien camellos amaestrados cargando en un gran sistema organizacional muchos materiales de construcción.

― ¡Que Jehová bendiga este encuentro, su majestad Necherjet-Dyeser! ― el Líder de Israel solamente abrazo efusivamente a Atem para sorpresa casi mortal de todos los egipcios menos Kaiba y en menor medida Mahad.

―Amen su eminencia― le contesto con una gran sonrisa Atem con una voz muy amable, sentía que estaba abrazando al abuelo que nunca llego a conocer, por parte de los demás si que entendían hebreo, aunque tenían pactos de no agresión que el Faraón reverenciara a dioses o mejor dicho un solo Dios creador de todo y todos era blasfemia, al único que le daba igual era a Kaiba.

―Tiempo sin verlo, veo que a crecido como el gran hombre que es― el hombre maduro seguía hablando muy cordialmente con Atem y este le devolvía la cordialidad. Mientras Kaiba aprovecho que Mahad veía todo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios a lo lejos y se le acerco.

― ¿Sabes? Esto es…Jejejeje raro muy raro…― comento el CEO.

―Adivinare… ¿En tu época esto no se ve? ― Mahad dio en el clavo y lo confirmo cuando Seto asintió― ¿Ocurre algo allá entre hebreos y egipcios? ― pregunto algo asustado de oír la respuesta pues el ceño de Kaiba se frunció duramente de forma reprobatoria.

―Se les dejo de conocer como hebreos hace 2019 años, ahora se les llaman judíos…si recuerdas que mencione que sus dioses ya no eran alabados ¿No?

― ¿Cómo olvidar eso…?― Mahad lo vio con la misma seriedad― ¿Musulmanes nos llamaste no?

―Sí, y no solo es en Egipto, todo el territorio que aquí es Persia y la gran mayoría de los africanos en general, aunque también son musulmanes muchas personas del resto del planeta…Judíos y Musulmanes tienen mil años con la Guerra Santa…son enemigos jurados, a los Soldados de Alá quienes son la parte extremista del Islam se les conoce como terroristas…la política del terror es algo que tiene a todo el planeta en alerta roja…existen muchas organizaciones terroristas…

― ¿Terror? ― Mahad tenía una infinita tristeza en los ojos― ¿Qué clase de terror?

―Matar en nombre de Dios…sin excepciones, inocentes o traidores, niños, ancianos mujeres, incluidos sus propios hombres, el suicidio en forma de hombres bomba en lo más común entre sus filas…hay muchas religiones discordantes en mi época pero el solamente la parte radical del Islam es la más violenta…

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― Mahad quería morirse ahí mismo, eso no podía…

―Tranquilo hay una buena noticia…― Kaiba lo vio instándole a que respirara― Egipto fue el primer país árabe en firmar un acuerdo de paz con Israel…el acuerdo de paz egipcio-israelí puso fin a más de treinta años de hostilidades y cinco guerras…si eso hizo que perdieran relaciones con muchos de sus países aliados pero la tolerancia en Egipto para con los Judíos es mayor que en otro cualquier país árabe…― observo a Atem y sonrió auténticamente y casi con orgullo― Él está adelantando sucesos que no deberían darse aun…es la prueba de que las cosas pueden cambiar…

― ¿Te digo algo? ― Mahad comento muy divertido pero sin ninguna clase de malicia y Kaiba cayó en cuenta de lo que habían estado conversando― Se supone que es un secreto entre mi niño y yo…pero él siempre está hablando conmigo o con Seth sobre lo mucho que te admiraba como visionario, estratega, como un digno rival…que había muchas cosas que le desagradaban de tu personalidad…pero que en el fondo admitía que podrían caerse bien si hubiera habido oportunidad…te considera un amigo…

―Y-yo…― ante de la sonrisa paternal de Mahad Kaiba no pudo alegar nada por primera vez en años― Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo…admiro de ciertas formas…― vio a otro lado con un muy lindo sonrojo en la cara.

―Cielos, sonaste igual a Seth― la sonrisa de Mahad se ensancho tanto que hizo a Kaiba enrojecer mucho más― Incluso luces igual de adorable que el sonrojado…claro estas en su cuerpo pero en el tuyo se debe ver aún más tierno Isis nos contó que tenías la piel blanca y los ojos azules…― el portador de la sortija miro al cielo― Debió ser voluntad de los dioses…

― ¡Hmp! ― Kaiba se sentía abochornado. Pero se quitó esa impertinencia de encima cuando noto como Atem volvía en sus direcciones.

―Mahad, necesito que la tripulación les de los cofres con plata y oro sin marcar a los hombres de Oziel, él nos dará sus camellos con toda la carga, dijo que era un regalo pero yo insisto en pagarle por los ejemplos físicos para los canales de riego y los papiros con las instrucciones y los que tienen las…― vio a Mahad muy sonriente y a Kaiba maldiciendo sin prestarle atención o querer verlo―…técnicas de fertilización de la tierra…ok ¿De qué me perdí? ― espeto serio.

―De un buen chiste que Mahad conto, ahora…― Kaiba uso el Cetro del Milenio para que los cofres volaran hasta las agarraderas de los caballos de la escolta de Oziel y ordeno a los camellos moverse hasta donde ellos― Larguémonos de aquí…― se dio la media vuelta y subió al caballo de Seth y emprendió marcha sin que nadie le diera ninguna orden.

―Ya, enserio ¿De qué me PERDI? ― Atem tenía la cara de circunspección más grande de su milenaria vida.

―De un buen chiste que conté― artículo Mahad de forma muy cómplice con Seto y también se dio media vuelta.

― ¡M-Mahad! ¡KAIBA! ¡OIGAN! ¡EXPLIQUENME YA MISMO QUE PASO AQUÍ!

 **Otro Mundo. Punto de Encuentro entre Líderes. Persia.**

Al no sentir el cansancio por el tiempo detenido nadie notaba que deberían haber pasado muchos días desde que salieron de territorio egipcio, no obstante Kaiba se preguntaba que estaría pasando del otro lado ¿Seth estaría atrapado en algún limbo mientras el tiempo estuviera detenido? Pero su repentino silencio le ponía los vellos de punta a Atem, quien decidió ponerle fin al silencio entre ellos, eso simplemente no era normal, se sentía anti-natural. Más anti-natural que la mirada melancólica de Kaiba. Él no quería seguir viendo esa mirada en los ojos de su Seth y mucho menos en el Kaiba Seto que conocía.

― ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? ― pregunto el Faraón con voz demandante, estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol y Kaiba no hacía más que ver al horizonte esperando divisar al Emperador de Persia llegar, ya estaba tardándose pero ni siquiera lo apuraba con el poder del Cetro del Milenio de lo embebido que estaba en sus propias reflexiones.

―Nada que te importe― le respondieron escuetamente mientras el CEO contemplaba el horizonte y suspiraba.

―Me importa― Kaiba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, por suerte seguía dándole la espalda al Faraón― Tú no sueles ser así…me preocupa― articulo el de ojos rojos con camaradería en la voz.

― ¿Solo te preocupa porque estoy en el cuerpo de Seth, no? ― le miro de soslayo y apenas vio la expresión ofendida de Atem volvió a dilatar los ojos.

―No pongas palabras en mi boca Kaiba Seto― le encaro fieramente obligándolo a verlo a los diamantes rojos que hacía pasar por ojos, el más alto solo lo vio con ojos afilados― ¿Qué te está preocupado de forma tan horrible? ― El fuego en los ojos del Faraón lo estaba quemando por dentro, normalmente el hielo de su mirada azul podría contra eso, pero simplemente ahí no podía, no estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Yugi, estaba con el verdadero ser que le daba duelos sin acuartelamientos, lo estaba viendo ejercer su poder, se estaban tratando mucho más de lo que lo hicieron nunca en el pasado…había demasiadas cosas que no quería admitir con respecto a eso.

―Pensaba, solamente pensaba.

― ¿Pensabas en qué? ― le pregunto el otro cruzado fuertemente de brazos. Kaiba solo lo vio por un largo rato intentando encontrar el valor de siempre y encararlo.

―Esto de los poderes espirituales…― tomo el Rompecabezas del Milenio con brusquedad y se lo puso a Atem a la altura del rostro― Es una cosa ilógica…pero aun así está sucediendo…― ciertamente no le diría la verdad ni muerto― ¿Dime como es que tú puedes aceptar tan fácil su existencia? ¿Cómo puedes…?

― ¿Creer? ― completo la frase el de ojos rojos y el CEO solo asintió― No todo debe verse, estudiarse y comprobarse para saber que existe…Kaiba― lo vio serio y muy preocupado― ¿Qué te pasa realmente? Sé que hay algo…

―Seth― soltó de repente y Atem agrando los ojos― Esto de detener el sol…de confesare que un día aquí son dos semanas en el mundo terrenal… ¿No te preocupa que este atrapado en una especie de limbo? Dijo que la conexión de cubo Quantum se perdería en dos meses y medio allá lo que aquí son dos días… ¿Cómo…?

―Allá el tiempo está transcurriendo con normalidad, aquí está detenido por la voluntad de Ra― hablo seriamente el regente de Egipto y le dio la espalda― Disfrazas muy bien lo que no quieres decir…Seth habría regresado a su cuerpo con o sin intervenciones Espacio-Tiempo, hace mucho que tú no estuvieras aquí y él sabe por medio de su Cetro del Milenio cuando hago este tipo de cosas…no voy a seguirte insistiendo Kaiba― volteo el rostro y la mirada roja estaba llena de dolor― No te obligare a decirme nada si no quieres, es tú derecho― Atem se alejó de él apenas escucharon a la caravana del Emperador Sherezade acercarse, decir que a Kaiba le pareció un exceso de parafernalia y opulencia loca lo que vio acercarse fue demasiado siendo que él era experto en crear cosas que dejaban a todos con la mente estallando en su época. Al parecer Atem no era el único comerciando con culturas que no debían verse aun ¿Sherezade estaba montado en un puto elefante? También veía a muchos en camellos otros en caballos, y venían acompañados de escoltas felinas como cheetas y jaguares, había un enorme tigre con un collar inmenso de piedras preciosas siendo acariciado por Sherezade cual gato enorme y mimado, debían haber casi mil personas ahí reunidos y ciertamente parecería más un carnaval de no ser porque incluso los caballos venían vistiendo cotas de malla con aditamentos de oro a modo de armadura, cada persa ahí presente tenía los ojos negros o cobrizos y de color miel también, perfil digno de estatuas a las cuales rendirles pleitesía, de pieles canela y cabello prolijamente peinado, en el caso del Emperador hasta su barba había sido rizada con mucho cuidado, la seda morada (color que solo podía usar el Emperador) estaba cubierta por una armadura que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, tenía mucho oro en ella su casco era muy imponente y lleno de joyas, los demás vestían solo un poco más sencillo de colores, naranjas, amarillos, dorados y cobrizos, todos armados hasta los dientes y no conforme con esta escolta de casi mil hombres pues Kaiba conto setecientos ochenta presencias humanas ante sus ojos, a varios kilómetros habían exactamente mil hombres escondidos, sin lugar a dudas custodiando la entrada a Persia como tal en sus terrenos reales.

― ¡Necherjet-Dyeser! ― bramo con felicidad el Emperador persa bajando de su elefante con ayuda de sus sirvientes quienes le pusieron una especie de escalafón. Hasta al elefante lo tenían ataviado en seda y joyas― ¡Que algarabía verlo!

―Un placer verlo de nuevo su majestad Sherezade― Atem hizo una cortes reverencia y el otro solamente vio regocijado este acto. Era un maldito vanidoso.

―Por el amor a todo lo…― Kaiba estaba con un ataque de epilepsia en la boca― ¡Esto explica porque los Jeques de mi época son así de pomposos! ¡Todos son unos malditos vanidosos! ¡ESO ME RECUERDA! ¡Tengo que desaparecer de la faz del planeta a ese insolente de Abdul! ¡OLVIDE POR COMPLETO ESE CORREO SOBRE UN COMPROMISO ENTRE UNA HIJA SUYA Y MOKUBA! ¡TIENE UNAS VEINTISIETE HIJAS Y TODAS SON MAYORES DE EDAD! ¡¿Qué se volvió loco…?!― comenzó a despotricar el solo mientras Atem, su homologo, toda la tripulación, los hombres de Sherezade y Mahad lo veían muy raro y apartándose un paso de él muy disimuladamente.

― ¿Le sucede algo a su pareja joven Faraón? ― Atem ni siquiera pudo sonrojarse ante esa mención, Sherezade era tan metiche que había logrado sonsacarle que era pareja de su primo y Sacerdote, pero es que Kaiba tenía un lio armado el solo bajo ese árbol y comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud mental― Diría que le afecto el calor…pero claramente usted detuvo al sol así que…

― _Seth_ …está bien solo…solo tiene conflictos… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de él ―Atem forzó la sonrisa más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en su milenaria vida― ¿Cómo está todo por aquí? ― intento cambiar el tema TENIA que cambiar el maldito tema…

― ¡Excelente! ― el persa parecía feliz de la vida― ¡Pero todo sería aún más excelente si ACEPTARAS mi propuesta! ― le indico alzando el dedo índice.

―Su majestad Sherezade, ya le he reiterado que mi Dragón Alado de Ra no está en venta…― Atem descompuso la cara. Había que ver que el tipo era insistente.

― ¡Pero viajar en dragón es total y completamente lo que YO merezco como trasporte! Vamos no hay nada que el oro no arregle mi joven muchacho― palmeo muy fuerte a modo de juego la espalda del menor y Atem tocio del tiro.

―Mi dragón no es un medio de transporte…solamente es mi mensajero para cuestiones importantes, ni siquiera yo dispongo de él cotidianamente…sabe que solo de explotar una guerra montaría en las alas de mi dragón― Atem afilo los ojos y Sherezade sonrió engreído.

―De verdad me gustaría ese dragón querido…― lo vio de forma casi sugestiva y Atem trago muy duro ¿Siempre iban a ser así sus reuniones? ― ¿Por qué no llegamos hasta mi Palacio? Hermosas mujeres para tu tripulación, comida y licor abundantes…el paraíso chico y así podemos hablar más relajadamente…― repentinamente lo tomo del mentón y Atem se sonrojo a puntos de espanto con lo que le susurraron al oído― Quizá un poco de privacidad para estar con tu atractivo hombre te gustaría…bueno no es tan hermoso como tú pero…

― **¡ESCUCHE ESO!** ― Kaiba se estaba acercando a zancadas y Atem sintió que fue salvado por la campana― ¡Óigame bien maldito Narciso será mejor que suelte a Atem en este preciso segundo y deje de proponer cosas indecorosas cuando realmente QUIERE emboscarnos! ¡¿No está viendo que aquí solo hay marineros?! ¡Que bajeza me demuestra! ¡Sin mencionar que entre Mahad y yo mandaremos a sus hombres escondidos en las montañas al infierno sin ninguna dificultad!

― ¿Con que emboscada, eh? ― Atem se cruzó de brazos y Sherezade no encontraba donde meter su cara que se había tornado azul y congelada más que el sol en el tiempo― ¿Otra vez con eso? ― Atem lo vio realmente enojado.

―Mi ejercito es inmortal― se vanaglorio el persa― Sus sacerdotes no podrán con…

―A otro perro con ese hueso barba de cairel― Kaiba le escupió ese insulto a la cara y Atem se quiso reír MUY fuerte ante la cara del persa― Primero lo de la estupidez del ejercito inmortal…solo son mil hombres comunes y corrientes que ustedes disfrazaban igual y cada vez que uno caía lo remplazaba otro igual y daban la ilusión de que resucitaban, segundo: No sea INSOLENTE o diseminare sus átomos con esta cosa que tengo en la mano― obviamente se refería al Cetro del Milenio― Y tercero pero no menos importante **¡SE LE VUELVE A INSINUAR A ATEM Y JURO POR RA QUE LO HARE ARDER EN LAS PAILAS DE ANUBIS VIEJO VERDE!**

― ¿C-Como…mi ejercito…?― el persa no entendía nada― ¿Qué es un átomo? ― sacudió la cabeza y puso las manos frente suyo haciendo alusión a que se rendía― ¡OK, OK PERO TRANQUILIZATE! ¡SOLO ERA UNA GUERRA AMISTOSA! Jejejeje…eh…

―Esas dos palabras tienen menos sentido juntas que el circo que tiene aquí montado maldito traficante ilegal― Kaiba estaba cruzado de brazos― Mejor cierre la boca y entréguenos el maldito cargamento de seda, aquí tiene las reformas civiles― Kaiba hizo levitar el cofre donde estaban lo que se podrían considerar proyectos de ley dentro de ellos y lo dejo a los pies del persa de forma grosera.

― ¡C-Claro! ¡Jejejeje…! ¡MUCHACHOS TRAIGAN LOS COFRES! ― Grito espantado de la mirada de odio corrosivo cual veneno toxico de Kaiba y entrego cofres y cofres de miles de tipos distintos de seda.

―Gracias, si tiene espejo ahí se ve― Kaiba tomo a Atem de un brazo y se lo llevo bruscamente de ahí no sin que los dos escucharan el grito hipócrita de Sherezade a sus espaldas.

― ¡FUE BUENO VERLOS PASEN POR AQUÍ OTRO DIA, PROMETO QUE NO HABRA EMBOSCADA!

― ¡ESE IMBECIL! ― bramo Kaiba muy molesto.

―… ¿Desde cuándo juras por Ra, Anubis y me defiendes? ― Atem estaba perfectamente espantado― ¡¿Kaiba pero que mierda te sucede hoy?!

― ¡CALLATE MALDITO ENGENDRO, YA HABLAREMOS DE REGRESO A EGIPTO! ― grito el CEO y Atem no podía estar más confundido.

― ¿Siempre estás tan irascible Kaiba? ― Mahad intentaba calmarlo aunque aún se estaba intentando calmar él del ataque de risa histérica que había tenido junto con toda la tripulación primero por el CEO hablando solo y quejándose de los árabes y unos tales _Jeques_ y luego por barrer el suelo con Sherezade y la sarta de insultos y amenazas que le soltó.

― ¡Se llama estrés la enfermedad número uno del siglo XXI! ¡ACOSTUMBRATE MAHAD!

―Uy, que carácter.

― ¡Kaiba!

― _ **Bien echo madre a si es como defiendes a tu macho―**_ dijo con mucha altivez y orgullo Bastet la única leona adulta de Atem.

― _ **Debió darle un zarpazo al cuello―**_ comento como si nada Ebonee.

― _**¿Por qué eres tan indulgente? Atacar de una mordida a la yugular es mil veces más efectivo―**_ Arsione sacó a relucir sus opiniones.

― _**¿Creen que esa basura es una gacela o algo? ¡Hubiera sido mejor atacar los ojos y dejarlo ciego para que nunca volviese a ver la belleza de padre! ―**_ Amunet estaba indignada.

― _ **Chicas tranquilas, ya podremos devorar nosotras cada pedazo de carne de ese infeliz bastardo, madre Seth no debe ensuciarse con basura―**_ Nefertari se escuchó muy peligrosa y para nada dulce.

― _ **Las hembras son aterradoras**_ ― dijeron al unísono los únicos dos varones adolescentes pegándose a la melena de su padre.

― _**¡Hembras contrólense!**_ ― bramo en un rugido Dakarai.

― _**¡¿Qué dijiste?!**_ ― Las cinco leonas le mostraron colmillos y zarpas al macho adulto quien corrió junto a sus hijos a esconderse tras la capa de Atem.

― ¡DAKARAI DEJALAS SER, TIENEN MUCHA RAZON! ― Kaiba seguía arrastrando a Atem hasta los caballos.

― ¿De qué complot de asesinato están hablando mis niñas ahora? ¡KAIBA NO LAS APOYES! ― Atem permanecía protestando.

― ¡SILENCIO! ― Ese había sido el rugido de Kaiba junto a los verdaderos rugidos de las leonas.

―Ok ya están dando miedo ustedes― rodo los ojos hastiado y sus únicos grandes felinos machos se pegaron más a él como dándole la razón.

 **Otro Mundo. Punto de Reunión entre Líderes. Esparta.**

Atem estaba con un dilema existencial… ¿Le partía la cara a Kaiba para que le se le quitara la altivez y le dijera que mierda le pasaba, o se la partía a Adelphos para que dejara de ladrarle a Kaiba a la cara? Pues ambos tenían al menos cinco minutos discutiendo a todo pulmón, el Rey Adelphos era bastante prepotente y tenía serios problemas de control de la ira y cuando escucho a Kaiba en su mente gritarle que: _Moviera su maldito culo al punto de reunión._ Solo digamos que Atem ya se estaba hartando. Kaiba buscaba pagar su inexplicable rabia con alguien y Adelphos llego con un ejército demasiado mimético al de la película 300, todos con una musculatura rayando en la hipertrofia, cicatrices pectorales, en rostro y piernas también. De hecho Adelphos acababa de llegar del campo de batalla todos estaban alterados por que el sol se había detenido y hubo revueltas civiles en sus dominios y todo termino en pelea, sus hombres lucían manchas de sangre seca en espadas, escudos y piel curtida y el Rey en cuestión también, hombre fornido de 2.5mtrs de estatura, cabello corto y barba ensortijada en un quijada cuadrada muy varonil estaba a punto de decapitar a Kaiba.

― ¡No nos eches la maldita culpa de que aún no sean una maldita ciudad estado y no sepan nada sobre ser civilizados! ¡NO TIENEN NI SUS PROPIAS LEYES!

― ¡FUE SU CULPA QUE SE DESATARA EL CAOS! **¡HAN DETENIDO AL SOL!** ¡CLARO QUE IBA A CUNDIR EL PANICO! ¡¿Y QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI A UN REY?! ¡ERES SOLO UN MALDITO SACERDOTE!

― ¡Y TÚ UN MALDITO EXHIBICIONISTA! ¡TODOS ANDAN EN INTERIORES! ¡DEBES SER EL REY MAS POBRE DEL MUNDO SI NO TIENES NI COMO VESTIRE! ¡BUSCA UN TRABAJO VAGABUNDO!

― ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡MALDITO AFEMINADO! ¡VAS A PAGAR TUS INSOLENCIAS Y LAS DE TÚ SEÑOR CON TÚ MISERABLE VIDA! ¡INFELIZ!

― **¡A MI NADIE ME LLAMA INFELIZ! ¡NI ME ALZA LA VOZ! ¡NO ESTAS A MI ALTURA!** ― Atem juro que vio a Adelphos retroceder un paso con ese rugido en toda la cara y es que Kaiba era intimidante las 24/7 y ahora que andaba neurótico por algún motivo mucho más todavía.

― **¡YA BASTA!** ― Kaiba se vino a dar cuenta de que lo habían mandado a estrellarse contra el suelo cuando su cabeza dio un golpe seco contra la arena, Atem lo había tomado de un brazo y en un maniobra bastante rara lo había levanto sobre él y alejado unos cuatro metros de Adelphos, Kaiba apenas pudo ver al frente cuando las hombreras y la capa de Atem cayeron a su lado. Quedo impactado con lo que vio. Adelphos ya venía a clavarle la espada en el corazón por lo que pudo apreciar, significaba que Atem lo había salvado de una herida letal apartándolo del camino del arma que ni el mismo vio, pero lo que estaba viendo no lo podía procesar, el espartano estaba hecho una maldita furia, rabioso al ver que le quitaban al Sacerdote que usaría como carne de cañón, ataco al Faraón, quien se sacó lo antes mencionado en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, había derrapado debajo del eje abierto de las piernas del mayor evitando el filo de la espada, lo había tomado del cuello por detrás presionando peligrosamente las vértebras de este con una mano y luego tomando su quijada inferior con la otra mano para hacerlo girar y caer al suelo, ese movimiento le pudo haber roto el cuello al espartano y con semejante impacto al caer la tráquea fácilmente pudo haber sobresalido de la carne, no supo cómo Atem midiendo y pesando mucho menos que este logro someterlo en el suelo donde logro dislocarle ambos brazos cuando lo tuvo en el piso, presionándole la espina dorsal con el pie y sosteniéndole ambos brazos hasta luxarlos.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **¡GH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― El grito agónico de Adelphos se escuchó como un rugido gutural, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, en cuanto al Faraón tenía la mirada más exánime que alguna vez le allá visto en esos orbes rojos que ahora lucían endemoniados.

― ¿Ibas a matar a mi Sacerdote…? ¿Ustedes solo aprenden con fuerza bruta no? ― presiono un punto crítico con su talón en la espina del espartano haciéndolo gritar aún más fuerte― ¡SI ASI VAN A SER LAS COSAS QUIERO QUE VENGAN UNO POR UNO A RESCATAR A SU REY! ¡ESTO ES UN COMBATE POR SU HONOR! ¡EL QUE LOGRE LIBERARLO TENDRA EL PLACER DE DECAPITARME! ― bramo serio y Kaiba perdió el aliento. No veía a nadie más que no fuera a Atem, sucedió en cámara rápida ya que ni siquiera podía definir bien los movimientos del de ojos rojos, diez hombres vinieron hacia él como primer frente de ataque y Atem sin dejar de sostener uno de los brazos de Adelphos sonrió de lado y dando una patada giratoria al aire noqueo a un tipo le había dado a un nervio cubital, volvió a afianzarse del brazo del herido Rey y de una barrida tumbo a otros dos al suelo, tomo la espada de uno y se la clavo hasta atravesarle un muslo el sujeto grito de dolor y el otro solo gano que lo golpearan con el mango de su propia espada cuando la blandió contra el Faraón y este en un movimiento con la mano libre lo desarmo con un giro extraordinario de muñeca y utilizo esta parte para romperle las orbitas de los ojos, otros tres sujetos tomaron a Adelphos de las piernas y el brazo libre mientras los demás atacaban a Atem este seguía haciendo esas katas de artes marciales que eran totalmente extrañas, era un arte marcial medio-oriental no era egipcio y menos de esa época, pero era muy rápido, letal, golpes a puño cerrado y semi cerrado a puntos críticos, desbalanceo a los que venían por él extremadamente rápido, era una especialidad de contacto y de movimientos a corta distancia para desarmar e inutilizar al enemigo sin importar el número de contrincantes. Todos los demás espartanos se quedaron en su sitio al ver como los diez hombres de confianza del Rey y este mismo yacían en el piso no muertos pero casi agonizando con esas heridas y Atem lucia muy fresco aunque muy cabreado y no porque su rostro así lo expresara era esa aura que desprecia su ser que era más letal que cualquier toxina ― ¿Y bien? ― dijo muy calmado mientras Adelphos contenía el llanto, ninguna lágrima de dolor saldría de sus orgullosos y furiosos ojos, los hombres de este vieron a Atem con respeto y bajaron la cabeza donde los cascos de bronce de cinco a siete kilos fueron sacados de sus cabezas y puestos en sus pechos.

―N-Nos h-has g-ganado…t-tienes…n-nuestro respeto…― articulo el Rey y sus hombres se arrodillaron en una pierna, solo en ese momento Atem le soltó el brazo.

―No quise llegar a los golpes, sabes que vine a hablar contigo de asuntos serios. No quiero que esta escena se repita. Me disculpo en nombre de _Seth_ pero no tenías por qué amenazarlo MUCHO MENOS ATACARLE― Atem se veía tan autoritario como furioso el sonido de su voz retumbo en los tímpanos de todos los presentes como una granada―…Que no se repitan las insolencias. No en mi presencia su majestad Adelphos…

―S-Si Faraón…― el hombre se levantó con ayuda de sus piernas únicamente. Kaiba estaba completamente mudo en su puesto no sintió cuando Mahad lo ayudo a levantarse…

― ¿Estas bien? ― Mahad no se veía molesto sino más bien nada impresionado de ese despliegue tan violento.

―Krav magá…― dijo Kaiba escuetamente― ¿Desde cuanto Atem conoce esa arte marcial? ― Kaiba apenas podía procesar la información que recibieron sus ojos.

― ¿Así se llama, eh? ― Mahad sonrió pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró por completo― Supongo que es de tú época pero ni idea…solo llego aquí un día luego de desaparecer por dos semanas y comenzó a impartir clases a nuestros hombres de esa arte marcial…es peligrosa…― estrecho los ojos― Demasiado…

―No la aprendió en mi época…es una de las tres artes marciales de la milicia israelí de mi época sí, pero por muy listo que sea no pudo aprenderla tan BIEN solo viéndola por televisión o algo…― vio a Mahad asustado― ¡¿Dijiste que desapareció dos semanas?!

―Si…espera ¡¿No fue de nuevo a tú plano?! ― Mahad comenzó a sentir sudor frio en su nuca― ¡T-Todos creíamos que ESTABA ahí! ¡INCLUSO NOS…!― Mahad perdió el brillo en los ojos― ¿N-Nos mintió…? ¡¿De verdad no estaba en tu plano?! ― miro presa del pánico y el horror al CEO.

― ¡N-no! ― Kaiba se puso extremadamente serio y miro al frente, Atem estaba platicando amenamente pero sin bajar la guardia con el orgulloso Rey de Esparta a quien le habían facilitado un asiento rudimentario, ni con ambos brazos inútiles el tipo perdía el semblante duro y severo. Había varios espartanos escuchando atentamente y un escribano anotando cosas que salían de los labios de Atem, eran posiblemente indicaciones y cada vez que volteaba a ver a Adelphos este asentía con la cabeza solo un poco, Atem puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Adelphos con mucho cuidado dándole a entender que se entendían en los acuerdos para entrenamientos conjuntos, puesto no podían estrecharse las manos, el Rey de Esparta se había negado a que el Faraón le re-encajara los brazos de vuelta a sus sitios aparentemente, duraron negociando diez minutos (relativamente hablando claro) y el regente de Egipto se despidió con una reverencia leve con la cabeza. Paso de largo a Mahad y a Kaiba y les hablo cuando estuvo a dos metros de espaldas a los dos.

―Nos regresamos a Egipto― espeto demasiado serio.

―Atem…― Mahad estaba rebullendo de la ira contenida― Sabes que me debes respuestas…― volteo a verlo realmente molesto y decepcionado del de ojos rojos, le dolía que no confiara en ellos.

―Sí, lo tengo presente― Atem lo vio de soslayo― Pero no develare secretos de estado fuera de nuestra tierra Mahad…― el otro abrió los ojos con espanto y los entre-cerro rabioso.

― ¿Secretos de estado que no pueden saber tus hombres de plena confianza? ― Atem dirigió su mirada al CEO quien lo veía entre furico y con mucho miedo. Miedo porque no comprendía algo y el Faraón sabía cómo reaccionaba Kaiba ante lo que no comprendía.

―Supongo que ataste cabo con rabo apenas Kaiba abrió la boca ¿No? ― Ahora si los miraba con vehemencia y apremio― ¿Era necesario decirle a Mahad que no estuve en tú plano antes de que llegáramos al Palacio? ― se cruzó de brazos fuertemente.

― ¡Esto es demasiado cínico de tú parte! ― Mahad sujeto a su Faraón de la túnica ante las miradas atónitas de los tripulantes Atem cerró los ojos y respiro hondamente, lo que menos quería era ver la decepción en los ojos de Mahad. No de él.

―Hablaremos en Egipto…es una orden Sacerdote Mahad― Atem vio con autoritarismo militar a Mahad quien le soltó de inmediato, esos ojos denotaban peligro y a la vez el mayor entendía que eran ojos suplicantes. Le estaba rogando que hablaran después.

―Sí, su majestad― Mahad respondió intentando calmar el tono de su voz.

 **Otro Mundo. Palacio de Atem. Egipto.**

Todo el camino de regreso había transcurrido en un brutal e inclemente silencio. Faraón no se dignó a hablar o a ver a nadie, Kaiba y Mahad solo estaban uno a cada lado de la barca real, el CEO tuvo que transportar todo lo que llevaban y repetir el proceso de vuelta, no negaba que le fue más difícil pero lo estaba sobrellevando muy bien. Al tocar tierra egipcia el sol volvió a lanzar un destello tan rojo como los ojos de Atem, apenas este puso un pie en la tierra que le pertenecía, el Rompecabezas del Milenio brillo intensamente y el Faraón tuvo que ser sostenido por varios hombres quienes soltaron sus cargas apenas lo vieron trastabillar, Atem dijo que estaría bien. Que era el precio por el favor de Ra, el cansancio de todos lo recibiría él de vuelta pero gracias a las habilidades de su objeto milenario este comenzó a reponerse apenas pasados unos pocos minutos, el sol comenzó a moverse y el tiempo volvió a su ritmo normal. Claro que hubo un gran alboroto, pero no por el asunto del sol, era bien sabido para los egipcios que el Faraón podía hacer su voluntad con los astros celestiales, fue el único pueblo del planeta que no sucumbió al pánico de no ver ocultarse al sol o verlo salir. El escándalo fue entre las personas que vieron a su majestad casi desvanecerse en el suelo, entre ellos Kaiba, Mahad había perdido todo el enojo de su sistema apenas vio a su niño ser casi desmayarse, llamo inmediatamente a los sirvientes y pidió que trajeran a los curanderos, una vez estos llegaron donde el Faraón y este bebió prácticamente obligado energizantes naturales y otras pócimas de la época Atem pidió que se desocupara el salón del trono y que no hubiera ni un alma en todos los alrededores, mando a desocupar el Palacio entero. Solo dos personas estaban autorizadas a estar ahí dentro con él y esos fueron los mismos Sacerdotes que lo acompañaron en su viaje.

― ¿No hay nadie que no sean ustedes cerca, Mahad? ― Atem podía hacerse el fuerte pero aun sentado en su trono se negaba a tomarse la cabeza y caer dormido ahí mismo, aunque el rompecabezas seguía emitiendo un leve brillo revitalizándolo lentamente.

―No, no hay nadie más que nosotros tres― articulo Mahad y Atem observo a Kaiba buscando una corroboración a lo dicho.

―Dice la verdad― le escupió furioso― Habla de una maldita vez Atem― el Faraón realmente estaba muy cansado y aburrido para asombrarse de que Kaiba lo llamara por su nombre y no por un insulto y realmente no estaba para litigar con nadie.

―Está bien…― no puso más peros el de ojos rojos y estiro el cuello intentando relajar los músculos de este― Mahad…realmente lamento haberte guardado en secreto lo de mis viajes…

―Nos mentiste― objeto dolido el portador de la sortija― Pudiste haberte quedado callado como lo haces con todo, pero NOS mentiste…ME mentiste― sus ojos se cristalizaron.

―No lo hice con mala intención― Atem se sentía como escoria― Iba a decirte a ti y al verdadero Seth esto cuando lo tuviese controlado…― se tomó del puente de la nariz, mierda le dolía todo.

― ¿Controlado? ― Kaiba soltó una risilla altisonante― Déjame adivinar… ¿Alguna habilidad oculta del Rompecabezas del Milenio demasiado peligrosa y tú complejo de mecías salió a flote? ― gruño por lo alto el CEO. Mahad solo guardaba silencio.

―No del rompecabezas…es una habilidad mía enteramente, pero se ve amplificada por el Rompecabezas del Milenio ciertamente…― Kaiba disolvió su gesto agresivo y Mahad lo vio espantado.

―Atem…― el portador de la Sortija del Milenio comenzó a temblar de furia en su sitio― ¡SE TE DIJO QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO USAR TUS HABILIDADES SUPER-NATURALES! ¡COMPROMETE TÚ INTEGRIDAD!

―Eso me lo dijo Isis estando todos nosotros con vida en nuestros respectivos tiempos…― Atem vio a quien lo crio con irreverencia― No iba a seguir ESAS reglas estando en este plano…así que…

― ¡LAS ROMPISTE! ― Mahad exploto― **¡Las ordenes emitidas por LAS DIOSAS BASTET, SEJMET Y UADAYET!** ― Mahad se sentía dentro de una pesadilla― ¡ESO ES BLASFEMIA!

― ¡SI LAS ROMPI MAHAD! ― El CEO y el nombrado vieron con terror al Faraón― ¡ENTIENDE QUE ES POR EL BIEN DE NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡ELLAS ME DIERON EL PERMISO! ¡NO ME ACUSES DE BLASFEMO SOLO PORQUE TE PREOCUPA MI INTEGRIDAD!

― ¡¿Y VERTE MORIR NUEVAMENTE?! ― Mahad rompió a llorar.

― **¡TÚ DISTE LA VIDA POR MI PRIMERO!** ― Mahad vio con pánico como Atem respiraba dolido y a punto de…llorar― ¡Basta de esto! Mahad…lo lamento― se disculpó sinceramente― Era necesario…― ahora veía a Kaiba quien solo observaba al suelo empuñando las manos demasiado fuerte, varias gotas de sangre caían de sus nudillos― Kaiba…― Atem no quería ver lo que venía― ¿Lo leíste todo en mi mente no? ― resoplo cansado. Seto jamás iba a dejar de ser un impaciente.

― **Si…** ― Kaiba rechino los dientes― Con que lo de ser solo 30% humano viene con condiciones…se decía que Aquiles solo podía morir si era atacado en su talón…que Heracles tenia fuerza sobre-humana, que Sansón era el hombre más fuerte del planeta siempre y cuando no cortase su cabello, que Perseo no podía morir ahogado y que podía viajar al inframundo…― comenzó a nombras ejemplos bastante burlón y ofendido a la vez― Ah pero, el semi-dios que la historia nunca conoció que resultó ser el más poderoso de todos puede tomar el control del espíritu de seres que compartan su sangre en cualquier tiempo, en cualquier época pero eso lo podría matar de intentarlo― al fin vio a Atem quien lo miraba sin ninguna emoción― ¿Es eso no? ¿Por eso fuiste escogido para ser el portador de ese rompecabezas? ¿Por eso puedes comunicarte y ser el catalizador de Ra? ¿Por eso el verdadero protector de Egipto eres tú…y no Exodia? ― Mahad sintió que se iba a desmayar al oír lo último.

―Yo no lo sabía cuándo estaba vivo― cerro los ojos fuertemente y aletargo la espalda en el trono― No sabía que Exodia fue creado para ser mi remplazo mucho antes de nacer en el mundo terrenal porque estaba predestinado que moriría a manos de Zorc…porque era el único capaz de derrotarlo― se sostuvo el puente de la nariz y los vio entristecido― La historia debía seguir el curso que tomo, yo debía permanecer dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio, todos ustedes debían nacer Kaiba, si yo hubiera usado mis habilidades estando vivo habría traído el apocalipsis…por eso estando en este plano si puedo utilizarlas…― Atem respiro muy profundamente para lo que vendría, al mal paso darle prisa― Hay descendientes de Seth, de su hermano y de mi madre que eh usado de recipientes…pero no precisamente en tu época, puedo tomar el control del cuerpo de todos, se quiénes son, y puedo entrar y aprender todo lo que necesite. Aprendí el Krav magá de uno de los descendientes del hermano de Seth, su nombre es Mohamed y está en el ejercito del Israel del año 2.178…estuve fuera esas dos semanas Mahad porque estuve entrenándome en esta y otras dos artes marciales de esa época, solo para enseñarles a nuestros soldados…entiendan quiero que mi pueblo sepa que su líder es un ser humano, que el mundo me reconozca como tal aunque no lo sea…― Mahad y Kaiba estaban atónitos y preocupados― Si se me reconociera como a un semi-dios que PUEDE controlar a dioses y derrotar a demonios, Egipto seria temido …no respetado, quiero forjar una nación donde la libertad sea para todos, no quiero ser conocido como un opresor o un ser al que deban temerle…necesito que mi reinado sea el mejor y forje las bases para un nuevo mundo más actualizado, donde todos conozcan la igualdad…un futuro pleno…

―Atem, me dijiste que este plano era parte del otro mundo…que estaban aquí únicamente los espíritus de las personas que estuvieron presentes en tú vida y muerte…lo que me estas describiendo es…― Kaiba lo vio impactado y Mahad estaba observando al suelo con la mirada oscurecida― Este no es el otro mundo como tal… ¡ES UNA LINEA DE TIEMPO ALTERNA! ― Kaiba se tomó fuertemente de la cabeza― ¡Significa que esta es…!

―Otra dimensión…― culmino Atem su oración― Una dimensión distorsionada si quieres llamarla así― el Faraón lo veía con imponencia― Existimos y estamos vivos en muchas épocas, en muchos planetas, en muchas dimensiones, hay versiones nuestras con muchas diferencias físicas en muchas partes…líneas de tiempo alternas Kaiba…nada de lo que yo estoy haciendo aquí afectara el futuro donde tú vives…estas en el pasado…un pasado que está conectado con el mundo de los espíritus hasta que yo vea mi muerte natural, luego quienes me acompañaron vivos o muertos durante la batalla con Necrophades volverán a re-encarnar en esta línea de tiempo…pero obviamente no serán conscientes de ello solamente alguien con mis mismas características de nacimiento estaría consciente de ello al re-encarnar de nuevo…cuando volvamos a nacer dejaremos de ser espíritus para ser almas y habitar otros cuerpos…― Kaiba cayo de rodillas al suelo― Sabes muy bien que la energía no se crea o se destruye solo se transforma…

― ¿Esa es la voluntad de los dioses? ― Mahad solo articulo eso.

―Si― le contesto Atem.

― ¿No estás en peligro entonces? ― Atem sonrió.

―No, Mahad.

―Bien…― al fin subió el rostro derramando lagrimones de felicidad y Atem sintió como se le conmovía el corazón― Solo eso necesito oír.

―Pues yo necesito más respuestas― Kaiba se levantó y observo con un profundo odio a Atem― ¡¿Por qué si puedes posesionar cuerpos no te presentas en mi época?! ― se veía mortalmente ofendido por algo.

―No debo seguir obstruyendo las vidas de quienes tuvieron que ver con esto…― levanto el Rompecabezas del Milenio― En tu época Kaiba…no debo interactuar con ustedes de nuevo…pero infringí la ley con lo de Divá y gracias a eso se me prohíbe regresar a tú época si ustedes siguen con vida…

―Por tú culpa el cubo Quantum me echo de aquí cuando llegue con mi cuerpo real…― no era una pregunta era una aseveración…Atem trago duro y el CEO estaba rojo de la furia.

―Si…lo lamento…― se limitó a decir el Faraón, Kaiba se sorprendió pero volvió a enfadarse con lo siguiente que escucho― Lamento el que Yugi no pueda volver a interactuar conmigo **NO** lamento el que tú te quieras vengar de mí― le espeto bastante cínico y agresivo.

― ¡ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTA! ― Atem salto en su trono por ese escandaloso grito y Mahad veía con una expresión realmente chistosa en la cara al CEO quien hacia aspavientos enfurecido sin llegar a emitir ninguna palabra y se fue de ahí dando larguísimas zancadas.

― ¿P-Pero que fue eso? ― Atem se sintió intimado de repente mientras le resbala una gordísima gota estilo anime por la sien.

―Lamento decirlo pero él tiene razón…― Atem vio escandalizado a Mahad quien comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo― Atem…creo que el venir a ''vengarse'' de ti solo es máximo un 5% de sus intenciones reales…

― ¿Y porque otra razón…?― el Faraón medito un momento y luego se palmeo la frente muy fuerte― ¿Entonces cuál es ese motivo real? Sabes que no soy bueno con estos temas…― Atem rodo los ojos cansado.

―Ah no, ustedes resuelvan eso, además le prometí a Kaiba que no te diría nada…― el de ojos rojos iba a protestar pero se quedó de piedra con lo siguiente: ― Tómalo como pago por la mentira hacia mí, los demás me valen Atem, pero no tengas secretos conmigo y le debes pagar esa apuesta a Kaiba que no se te olvide, no te crie para que NO cumplas tus promesas…― se fue del sitio con ese tonito de advertencia paternalista.

― ¡Se me había olvidado la maldita apuesta! ― se palmeo la frente de nuevo― Bien…espero que enterándose de mi vida privada yo pueda enterarme de la suya…― Atem se dirigió a los baños, pronto seria la hora de la cena.

…

Increíble, simplemente increíble. Ya estaba terminando la hora de la cena y Kaiba no se había presentado y gracias a que ahora controlaba el Cetro del Milenio por mas guardias que mando en su busca y traerlo al salón principal a la fuerza si era necesario ninguno había tenido el valor de intentar ir por él ya que vieron como la mayoría de sus compañeros eran lanzados por una fuerza invisible fuera del Palacio. Atem decidió que no iba a arriesgar el pellejo de sus su personal de seguridad así que opto por terminar rápidamente su cena, todos vieron realmente extrañados al Faraón (menos Mahad cabe aclarar) cuando se levantó de su asiento, tomo una charola de oro puso pan, frutas, carne y se largó de ahí alegando que quería estar solo. Nadie iba objetarle de todas formas, camino por los pasillos con charola en mano y descubrió a todos los gatos mascota de Seth maullándole a la puerta de su cuarto, incluida Kisara la gata. Esta solo maulló cuando Atem le hizo una reverencia. Los gatos le dieron permiso y el coloco la charola en el suelo y le hablo severamente a la puerta cerrada frente a él.

―Deja de ser un niño malcriado. Come y te espero en mi habitación en treinta minutos― ordeno en tono alto y se fue a sus aposentos, algo le decía que iba a ir, pero el muy maldito tenía tres horas de retraso, Atem estaba con los brazos tras la nuca en su enorme cama viendo al techo y su decorado de pictografías, la habitación en si era enorme, por no decir gigantesca y tenía dos ventanales inmensos, uno de ellos conectaba a un balcón por donde entraba brisa bastante fría, las estrellas ya eran relucientes esa noche, había dejado la puerta sin seguro …comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando la abrieron violentamente y la cerraron de portazo― Llegas tarde…― le espeto molesto sin dejar de ver al techo.

―A mi tú no me ordenas bastardo, llego a la hora que se me pegue mi malnacida gana a donde YO quiera― Kaiba simplemente admiraba la enorme opulencia y arquitectura del lugar, aún tenía un pan a medio comer en la mano, solo estaba con la rudimentaria ropa interior de lino, después de ducharse se había encerrado en el cuarto de Seth y por más que los gatos objetaban su comportamiento no soporto el hambre y tomo la charola― Además…―le dio un bocado enorme al pan recién horneado y hablo aun masticando y viendo en derredor― Nh…me trajiste. Nh…licor…― siguió masticando ruidosamente.

― ¡No se habla con la boca llena! ― le grito el de ojos rojos y cuando Kaiba reparo en él se ahogó con el maldito pan― ¡K-Kaiba! ― Atem salto de la cama y corrió hasta el CEO e intento palmear su espalda para que se le pasara el violento acceso de tos, no obstante el otro lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en la cara y empujándolo― ¡¿Oye pero que ocurre contigo?! ¡Solo quería ayudarte! ― Atem se cruzó de brazos molesto.

― ¡COOOF! ¡¿Conmigo?! ― Kaiba estaba realmente rojo…avergonzado y es que…― ¡Estas prácticamente…DESNUDO!

―Cargo lo mismo que tú puesto…― en efecto el Faraón solo cargaba un muy corto interior de lino igual al de Kaiba, el CEO estaba impresionado de ver de primera mano toda (o más del 80%) de la anatomía de Atem, tenía un cuerpo escultural e increíblemente trabajado, la piel increíblemente tersa y sus facciones ya lo hacían hermoso con ropa pero ahora solo con un mísero pedazo de tela cubriendo su hombría y unos tocados lisos de oro en los brazos sin quitarse el rompecabezas del cuello lo hacían verse total y completamente como el semi-dios que era…por no decir que la mente del CEO estaba maquinando mil películas porno en ese preciso momento― ¿Q-Que me ves? ― Atem también estaba sonrojado fuertemente, Kaiba no dejaba de verlo y el muy maldito lo veía de arriba para abajo sin disimular― ¡DEJA DE VERME ASI! ― ladro poniéndose casi tan rojo como sus ojos.

―Tú tienes la culpa de andar semi-desnudo…― Kaiba volvió a morder el pan― Wow…

― ¡Oye maldito pervertido, estoy en MI cuarto! ¡¿Qué quieres que me vaya a dormir en túnica?!

―Si fuera Seth te soldaría al cuerpo un habito de monja católica y una bolsa en la cabeza solo con orificios para respirar― le contesto mientras seguía devorando cada centímetro cuadrado de piel morena con la mirada― Voy a comenzar a pensar que lo del semi-dios es solo por tu apa-¡MMMPFF! ― Una almohada se estrelló en toda la cara del CEO― ¡MISERABLE ENANO DE MIERDA!

― ¡DEPRAVADO DE MIERDA! ― le contestaron de vuelta― ¡Tú andas igual!

―Cierto― pensó el otro― ¿Estas súúúper incomodo, no? **¡Porque esa es la idea!** ― le grito bastante enojado― Ve todo lo que tú quieras pero NO vas a tocar NADA eso te pasa por arruinarme los planes…― el CEO se burló en la cara extremadamente roja del más bajo― ¿Qué es eso que te brilla en los hombros?

―Nada― Atem iba retrocediendo hasta su cama para tomar una sábana y cubrirse lo más rápido posible. No obstante con toda la pena que cargaba encima no reparo en el demasiado obvio objeto milenario de oro que cargaba Seto en la mano donde no cargaba el pan, Kaiba lo obligo a darse la vuelta― ¡HEY!

― ¡PFF! ― el CEO casi escupe lo que le quedaba de pan de trigo en la boca pero logro tragarlo a tiempo, no era un camello para estar escupiendo― ¡WOW! ¡¿Y ESTE TATUAJE?! ¡¿EXISTE LA TINTA A BASE DE ORO AQUÍ ACASO?!

― ¡NO LO VEAS! ¡MEJOR DICHO! ¡NO ME VEAS KAIBA! ― Atem sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón en cualquier momento, era tanta su prisa por hablar con el corporativo que deliberadamente se le olvido que este estaba en el cuerpo de Seth y como se la pasaban insultándose era más fácil olvidarse de ese detalle, si ahora el de ojos rojos se quería morir de nuevo o que se lo tragara un hoyo negro.

― ¡Es idéntico al Dragón Alado de Ra! ― En efecto era un increíble tatuaje dorado que lucía aún más increíble en esa piel morena, el dragón milenario de dos bocas, filosos dientes y portentosas alas de bestia estaba a profundo detalle en la espalda del regente de Egipto y parte del tatuaje se podía ver en sus hombros, o bueno en la parte que cubría la ropa sin mangas.

―Es porque ES el Dragón Alado de Ra…permanece en mi piel dormido cuando lo invoco este desaparece…― apenas Atem mascullo eso el CEO lo libero del poder del cetro― ¡ERES UN…!

―Y yo pensando que no podías ser más ge…― se calló la boca, estaba a punto de decir algo sin pensarlo antes…se acercaba el apocalipsis― En fin, me debes el pago de una apuesta y AUN no veo mi licor…

― ¿Me viste cara de tú mayordomo? ― Atem quería matarlo a golpes.

―No, pero te vi de muchas formas y como tienes casi la misma cara que Muto…

― **¡NO TERMINES LA ORACIÓN!** ― Kaiba se echó a reír como enfermo― Voy por el maldito licor…

― ¡El mío en las rocas! ― le espeto entre burlón y hablando en serio, sabía que en esa época no existía el hielo, no obstante Atem volvió con una enorme jarra de vino de uvas y dos copas doradas, le sirvió la suya al CEO y cuando este bebió el licor casi se traga…― ¡MPHG! ― se sacó el objeto extraño de la boca antes de tragárselo y Atem sonría maligno― ¡¿Una PUTA roca?! ¡¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO?!

― ¡SI! AJAJAJAJA ¿Bueno, no que lo querías _en las rocas_? ― Kaiba estaba a punto de noquearlo con el cetro― Bien, Kaiba por el bien de mi salud mental hagamos algo con ese aspecto ¿Te parece? ― Seto no pudo articular nada cuando Atem tomando de su copa de vino estiro la mano hacia él sin tocarlo y sintió un golpe de energía que venía directamente del Rompecabezas del Milenio y solo abrió los ojos cuando escucho al otro hablar de nuevo― Mucho mejor…― Kaiba se vio de cuerpo completo estaba…¿En su forma original?

―¿Cómo lo lograste?... ― su piel era caucásica, su cabello corto y finamente peinado, sus ojos volvían a ser azules y su ropa estaba intacta, era su traje personalizado y con la insignia K.C― Oh…― descompuso el semblante y volvió a tomar de la copa con vino― Olvide eso de ''revelar la identidad de otros seres'' ¿Algo así era no?

―Si…― Atem mecía su copa con vino aburrido― Ver el cuerpo de Seth semi-desnudo y en mi habitación ya sería demasiado para mi auto-control…― clavo sus ojos en el CEO de forma venenosa― Hablarle al verdadero Kaiba arregla todo…

― ¿Tensión…?― pregunto con un tonito morboso el CEO. Atem lo vio MUY mal.

―Bueno, soy hombre de palabra: Ya pregunta lo que se te dé tú pervertida gana…lo soportare…― se empino la copa y bebió todo de un trago el CEO lo imito― Estoy consiente…de que totalmente sobrio no te diría nada…así que ahórrate el preguntar porque tenía vino aquí― se volvió a servir mientras Kaiba lo veía juguetón.

―Bien― se sumió de hombros― Aunque auto-control fue todo menos lo que tuviste cuando te plante ese beso en la cocina…― la vena en la frente de Atem iba a cobrar vida y a matar al CEO― ¿De verdad creíste que era Seth? Sé que soy excelente actor pero…

―Sí, me lo creí todo…pero hubo cierto punto donde dude seriamente que fueras Seth…― Kaiba se puso increíblemente rojo― De todos los besos que me he dado con él…ese fue el más demandante y agresivo…¿Por qué no decirlo? El más sensual que me haya dado…me extrañe mucho pero…― ya casi se acababa la segunda copa y el grado de alcohol en esa época era obsceno― Mierda…me gusto… ¿No eres virgen verdad? ― pregunto muy quitado de la pena―Yugi se morirá de un puto infarto cuando lo beses así, él y yo tenemos en común ser más puritanos que un eclesiástico y más vírgenes que un feto…tú me dirás…

― ¿M-Me estás diciendo que Yugi jamás ha besado a nadie? ― esa conversación estaba saliéndose del contexto original.

―No, nunca. A menos que besarle la nariz a ese Akita que me dijo que tuvo de mascota de niño cuente como besar…―Atem se quería carcajear.

―Creía que él y Anzu…

― ¿Anzu? ¡Jajajajaja! ― la risa de Atem era contagiosa, no estaba borracho aun le faltaba mucho para eso pero realmente era una risa muy descarada― Si, mou hitori no ore…estuvo prendado de ella muchísimo tiempo pero cuando noto que estaba interesada en él solo cuando yo tomaba el control de su cuerpo se decepciono mucho…lo consolé secando cada lagrima cada noche…le decía que no valía la pena llorar por ella― ahora estaba más serio― Para ser sincero siempre pensé que Anzu era…algo vulgar y cuando recupere mis memorias digamos que recordar a Teana y luego ver a Anzu hizo que cerrara con candando los pasillos a esos pensamientos, sabía que Yugi se molestaría conmigo si sabía que pensaba que Anzu me parecía una remera en ocasiones…sin mencionar como se vestía…no me malinterpretes, es mucho mejor como amiga la quiero y todo pero si hablamos sobre ella en este ámbito…

―Anotare mandar a un sicario a Norteamérica a matarla por hacer llorar a Muto, gracias por la información― Kaiba estaba hablando en serio.

―Pues ojala sea uno que nunca falle un tiro― lo peor era que Atem también estaba hablando en serio― Veo a Yugi como el hermanito que nunca tuve además de que compartimos mentes demasiado tiempo, nuestro lazo es eterno…es mi Aibou de nadie más…verlo sufrir por ella fue enervante, tenía que controlarme cuando tomaba posesión de su cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca para no…― hizo el ademan de contener las ganas de estrangular a alguien― ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de todo esto? Me confeso que se comenzó a fijar en ti por mi culpa…

― ¿Qué…?― la cara que Kaiba puso era digna del periodo cubista de Picasso y le estaba tiritando una ceja.

―Créelo o no, no me importa― rio por lo bajo― Solo dijo que le gustaban los hombres serios y de porte agresivo, que quería a alguien que no le temiera a nada…él es luz…yo era su oscuridad― entre-cerro los ojos― Se ve atraído por ti no solo porque sea mi re-encarnación…es cuestión de la ley de atracción de opuestos si me preguntas…lo mismo me paso con Seth― ahora se empinaba lo que quedaba del vino y se volvía a servir otra copa, Kaiba escuchaba atentamente― Aunque la luz la poseyera yo y él a la oscuridad…en carácter somos lo contrario― le sonrió al líquido añorando la presencia de Seth― Él es amable, dulce y llega a ser muy meloso cuando quiere…me pone nervioso…― Kaiba se estaba interesando demasiado en esa conversación― No sé cómo contestarle halagos hacia mi persona, solo logra que me sonroje por todo lo que hace y se comenzó a aprovechar de eso…― ahora parecía enojado pero de una forma muy enamorada esa era una mescla rara― Me coquetea incluso cuando sabe que NO debe, me escribe poemas muy intensos en contenido, no son eróticos ni nada de lo que estés pensando sino que …hacen que me sienta desorientado, solo se reaccionar molestándome porque no sé qué hacer con esa actitud, él se ríe luego lo golpeo y luego me roba todos los besos que se le antojan…no habíamos pasado de caricias algo subidas de tono pero…esperaba que pronto…― vio muy sonrojado a otro lado― Tuviéramos intimidad…― Kaiba anoto mentalmente NO decirle que Seth le había dicho que usurpo su cuerpo justo el día que Atem mas esperaba, no era estúpido― Solo se decir lo que siento mediante acciones, pero creo que aunque sea tan listo no se da cuenta de eso…

―Oh, tranquilo con eso. Se lo deje en claro― Kaiba tomo de su copa y volvió a servirse.

― ¿De verdad? ― Atem arqueo una ceja y Kaiba pensó rápido.

―Me dijo que éramos un par de cavernícolas una cosa llevo a la otra y le termine diciendo que nosotros nos expresamos mejor con acciones…

― ¡¿Me dijo cavernícola?! ― Atem casi se atora con el vino― Ok, ese es nuevo…― se manoteo la frente― ¿Y de casualidad él te dijo que quiere de mí? ― parecía suplicarle con la mirada.

― Al parecer…quiere que le digas las cosas a la cara ya― Atem parecía sorprendido y Kaiba aguantaba la risa― ¿Por cuales otros nombres te han llamado? Porque yo puedo decirte varios que Yugi me ha dicho…― el CEO sentía que ambos estaban en el mismo barco.

―Analfabeta emocional― comenzó a enumerar con los dedos― Caso perdido, Faraón de las tierras de no-entiendo-un-halago, su majestad el Faraón Estoicidad Crónica, jinete de la muerte…

― ¡Pff! ¡¿Y ese porque fue?! ¡Jajajajaja! ― Kaiba solo se reía para no llorar, aunque debía admitir que si daban mucha risa esos apodos.

―Dice que soy el cuarto jinete del apocalipsis ya que asesino cada momento que él considera ''romántico'' ― hizo comillas burlándose de esa palabra― Amo todo lo que hace pero…no sé qué hacer para que no se ofenda, yo solo me expreso como me siento y ya…aunque el apodo de Capitán Pragmatismo…creo que me lo gane por responderle a preguntas como '' ¿No te parece precioso el atardecer? Me recuerda a tus ojos'' con cosas como: ''Obvio mis ojos son rojizos el atardecer también… ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?'' ― Kaiba nunca se había sentido tan comprendido en su vida― ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho Yugi? ― Atem sonría malicioso― Quiero saber…

―Cavernícola― comenzó a enumerar el CEO― Cromañón, eres tan sentimental como una roca, Gorila emocional, tienes la mente más cuadrara que uno de los Pixies de Los Padrinos Mágicos, señor yo-solo-se-dar-ordenes, Kaiba el Presidente de la Corporación Capsula…

― ¡PFF! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Y ese último porque fue?! ― Atem había visto demasiados animes con Yugi y creía entender por qué y solo se reía para no llorar…

―Pues dice que encapsulo TODO incluso lo que siento como lo haría cualquiera en el mundo de DBZ…― Kaiba se veía muy sonrojado y ofendido y a la vez…triste― ¿Realmente funcionara esa pendejada de decir lo que sentimos y ya?

―Pues, con los toscos que somos quizá nos darían una bofetada con un tacón apenas abriéramos la boca…ese par de nenas…

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ―Kaiba ya estaba sintiendo los estragos del alcohol y Atem también, bien ahora si eran un par de despechados tomando solo faltaba la maldita cantina― ¡Se pasan con el sentí-mierdalismo!

― ¡No entienden una declaración con estilo! ¡No lo puedo creer!

― ¡Le dije a Muto eso mismo!

― ¡Se molestan si quieres mandar a ejecutar al primero que los vea! ¡¿No saben que las mejores historias de amor comienzan con un asesinato?! ¡Y luego te llaman paranoico!

― ¡Hey Jejejeje! ¡¿Esa frase no es de Deadpool?! ― Kaiba estaba que no creía nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

― ¡Es el puto rey! ¡Es más REY que YO!

― ¡Amen a eso!

―¿No eras ateo? Jajajaja….

― ¡Con Deadpool se hacen excepciones!

― ¿Freddy o Jason?

―TeamFreddy enano.

―Estamos de acuerdo en eso― pasaron dos hora hablando de películas hasta que terminaron litigando cual abogados enfrentados en tribunales exponiendo sus casos cuando difirieron por primera vez en su villano favorito…(solo les gustaban villanos o antihéroes)

― ¡Te digo que Jigsaw se la pondría difícil a Lecter! ― Kaiba gruño en su sitio.

― ¡El Dr. Hannibal es mucho más listo! ¡Escaparía de las trampas de John sin sudar una gota!

― ¡No olvides que John toma en cuenta las habilidades y el cociente intelectual de la persona! ¡Obviamente le pondría algo más difícil de resolver que tú ridículo rompecabezas a Lecter!

― ¡Por eso mismo lo digo, no hay enigma que Lecter no resuelva, además es un peligro con una navaja apenas tuviera a John enfrente el viejo no podría hacer nada! ¿Olvidas el cáncer en etapa terminal?

― ¡Obviamente Jigsaw planearía algo contra su única debilidad! ¡Y sería algo mejor que un doble te lo aseguro!

― ¡Lecter ganaría!

― ¡Jigsaw ganaría!

Media hora después…

―No entiendo simplemente no lo entiendo…―Kaiba ya estaba borracho a ese punto― ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo virgen Yugi? ¡Con esas ropas de cuero parece el propio sadomasoquista! ¡MILLONES DE FANGIRLS Y FANBOYS QUE LITERALMENTE LO ACOSAN…! No más que yo… ¡PERO TIENE DEMASIADOS PRETENDIENTES! ¡Sé que se le declaran al menos quinientas personas por mes!

―Yugi es sensible no quiere algo pasajero Seto quiere algo eterno…algo más allá del tiempo es un chico muy profundo más…― Atem estaba viendo todo doble no sabía a cuál Kaiba ver― Más profundo que…el reino de las putas sombras…

―Sombras quisiera con él…algo mucho más pervertido que las sombres del inútil de Grey…

―No menciones…porquerías en mi jodida presencia Kaiba…― los dos estaban arrastrando las palabras.

―Cierto, perdón… ¿Y cómo es que Seth no te ha violado desde el primer día que te vio? ― Kaiba apenas era consciente de lo que decía, pero los borrachos siempre decían la verdad― ¡Joder hombre, estas que ardes! ¡Tienes toooodo el maldito derecho de decir que eres hijo del sol! ¡Quemarías a cualquiera con solo verlo! ¡¿Ye he dicho que tienes unos putos abdominales de muerte?!

―JAJAJAJA ¡Y-yo no sé qué espera Yugi para que lo empotres contra una pared! ― Atem estaba riéndose muy libremente en el suelo― ¡Por Ra! ¡Amo a Seth lo amo con todo mi maldito ser pero…debo admitir que tú eres la cosa más atractiva de tú siglo! ¡Si deberías ser la octava maravilla del mundo! ¡Solo mira esos ojos! ¡¿Debo hablar de tú altura, tu porte, elegancia y demás?! ¡Yo creo que no! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú podrías hacer dudar de la sexualidad de QUIEN sea!

Una hora y media después…

― ¿Y me vas a decir que estando dentro de su mente NUNCA viste ninguna fantasía sexual que me incluyera? ¡No me jodas Atem! ― Kaiba y Atem estaban viendo al techo se habían acabado el vino y aún seguían muy ebrios, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar, ya se habían dicho cada cosa pervertida que pensaran del contrario con respecto a su físico, incluso Atem menciono que deseaba que Seth fuera la mitad de agresivo en la cama una vez lo hiciera con él que el CEO cuando lo retaba a duelos.

―Bueno si hubo un par…pero oye no soy voyerista…no me quedaba a ver ESO― le contestaron de muy mala gana― Aunque te puedo jurar que ese niño tiene cara de ángel pero quiere todo menos eso en la cama…

― ¿Y porque no te quedabas a ver buen yaoi hard? ¡Si yo estaba en él debía ser de la más alta calidad!

― ¡Me viste cara de…! Okey estaré borracho perooo…no terminare esa frase por tercera vez…― Kaiba estaba teniendo un ataque de risa― ¡Se llama respetar la privacidad de mi Aibou!

― ¡¿A quién le importa la privacidad en mi época?! ¿Sabes que sería lo más erótico del mundo? ¡Un buen yaoi entre tú y Yugi!

― ¡¿Queeeeee?!

― ¡Si y lo llamare: Puzzleshipping! ― hizo el amago de estar haciendo una presentación de marketing― ¡Oh si eso VENDERIA y MUCHO!

― ¡¿Quién pagaría por…?!

―Seth y yo eso júralo…y quien sabe…mucha gente…― Kaiba aun podía pensar algo claro pero muy poco― ¿Qué te desagrada más de Seth?

―Que no me comprenda cuando yo no lo comprendo a él…que no sea más lanzado conmigo ¿Es mucho pedir? No pido mucho ¿Oh si?

―Para nada hombre…

― ¿Y qué detestas de Yugi? ― Atem se giró a verlo y Kaiba hizo lo mismo quedando iguales en el suelo viéndose fijamente.

―Justamente eso, quisiera que fuera más atrevido si lográramos algo…

― ¿Qué somos un par de reyes que ruegan ser sometidos…?

―Psicológicamente hablando…si― Kaiba lucia derrotado y pego la frente del piso― ¿Patético verdad?

―Maldito Freud…

―Amen a eso de nuevo…― dijo aun boca abajo en el suelo.

―… ¿Por qué…?

― ¿Por qué, que enano? ― Kaiba sentía que el efecto del licor estaba mermando.

― ¿Por qué…me defendiste así con Sherezade? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñado en defenderme de cualquiera? Incluso se te escaparon juramentos a mis deidades…― Atem volvía a tener la mirada seria y más porque Kaiba no respondía― ¿Kaiba? ¿Me vas a responder?

―Me…voy― dijo levantándose del suelo como podía se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió que lo empujaban contra una pared― ¡NGH! ― se quejó del dolor.

―No te iras…escúpelo…― le amenazaron, y el de ojos azules solo lo podía ver con rabia y respirando nervioso― ¡¿Qué MIERDA te sucedía?! ¡¿A qué se refería Mahad con eso de que no estabas aquí para vengarte de mí?! ― el silencio de Kaiba era desquiciante― ¡¿Qué, que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Qué te impulsa a buscarme?! ¡¿Por qué dices odiarme y me sigues buscando aun así?! ¡Si tú me odiaras harías lo contrario! ¡¿Tienes una idea de la magnitud de la palabra ODIAR?! ¡SETO RESPONDEME! ¡YO…YO TE VEO COMO A UN CAMARADA UN AMIGO MALDICION! ― Atem sintió enseguida como le conectaban un puñetazo a la mejilla y luego afianzaban su rostro con fuerza, Kaiba estaba temblando y cayo de rodillas al suelo llevándose al Faraón con él― ¿Seto…?

―Te fuiste…― fue todo lo que salió de los labios de CEO antes de que Atem viera como gotas de agua caían al suelo desde sus ojos― ¡TE LARGASTE! ¡EL UNICO SER EN EL MUNDO QUE ERA SUPERIOR A MI! ¡EL UNICO QUE SABIA QUE PODRIA COMPRENDER A ALGUIEN COMO YO! ¡Si, te odio por irte por nunca lograr congeniar contigo! ¡Estabas muy ocupado con los amigos de Yugi! ¡¿Tenías que irte por ese portal sin vernos a la cara al despedirte no?! ― le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que logro que brotara sangre de ambas frentes, Atem recibió ese dolor con mucha alegría dentro de él al escuchar esas palabras― ¡¿Cómo iba a dejar que se fuera mi único igual en el mundo?! ¡Por eso quería vencerte a toda costa! ¡Quería matar el sentimiento de anhelar una camaradería como la que tenías y tienes con Yugi! ¡Quería dejar de sentir eso! ― Atem lo tomo fuertemente del cabello y lo unió mas a él quería sentir como le retumbaba cada grito en la cara― ¡Quería que te quedaras! ¡QUERIA SER TÚ AMIGO!

―Eres…mi amigo…― Kaiba dejo de llorar en el acto y lo vio asustado― Yugi es mi Aibou…pero tú eres…mi mejor amigo Kaiba…

― ¿Qué hay de Mahad…?― el CEO quería oírlo…quería oír que era el único mejor amigo de Atem.

―Es mi figura paterna él no cuenta como mejor amigo…

― ¿Qué hay de Jounochi?

―Mi camarada rubio es el mejor amigo de Yugi…yo tengo el mío y ese eres tú…― Atem quería llorar de alegría por esa locura.

―Júralo…dime que soy tú único MEJOR amigo…

―Lo juro por todas mis deidades juntas… ¿Tú me juras lo mismo?

―Sí.

― ¿Lo jurarías por seres en los que NO crees?

―Creo en ti y tú eres mejor que ellos para mi…pero si eso deseas…lo jurare por todas las deidades del mundo…

― ¿Incluso arrodillado?

―Si con eso me perteneces…

―Entonces― alzo su rostro y lo vio jamás había visto la verdadera y solitaria alma de Kaiba en esos fríos ojos azules…que ahora eran cálidos― Tú eres mi mejor amigo significa que eres mi propiedad también…no dejare que nadie más te llame por ese título si no soy yo…― los ojos de Atem denotaban muerte.

―Que yo no escuche a nadie más decirte así tampoco…porque no querrás saber las consecuencias― le sonrió con complicidad y el Faraón comenzó a llorar de alegría― Dime que soy quien provoca que llores…

―Tú lo provocas…― le sonrieron con cinismo― Dime que adoras perder contra mí en duelos…admite que no puedes dejarme ir…

―Lo admito…y no te dejare ir corrige tu gramática enano de mierda.

―Lo hare complejo de Hitler.

―Te confieso que Seth me mando a sacarte información.

―Te confieso que eso lo intuía y no me importa…los mejores amigos están para defenderlos incluso de sus parejas… ¡Me defenderás de Seth cuando me quiera regañar! ¡Jajajaja!

― ¡Y tú defiéndeme de Yugi cuando no quiera hacerme caso!

― ¡Lo hare! ― compartían la misma risa cómplice.

 _ **N/A: Bueno no haber tenido internet sí que me hizo escribir, en el siguiente capítulo nos centraremos más en la perspectiva de Yugi y Seth. Pero no dejaremos por fuera al par de nuevos BFF a quienes les tengo una sorpresa ¡UNA LITERALMENTE ENDEMONIADA SORPRESA! Prometí Lemon…no tardará en llegar…pero llegara cuando yo quiera y NO va a decepcionar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 _ **N/A/2: Como lo prometí, volví. Ahora veamos que estuvieron haciendo en la actualidad nuestro Sacerdote y nuestro Rey de los Juegos. Este capítulo lo voy a dividir en tres partes, aquí les va la primera.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Actualidad. Aeropuerto Internacional de Berlín. Alemania.**

Muto Yugi era alguien que se consideraba una persona sencilla, aunque si su vida fuera sencilla NO seria SU vida ciertamente, desde que su querido abuelo le regalo la caja sagrada que contenía las piezas del Rompecabezas del Milenio: Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Por supuesto que él nunca se quejaría de la compañía de su otro yo, ni todas las aventuras que vivió, y las que casi lo mataron, o las que lo mandaron temporalmente al reino de las sombras, o que casi mataron a sus amigos…bueno de esas si no se quería acordar y menos de los que se habían sacrificado y resucitado posteriormente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba en retrospectiva…Kaiba tenía la culpa de todo. Si, el CEO secuestro a su abuelo, al derrotarlo en batalla con ayuda de Atem cuando aún carecía de recuerdos fue lo que llamo la atención de Maximilium, y de ahí todo fue una cadena de eventos, aunque le hubieran dicho que estaban todos predestinados a suceder, en si Yugi resoplo cansado…si podía culpar al CEO de algo que realmente ERA su culpa era de dos cosas, uno: Ganarse el título de Rey de los Juegos y que ahora literalmente el planeta entero lo acosara, pues fue una verdadera hecatombe salir del hotel de incognito. Maldecía a los paparazis con todo su ser aunque no fuese su estilo maldecir, eso se lo dejaba a los Ishtar. Y dos, y la más importante: Que el de ojos azules se robara por completo su corazón…aunque Atem también tenía la culpa de eso en parte, y seguía siendo culpa de Kaiba que ahora no pudiera abrir ni la puerta de su casa porque o lo cegaban los flashes de las cámaras de miles de cadenas televisivas, la prensa, paparazis, fangirls que daban más miedo que el diablo, fanboys que variaban entre admiradores, acosadores sexuales, y quienes lo retaban a duelos para quedarse con su título. Salir del hotel había sido de lo peor, pero eso si era culpa enteramente suya. Cuando mostro su iniciativa el año pasado el Centro de Exposiciones de Juegos de Berlín, este solamente se había llenado de gente porque querían verlo a él exponiendo lo que era capaz de pensar el mejor duelista del planeta. Ciertamente fue un escándalo mediático que el Rey de Duelo de Monstruos quedara en segundo lugar y no era que a su iniciativa le faltara algo, de echo los propios jueces le llamaron en privado para decirle que leyeron toda su tesis sobre su el juego de su autoría y sutilmente le dijeron que NO le encontraban lógica a algo tan impresionante siendo que expuso algo totalmente diferente…si, Yugi solamente quedo una décima atrás del primer puesto. Solamente porque se había puesto tan nervioso que al exponer hablo de prácticamente nada y es que Yugi no era buen orador, Atem era el asambleísta nato y Kaiba era Presidente de una Corporación Tecnológica entera, para ellos dos hablarle a miles de personas era lo más sencillo del mundo, pero Muto Yugi sufría de pánico escénico…la gente no se enteró de los diseños de su juego o leyeron su tesis que milagrosamente no fue filtrada a internet gracias a Kaiba Seto, quien estuvo presente viéndolo todo. Después de todo Kaiba Corp era uno de los que ofrecerían patrocinio al ganador (junto a: Electronic Arts, Square Enix, Nintendo, Sony, XSEED Games, Capcom, Activision Blizzard, Bandai Namco Entertainment, Telltale Games y Ubisoft) le toco ser un juez y no le dirigió una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron a solas, literalmente Kaiba había enloquecido, se puso a gritarle miles de millones de términos técnicos que no comprendió pero a la final solo lo insulto por tener una idea tan visionaria y atorarse al hablar como un niño de primaria. Kaiba Corp negó el patrocinio al primer lugar, Yugi no entendió eso al principio pero luego le cayó el veinte cuando Kaiba lo reto a un duelo en su Estación Espacial (la cual pisaba el menor por primer a vez) el de cabello tri-color estaba algo deprimido por su rotundo fracaso y Kaiba alego que no era nada que un buen duelo no arreglara, después de ganarle el CEO este solo le dijo que le debía algo a cambio primero por ganarle (cuando él fue quien lo reto) y segundo por salvarlo de que la gente hiciera añicos su imagen pública si se enteraban que logro diseñar algo mejor que Duelo de Monstruos (al menos en el obsceno capital que podría sacar de este) y que no lo expuso debidamente. Muto Yugi espero que cualquier cosa saliera de los labios de Kaiba menos ESO…se manoteo la frente aun lo recordaba claramente.

― _Me debes Muto― Kaiba se había cruzado fuertemente de brazos y Yugi solo le sonrió mientras una gota estilo anime le resbalaba por la sien― No solo por OTRA humillación, sino que acabo de salvar tú culo de internet y eso es más peligroso que un atentado de Estado Islámico…así que mejor me pagas…_

― _De acuerdo, Kaiba― Yugi solo suspiro y luego le sonrió dulcemente― ¿Qué puedo darte que tú quieras?_

― _Sexo._

―… _. ¡¿QUÉ?!_

― _¿Estas sordo? ― lo vio como si fuera idiota― Quiero que te acuestes conmigo._

―… _¿Kaiba…?― Muto no dejaba de temblar y uno de sus ojos tenía un tic maniático, pero luego comprendió todo cuando vio como el CEO miraba a otro lado sin disimular lo sonrojado que estaba, el corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenado ¿Era posible que…?― Kaiba…― ahora él era el que se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía inquisidor e incrédulo mientras el otro se hacia el que la Virgen le hablaba― ¿Eso fue una…especie de declaración?_ ― _Yugi trago duramente su aliento, estaba seguro de que lo tomarían por loco por preguntar eso, pero todo su ser le gritaba que debía preguntarle._

― _Si― dijo escuetamente y sin si quiera verlo, Yugi jamás se había sentido tan jodidamente feliz y …FURIOSO en toda su maldita vida, así que solo le sonrió con mucha dulzura y luego le grito tan fuerte en la cara que juro que Kaiba se iba a orinar encima del susto:_

― _¡ERES UN COMPLETO CAVERNICOLA! ― le ladro sonrojado de la vergüenza, la furia, la excitación y quien sabe que más porque ni él mismo se entendía, se sacó el maldito disco de duelo del brazo y se lo estrello al más alto en el estómago._

― _¡¿Cómo me llamaste…?! ¡Hey! ¡MUTO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡N-NO TE VAYAS! ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes una declaración con ESTILO carajo?!_

ESTILO.

¿En serio creía que eso tenía estilo? Bueno si era el estilo de Kaiba pero…

― ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que te gustaba? ― Yugi veía entristecido al suelo, por suerte el personal de seguridad alemán de Kaiba Corp lo salvo de los paparazis y lo escoltaron hasta el aeropuerto en una caravana de autos negros y blindados totalmente idénticos casi como si fueran parte del Servicio Secreto y el fuera el Presidente de Estados Unidos, nunca se sintió más cohibido en su vida y es que tantos hombres trajeados y armados de lentes oscuros lo estuvieran custodiando como si fuera un líder mundial lo intimidaba, al menos eran los hombres de Mokuba y no de Kaiba, ellos eran mucho peores, no tenían escrúpulos, cuando se enteró que casi mataron a balazos a Rebecca solo por decirle algo lindo a Mokuba por órdenes de Kaiba: Muto supo que el CEO mayor era un rotundo peligro y no se iba a sorprender si lo mandaba a raptar solo para que por fin hablaran, dejo de ver al suelo para mirar por los ventanales, el clima estaba nublado y hacia mucho frio ese día en Berlín, estaba sentado en una mesa viendo aviones despegar y aterrizar con la mejilla apoyada en el puño. Estaba melancólico, quería darle un rotundo SI a Kaiba, estaba enamorado de él pero cada vez que este lograba contactarlo…―Ahhh…― suspiro con pesadez, comenzaba a creer que Kaiba solo estaba encaprichado con él, que solo quería diversión de una sola noche, solo quería comprarlo, ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Qué más podían significar los regalos caros, el interminable acoso y la larga lista de cosas ilegales que Kaiba hizo con tal de llamar su atención? ¿Lo veía acaso como un trofeo que tenía que ganar a toda costa? ¿No soportaba que no fuera el mejor del mundo y lo quería humillar en su punto más débil? ¿Oh realmente así era como le quería dar a entender que quería algo serio con él? ― Puede ser todo menos lo último…― bien estaba completamente solo ahí, los guardaespaldas de Mokuba habían mandado a desalojar todo ese piso y estaban muy lejos haciendo vigilancia como para que lo vieran raro por hablar solo, aunque era una manía que tenía, hablaba solo esperando que alguien igual a él pero totalmente diferente pusiera una mano en su hombro y le sonriera diciéndole que estaba ahí para ayudarle, protegerle y aconsejarle…― Mou hitori no boku…― su mirada se oscureció y sus ojos se cristalizaron― Estoy seguro de que, si siguiéramos juntos me dirías exactamente qué hacer con Kaiba…después de todo…― empuño las manos y le salto una vena en la frente― ¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA ATEM! ― se cubrió la boca y vio a todos lados frenético y sonrojado…bien por suerte no había nadie, pero era cierto si no fuera por convivir tanto con el Faraón sin nombre y luego con él cuando recupero sus recuerdos y su nombre real jamás le habría dado a entender como era su arquetipo de hombre perfecto. Atem era agresivo, sarcástico, algo hostil, sobre-protector, demasiado orgulloso, estoico pero realmente apasionado en todas las áreas de su vida y demás, eso le encanto inmediatamente, sabía que él era así pero cuando lo conoció en persona por primera vez dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio se sintió demasiado raro al verse atraído por alguien idéntico a él, así que ese enamoramiento hacia su personalidad paso a ser una fuerte amistad que era un compañerismo que trascendía lo espiritual, pero cuando acepto abiertamente que era bisexual y que ahora sabia como le gustaba un chico…Kaiba apareció en una nueva forma ante sus ojos purpura, fue casi como una aparición divina, ya no lo veía como ese prepotente de la clase, el que secuestro a su abuelo o el que aparentemente lo odiaba solo por existir pero que termino involucrado en TODO lo que tuvo que ver con los Objetos del Milenio…ahora era su amor platónico, juro y perjuro que si Kaiba se enteraba que se lo comía con la mirada cada que podía lo mataría a golpes o inventaría un rayo desintegrador solo para borrarlo literalmente de la faz de la tierra…pero fue la sorpresa más grande de su vida enterarse de que el CEO si quería algo con él …pero la incertidumbre lo iba a matar y mandar donde Atem solo para Yugi lo estrangulara por no estar con él y decirle que MIERDA hacer, después de todo el Faraón y Kaiba eran demasiado parecidos…

―Joven Muto― Yugi espabilo cuando la gruesa voz de acento germánico del jefe de guardaespaldas de Mokuba de su división alemana le hablo a sus espaldas.

― ¿Si? ― se giró a verlo.

―Joven, el Jet acaba de arribar, debemos irnos― le dijo de forma tácita y le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, Yugi miro su reloj de muñeca, vaya dos horas exactas. Mokuba era más puntual que su hermano y más protocolar que este y bueno teniéndolo de hermano/jefe/figura paterna ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Ni se quería imaginar una reprimenda de Kaiba debía ser algo equiparable a una tortura de la Inquisición Católica…Yugi solo asintió a lo que el hombre de traje negro dijo y se levantó de su puesto, había dejado sus cosas en el hotel, no creía que fuera a pasar demasiado tiempo en la Estación Espacial de Kaiba, pero ahora que recordaba porque iba para allá sus pómulos se sonrosaron de la emoción, casi quería dar saltos de alegría ¡No podía creer que realmente conocería al Sacerdote Seth en persona! Además de que este le podía decir como estaba Atem y las cosas en el Otro Mundo. Aunque de Alemania a Japón sería un viaje algo largo…o eso creyó. No espero ver un Jet privado relativamente pequeño, debía medir solo veinte metros de largo y diez de ancho, parecía un avión caza militar, pero su diseño de ultima vanguardia debía ser de otro y mucho más alto nivel que el de un avión caza militar, era totalmente negro pero estaba personalizado con cromo brillante la cabeza del avión le recordó demasiado a una armadura…una con detalles morados, el avión en si le recordaba a alguien muy conocido…todo se aclaró cuando el jefe de guardaespaldas de Mokuba volvió a hablarle― Señor le presento el más reciente Jet echo por la compañía y diseñado personalmente por nuestro Presidente, el Jet Black Magician One, solo hay un ejemplar en existencia y es un regalo para su uso personal…― los guardaespaldas de Mokuba le hicieron una reverencia oriental todos en fila delante del Jet y Yugi no hallaba donde meter la cara.

― ¡E-Esperen no tienen que tratarme como si fuera su jefe! ― comenzó a negar frenético y estaba muerto del sonrojo…además de impactado… ¡¿Kaiba le había diseñado un maldito Jet?! Aunque estaba malditamente genial y adoraba el diseño y…pensándolo bien quizá tener un Jet idéntico a su carta favorita no era mala idea… ¿Qué? ¿No podía ser egoísta por una vez en la vida?

―Lo lamentamos señor, tenemos órdenes expresas de tratarlo igual que a nuestro jefe― dijo el portavoz de nuevo y todos se cuadraron como los militares que aparentemente eran. Y no dudaba que lo fueran.

―B-bueno supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra las ordenes de Kaiba…― Yugi se sobaba la nuca muerto de la vergüenza― ¿E-Enserio este Jet es mío?

―Legalmente si, le pertenece y fue diseñado únicamente para usted, no es necesario un piloto puesto que el escáner activara el piloto automático y la inteligencia artificial del Jet Black Magician One acatara todas y cada una de sus órdenes, funciona con energía solar, indetectable ante cualquier radar terrestre o satélite y revestido con camuflaje termo-óptico, esta echo de la mejor y más nueva aleación de densidad comprimida de carburo de tungsteno, su sistema de seguridad lanzara una onda de hackeo a cualquier misil, computadora o aeronave que pretenda acercársele no puede ser derribado…― Yugi se puso totalmente de un pálido enfermizo― El Servicio Secreto Estadounidense, y los Ministerios de Defensa de todo el planeta están en un litigio enorme para obtener esta tecnología para sus naves, el Presidente Kaiba les refuto y dejo en claro que no develaría nada y que no estaba interesado en inventar este tipo de cosas para la seguridad de nadie que no fuera usted.

― ¡¿Qué KAIBA HIZO QUE?! ― Yugi ahora estaba de un rojo radiactivo― ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

―El Presidente Kaiba dejo muy en claro que no estaba bromeando en su última visita a la O.T.A.N, señor― le dijo con mucho respeto el jefe de guardaespaldas de Mokuba.

―…― Yugi sentía que su ojo tendría un tic permanente―… ¿Dijo mi nombre específicamente?

―Sí señor.

― ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EVIDENCIO PUBLICAMENTE Y ANTE LIDERES MUNDIALES QUE ESTA INTERESADO DE ALGUNA LOCA FORMA EN MI! ― Yugi sentía que iba a caer desmayado ahí mismo, se estaba por arrancar el cabello.

―Oh, sí le preocupa eso todos acordaron absoluta confidencialidad― le sonrió de medio lado el porta voz y Yugi respiro de nuevo.

―B-Bueno…― Yugi miro el Jet de punta a punta, era realmente genial y totalmente su estilo― ¿No es muy pequeño para que quepamos todos…?― y si, eran sesenta hombres trajeados ahí presentes escoltándolo y el Jet no parecía tener capacidad para albergar a tantas personas dentro de él.

―Nosotros permaneceremos en tierra alemana a esperar su regreso, el escáner lo identificara y lo llevara sano y salvo a Japón, allá su cuerpo de seguridad personal lo escoltara a la oficina matriz y de ahí subirá hasta la Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp― Yugi ya iba a preguntar por eso del escáner pero comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente hasta ver demasiado neutro al hombre que le hablaba.

― ¿Dijo, MI cuerpo de seguridad…?― debía ser un chiste, tenía que ser un chiste, le sonaba a chiste― ¿Es un chiste?

―No señor, usted tiene su propio cuerpo de seguridad, tardamos en encontrarle a los hombres mejor entrenados de nuestras distintas divisiones internacionales de seguridad― todos volvieron a inclinarse ante Yugi― ¡Le rogamos nos dispensé por nuestra inoperancia señor!

― ¡NO SE DISCULPEN! ― Yugi tenía demasiada sangre acumulándosele en la cabeza― ¡Y n-no soy s-su señor! ― cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras negaba frenético― ¿S-Saben? V-Voy a abordar de una vez…gracias por escoltarme― dijo lo más cortes que pudo dentro de su enorme nerviosismo.

― ¡Que tenga buen viaje señor! ― dijeron los sesenta hombres a coro mientras ponían manos tras la espalda y cuadraban un pie chocándolo contra el otro. Se había puesto firmes ante él. Yugi no lo soporto más y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, noto que había un escáner efectivamente, solo tenía que poner su mano en el panel, así lo hizo y este lo escaneo. Inmediatamente después su rostro apareció en la pantalla del panel junto a letras en japonés que decían: ACCESO CONCEDIDO. La compuerta se abrió y el de ojos amatista abordo la compuerta se cerró apenas estuvo dentro de la aeronave.

― **/Buenas tardes amo Yugi, me presento soy la computadora maestra del Jet Black Magician One, por favor tome asiento el despegue será en treinta segundos/―** la voz sintética y artificial sonaba muy cortes y Muto trago duro mientras su piel tenía un tono rosa de vergüenza casi crónico, dentro del Jet solo había un puesto, todo lo demás era espacio vacío con aire acondicionado y el interior era de un negro con destellos morado oscuro, tenía una perfecta vista de afuera pero todas las ventanas estaban polarizadas y era imposible ver al interior, pero si al exterior. Yugi tomo asiento e inmediatamente un cinturón se amarro a su cuerpo solo, eso lo sobresalto pero inmediatamente comenzó el despegue, sorprendentemente no sintió el arranque, se dio cuenta de que estaban a una increíble altitud solo porque podía ver por las ventanas, estaban muy por encima de las nubes que tenían nublado el cielo de Alemania, ahora todo afuera era un infinito azul intenso, la tierra había sido remplazada por un manto liso de nubes blancas y el disco solar hacia lucir todo como el mismísimo paraíso―/Ya puede caminar libremente por el Jet amo Yugi/― Yugi parpadeo varias veces volviendo a la realidad, estaba obnibulado con tanta belleza, realmente no sentía el movimiento del Jet.

― ¿A-A qué velocidad vamos…computadora? ― el de ojos morados se levantó apenas el cinturón se desabrocho solo y se apoyó de uno de los enormes ventanales.

― **/487kmtrs/H, amo Yugi/―** al joven Rey de los Duelos casi le da un ataque con lo escucho **― /Le ruego se tranquilice amo Yugi, sus niveles de adrenalina, noradrenalina y acetilcolina se han disparado. No tiene por qué entrar en pánico, los estabilizadores de la nave hacen que el movimiento de la nave sea imperceptible, no le afectara la velocidad estaremos en un par de horas en territorio aéreo japonés, estamos a una altitud imposible para cualquier aeronave pilotada por cualquier ser vivo, el sistema de oxigenación lo abastecerá perfectamente, por lo mismo estamos en espacio aéreo internacional ya que estamos a quinientos metros por debajo de la atmosfera terrestre, con la cantidad de energía que estamos recibiendo sin interferencias de ningún tipo podremos alcanzar los 500kmtrs/H llegara realmente rápido y sin ningún contratiempo a cualquier parte del planeta tierra, por otro lado le recomiendo activar el sistema de visualización exterior si quiere gozar de una vista plena en su totalidad del exterior/**

― ¿Visión plena? ― pregunto Yugi sin entender bien a que se refería la computadora.

― **/Comando de activación por voz: Activado. Configuración de Visualización Exterior/―** articulo la computadora reconociendo la voz y la clave dicha sin querer por Yugi inmediatamente después el japonés cayo sentado al piso totalmente catatónico…el interior de la nave había desaparecido y ahora literalmente estaba surcando el cielo movido por una fuerza invisible, no había nada que lo separara visualmente de afuera, pudo ponerse a gritar pero podía sentir el suelo y las paredes aunque hubieran desaparecido, de súbito una imagen vino a su mente y resonó en sus pupilas, vio ese mismo cielo y a él mismo cruzado fuertemente de brazos mientras una bestia alada muy conocida lo transportaba por el cielo, la visión acabo tan rápido como vino y Yugi se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor pero este paso enseguida.

―Atem…― murmuro por lo bajo, sacudió la cabeza muchas veces, sintió que estaba montado sobre las alas del Dragón Alado de Ra, pero obviamente no era él, debía ser su otro yo…pero ¿Por qué le llegaba esa visión tan repentinamente?

― **/ ¿Desea algo de beber amo Yugi? Su mini-bar viene con muestras de los mejores licores internacionales/**

―Eh, no tengo edad para beber aun…― sonreía mientras se sobaba la nuca apenado― ¿Hay más cosas además de un mini-bar? ― pregunto muy curioso pero serio, ahora estaba de pie viendo como el cielo estaba a sus pies literalmente, la sensación de poder y éxtasis de estar tan cerca del sol y las nubes era una fuerza irresistible, realmente todo era muy hermoso, soltó una delgada lagrima enternecido hasta el alma…¿Kaiba había desarrollado algo tan bello solo para él?

― **/Si amo Yugi, tiene otros dos mini-bares, el amo Kaiba me configuro con sus gustos, me advirtió que quizá rechazaría las bebidas alcohólicas, el segundo mini-bar tiene todo tipo de dulces y chocolates internacionales y una sección con dulces tradicionales de Japón, el tercer mini-bar viene con todo tipo de jugos naturales y refrescos carbonatados/**

― ¿Mis gustos? ― Yugi se limpió la humedad de los ojos, pronto los mini-bares se abrieron y le brillaron los ojos ¡Todos sus dulces favoritos estaban ahí! No se contuvo y comenzó a devorar primero enormes bombones de chocolate rellenos de dulce de fresa y leche, también avellanas y Nutella― ¡Esto esta delicioso! ― tomo varios refrescos de marca norteamericana (Coca-Cola) y luego de arrasar con el chocolate comenzó a comer galletas con formas de animales, tenían rellenos dulces, probablemente llegaría a Japón con una sobre-dosis de azúcar y le importaba un pepino― Dudo que Kaiba me haya escuchado decirle que tipo de dulces me gustan…― observo una galleta con forma de osito a contra luz― Probablemente le sonsaco la información a mi abuelo…― negó algo dolido.

― **/Si me permite objetar amo Yugi, el amo Kaiba solamente programo el comprar los dulces que se le ocurrieron, si no mal recuerdo y no lo hago puesto que tengo una memoria de almacenamiento infinita: El amo Kaiba dijo y cito ''Estoy seguro que al Hobbit le van a encantar, solo lo se guarda silencio computadora''/―** Yugi no supo si reírse, impactarse o sorprenderse por esa declaración pero el solo pensar en Seto diciendo eso y…pensando en él para cada detalle del Jet lo hizo sonrojar, se tomó el pecho fuertemente y su corazón no dejaba de golpear con furia sus costillas, realmente estaba nervioso, trago duramente y observo al sol directamente.

―Kaiba…― cerro los ojos luego de eso, en menos de dos horas y media ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto privado de Kaiba Corp en Japón, al llegar Yugi vio claramente y con el rostro algo descompuesto y azulado a más de cien hombres trajeados, todos de distintas latitudes del planeta en fila y cuadrados cual militares esperando por él. Apenas bajo del Jet Black Magician One, todos le saludaron con una reverencia oriental y se irguieron para bramar al unísono un:

― ¡Bienvenido señor! ― Yugi solo saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que alguien vino a salvarlo de morir de vergüenza en ese preciso momento, apenas escucho la voz de Mokuba a la distancia sintió que podía volver a respirar.

― ¡Yugi! ― saludo increíblemente animado el CEO menor, estaba vistiendo un pulcro traje de oficina y venía acompañado por dos guardaespaldas fuertemente armados y viendo a todos lados como halcones― ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ― le sonrió lleno de algarabía― ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ― pregunto aun sonriente con las manos tras la espalda.

―Pues, demasiado genial para mi entendimiento…― Yugi sonreía con un gran sonrojo en la cara― Lo del Jet…― pregunto apuntando a sus espaldas mientras su enorme cuerpo de seguridad memorizaba sus pasos y le seguían a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca para salvaguardar su integridad de cualquier tipo de amenaza.

―Oh, si― Mokuba sonreía divertido― Mi hermano paso muchas noches puliendo cada detalle, dijo que quería que fuera perfecto, él planeaba dártelo por tu cumpleaños pero estamos cortos de tiempo, tengo que regresarte a Alemania para que no pierdas tu oportunidad de presentar tu iniciativa de juego― le dijo haciendo ademanes explicativos― Sé que no le importara que haya dado el permiso para que el Jet fuera a buscarte, se puede conducir el solo así que solo le ordene ir contigo y al mi jefe de seguridad de la división de Alemania escoltarte hasta el aeropuerto― Mokuba decía todo eso resuelto y como si no fuera nada, Yugi apreciaba que ese niño realmente era hermano de Kaiba, quizá cuando terminara de crecer su parentesco con el CEO mayor fuera mucho más notorio pues Mokuba tenía toda la pinta de que sería un hombre de rasgos fuertes, agresivos y atractivos, después de todo sabia por fotos viejas de Kaiba en revistas de ciencia y por los recuerdos de la niñez de Atem que ambos fueron monadas azucaradas de niños y ahora eran hombres intimidantes, tal cual tiernos cachorros de leones que pronto serian máquinas de matar, no dudaba que lo mismo le ocurriera a Kaiba Mokuba en lo absoluto― Sígueme por favor, padre esta emocionado por verte en persona….

― ¿P-Padre? ― Yugi lo vio muy sorprendido y sin comprender nada, Mokuba solo se erizo cual gato y lo vio aterrado.

―Eh, ¡Te lo explico en la Estación! ― le dijo para luego jalarlo de un brazo y hacer que el mayor prácticamente dejara una estela de fuego con los pies de lo rápido que Mokuba lo estaba jalando, sus respectivos guardaespaldas les dieron alcance sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. Apenas llegaron al elevador que conectaba al tubo que los impulsaría fuera de la atmosfera Mokuba tuvo que ir primero pues solo podía ir una persona a la vez― Bien Yugi, tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo haga― le espeto con una enorme sonrisa, el CEO menor puso un rostro realmente serio y se sentó en un especie de asiento eyector― Código de Activación: Kaiba Mokuba― dijo al aire y un panel se encendió con las letras: ACCESO CONCEDIDO. Mokuba salió disparado al cielo para sorpresa de Yugi, aunque hubiera visto eso antes cuando Kaiba lo reto a un duelo en su Estación no dejaba de ser impresionante, segundos después un segundo asiento salía del suelo, Yugi se sentó en el y carraspeo un poco antes de articular:

―Código de Activación: …Muto Yugi― se abstuvo de gritar a la estratosfera cuando comenzó a subir a una velocidad impresionante, pronto estuvo dentro de la Estación Espacial, Mokuba estaba delante suyo sonriéndole satisfecho. Pero Yugi sentía que iba a devolver el estómago entero…

―Las primeras veces marea bastante pero uno se llega a acostumbrar― Mokuba veía divertido y algo burlón el rostro un poco verde de Yugi― Tranquilo, le pediré algo para las náuseas a la computadora― dijo muy resuelto― Pasa, padre te está esperando en la sala de conferencias de la Estación Espacial― comenzó a señalizar con la mano izquierda― Dos pasillos a la izquierda por ese corredor, luego a la derecha. Es la puerta que tiene las siglas K.C cromadas― Mokuba se adentró por otro pasillo y Yugi solo siguió sus indicaciones, comenzó a caminar viendo como la mayoría del lugar tenia esos ventanales que recordaba tan magníficos mostrando el espacio exterior y a la tierra a sus pies, pronto dio con la puerta y la abrió inspirando profundamente cuando vio dentro solo pudo observar un lugar que parecía más bien un observatorio pues las cuatro paredes del sitio eran ventanales estaba rodeado por el universo mismo ahora, el suelo estaba cromado y había una gran mesa concéntrica en medio de la enorme sala, y todo el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado en un enorme suspiro de asombro.

― ¡Joven Muto! ― Seth se encontraba viendo las estrellas con una maravillosa y pacifica sonrisa en su rostro, apenas sintió que abrían la puerta volteo a verlo, Yugi sentía que se le pararía el corazón, sintió hasta la raíz de su cabello arder, se supone que era el Sacerdote Seth…pero seguía estando en el cuerpo de Kaiba, este tenía cientos de miles de delgados cables injertados en el cuerpo brillaban en distintos colores, pero Yugi no podía pensar cómo es que estaban sobre un traje que no le vio usar a Seth cuando hablaron por esa video-llamada, traía un traje bastante caro puesto, más específicamente un Ermenegildo Zegna de aproximadamente 22.000$ era de un gris tan puro que lucía plateado, camisa blanca y saco cerrado, debajo de este un chaleco gris-plata con botones muy finos negros y una corbata muy señorial con rayas gris-plata y gris-metal, el cuello de la camisa estaba sujeto por dos botones plateados, su cabello castaño parecía recién lavado y hasta donde él estaba podía sentir el aroma de su colonia, si así se sentía drogarse quizá Yugi comenzaría a consumir sustancias ilícitas, el porte y la belleza surreal del CEO lo dejo bastante tieso en la puerta― ¿Joven Muto? ― Seth rio por lo bajo algo burlón, y lo vio con una sonrisa divertida y captando todo lo que pasaba por su mente y no precisamente por usar el Cetro del Milenio el cual tenía en la mano derecha― ¿Sabe que luce exactamente igual a mi Faraón cuando se sonroja al ver algo que le parece hermoso? ― soltó sin una pizca de pena y eso solo empeoro de forma horrible el sonrojo de Yugi.

― ¡Y-yo e-este! ― El menor no hallaba donde meter la cara, obviamente él no era Kaiba pero seguía en su cuerpo. Solo pudo cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por cientos de emociones encontradas― Disculpe― le hizo un ademan con el dedo índice, respiro profundamente y se acercó a uno de los asientos de la mesa y lo vio entre serio y feliz― ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo! ― le extendió la mano en una salutación occidental, Seth solo rio y le dio la mano libre y la estrecho― Disculpe… ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se puso ese traje con esos cables sobre-saliéndole? ¿Y puedo preguntar también PARA QUE sirvan esos cables? ― Yugi ahora sí que estaba serio.

―Pues…― comenzó a jugar con el cetro mientras veía alrededor muy juguetón― No lo entendí del todo, pero Mokuba me explico que estos cables― los señalo con una sonrisa― Están conectados a un tanque de análisis molecular que contiene mis restos mortuorios, a su vez están conectados con el cubo Quantum de Divá y con el Cetro del Milenio, de esta forma el joven Seto logro un enlace exitoso para poder ocupar mi recipiente en el plano dimensional donde me encontraba, usted debe saber del intento fallido del joven Seto por encontrarse con mi Faraón de nueva cuenta― sonrió ampliamente― En sí, Mokuba logro que los cables modifiquen su densidad y alcance para que yo me pueda mover libremente por las instalaciones estos se contraen o se hacen más delgados, pero no pueden salir de mi cuerpo, fue bastante impactante entrar a un baño o bueno ducha que desintegro la ropa que cargaba y me limpiara con un sistema de propulsión con lo que ustedes llaman jabón liquido mesclado, luego desinfectante y el sistema de evaporación me seco y cuando salía del cubículo varios brazos robóticos se encargaron de ponerme este traje encima de la piel, estaba dividido en millones de piezas de tela pero cuando terminaron ya estaba como lo vez…además de rociarme con una fragancia exquisita de verdad que el joven Seto tiene muy buenos gustos ¿Colonia Paco Rabanne era que se llamaba? ― Seth hizo una pose de querer recordar― Si creo que ese era el nombre…

―Espere…― Yugi lo detuvo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente― Todo lo comprendo pero… ¿Acaba de decir…tanque de análisis molecular CON SUS RESTOS MORTUORIOS? ― la mirada de Yugi se ensombreció horriblemente.

―Le ruego no se altere como Mokuba por favor― la sonrisa de complicidad para con Kaiba era muy evidente― Si el joven Seto mando a buscar mis órganos extirpados y mi osamenta completa del Valle de los Reyes, tenía la teoría de que mesclando su ADN con el mío al ser mi re-encarnación el enlace con el cubo Quantum tendría éxito y pues así fue ¿Estoy aquí no? ― Se señaló con el cetro― Aunque si yo hubiese querido no lo le habría dejado usurpar mi cuerpo en mi plano dimensional…ciertamente nadie sabe manejar el Cetro del Milenio como mi persona― rio algo engreído por lo bajo― Le e estado mandando información para que no esté tan confundido sobre lo que debe saber allá, solo es cuestión de que yo lo piense y esta versión del Cetro del Milenio se la comunicara a la otra…

― ¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo que otra versión?! ¡¿Y qué está haciendo Kaiba allá?! ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LE AFECTA QUE PROFANARAN SU TUMBA?! ― Yugi era presa de la confusión.

―Esta será una charla muy interesante para usted― le sonrieron con dulzura maliciosa y Yugi volvió a sonrojarse y vio a otro lado rápidamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares― Usted debería venir con una advertencia: Cuidado, mirar fijamente al este tierno duendecillo puede provocar diabetes tipo 1.

―Ok, usted ES la vida pasada de Kaiba…― Yugi se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido por ese comentario pero para su mala suerte Seth solo se reía. Yugi le parecía demasiado adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 _ **N/A: Segunda parte del capítulo 5.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Actualidad. Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.**

Yugi intentaba por todos los medios humanamente posibles calmarse, no era posible lo que estaba viendo y oyendo…y no tenía NADA que ver con la charla que había ido a escuchar, simplemente: Seth dijo que no era educado dilucidar en ningún tipo de charla por casual o formal que fuera sin algo para digerir las palabras, así que le había pedido a la computadora un par de tazas con café, un recipiente con terrones de azúcar, una jarra de leche tibia y otro recipiente con miel, especifico que quería miel de abejas africanas, también ordeno la una torta enorme. Oh mejor dicho una Ichigo Short-Cake que no debería tener el _Short_ pues era gigantesca, tenía demasiada crema y fresas y muchos M &M'S encima sin mencionar figuras de panditas comestibles. Todo les fue servido por brazos robóticos en menos de treinta segundos, simplemente Yugi no podía procesar ver a Kaiba CALMADO, no parecía que te iba a decapitar en el primer segundo en que abrieras la boca para desconcentrarlo, además de hablar con mucho recato y porte y esa sonrisa amable…ni siquiera pensó posible que los músculos del rostro de Kaiba fueran anatómicamente capaces de formar ese tipo de gesticulación.

―Le juro por Ra que me he vuelto total y completamente adicto al café, obviamente ya había probado el que se descubrió en la Etiopia de mi plano dimensional, a mi Faraón le ha dado por adelantar demasiadas cosas en su reinado pero ¡Esta infusión es increíble! ¡Y lo mejor es la calidad, no puedo si quiera creer lo delicioso que esto sabe con azúcar, leche y miel! ― Seth estaba DEMASIADO contento…Yugi solo tenía rato viéndolo con los ojos entre-cerrados…ahora que lo notaba, Seth estaba algo hiperactivo― ¡Puedo durar mucho tiempo sin comer por la energía residual que me aporta el Cetro del Milenio, pero Mokuba insistió en que debería comer el día de hoy! ¡Desde que lo llamo no he dejado de tomar café! ― Su sonrisa era magnifica y la cara de Yugi…solo seguía con los ojos entre-cerrados y los brazos cruzados―…Eh ¿Sucede algo joven Muto? ― Seth ladeo la cabeza mientras se comía la cabeza de uno de los panditas hechos de torta. Y se llenaba de crema de forma adorable.

―…― Yugi solamente entre-cerro MÁS los ojos y…

―Yugi, aquí tienes el calmant-― Mokuba iba entrando y casi deja caer la bandeja donde traía las pastillas y un vaso con agua al suelo con la risa loca e histérica que escucho, realmente lo espanto. El pobre niño casi tiene un infarto a los catorce años…Yugi no dejaba de golpear la mesa y ahora estaba privado de la risa al punto de no emitir ningún sonido. Seth solo tenía los ojos anti-naturalmente abiertos sorbiendo de su taza de café.

―…GIIIIIIIIIGG….― Yugi logro que sus pulmones volvieran a jalar oxigeno mientras su cara estaba increíblemente roja― ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ― volvió a soltar otra carcajada digna del Joker y se dobló sobre sí mismo ahora llorando de la risa, ya le dolían mucho los ligamentos del esternón― ¡No jajajajajajajaja no puedo con jajajajajajajaja tanto! ¡MOKUBA JAJAJAJAJAJA MATAME POR PIEDAD! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― la risa de Yugi era demasiado contagiosa pero igual estaban demasiado espantados Mokuba y Seth para ponerse a reír por quien-sabe-que-cosa que tenía tan feliz a Yugi.

― ¡¿Yugi pero de que te estas riendo?! ― Mokuba tuvo que preguntar si o si y como respuesta solo recibió que el de cabello estrambótico le señalara a Seth quien ya estaba sirviéndose otra taza de café saturado de azúcar y miel con una perfecta cara de niño de cinco años con una paleta gigantesca, realmente Mokuba no había reparado en Seth.

― ¡PADRE! ¡¿Otra taza de café?! ¡Se tomó al menos quince antes de que Yugi llegara! ― el CEO menor dejo la bandeja en la mesa de forma brusca, Yugi se seguía riendo como un enfermo mental y Seth comenzó a patalear y hacer berrinche.

― ¡Pero Mokuba sabes que me encanta! ― casi se puso a lloriquear.

― ¡No me importa no es sano tomar tanto café y con tanta azúcar! ― intento quitarle la taza.

― ¡NO! ― Seth se alejó de Mokuba y este lo vio sonrojado por la impertinencia ajena― ¡Es mi café! ¡Busca el tuyo!

― ¡PADRE! ¡¿No lo puedo dejar solo cinco minutos?! ¡Deme acá esa taza!

― ¡No me alces la voz!

― ¡Se está comportando como un niño!

― ¡Tú deberías comportarte como uno para variar!

― ¡Hablo el que me conto como criaban a los niños en el Egipto de la época antigua!

― ¡Bueno, pero ya no estamos ni en Egipto ni en la época antigua y **NO ME QUITARAS EL CAFÉ**!

― ¡No sea malcriado!

― ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ― volvieron a reparar en Yugi quien por fin se estaba calmando― ¿Me Jajajaja me explicas porque le llamas padre a Seth, Mokuba? ― dijo con dificultad, tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar de la risa y el rostro realmente rojo por la presión, tuvo que tomar de su respectiva taza de café para calmarse―…Ok no culpo a Seth por tener adicción a la cafeína… ¡Esto esta delicioso!

―Este…bueno…― Mokuba se tomó MUY avergonzado el cuello y luego paso esa misma mano por su cabello mientras miraba al techo pensativo― ¿Cómo lo explico? ― de verdad estaba buscando la forma más sencilla de decirle el porqué de eso…pero Seth se le adelanto diciendo todo sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

―Porque el joven Mokuba es la re-encarnación de mi hijo el Faraón Keops de la V dinastía de Egipto, y Mokuba siempre ha visto como un padre al joven Seto así que en pura complicidad y con alevosía acepto mi petición de llamarme padre, así yo estoy feliz porque técnicamente Keops me vuelve a llamar padre con tanto respeto y Mokuba al fin puede llamar a Seto papá…creo que se siente muy realizado con eso en realidad.

― **¡PADRE!** ― Mokuba estaba tan rojo que parecía una tetera escupiendo vapor al aire, Yugi no hizo más que ahogarse con su café.

― ¿Pero qué tiene de malo si es la verdad? ¿Sabes lo rebelde y prepotente que se puso Keops cuando cumplió veinte años? Todo el mundo decía que era mi factura por ser un huraño que hacia lo que se le pegara la gana… ¡Volverlo a tener en frente cuando era una cosa adorable es maravilloso!

― ¡¿Cosa adorable?! ― Yugi seguía tosiendo al fondo y Mokuba no cabía en su sonrojo― ¡No soy lindo!

―Eres lo más lindo y adorable aquí después del sonrojo del joven Muto…

―Ok, ¡Padre se está saliendo del contexto!

―Y tú me sigues diciendo padre ¿Ves cómo te encanta decirle así al joven Seto? Es más voy a hablar con él no solo de Aamira lo convenceré para que se deje abrazar de vez en cuando…

― ¡NO! ¡Le suplico que no lo haga! ― Mokuba estaba aterrado y…bueno Yugi sentía que tenía cafeína en los pulmones.

― ¡Ya tienes que perder el miedo Mokuba! ― le reto el otro algo serio pero toda seriedad moría con Seth comiendo ositos panda de torta.

― ¡N-No tengo miedo! ― negó fervientemente y miro a otro lado cruzado de brazos― ¡No es propio ni correcto dirigirme a mi hermano MAYOR y JEFE de esa forma!

― ¿Quieres dejar de vivir en la negación? Por Horus que te estas pareciendo a Atem con esa actitud…

― **¡Oigan!** ― Yugi logro que lo voltearan a ver, increíble que con el solo hecho de nombrar al Faraón Yugi resucitara de casi morir ahogado con ese café y mandarlos a callar a los dos para obtener respuestas― ¡Muy interesante todo! ― dijo muy sarcástico― ¡Pero vamos al punto! ¡Sacerdote Seth le agradecería que me dijera que está haciendo Kaiba en el Otro Mundo y Mokuba acepta de una buena vez que idolatras a tu hermano! ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE! ¡Es la realidad vive con ella! ― Mokuba y Seth tenían los ojos increíblemente miniaturizados y Mokuba boqueaba sin emitir palabra alguna― Mokuba ya parecer uno de los peces Koi que alimento los domingos…― los vio muy aburrido, serio y cruzado de brazos.

―Ok, tú ERES la re-encarnación de Atem…― Seth rodo los ojos y se sentó de nueva cuenta― Querido los adultos vamos a conversar, deberás retirarte― le dijo cariñosamente a Mokuba mientras le alborotaba el cabello y este no salía del estupor de haber escuchado eso.

― ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¡¿Sabe en cuantas reuniones con empresarios que todo el mundo sabe son delincuentes de cuello blanco he estado?! ¡¿Qué se supone que van a conversar que yo no deba oír?!

―No es que no debas oírlo, es que no creo que QUIERAS escuchar como hablamos abiertamente de la vida sexual de…

― ¡Disfruten su plática! ― Mokuba se largó como un maldito torpedo azotando la puerta, se fue con una gran sonrisa perturbada en la cara. Definitivamente NO quería oír detalles de la vida sexual de nadie. Gracias la gerencia.

―Vaya, de verdad que no quiere oír nada con respecto al tema― comenzó Seth.

―Oye, ve a Kaiba como a un padre ¿Qué niño en su sano juicio quiere oír detalles de la intimidad de su padre? ― Le siguió Yugi el tema de manera muy cómplice, ambos estaban viendo a la puerta cerrada por donde Mokuba desapareció― Eh…― Yugi enrojeció de todos los tonos de rojo del circulo cromático y vio a Seth con algo de miedo― ¿De verdad entrara ese tema a colación? ― esperaba un **no** como respuesta.

―Si― Yugi sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza.

―Está bien…― opto por servirse una rebana enorme de torta y tomar otra taza de café, esta vez sin la parte donde casi muere de asfixia, pero realmente seguía nervioso, tomo uno de los ositos panda de dulce y lo vio sonriendo de forma muy tierna.

―Le gustan bastante esa especie de osos ¿No? ― Seth espeto eso curioseando y Yugi sintió una gota estilo anime resbalarle por la sien.

―S-si mucho, es mi especie de oso favorita, de echo tengo un pijama de cuerpo completo de panda…la compre en una convención…― agrando enormemente los ojos y vio a Seth sonriendo muy nervioso― ¡No escucho eso!

― ¡Jajajajaja! ― La risa de Seth no tenía tanta malicia como la de Kaiba pero aun así era maliciosa― Que dato tan interesante…― alzo el Cetro del Milenio y este brillo― Comunícale al joven Seto que al joven Muto le encantan los osos panda y que estaba en lo cierto con sus corazonadas de años anteriores…― le hablo al cetro como si fuera una especie de grabadora y Yugi lo vio horrorizado.

― ¡¿Kaiba de verdad va a recibir esa información!? ― bramo alteradísimo.

―Si― dijo sumiéndose de hombros el Sacerdote― Disculpe, pero es que él y yo tenemos un convenio y este tipo de cosas son parte de ese trato. Él podría hacer lo mismo pero desgraciadamente tiene que aprender a usar el Cetro del Milenio por su cuenta, tiene que usar su propio razonamiento y aun así le costaría llegar al nivel que tengo yo para traspasar información…― dijo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa encantadora, Yugi sentía ese tic de nuevo en la ceja, ¿Cómo podía pasar de amable a un perfecto cínico de un segundo al otro?

―Ya entiendo porque mou hitori no boku esta tan enamorado de ti― dijo casi sin pensar y tomo de su taza de café…solo para escuchar como Seth dejaba caer la suya al piso donde se quebró en mil pedazos― ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

― ¿Mi Faraón dijo eso…?― lo veía increíblemente…sorprendido― Ósea ¿Lo dijo textualmente?

―Eh, si― Yugi lo veía muy raro.

― ¡¿Lo dijo del verbo: Use palabras para decir lo que siento?! ― Ahora Seth sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. Estaba muy sonrojado.

―Sí, lo hizo, me comento varias cosas sobre ti… ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto…?― Yugi comprendió todo al momento y casi escupió el café― ¡Espera! ¿Me estas queriendo decir que Atem es igual de cavernícola que Kaiba? ― Yugi sentía enormes ganas de reír para no llorar.

―Yo le dijo analfabeta emocional pero eso del cavernícola… ¡Jajajajaja! ― Seth también se reía para no llorar― ¿Qué te dijo sobre mi exactamente?

― ¡Jajaja! ― Yugi se limpió la humedad de los lacrimales― Sabia que se parecían mucho, quizá demasiado pero…Jajajaja esto es de antología…― Yugi solamente negaba divertido― Bueno…― recupero la compostura y vio a Seth con una enorme sonrisa y puntualizo con el dedo índice― Atem me comento varias cosas cuando recupero sus memorias, obviamente él sabía que yo…estaba enamorado de Kaiba…― vio al suelo bastante apenado y con ojos algo vidriosos― Usted debe saber ya cuan prendado estoy de él, no pongo en duda que mou hitori no boku le haya comentado, una de las cosas que me dijo además del asunto de que: Al ser sus re-encarnaciones obviamente nos sentiríamos atraídos de una u otra forma…es que le confiaría a usted su vida con los cinco sentidos fuera de funcionamiento…dijo que realmente lo amaba porque a pesar de ser sarcástico en ocasiones era muy distinto a él, que siempre sabría que usted tendría la respuesta a todo y que la confianza era inherente a usted― Yugi entristeció la mirada al punto de casi llorar― Es un perfecto idiota…me dijo que él no era digno de confianza que su carácter lo hacía alguien peligroso por naturaleza y que por eso no podía vivir sin usted, que simplemente era la parte racional que le faltaba a su cerebro en ocasiones y que siempre estaba calmado cuando él ya quería comenzar a decapitar gente…― rio un poco por lo bajo― Dijo también que lo que más lo enamoraba de usted era su sonrisa y la amabilidad de sus ojos, le confesé a Atem que me comencé a interesar en Kaiba por su culpa…― ahora se alborotaba el cabello riendo por lo bajo― Me gustaba demasiado la personalidad de mou hitori no boku…no niego que me gustaba mucho al principio pero todo termino en un lazo más allá de lo espiritual― tomo una cuchara y se metió una porción de torta a la boca y luego trago― El mismo me dijo que le paso exactamente igual conmigo cuando no tenía memorias, que simplemente le daban ganas de protegerme, que me veía como un ser dulce y frágil que debía ser defendido de todo y todos pero que era más fuerte que él porque yo si podía expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente…― Yugi volvió a apagar el brillo de sus ojos― Es muy difícil hacer que Atem diga lo que siente, gracias a nuestra conexión mental sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente y también por su corazón…― se tomó fuertemente del pecho― La única forma en la que alguna vez lloro bajo una presión demencial y desquiciante fue cuando perdió la esperanza de volverme a ver cuando fui arrastrado al reino de las sombras y sintió que todo fue su culpa…se castigó mentalmente de formas horribles…cuando volvimos a estar juntos…y bueno sin nuestros amigos cerca me abrazo temblando dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio rogando por perdón, realmente me asusto que hiciera eso…pero dijo que prefería morir a perderme…― volvió a tomar de su taza de café algo melancólico― Cuando le pedí consejos para tratar lo que sentía por Kaiba él me dijo que no sabía nada de ese tema…― rio por lo bajo y se palmeo la frente― Pero apenas dijo eso sentí como su corazón latía de forma acelerada, fue el afluente de emociones más grande que haya podido sentir nunca, él se calla todo pero todo eso lo multiplica por millones en su corazón y sale como una explosión, es decir con acciones…pero de igual forma me sentí muy desconcertado cuando nos separamos para enfrentarnos en la Batalla Ceremonial…ya no podía sentir lo que su corazón sentía así que adivinar lo que ocultaba su mirada en ese duelo me fue horriblemente difícil, quise gritarle que me dijera a la cara que sentía en ese momento…yo lo exteriorizaba pero él no…ahí comprendí que quizá Atem no podía decir con palabras la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo…pienso que no nos vio a la cara al despedirse porque rompería a llorar y quería que nos quedáramos con la visión del hombre invencible que sacrifico su vida por su pueblo y que nunca se rindió en un duelo jamás…pero…¿Tiene que lucir fuerte todo el tiempo? ― Cuando Yugi reparo en Seth este tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas― ¡¿Seth?!

―S-Si …él es un idiota…― se limpió con repulsión el agua en su rostro e hipaba un poco, el sonroso en sus pómulos era muy notorio― U-Un idiota…― oscureció la mirada y simplemente comenzó a reírse― Siempre intuyo lo que quiere decirme con esa mirada tan intensa…pero a veces son tantas cosas juntas que no las puedo leer todas, solamente le pido que lo demuestre de otra forma para comprenderlo mejor y solo guarda silencio y niega todo…pero…lo que dices ― se cubrió la cara impotente― ¡Es impresionante! ¡Tuviste que estar conectado a su corazón para saber todo eso! ― gritaba entre sus manos― ¡Siempre debe ser el fuerte! ¡Siempre debe ser el que nunca pierde ni contra sus propias emociones! ¡Siempre debe ser el pilar del que todos puedan apoyarse! ¡Y NO LE IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO! ¡Solamente quiere que los demás estén a salvo sin importar el costo! ― comenzó a llorar de nuevo amargamente― ¡Cuando me dio el Rompecabezas del Milenio luego de acabar con Zorc…fue como si el que hubiera muerto hubiera sido yo! ¡Él solo acepto la muerte para que nosotros viviéramos! ¡¿No pudo si quiera comprender que al morir mi corazón murió con él?! ― Seth se calmó apenas sintió que Yugi lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello y le devolvió el abrazo, se parecía tanto…se parecía tanto a él…

―Él si lo sabía pero prefirió no verlo…no podría vivir dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio sabiendo que te hizo sufrir tanto…tuvo que borrar sus recuerdos y los de Zorc para sellarlo pero…creo que agradeció que esa pauta fuera necesaria…― Yugi hablaba muy tristemente pero con una sonrisa en los labios― Apenas recupero sus recuerdos…tenia pánico de dejarme, al fin había encontrado a un compañero…Aibou…uno que entendiera lo que sentía sin que tuviera que decirlo, algo que podía sentir era a su corazón sangrar del dolor apenas te recordó…solo podía oír en mi mente tu nombre siendo gritado por él aunque intentara que no lo escuchara…― Seth se afianzo de Yugi con demasiada fuerza― Creía que cuando volviera al Otro Mundo tú no lo recibirías con amor…que lo odiarías…― pudo sentir como el Sacerdote le pellizcaba la piel de la fuerza que ejerció al escuchar eso, y estaba temblando. Pero Yugi no dejo de consolarlo― El…realmente te ama más que a su vida…

―E-El joven Seto esta perdidamente enamorado de ti…― Yugi abrió los ojos impactado y ahora era él quien le hacía daño a Seth con la fuerza del abrazo― Logre leer en su mente, alma y corazón cuando nos encontramos esta mañana …la increíble desesperación que sentía porque tú no querías saber nada de él, estaba furioso consigo mismo…no te entendía y quería entenderte…realmente él es igual a Atem…solamente quieren protegernos sin importar el costo…no quise entrometerme más en sus sentimientos…pero claramente está enloqueciendo al no tenerte a su lado…la misma locura que me invadió los días antes de mi muerte natural…solamente quería estar con Atem quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba…mi alma re-encarno con ese enorme dolor…me siento culpable de que el joven Seto sienta el dolor y la perdida que no es suya…pues el aún puede arreglar las cosas contigo― separo a Yugi de él un momento y noto como ese dulce niño estaba derramando enormes lagrimones de dolor, seco cada lagrima con sus pulgares sonriendo― Hey, cálmate…― intento que Yugi le sonriera― ¿No sabes que una sonrisa luce mejor en ese rostro que tienes? ― Yugi abrió los ojos con mucho impacto en ellos de súbito el recuerdo de Kaiba le vino de lleno. Había sido solo un segundo, uno luego de la Batalla Ceremonial donde se quedaron solos en el desierto del Cairo, el CEO apenas si lo vio de soslayo y el aun lloraba viendo al suelo…

― _¡Deja de llorar! ― Yugi lo vio con miedo y el CEO solo le dio la espalda y le dijo sin tanta hostilidad un: ― Te queda mucho mejor esa sonrisa de tonto…_

― ¿Joven Muto? ¿Le sucede alg-mmpf…?― Seth abrió los ojos realmente impresionado, Yugi lo tomo del rostro y unió sus labios en un muy necesitado y torpe beso, no duro más de dos segundos cuando el menor reacciono y se separó de él.

― **¡L-LO LAMENTO!** ― grito muerto de la vergüenza y sosteniéndose el pecho― L-Lo lamento mucho…

―Tranquilo…―lo vio nervioso y sonrojado― ¿E-Es incómodo para ti que este en su cuerpo no?

―Sí, demasiado…― confeso el menor― Ciertamente dijo algo muy parecido que me dijo Kaiba en un momento muy difícil…y estando en su cuerpo…

―Oye, también es difícil para mí― le dijo poniendo una mano en su frente― Es decir, eres demasiado parecido a Atem…solamente fantaseaba con besarte pero tengo claro que no eres él…

―Eres demasiado directo con lo que sientes para ser la vida pasada de Kaiba― sonrió dulcemente el menor y comenzó a reír.

― ¡¿Es una broma?! ― le comento divertido el otro― ¡Que alguien con el rostro de mi Faraón diga cosas tan dulces y llenas de comprensión es una locura!

― ¡Que Kaiba actué tan inocente es más loco todavía! ¡Jajajajaja!

― ¡Ver a una versión tan azucarada de Atem parece una alucinación astral!

― ¡Es anti-natural que Kaiba no diga groserías!

― ¡Oh las palabras soeces están a la orden del día con Atem!

―No pueden dejar de intentar matar al primero que los ofende… ― Yugi se estaba poniendo algo serio.

―Creo que no cabe en sus cabezas el hecho de que la fuerza no es el único lenguaje universal…― Seth estaba poniéndose serio igual.

― ¡¿Tienen que disparar primero y luego preguntar?! ― Yugi enfureció.

― ¡NI IDEA! ¡¿Por qué Atem tiene que poner cara de circunspecto cuando le escribo un poema?! ― se cruzó de brazos indignado.

― ¡¿Por qué Kaiba no simplemente me dijo que le gustaba?! ¡Y AHÍ VA CON SU PATRAÑA DE QUE SI LO HIZO Y QUE YO NO ENTIENDO NADA SOBRE TENER ESTILO!

― ¡Y denle con lo del estilo! ― Seth golpeo la mesa― ¡YO QUIERO SABER QUIEN LE DIJO A ATEM QUE RETARME A UN MALDITO COMBATE CUERPO A CUERPO Y QUE SI PERDIA TENIA QUE ACOSTARME CON ÉL ERA UNA DECLARACIÓN!

― ¡¿Qué hizo que?! ¡No me digas que salió con lo del estilo también!

― ¡Si lo hizo y luego intento comprarme con caballos, joyas y miles de regalos!

― ¡No somos mujeres que hay que contentar! ― Yugi quería matar a Kaiba.

― ¡Eso mismo le dije a Seto! ― Seth quería volver a matar a Atem.

― ¡¿No pueden decirlo todo a la cara y ya?! ¡Así sea con sus groserías y tosquedad! ¡Me conformaría con que me dijera que está enamorado de mí de alguna forma impúdica pero que se entendiera el maldito punto!

― ¡Tuve que decirle eso mismo a ese Faraón iletrado sentimental!

― ¡¿Ósea que pretendían con los regalos?! ¡¿Disculparse…?!― Apenas Yugi dijo eso ambos abrieron los ojos enormemente…― ¡MIERDA! ― Yugi se jalo el cabello.

― ¡SOLO SE QUERIA DISCULPAR! ― Seth quería apuñalarse ahí mismo.

― ¡Kaiba solo quería pedirme disculpas! ― Yugi quería pegarse un tiro.

― ¿Era tan difícil de entender? ― Ambos vieron a la puerta y Mokuba los veía como dos perfectos imbéciles― No hay nadie que entienda a Seto como yo y como Atem es igual, muy fácilmente te pude decir que esas eran sus intenciones…pero él me prohibió decirte nada Yugi…se lo tomo MUY personal…― se palmeo duro la frente― Así como ellos deben entender que ustedes no son tan violentos ustedes deben entender que ellos no fueron criados para ser sensibles y ahora como adultos les cuesta demasiado ..No pueden volver atrás en el tiempo…― vieron a Mokuba como quien ve a una aparición Mariana― ¿Podrían dejar de verme así…?― Mokuba interpreto las miradas de esos dos y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta gritando un: ― ¡RESUELVANLO USTEDES! ¡NO SOY LA DOCTORA CORAZON!

―Ok, ¿Ese niño aprendió brujería? ― soltó Yugi con el rostro azul.

―Yo solo creo que convivir tanto con el joven Seto lo hizo madurar demasiado rápido…por Ra soy un anciano con la mente un poco…¿Arcaica? ― se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

―Y yo demasiado joven para saber cómo comportarme con lo que siento…― Yugi estaba peor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ _ **gi**_ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 _ **N/A: Tercera parte del capítulo 5 y la más larga además. ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! ¡Me alegra saber que esto causa impacto en quienes lo leen! Agradecimiento especial a: Tsuky, Koko y KnL.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Actualidad. Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.**

― ¿Entonces, Kaiba estuvo planeando estos últimos dos años el cómo ir al Otro Mundo de forma fructífera? ― Yugi estaba cruzado de brazos en la silla mirando seriamente al suelo de la sala de juntas de la Estación Espacial.

―Así es― Seth solamente había recuperado la compostura para esclarecer las dudas del joven Muto, lo vio con apremio y vehemencia mientras dejaba de lado su quinta taza de café, cruzando una pierna elegantemente por sobre la otra, digamos que Yugi empezó por preguntar por eso de las versiones de los Objetos del Milenio inter-dimensionales y cuando Seth soltó la sopa con respecto a la historia del pueblo de Kul Elna: El Rey de los Juegos si se tuvo que tomar el calmante que le había traído Mokuba, eso y Seth muy amablemente le ordeno un gran vaso con leche achocolatada, según él el cacao era un gran calmante― En nuestro plano dimensional el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente, leí sobre la teoría de la relatividad, aquí pudieron haber pasado dos años, pero allá fueron menos de catorce días, doce días cuando mucho― hizo un ademan explicativo con la mano derecha― Fue bastante ingenioso de su parte pensar en mi como una posible vía de acceso, él es un joven que no cree en deidades, sortilegios, espiritualidades y un larguísimo etcétera…pero llega a reconocer que hay poder más allá de lo que él puede ver y comprobar y aunque no lo acepte del todo, le tiene un relativismo respeto a las fuerzas que no _**quiere**_ comprender…― cerro los ojos y negó divertido.

― ¿Qué no QUIERE comprender? ― Yugi arqueo una ceja muy impresionado con lo que escucho― ¿Quiere decir con eso que, Kaiba acepta que hay seres omnipotentes?

―Ha dado en el clavo, joven Muto― espeto Seth con toda tranquilidad mientras volvía a reparar en su taza de café con demasiada azúcar y leche. Luego de un sorbo sonrió complacido y algo cínico― Es mi re-encarnación, con o sin el Cetro del Milenio sé exactamente cómo piensa en casi todas las áreas de su vida― apoyo su mejilla en su puño, Yugi escuchaba atentamente y muy expectante― El joven Seto únicamente quiere retar al control, a la energía misma y al estatus QUO, es un visionario que quiere romper todas las barreras de la ética, la moral y sobre todo quiere exterminar a las leyes de la física, el tiempo y el espacio. Todo con el único fin establecido de ser el creador de una nueva era, donde todas las leyes pautadas sean re-escritas por quienes tengan el pertinente potencial…― suspiro cansado― Eso lo saco completamente de mí, antes de ser Sacerdote: Vi sufrir demasiado a mi madre y a mi hermano cuando mi padre, Aknadin nos abandonó en la pobreza absoluta, me cuestione la existencia de los dioses mismos… ¿Por qué tanta injusticia para mi familia y para mí? ― afilo los ojos peligrosamente― ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento en Egipto? ¿Por qué había gente privilegiada y otras que no? Además, la tasa de mortalidad en esa época para los niños era altísima, que yo llegara a la edad que tuve al morir se consideraba un milagro, en esa era…ya eras considerado un anciano a los cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad, y por lo que he leído y visto en las noticias actuales: El continente africano sigue con una tasa de mortalidad infantil altísima…―se lamentó en silencio un momento― El joven Seto es como cualquier visionario de la historia mundial y como sus antecesores, está dispuesto a destruir lo que ya se conoce para que la especie evolucione y adjunto a todo lo que me cuestione de joven…bueno todo eso quedo grabado en su alma, esta información está en él de forma inconsciente pero está ahí…él sabe perfectamente y entiende en cierta medida la existencia de poderes superiores a los suyos y por eso mismo los quiere retar, por eso quiere demostrar que con trabajo duro y esfuerzo…él los alcanzara y superara…pero que jamás reconocerá como superiores o iguales...el desea predominar― vio fijamente a Yugi quien solo intentaba procesar ese flujo nuevo de información― Además, me conto algo sobre su padre, y Mokuba me conto a detalle y profundidad como fue la pseudo-infancia del joven Seto, probablemente se cansó de rezar y llorar de niño al ver que nada ni nadie venia en su auxilio…― su mirada estaba llena de dolor― A esa edad todo lo que el niño vive es clave para su desarrollo, él tuvo que proteger a Mokuba muchas veces de las palizas de su padre recibiéndolas él, tuvo que soportar una niñez esclavista y noto como solamente con su esfuerzo podía salir adelante…una vez el padre de ambos hermanos falleció y el joven Seto tomo el control de Kaiba Corp, decidió que borraría de la memoria de todos el que su padre alguna vez haya sido el Presidente…y ahora ese niño de doce años estaba al mando de una mega-corporación…tenía más responsabilidades de las que ningún adulto normal soportaría mucho menos atribuírselo un niño pequeño…por muy superdotado intelectualmente que fuera…― observo a las estrellas buscando consuelo en ellas― Yo logre volver a creer en los dioses…pero…que el joven Seto de su brazo a torcer…― se tomó fuertemente del puente de la nariz. Sabía que no sería imposible solo…algo muy grande debía acontecer.

―K-Kaiba…― Yugi se limpió ferozmente las lágrimas con el brazo pero el cuero negro no es buen absorbente, Seth tuvo que pasarle un pañuelo de tela (perteneciente a Kaiba) para que este se limpiara las lágrimas, Yugi lo acepto conmovido y sonrojado cuando vio las iniciales de Seto bordadas en el pañuelo caro y también tenía su aroma en el― Atem también tuvo una vida muy dura…él no dejo que viera los recuerdos de su infancia a profundidad cuando recupero sus memorias…además de que estábamos ocupados con los enemigos del momento y el augurio de la Batalla Ceremonial…pero aun así, cuando lo ayudamos a recuperar sus memorias y viajamos a los días de su muerte…― Yugi no hacía más que recordar lo que vio ahí, más que impresionado― A quien consideraba mi otra mitad, aquel que no sabía ni su nombre…ver que en realidad era un monarca, el líder de todo un Imperio teniendo solo un par de años más que yo encima al momento de morir fue demasiado impacto para mi…la primera vez que lo vi montar a caballo con aquella ferocidad…era un adulto más que echo y derecho, alguien que sabía que tenía el peso de salvaguardar la vida de millones en sus hombros y…¡Estaba totalmente preparado para eso! ― Yugi sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo― No me extraña…― hipo un poco he inspiro profundamente― No me sorprende en lo absoluto que siempre tuviera la guardia en alto, él estaba preparado para que una guerra explotara de la nada aun en tiempos de paz y detrás de la imperceptible sonrisa estaba alguien que podía pasar del ser más desbordante de confianza y seguridad a una máquina de matar…a un hombre que lideraría a cualquier ejército y que además tenía el privilegio de que los mismos dioses egipcios le ayudasen…― Yugi aprendo los puños sobre sus rodillas sin querer ver hacia adelante.

―En eso tiene mucha razón― Seth simplemente veía el líquido de su taza con gran anhelo― Pero no puedo decir que su vida fue injusta ya que crecimos bajo el mismo régimen, en una época donde todo eso era normal y no reconozco otro estilo de vida que no sea ese tampoco…― se puso mortalmente serio y Yugi lo vio sorprendido y dejo de respirar un momento― Aquí, he tenido el privilegio de enterarme de los avances de todas las leyes, sobre cómo le dan prioridad a los derechos infantiles, a la calidad de vida. Pero nada de eso existía o si quiera era concebido en nuestro tiempo. Allá la guerra era el pan diario, si querías sobrevivir y tener una familia, o prestigio o ser alguien en la vida. Tenías que adecuarte a la forma de vida, sin mencionar crecer bajo un dogmatismo como lo que sé que ahora llaman politeísmo y la polémica se desataba entre los pueblos con una simple palabra o peor…sin decir absolutamente nada, solo con el hecho de poner un pie donde en otras tierras ya era un peligro de muerte…todos peleaban por su territorio…nada de las barbaries de hace más de 5.000 por forjar a la civilización actual existía…así que el concepto de derechos humanos simplemente no existía― Seth empuño las manos― Si, simplemente Atem me comento sobre todo lo que leyó en su estadía en este tiempo y por eso se puso a hacer reformas como loco en todo Egipto, afectando también la idiosincrasia de otros reinos e imperios a su paso…es increíblemente poderoso ahora y los dominios del Faraón son el triple de los que logro tener la última dinastía faraónica conocida…todo el continente africano, y sus islas le pertenecen ahora…y aun planea explayarse a todo el continente americano― Yugi lo veía con horror plasmado en la cara pero era porque no concebía eso posible― Estuve esperando a que él me lo dijera a la cara, pero use el Cetro del Milenio para entrar en su mente y ver todo lo que tenía planeado…fue realmente impactante pero el joven Seto no es el único buen actor aquí joven Muto…logre mantener la calma…obviamente no pude tener un acceso total…el dios Atón se posesiono del cuerpo de Atem cuando iba a leer sobre qué estaba haciendo con sus capacidades súper-naturales y me amenazó con dejar a su hijo en paz y que él mismo me lo revelaría…me tacho de insolente…lo bueno es que Atem no se dio cuenta de nada apenas salió del trance…

― **¡ESPERA!** ¡¿Qué, de cuales habilidades súper-naturales me estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué el dios Atón le llamo hijo?! ¡S-Sé que creían que los Faraones eran dioses entre los hombres…hijos del sol pero…!― Yugi se estaba hiperventilando y Seth se dio cuenta de que Atem no le había revelado nada a Yugi cuando estuvo conectado a él. En otras palabras, la había cagado.

―Por Osiris bendito…― Seth se palmeo muy duro la frente― ¿No sabe que Atem es solo 30% humano verdad? ― ahora se quería arrancar la cara de lo fuerte que paso su mano por esta.

―…― Yugi apenas proceso lo que escucho― ¿DISCULPE? ― le espeto bastante confundido y sonrojado de furia y desconcierto **― ¡¿Cómo que Atem solo es 30% un ser humano?!** ― Yugi se levantó de la silla violentamente y respirando de forma copiosa.

―No pudo tener acceso a estos recuerdos de él porque ni siquiera el Rompecabezas del Milenio tiene jurisdicción sobre las condiciones del nacimiento del Faraón― se cruzó de brazos y miro a Yugi muy serio― La única forma de que lo supieras seria que él mismo te lo contase…obviamente estuvieron en peligro de muerte demasiado tiempo como para ponerse a pensar en ese detalle…― invito a Yugi a sentarse nuevamente advirtiéndole con la mirada que lo escuchara― No es que no te haya tenido confianza…es que la situación no era la apropiada…además de ser un tema demasiado delicado…

―Entonces escucho― Yugi lo vio con una mirada asesina y retadora y con el ceño fruncido, Seth dilato los ojos de la impresión…lucia exactamente igual a Atem en ese preciso momento.

―Solo personas de entera confianza lo saben, es decir todos y cada uno de sus Sacerdotes, Sacerdotisas y obviamente sus familiares en primer y segundo grado de consanguinidad…― comenzó a explicarle seriamente y sin vacilación alguna en la voz― El dios Atón es el padre biológico de Atem…― Yugi casi pega la quijada inferior no del suelo de la estación…sino de la corteza terrestre debajo de ellos― Su eminencia Aknamkanom…

― ¿No querrás decirle suegro? ― Yugi cargaba un humor de perros y Seth sintió que le metieron una bofetada con ese comentario tan burlesco como altisonante.

― **Ok, si no fuera porque…** ― se abstuvo de revelar más de lo que ya sabía, sería mejor que Atem aclarase esa parte y no él, trato de calmarse y de hacer que su puño apretado dejara de tener esa prominente vena― OLVIDELO, como iba diciendo muchachito irrespetuoso con un fetiche por el cuero…― Yugi inflo las mejillas y Seth rio abiertamente ¿En serio, como Atem no llego con diabetes al maldito plano dimensional? ― Aknamkanom es estéril, normalmente si la esposa del Faraón no quedaba en cinta después de _ya sabe_ …muchos intentos la acusada era ella de ser infecunda, pero mi tía su eminencia Nemaathpy había sido reconocida desde que nació como hija de Ra, a pesar de nacer de dos padres humanos, este la bendijo al nacer volviéndola solo 80% humana…podría considerársele una semi-diosa pero sus atribuciones son muy pequeñas, solo cuenta con un don empático muy alto, una formidable belleza y ser capaz de comandar ejércitos mejor que el Faraón gracias a su mente de estratega, todo lo intimidante lo heredo Atem de ella― Seth se puso muy azul recordando las veces que su tía había logrado que todos los hombres de Palacio se orinaran encima del miedo― Ra enfureció al enterarse de que ella no quedaba en cinta y se contactó con la Sacerdotisa de más alta jerarquía en ese momento, una de las tías maternas de la Sacerdotisa Isis, era muy raro que hablase con Ra y la diosa Bastet a la vez esta última es la encargada de todos los nacimientos como diosa del amor, vida y fertilidad. Se corroboro con nuestra diosa que su eminencia Nemaathpy era muy fértil y que cuando creciera le daría un hijo al Faraón…con esa profecía por delante mi tío el ex Faraón Aknamkanom tenía las de perder…duro meses encerrado en el templo del dios Atón rezando por su piedad, que lo hiciera fértil…solo se detenía de rezar para comer e ir al baño para atender sus necesidades, ducharse e ingresar limpio al templo a volver a rezar…Atón se apiado de él cuándo Ra le ordeno atender a los llamados del Faraón porque un simple mortal no iba a detener sus planes…Atón acepto pues este no solo representa al sol, sino que es protector y ''padre'' ― enfatizo con comillas― de los Faraones…así que ser el padre REAL de uno lo tenía sin cuidado, le dijo a Aknamkanom que se apiadaría de él pero que debía criar al niño para que fuera un hombre correcto, mas no llevaría su sangre sino la de él como deidad, se posesiono de su cuerpo y mi tía logro quedar embarazada…Atem nació fuera del calendario egipcio nosotros solo tenemos 360 días al año, el nació en el quinto día muerto en lo que deberían ser las 5:55pm, en nuestra cultura nacer fuera del calendario implica que no estas sujeto al tiempo de los mortales y al nacer el quinto día de uno de los números perfectos en la numerología repetido tres veces…bueno eso volvió a Atem lo que es…el más poderoso semi-dios que el mundo nunca conoció…él es auténtico protector de Egipto― sus ojos adquirieron la misma agresividad que antes los caracterizara como los ojos de Kaiba― No Exodia…él solo fue un remplazo para que Atem naciera viviendo con la perspectiva de los humanos para ayudarles, no obstante la batalla con Zorc estaba escrita y mi Faraón era el único que podía derrotarle…a lo largo de la historia los semi-dioses se han enfrentado a los respectivos demonios y entidades malignas de sus culturas…era su deber, no obstante se le prohibió usar ciertos trucos por no decir el 97% de ellos mientras siguiera con vida…

―Esto…no puede…― Yugi se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban erráticos no enfocaban nada entre sus dedos, estaba entrando en una crisis. Estuvo tanto tiempo conectado al espíritu del Faraón y esa información nunca le fue transmitida…se sentía cohibido y asustado pero no era su miedo era el de Atem…― ¡AH! ― Repentinamente otra visión comenzó a materializarse frente a sus ojos y esta vez perdió la noción de en donde estaba, solamente vio oscuridad que luego fue sustituida por la radiante figura de luz dorada de Atem, parecía estar echo de fuego dorado y celestial, fueron escenas de pelea lo que vio, eran tan borrosas como comprensibles, choques de espadas y el sonido del aire siendo cortado por el acero de estas, escucho balazos y luego una luz blanca neón …y el Faraón sonriéndole a esa luz― ¡AAAAH!

― ¡Joven Muto! ― Yugi reacciono apenas Seth se paró de su sitio y comenzó a sacudirlo― ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! ― Yugi no hacía más que verlo sin comprender quien estaba delante suyo, parpadeo varias veces y todo volvió a su mente. Tomo aire violentamente y se afianzo de los brazos de Seth.

―Y-yo…vi…― de súbito recordó lo que había visto en el Jet de camino a la Estación Espacial― Sacerdote Seth…― comenzó a hablar casi en un hilo de voz― ¿Es…posible que aun sin el Rompecabezas del Milenio pueda entrar en la mente de Atem?

― ¿Qué dices? ― Seth lucia muy confundido al principio, pero luego pareció entender, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a tamborilear un pie en el piso de forma errática mientras sostenía su mentón pensando en mil cosas por segundo― ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? Por los síntomas yo diría que tuvo una muy violenta visión sobre algo…― lo encaro fieramente― Soy experto en esas cosas después de todo, mi Ka o poder espiritual es de los más altos y como Sacerdote se bastante de hechicería, estoy al nivel de Mahad después de todo…

― ¿Visión? Si creo que eso es lo más acertado…―Muto se tomó de la cabeza fuertemente― Cuando venía para acá…en el Jet que Kaiba diseño para mí, mientras surcaba el cielo me pareció verme a mi…pero claramente era Atem…estaba sobre las alas del Dragón Alado de Ra…― sacudió la cabeza y luego le dio un gran trago a su vaso con leche achocolatada― Y ahora…no sé cómo explicarlo…ahora si vi a Atem claramente, pero parecía estar envuelto en llamaradas de oro y había…―cerro los ojos y se obligó a recordar bien― Gritos, gritos de batalla. También el sonido de armas detonando y espadas chocando…

― ¿Vio algo más? ― Seth estaba peligrosamente serio― Por favor recuerde debe haber algo más…

―Pues…― Yugi intento y recordó el final de la visión― No creo que sea relevante…pero todo termino en una luz muy blanca demasiado…un blanco neón…es extraño…Atem sonrió al verlo― el menor vio a Seth cruzándose de brazos luego de ver muy pensativo al suelo y puso una cara muy chistosa…pero nada se comparaba a expresión de Seth― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Yugi no entendía esa sonrisa nerviosa y dolorosamente forzada y ese tic maniático en la ceja derecha, además de estar sentando en una posición como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí despedido como un auto fórmula 1.

―Nada, estoy perfectamente bien ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Por la risa psicótica que soltó de la nada y tomar la jarra entera de leche y empinársela para luego respirar muy profundo y comenzar a maldecir en lenguas muertas mientras prácticamente se mecía en la silla…le dio a entender a Yugi que estaba todo MENOS perfectamente…

―Seth…

―…― ciertamente el otro estaba en un mantra interminable en un idioma muy raro parecía una especie de latín y lo repetía de forma muy neurótica y casi era inentendible― ¡Computadora! ¡¿Cuál es el trago con el grado de alcohol más alto que tiene esta Estación Espacial?! ― con ese bramido colérico casi parecía que Kaiba había vuelto a su cuerpo.

― ¡Seth! ― Yugi se estaba comenzando a enojar y/o preocupar por el Sacerdote. Bastante.

― ¡LE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! **¡COMPUTADORA!**

― **/ ¡Enseguida se lo sirvo señor!/ ―** la computadora de Kaiba le facilito a Seth una enorme botella de vodka ruso, no le dio tiempo de prepararle el trago cuando Seth se levantó tomo la botella y se la empino cual bebedor experto.

― ¡SETH! ― Yugi se hartó definitivamente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Le contestaron de vuelta, y luego se le noto muy apenado, apenas acababa de reparar en que se había estado comportando como un neurótico y el menor de ojos amatista se veía realmente preocupado y con ojos brillando― Perdone…― descompuso todo el cuerpo y se sentó de mala gana de nuevo aun con la botella en la mano, parecía derrotado― Perdone esa escena…― realmente el Sacerdote estaba muy perturbado por algo.

― ¿Ya me dirás que te ocurre? ¿Es algo malo verdad? ― Yugi parecía inmutable ante esa posibilidad.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo si así fuera? ― Seth lo veía aburrido.

― ¿Crees que combatir contra Maximilium, Bakura y Marik, mientras estaban siendo poseídos por entidades malignas y que luego viajar al pasado a ver cómo fue la muerte del hombre que literalmente estaba conectado a mi alma a manos de un demonio del inframundo y posteriormente enfrentarme a ese mismo hombre solo para que se fuera al otro mundo sin saber si lo volvería a ver jamás fue lindo de alguna loca forma? ― Seth lo veía shokeado y de un blanco enfermizo― Y solo nombre un par de ejemplos…― sonrió lobunamente pero sin dejar de verse tierno, solo Yugi lograba eso― Digamos que convivir con Atem me preparo para ese tipo de escenarios...vamos puedes decirme…

―Pues, lo que usted tuvo fueron premoniciones, normalmente se tienen dormidos a menos que seas un vidente, e visto como le sucede con muchísima más violencia controlada a Isis millares de veces…no me sorprende que seas uno de los niños elegidos para formar parte de la conciencia colectiva de Prana― Seth tenía el codo apoyado de la rodilla y a su vez el dorso de su mano sostenía su mentón― Soy experto en interpretar sueños y premoniciones…lo que me describiste es un escenario de guerra…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Yugi se paró intempestivamente de la silla y sentía que se le iba a salir el sistema nervioso completo― ¡¿Una guerra?!

―Y no cualquier guerra…― Seth parecía mortificado― Solo conozco a una ''persona'' ― hizo comillas con dos dedos― Que aparece en sueños de cualquier ser entre las infinitas dimensiones con un destello blanco como carta de presentación...

― ¿Quién? Y ¿Espacio entre las dimensiones? ― Yugi sentía un cosquilleo extraño en todo su ser...sentía que estaba por enterarse de algo grande…Seth lo vio con apremio y simplemente tuvo que decírselo.

―Antes de ser expulsado de la mente de Atem por el dios Atón…logre saber que no estamos en el Otro Mundo…― Yugi dilato los ojos con terror absoluto― Estamos vivos…viviendo en una línea de tiempo alterna…está conectada con el mundo espiritual gracias a las habilidades de Atem, son realmente poderosas ha logrado incluso ocultar su Ka de mi es tan grande que ni siquiera lo puedo rastrear, está entre los mortales y los dioses lo ha llevado a un nivel imposible para mi entendimiento…sin embargo Atem y yo somos iguales en una cosa― le comento con mucha seriedad― Yo soy 50% humano…mi padre Aknadin tacho de infiel a mi madre y por eso la abandono…pero el ofendió al dios Seth y en venganza se posesiono de su cuerpo una noche y yacio con mi madre ella quedo embarazada de mi después de eso…Aknadin enfureció y casi la manda a lapidar cuando ella le comento todo, pero antes de morir conmigo aun en su vientre le dijo que él mismo le había dicho que había pactado con el dios Seth tal atrevimiento, Aknadin vio al dios Seth en una visión burlándose de él y luego amenazándolo con llevárselo a la locura total y hacerlo sufrir en vida y muerte por la eternidad por asesinar al pueblo de Kul Elna sin su consentimiento, le dijo que se atribuyó sus potestades y que si me asesinaba…si no me dejaba nacer pues era su hijo ese sería su destino…esa fue una de las cosas por las cuales nos abandonó, él no quería saber nada de mí, pero al sucumbir a la oscuridad del Ojo del Milenio perdió parte de su memoria cuando perdió toda la cordura y se le olvido que yo era fruto de un engaño, al morir intento remendar las cosas conmigo…pero…― endureció el gesto― Estoy total y completamente enemistado con mi padre biológico el dios Seth el siempre trata de hablarme y gracias al Cetro del Milenio y el amparo de Atem como nieto de Ra e hijo de Atón, el dios Seth no puede hacer nada contra mi decisión de sellar mis habilidades súper-naturales como semi-dios, me remito únicamente a mi Ka humano y al poder de mi Objeto Milenario…

―Dios mío…― Yugi estaba por desmayarse― ¿Y esa persona que conoces tiene que ver con la guerra?

―No creo que tenga que ver con esa guerra próxima en el ámbito de haberla empezado…― se cruzó de brazos pensativo― Creo que será participe aunque NO me sorprendería si fuera su culpa pero si apareció como un destello blanco apoyando a Atem…significa que estará de nuestro lado― dictamino cual juez.

― ¿Quién es? ― Yugi se envalentono. Sabía que el tenía que ver en esa guerra.

―Si tú estás teniendo visiones sobre este evento ya debes haber intuido que serás participe probablemente…― Seth lo vio fijamente― …los dioses no solo tienen hijos con mortales a veces un hijo de dos dioses es obligado a vivir en un cuerpo humano y si este lo descubre puede acceder al poder de sus progenitores y dominar a sus respectivos mundos…― ahora Seth tenía un brillo colérico en la mirada― Seth, Hades…Plutón…sus atribuciones en Egipto son solo las de ser el guardián de los muertos, el mal y el caos…pero TODAS sus atribuciones son demasiadas…la tres principales son contra a la vida a la muerte y a la resurrección…tengo un…―trago muy duro― Un medio hermano por así decirlo….solo que él es de este tipo de ser que te dije…es hijo de Plutón…y de Marte…es decir de la muerte y de la guerra…vive en otra dimensión y su trabajo ahí es traer o detener los apocalipsis…está totalmente desquiciado y su firma es una estela luz imposiblemente blanca…lo conozco porque uno de nuestros padres es el mismo…pero…― una enorme gota estilo anime le resbalo por la sien― Creo que entenderás que NO quiero hablar con él…― Yugi tenía el rostro tan azul que podía confundir su cara con el espacio exterior― Si comparto tú opinión…Armagedón nunca ha estado de acuerdo con mis faltas de respeto con el dios Seth…

― **¡¿ARMAGEDÓN?!** ― Yugi cayó desvanecido en su silla mientras un fantasmita de cabello estrambótico salía de su boca.

― ¡JOVEN MUTO! ¡COMPUTADORA LLAMA A MOKUBA!

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna: Dimensión: 8.808.**

―Un ciego escribió una cartaaa…un ciego escribió una cartaaa…y un mudo se la leyó…ay un mudo se la leyó…un ciego escribió una cartaaa…ay un ciego escribió una carta y un mudo se la leyó…un sordo estabaaa …escuchandooo y manco la sostuvoooo…― una figura cantaba de forma sádica y aniñada en medio de un desierto, el ardiente sol rojizo moría en el horizonte…sostenía una espada de enorme envergadura y filo, tenía un traje de General de Brigada negro y plateado y en la cabeza una gorra negra con el símbolo del infinito echo de plata en esta, su voz no era distinguible puesto que este ser había dejado de ser humano hace milenios…el traje debería lucir extremadamente pulcro e imponente pero tanto la espada como su uniforme y todo el maldito desierto estaban cubiertos por sangre fresca, el desierto entero tenía toda su arena cubierta de este mismo liquido escarlata que comenzaba a descomponerse y había un bosque echo con cadáveres empalados de millones de criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanos también― ¡Jejejeje! ¡Ay Seth!... ― su voz seguía siendo indefinida en todo aspecto pero era demencialmente ronca y de ultra-tumba― Mal, mal, mal muuuy mal…― rió con cinismo por lo bajo― Bien…si no regresas a tu cuerpo…tendré que obligarte…― la perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos brilló más que el mismo sol y el resplandor sanguinolento.

― ¡General Armagedón! ― varios hombres llegaban en naves de desplazamiento milenios adelantadas al tiempo donde Kaiba Corp era lo más avanzado, el hombre que le había gritado bajo de esa extraña nave que parecía un disco flotante y plano― ¡No quedo nadie con vida, señor! ― dio su reporte y los otros diez hombres que le acompañaban quienes lucían sacados de un post-apocalipsis se cuadraban cual militares.

―La vida…no es para que la gocen los insurrectos…― tomo un puñado de arena ensangrentada y la apretó ahora con una seriedad fatálica― Eran parte de mis filas…y sucumbieron como idiotas…les advertí que unirse a ese demonio era mala idea…mocosos inmaduros…espero que re-encarnen con miedo en el alma― espeto sin ninguna piedad y luego sonrió mórbidamente― Se acerca la guerra…es hora de un nuevo Réquiem…

― ¡Si mi General! ― Los hombres hicieron un saludo militar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna/Otro Mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 Años A.C: Habitación de Atem.**

― ¡Pegasus!

― ¡Marik!

― ¡Te digo que: Pegasus es mucho más ardiente físicamente que Marik!

― ¡¿Seguro de que no te momificaron el cerebro en vez de sacártelo por la nariz?! ¡Te digo que Marik está muchísimo mejor que Pegasus!

― ¡Y yo te digo que tienes los ojos en el culo Kaiba! ¡Pegasus tiene el porte, la inteligencia y…! ¡¿Ya le viste el cabello?! ¡Por Horus que cabello!

― ¡Ah, por favor! ― se burló el CEO― ¡Siempre me diste la impresión de que tenías algún complejo por lo enano que eres Atem! ¡Es obvio que te parece más atractivo Maximilium porque es un poco más alto que yo! ¿Eso se llama complejo de Napoleón sabias? ― la sonrisa sardónica y todavía algo ebria de Kaiba salió a relucir.

― ¡Y yo digo que a ti te gustan menores que tú! ¿Cómo cuantos meses eres mayor que Ishtar? ¡Amas a Yugi porque se ve menor que tú! Obviamente NECESITAS ser el dominante o no te sientes realizado...pelmazo ¿Y a quien le dices que tiene complejo de Napoleón, eh? ¡Complejo de Hitler! ― Atem apenas y podía enfocar al otro, luego de esa confesión mutua que se hicieron no quisieron seguir negando que se veían como amigos…así que simplemente Kaiba manipulo a un sirviente con el Cetro del Milenio y les trajeron un jarrón con cerveza y ya se lo habían acabo, solo les quedaba la mitad de una copa a los dos y hablando de tema en tema como el par de locos con una borrachera encima salió a colación el: ''¿Quién de nuestros conocidos está más bueno?'' todo en perfecta complicidad de **NO** decirles nunca a sus respectivos enamorados, vamos que eran fieles pero no dejaban de ser hombres por eso.

―Hablo el que tiene un arquetipo en la cabeza… ¡Te parece atractivo Pegasus porque Seth es igual en algunos aspectos que YO tengo también!

― ¡Tendré un arquetipo en la cabeza pero por lo menos no soy un asalta cunas! ¡No quiero saber las perversiones que te imaginas con mi Aibou! ¡Estoy seguro de que son dignas de una cinta de porno infantil!

― **¡Enano de mierda!** ¡JA! Bueno si estamos con _esas_ … ¡ENTONCES TÚ ERES UN ASALTA TUMBAS! ¡Pegasus es mayor que yo! ¡Y con Seth es literal el asunto de la tumba!... ¡Oh por Tesla! ¡No, Jajajaja no eres asalta tumbas! ¡Eres un necrófilo! ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJA! ― Kaiba se echó a reír al suelo como un perfecto loco y lagrimeando un poco. Atem apenas si proceso lo que escucho y le arrojo su copa al CEO quien tenía unos reflejos impresionantes para estar borracho.

― ¡YO ESTOY MUERTO TECNICAMENTE TAMBIÉN! ¡¿Cómo sería necrófilo si Seth y yo estamos iguales?! ― estaba sonrojado de la indignación y se cruzó de brazos fuertemente.

―Mhmmh…bueno eso debería tener un nuevo término ¿Cómo le llamarías a dos muertos que son amantes? ― Kaiba se puso a pensar en las posibilidades entre-cerrando los ojos.

―No se… ¿Película tragicómica?

―Eh… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Atem comenzó a reírse también apenas el CEO comenzó a carcajearse.

― ¡Jajajajaja! No, pero ya seriedad Kaiba…― lo vio muy serio y luego sonrió con morbo y sadismo― ¿Jounochi o Honda?

― ¡Jounochi! ¡No me vas a Shippear con OTRO castaño!

― ¿Qué tiene que Honda sea castaño? ― lo vio arqueando una ceja.

―Obviamente se mas de yaoi que tú, ósea dos castaños sería una guerra de poder, además Honda es más serio que Jounochi…

― ¡Ah por favor! ¡La seriedad no tiene nada que ver! ¡Míranos! ― se señaló y luego a él― ¿Si fuéramos pareja no sería algo como DEMASIADO explosivo? ¡No sería una guerra común de poder! ¡Sería un jodido fin del mundo!

―Cierto…muy orgullosos…pero demasiado genial…

― ¿Y cómo le llamarías, eh? ― Atem abrió los ojos enormemente, acababa de tener una epifanía― ¡Prideshipping!

― ¡Hombre ESO vendería!

― ¿Pero enserio Jounochi, Kaiba? Nunca lo espere…con lo mucho que lo detestas…

―No tiene un toxoplasma en la cabeza pero admito que tiene buenos gustos por las cartas…

―Dime que no lo estás diciendo por el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos…dime que no por todo el amor de Bastet― Atem se tomó fuertemente del puente de la nariz.

― ¡¿Qué tienen de malo los dragones?! ― salto Kaiba a defender a Kisara con dientes y garras, hasta parecía que se le había pasado la borrachera.

― ¡Nada, nada! ¡Oye también tengo un dragón! ― El otro le sonrió cínico― Aunque si tenemos en cuenta que ustedes dos serian una Shipp por el tema de los dragones… ¿Dragonshipping?

― ¿No quisieras ser mi maldito jefe de marketing? Y hablo enserio enano…

―A mí nadie me ordena MENOS tú― se rio en su cara un rato― Aunque Jounochi es deeemasiaaado apasionado como para ti, tú lo congelarías…

― ¡¿Cómo que congelo?! ¡Con ese cabello parece que metiste un tenedor en una toma corrientes! ¡Eh! ¡Si ahora que lo recuerdo…! ― Kaiba se calló la boca y luego suelto tremenda carcajada histeria que resonó por todo el Palacio― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡¿De qué mierda te estas riendo inútil?! ― Atem empuño una mano dispuesto a matarlo.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es que! ¡AJAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡Electricidad! ― dijo entre jadeos de risa― ¡Ahora que lo pienso si Yugi y tú fueran Pokémones serían un Pikachu y un Raichu respectivamente! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te imagine con una botarga de Raichu!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si vamos a hablar de Pokémones tú tienes complejo de Articuno!

― ¡¿Ah?!

― ¡Si, congelas todo!

― ¡Miserable rata Energizer!

― ¡Pájaro de hielo!

― ¡Al menos tengo estilo!

― ¡AL MENOS SOY MAS QUERIDO!

― ¡El más querido seria Yugi, él es Pikachu! ― Kaiba se sonrojo de forma horrible y sintió una horrible presión en los pantalones― M-Mierda…― se cubrió la boca con una mano― Me lo imagine…con una botarga de Pikachu…

―Eh…― Atem se sonrojo igual y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡DIABETES OCULAR MALDICIÓN! ― se echó al piso a reír― ¡Es como si yo me imaginara a Seth con una…! ― Ahora el Faraón era quien tenía una dolorosa erección― ¡MIERDA KAIBA CON UN DEMONIO! ― ahora le arrojo la jarra vacía de cerveza.

― ¡¿Qué te imaginaste?! ¡DIME!

― ¡No seas metiche!

― ¡Apuesto que fue una jodida cosa tipo psíquico!

― ¡¿C-Como?! ― Atem se cayó el solo con los kilos y Kaiba sonrió triunfante.

― ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡Es obvio! ¡Debiste imaginarlo con una botarga de Lucario seguramente!

― ¡¿Estas usando el cetro?!

―No…― lo vio como si fuera un insecto― Es obvio, es serio pero en el fondo es muy tierno y fiel además de que es gracioso porque Seth puede leer mentes y eso sería telepatía y Lucario es tipo psíquico…

―Te odio…― dijo el otro muerto del sonrojo.

― ¡No puedes vivir sin mí!

― ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que admitió eso primero? ― Le sonrió maquiavélico.

―Te odio…

―También te quiero estúpido Articuno…

―Ajá Seh, lo que digas Raichu…― los ojos comenzaban a pesarle mucho― ¿No tienes sueño…? ¿Atem? ― Kaiba aprecio que Atem ya estaba dormido en una posición muy rara― Ok, este tiene complejo de monje Xiaolin…― rio por lo bajo muy divertido, Atem estaba durmiendo en posición de loto efectivamente y roncando suavemente por lo bajo― Curioso dormido se ve muy pacifico…― de repente Atem abrió los ojos de golpe y estos refulgían en una energía dorada casi espeluznante― ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ― Kaiba salto del susto y el golpe de energía le llego, dejo de ser él para volver a estar en el cuerpo de Seth― **¡¿Qué?!**

― _**¡¿Se puede saber que estas esperando ahí parado?!**_ ― Atem le había gritado, pero esa no era su voz…era casi un eco reverberante y que le hacía temblar cada átomo del cuerpo al CEO― _**¡¿Qué estás viendo?! ¡¿Primero emborrachas a mi hijo y ahora no lo llevaras a su cama a que descanse insolente usurpador?!**_ ― Atem se cruzó de brazos…solo que no era él.

― ¡¿Hijo?! ― Kaiba sacudió la cabeza ferozmente― No…no me jodas Atem…― comenzó a retroceder asustado― ¿Es algún truco del rompecabezas no? ― No estaba hablando con el dios Atón, definitivamente eso tenía una maldita explicación lógica…

― _ **Primero: SE lo que piensas niño irreverente ¡Hazme el favor de llevar a mi hijo a su cama para que descanse! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con hablarte y que no me reverencies!**_ ― Obviamente el dios Atón estaba cabreado, pero lucia muy serio en el cuerpo de Atem― _**¡Mi cachorro gasto DEMASIADA energía en ese viaje y no es sencillo pedirle a Ra que se quede quieto!**_

― ¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER ATÓN! ― le ladro en la cara muy insolentemente y el dios solo hizo que el Faraón arqueara una ceja.

― _ **Ah, vamos: Tuvimos demasiado con consolar a Seth cuando su hijo se volvió completamente ateo por más de dieciséis años humanos, también nos dolió demasiado pero a nadie como a él, ¿Si sabes que nos estás haciendo sufrir también?**_ ― le dijo con todo el tono de padre iracundo― _**¡No tengo jurisdicción sobre ti pequeña cría, pero ten la decencia de llevar a MI cachorro a dormir cómodo!**_

― ¡¿CRIA?! ¿Y cómo que cachorro? ¡¿Qué eres un gato?! ― el poderoso rugido de bestia que asemejada al de un león salido del mismo averno dejo a Kaiba en el piso temblando y eso no era concebible para él. Ningún ser humano era capaz de imitar tal sonido, era físicamente imposible.

― _ **No voy a discutir como es mi apariencia contigo…**_ ― vio a otro lado― _**Muévete, yo lo acostaría pero esta tan agotado que apenas puedo usar su voz…menos sus piernas…resistió mucho solo para poder hablar contigo…Ahhh…**_ ― rodo los ojos hastiado y parecía que se iba a desmayar― _**No puedo estar aquí más tiempo, solo muévete**_ ― Kaiba inspiro profundamente y algo lo obligó a obedecer, cargo al Faraón apenas este cerro los ojos y cayó desplomado al piso, lo acomodo en su cama como pudo y noto como el Rompecabezas del Milenio comenzaba a brillar tenuemente y como pudo también se guio el solo a la habitación de Seth, le temblaban tanto las piernas que se tuvo que afianzar de las paredes, una vez ahí Kaiba cayo desmayado en el piso pues el golpe de energía y la visión anterior lo dejaron en un profundo shock emocional y mental.

 **Astral del Alma de Kaiba. Esa noche.**

― **¡GU-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― Kaiba despertó en su astral gritando hasta sentir que se le desgarraba la laringe, estaba de rodillas en el figurativo suelo, no enfocaba nada estaba total y completamente fuera de sí.

― ¡Seto! ― Seth comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente pero el CEO no dejaba de gritar de forma dolorosa y violenta― ¡SETO! ― Seth apenas había despertado en el Astral iba a ir directamente a hablarle al CEO sobre todo lo ocurrido en esas dos últimas semanas que paso en el plano terrenal y a advertirle todo lo que había averiguado pero lo recibió el agónico grito gutural de su re-encarnación, Seth no hallaba que hacer.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ― Kaiba se dobló sobre sí mismo con mucho dolor.

― ¡SETO!

― **¡CALLATE!** ― le ladraron practícame y Seth se asustó mucho al ver como el CEO no reprimía las lágrimas en lo absoluto― ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE, CALLATE TÚ NO ERES REAL! ¡LOS SERES OMNIPOTENTES NO EXISTEN! ¡DEJA DE JODERME! ¡VETE MALDICIÓN! ― Kaiba no estaba por completo en el Astral, una parte de su cerebro seguía en la línea de tiempo alterna. Seth entendió todo en el acto y unió sus frentes a la fuerza intentando calmar al más joven pasándole de su energía, comenzó a recitar rezos en egipcio antiguo y Kaiba pareció irse tranquilizando, luego de unos minutos los ojos azules volvieron a su dilatación normal y vio muy confundido lo que tenía enfrente― ¿Seth…?― pregunto respirando agitadamente.

― ¿Estas mejor? ― El otro lo veía seriamente― ¿Seto, que ocurrió? ― el CEO abrió los ojos con muchísimo desconcierto y temor.

―A-Atem él…estábamos hablando…y…― se tomó de la frente sin procesar nada, seguía de rodillas en el suelo― S-Solo se quedó dormido…solo se durmió…― parecía estar atrapado en una pesadilla― ¡C-Comenzó a hacer una voz rara! ¡Sus ojos se encendieron casi en llamas! ¡DIJO JEJEJE! **¡SE PRESENTO COMO EL MALNACIDO DIOS ATÓN! ¡Apenas despierte juro que me las va a pagar por esa broma tan pesada!**

― ¡SETO MAS RESPETO! ― Kaiba vio muy raro al Sacerdote, realmente parecía ofendido― ¡No te dirijas al dios Atón con esas insolencias!

― ¡¿Acaso apoyas eso de que hable con una pseudo-deidad?! ― Kaiba había vuelto a la normalidad. Se irguió en toda su altura de un grácil movimiento.

―Los DOS sabemos que no lo QUIERES reconocer― le golpeo el pecho con el Cetro del Milenio y lo vio muy agresivo― Dices que Atem se durmió y sus ojos se encendieron ¿No? ¿Te hablo con una voz rara y te rugió en la cara verdad? ― la expresión del CEO lo decía todo― Tú sabes que es físicamente imposible hacer ESA voz que escuchaste…el dios Atón se posesiono del cuerpo de Atem es normal que ocurra cuando está muy molesto…es un padre extremadamente sobreprotector nos gana a nosotros ciertamente― se cruzó de brazos y materializo un trono para sentarse― Bien, se perfectamente que mi Faraón detuvo al sol…me estuve preguntando como te estaría yendo en el viaje a Macedonia y los demás pueblos…pero― le sonrió de forma paternal― ¿Aprendiste a usar el Cetro del Milenio no? Y ya se la respuesta…― señalo su propio Objeto del Milenio― ¿Aun con todo el poder de las almas de Kul Elna bajo tú control, quieres seguir reacio a escuchar razones? Seto, sé muy bien que avanzaste cosas que a mí me tomaron años en solo minutos…

―Obviamente manejar un objeto que es un canalizador de energía neuronal no es algo que no tenga una explicación fidedigna― se sentó engreídamente en su propia silla anti-gravitatoria mientras notaba como Seth entre-cerraba los ojos peligrosamente― ¿Ofendida momia mal embalsamada? ― Le sonrió con toda la arrogancia que tenía para ofrecer mientras cruzaba una pierna por sobre la otra y seguía hablando de forma muy despectiva― ¿O quieres que te saque en la cara que tú también dejaste de creer por casi toda tu jodida vida? ― Seth comenzó a respirar de forma flemática y no hacía más que matarlo con la mirada― Oh, porque si _finjo_ que de verdad le hable a una especie de león súper-desarrollado y este me contesto y seguimos hablando hipotéticamente por no decir hablando de una mala sátira de ciencia FICCIÓN ― continuo escupiendo veneno cual serpiente vengativa― Entonces tú eres un malnacido hipócrita que no tiene MORAL de refutarme absolutamente nada de mis malditas POSTURAS siendo que no se puede confiar en las tuyas ni siquiera…― el CEO pudo congelar el agua en cada célula del cuerpo del Sacerdote con la mirada que le lanzo y esta pudo astillarlo a nivel unicelular desde dentro hacia afuera.

― ¿Solamente sabes usar las cosas a favor de tu propio beneficio no, Seto? ― Seth hablo muy tranquilo aunque bastante decepcionado y dolido― Si, no voy a negar que deje de creer por demasiado tiempo…al menos yo acepto la verdad de mis acciones y mis responsabilidades…algo que tú no haces…

― ¿Qué dijiste maldito insolente? ― Kaiba se apreciaba muy peligroso.

―Seto, no estoy aquí para pelear contigo. Tenemos un asunto realmente grave entre las manos y…creo que no tendremos tiempo para seguir hablando― se incorporó en su asiento y logro que Kaiba lo viera impresionado y sin comprenderle en lo absoluto― Se avecina una guerra…una sin precedentes…necesito que evites que el joven Muto se vea involucrado a toda costa…el peligro de morir para ti y para él es demasiado alto y no los pienso involucrar.

― ¿De qué me estás hablando? ― Kaiba lo miraba con un porte increíble― Si se avecina una guerra estaremos más que preparados― le dijo con mucha seguridad para mortal sorpresa del Sacerdote que se evidencio en su mirada claramente― Por tú expresión diría que solo quieres evitar que me entere de algo, así que mientras nos quede tiempo vamos a descifrar este galimatías ¿Te parece Seth? ― le propuso y el otro se levantó del trono iracundo.

― **¡Estoy diciéndote que puedes morir! ¡Que Yugi podría morir! ¡¿A eso le llamas amor?!**

―Confió plenamente en las capacidades para salir de cualquier aprieto del Hobbit, no pongo en tela de juicio su potencial para salir airoso de cualquier obstáculo, ni mucho menos desconfió de la fuerza que no aparenta tener― Seth se sentó de nuevo bastante impactado, Kaiba había dicho todo eso sin vacilación alguna en la voz― También confió plenamente en MIS capacidades ¿Crees que dejare que algo me derrote? Oh mejor ¿Crees REALMENTE que dejaría que algo le tocara un solo cabello a Yugi? Primero muerto a dejar que le pase algo…pondré mi vida como apuesta para protegerlo…― afilo la mirada de una forma imposible― Claramente quieres disuadirme de algo…y sé que estas asustado…― el Cetro del Milenio de Seth comenzó a brillar pero no era por orden de su dueño― El cetro me lo acaba de transmitir…claramente me reconoce y la energía puede hablar eso sí que lo aprendí…

―Tú no…no entiendes― Seth oscureció la mirada y no se dignaba a verlo.

―Entenderé si escupes de una vez lo que te está preocupando, no eres un hombre débil… ¡NO ME HAGAS PERDERTE EL MALDITO RESPETO! ― Seth vio directamente a Kaiba, estaba mortalmente ofendido― ¡Te negare como vida pasada permanentemente si me sigues mostrando ese rostro tan cobarde! ― el CEO ataco con toda su furia con esa última declaración.

―Está bien yo…― se masajeo una sien muy cansado― Bien lo admito, estoy asusto temo por ti y por Yugi, pero entenderás que la razón…

―Es algo increíble― completo la oración y Seth aunque muy sorprendido asintió― Pues dime ¿Qué tan increíble es?

―Estamos hablando de un posible apocalipsis interdimensional― Kaiba agrando los ojos solo unos grados― Seto, tienes que escuchar mi advertencia…no puedes jugar con estos temas…

―Yo juego con lo que se me dé la perra gana, ahora deja de irte por las ramas y ve al punto― lo vio muy aburrido y enojado.

― **¡Esa LENGUA!** ― Seth volvió a la normalidad con eso.

― ¡Mucho mejor ese es el Sacerdote con falda que conozco! ― se burló el otro muy cínico.

― ¡¿Vas a seguir con lo de la falda?! ― Seth quería estrangular al CEO seriamente…

―Bueno ciertamente SI y ahora ya dime: ¿Quiénes están involucrados, porque estamos nosotros involucrados y como le pateamos el culo al insolente que prendió esta guerra si? ― Seth tuvo que contar hasta un millón mentalmente a una velocidad impresionante y poner una cara de campeonato que le dio a entender a Kaiba que estaba MUY incómodo.

―Están involucradas todas las dimensiones en existencia. La vida misma pero, por sobre todo las primeras involucradas que están como el objetivo principal de aniquilación son tres…― señalo con tres dedos levantados― Tú dimensión…― bajo un dedo― Mi dimensión…― bajo otro hasta solo dejar el índice e inspiro profundamente antes de soltar la verdad: ― Y la dimensión 8.808, su planeta principal es el planeta tierra, pero no es como lo conoces obviamente, tiene el tamaño de nuestro Júpiter en común, y aún conserva a lo que ustedes bautizaron como _Pangea_ solo hay gobierno para esa enorme extensión de tierra y los seres sub-acuáticos, y solo un regente…el primer involucrado: Mi medio hermano el neo-deus Armagedón…sé muy bien que sabes que Atem es solo 30% humano y seguramente ya escuchaste los rumores de que el dios Seth es mi padre, pues te los confirmo yo mismo…ese miserable es mi padre biológico y no pienso decirte nada al respecto así que NO SEAS INTROMETIDO― Kaiba se impresiono con dicha información― Atem y yo estamos involucrados por ser los semi-dioses más importantes del planeta tierra de nuestra dimensión y/o línea de tiempo, nuestro planeta es el principal objetivo porque el futuro que Atem está comenzando a cimentar será glorioso…y el ser que inicio el conflicto solo quiere destruir a la vida como tal, a la propia existencia y empezara por exterminar los planetas que tengan más poder para esparcir el terror…el joven Muto y tú están involucrados por ser nuestras respectivas re-encarnaciones, este ser los tiene en la mira por completo no quiere dejar cabos sueltos, además sé muy bien que Armagedón los tiene en la mira como buenos soldados para la batalla está obsesionado con buscar gente capacitada para sus filas…― Seth apretó los dientes hasta dejar blancas sus encías, realmente estaba furioso― Estoy seguro de que…

― ¡Oye, oye! ¡Para tu tren! ― Kaiba tenía una expresión muy cínica en la cara― ¡¿Tienes un medio-hermano?! ¿Lo odias verdad? Pero para saber todo esto tuviste que haberte comunicado con él y no…puede ser― ahora cubría su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada histérica― ¡¿Entonces eres un semi-dios también?! Tengo teorías al respecto sobre ciertas capacidades tuyas pero…

― ¡Dije que no voy a hablar sobre eso! ― Seth se cabreo― ¡Escucha, no me comunique con Armagedón, solo use una vía furtiva de contacto que tenemos todos los hijos del dios Seth! Aunque probablemente sepa que me metí en su mente y venga para acá darme una golpiza…

― ¿Y quién su ''madre'' entonces?

―No es madre, ambos son padres: Seth o Plutón y Sejmet o Ares…Marte, muerte y guerra….Armagedón está obsesionado con la guerra y no duda en matar a sus propios soldados de formas atroces si ve flaquezas en ellos por mínima que sea… ¡Esta totalmente enamorado del poder de forma patológica! ¡ES UN MALDITO PELIGRO! ¡Tiene la rotunda intención de obligarme a regresar a mi cuerpo y luego ir por ti y por Yugi…bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a…!

― ¿Vas a qué? ¿Detenerme acaso mocoso malcriado? Hay que ver que no le tienes el mínimo respeto a tu hermano mayor…― Kaiba y Seth voltearon la vista violentamente a un punto en el Astral, Kaiba no proceso lo que vio, delante de ellos estaba un ser que claramente no era humano, aunque si de características humanoides, tenía aproximadamente la altura de Seth, estaba ataviado en un muy futurista traje negro militar con millones de aditamentos plateados y condecoraciones, refulgía tenuemente en una luz blanca neón, su anatomía era masculina pero muy menuda, casi femenina era totalmente andrógino, su pecho era plano y se notaba trabajado pero las caderas hacían dudar de que fuera completamente masculino además de una cabellera totalmente blanca lisa e irregular hasta los muslos, pero su piel era lo que más impresionaba, parecía hecha totalmente de piedra de obsidiana con ojos que parecían no parpadear brillando en fuego blanco y el resto de su cara parecía una máscara orgánica, tenía prominentes colmillos que parecían tenazas y al hablar esas no se abrían, además de que tenía una enorme cola de escorpión negro y brillante meneándola de forma amenazadora― ¿Y bien? ― Su voz era totalmente de ultra tumba.

― ¡¿Q-Quien demonios eres?! ― Kaiba se levantó en posición tanto de ataque como de querer salir huyendo, ciertamente el sujeto parecía un demonio, para su sorpresa que no tuvo precedente alguno Seth se puso delante de Kaiba protegiéndolo con una expresión feroz.

― ¡Armagedón! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡ESTE YA NO ES MI ASTRAL, ES EL DE SETO! ― El otro solo ladeo la cabeza muy aburrido.

―Eso es una irrelevancia, considerando que el joven Kaiba es nuestro hermano también…― explico de forma muy desinteresada cruzándose perezosamente de brazos Kaiba enmudeció y Seth se sonrojo de furia y vergüenza.

― ¡¿Cómo le dices eso al niño tan de repente?!

―Yo solo digo las cosas como son, deja de acerté el santo que no eres Junior y déjame explicarte que…

― ¡¿No tienes ninguna consideración?! ¡El dios Seth no puede andar reclamando a sus hijos si son re-encarnaciones!

―Tú sabes que todos los dioses hacen lo mismo, y no me cambies el tema Junior…iba a decirte que…

― ¡NO ME ESTES LLAMANDO JUNIOR MALDICIÓN!

― ¿Es culpa mía acaso que te llames igual a nuestro padre…?

― ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAS JUNIOR! ¡MEJOR SAL DE ESTE ASTRAL YA MISMO!

― ¿Oh qué? ¿Me vas matar? No tienes las agallas Junior encerraste buena parte de tú verdadero carácter, la naturaleza que te hace parte de nuestro clan… ¿Sabes lo molesto que esta padre porque tiene que soportar que su consuegro le grite a sus hijos y estos no saquen la ferocidad con la cuales nacieron? Atón primero te rugió en la cara a ti sin ningún recato y sé muy bien que hizo lo mismo con el joven Kaiba…tú no lo enfrentas porque prefieres que padre sufra y el joven Kaiba no lo hace porque es ateo y eso también hace sufrir mucho a padre…

― ¡Los problemas que tenga el dios Seth con su eminencia el dios Atón me tienen sin cuidado!

― ¡No me sigas alzando la voz! ¡Te faltan quince milenios para ser mayor de edad Junior! ¡No permito que me estés faltando al respeto, a menos que tu aguijón deje de ser blanco maldita cría! Bueno Junior lo que te iba a decir es que…

― ¡DEJA DE DECIRME JUNIOR!

― ¡¿Seth de que mierda está hablando este sujeto?! ― Kaiba no podía con tanta locura.

― **¡CALLENSE LA PUTA BOCA PAR DE CRIAS MALCRIADAS O JURO QUE LOS EMPALARE USANDO SUS PROPIAS COSTILLAS!** ― Seth y Kaiba se abrazaron del tiro buscando protección― Tú― señalo a Kaiba― Eres digno hijo de nuestro padre, quisiera que Junior aprendiera de eso, así que en vez de patearle el culo de nuevo a SU cuerpo te regalare doce horas más para que pongas al tanto al Faraón de la situación, luego de eso destruiré la conexión del cubo Quantum, tendrás un día en tu verdadera línea de tiempo y/o dimensión para avisarle al joven Muto que AMBOS forman parte de mis filas, ya tengo el permiso de Ra junto al de mis padres para que el tiempo en sus dimensiones transcurra igual, no hay tiempo alguno que estar perdiendo ― dictamino cual el militar que era― Solo soy indulgente con esto de su cambio de cuerpos porque esto beneficiara a esta cría tan rebelde que tengo por hermano menor― apunto con el enorme aguijón a Seth― Hasta pasado mañana caballeros…― desapareció en un tremendo haz de luz blanca neón y Kaiba y Seth no hallaban donde meter la cara.

―… ¿Yugi es hijo de Atón por descarte también no?

―Si…

― ¿Por ser tú re-encarnación el dios Seth me considera su hijo…?

―Desgraciadamente si…

― ¿Podrías explicarme lo de cría…? Tienes más de 5.000 mil años…

―Eso en el tiempo de los semi-dioses consumados que dejan su humanidad se traduce en años…solo tengo 5 años delante de Armagedón…por eso me llama cría…

―Entonces si Atón es una especie de león…

―El dios Seth es un escorpión en efecto pero…no creo que puedas imaginarte el alcance de sus aspectos…

―No, y no me interesa…― lo vio casi ofendido― ¡¿Por qué mierda no me iría a unir a sus filas?! ¡Si me considera apto sabe lo que está comprando! ¡NO COMO TÚ!

― ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ― Seth lo iba a golpear con el cetro.

―No pero tú enloquecerás cuando sepas un par de cosas que Atem quiere de ti y piensa de ti…

― ¡¿Ah?! ¡Pues prepárate para morir joven con lo que averigüe del joven Muto!

― ¡¿Qué?!

Dos horas después.

―…― Seth no podía estar más sonrojado y con una maldita erección espiritual bajo la túnica, el CEO le mostro proyecciones de Atem en vivo y en directo hablando borracho sobre lo MUCHO que fantaseaba con su cuerpo, hizo énfasis en su trasero, sus ojos, labios que mataría al primer idiota que le tocara uno de sus ''hermosos'' cabellos, cuando escucho que lo amaba con todo ''su maldito ser'' casi se desmayó y luego escuchar las fantasías de cama que tenía con Seth muy recurrentemente y todo lo que pensaba sobre sus gestos para con él lo dejaron en estado catatónico. Ni siquiera le afecto la visión donde el CEO le robaba un desvergonzado beso.

―…― Kaiba simplemente no podía procesar nada y tenía la misma cara de muerto en vida y traumado que Seth, ambos recurrieron a mostrarse cosas clave al mismo tiempo, bien saber que Yugi llamo a Seth en medio de una pesadilla en la noche vistiendo ese pijama de oso panda lo mato, mas saber que ese niño con cara de ángel tenía unas fantasías sexuales muy depravadas con él y verlo llorar de solo pensar en el dolor que vivió en su juventud y de no poderlo besar cada día lo dejo sonrojado a puntos que no debían ser sanos para su sistema circulatorio, además de saber ahora que Yugi estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y que lo quería disculpar cuando antes por no haberlo entendido, si quiso matar a Seth por llevarse el primer beso de Yugi pero este solo lo beso porque estaba en SU cuerpo y demás.

―Y-yo…― comenzó Seth muy avergonzado― N-Nunca imagine que…

―Cállate solo…cállate…― Kaiba comenzó a reír muy nervioso.

―Enséñame.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡QUE ME ENSEÑES COMO BESAR ASI!

―Invítame una copa primero aunque sea maldita momia con abstención sexual…

― ¡AL MENOS YO SI E BESADO MUCHAS VECES A MI PAREJA!

― ¡Pues a tú pareja le gustaría que fueras más como yo! ¡¿Sabes?!

― ¡Y a Yugi que fueras más dulce al comienzo!

― ¡Bueno si así son las cosas! ― se levantó de su puesto y doy zancadas hasta Seth― Esto queda entre nosotros…― le dijo y sin más lo jalo de la túnica y le conecto un furioso beso bastante lascivo, metió su lengua en la cavidad ajena sin pedir ningún permiso y la enrollo con la contraria, el masaje a los labios del muy sonrojado Sacerdote era demandante y lleno de deseo, chupo y succiono la carne de sus labios hasta volverla de un tono rosa muy fuerte y sin ningún recato se encaramo encima de él para tener total acceso a someterlo, masajeo sus brazos sin dejarlo respirar y logrando que Seth soltara un gemido ahogado comenzó a frotar su despierta erección con la suya, Seth intento quitárselo de encima pero comenzaba a memorizar cada movimiento y sensación, apenas sintió como Kaiba metía las manos bajo la túnica y apretada los músculos de sus piernas no se contuvo y lo alejo de un empujón.

― ¡OK, NO TE APROVECHES! ― le dijo con el puto corazón en la mano, el CEO solo lo veía aburrido― ¿Qué?

―Tú turno…yo no sé besar de forma tierna... ― Seth solo rodo los ojos y se levantó de su asiento.

―Pero que bestia eres…es muy sencillo― le sonrió muy juguetón y Kaiba se sonrojo bastante, Seth lo veía como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, se acercó endemoniadamente lento sin dejar de verlo de arriba para abajo y aspirando su aroma, se posiciono sobre sus labios y lo atrajo de manera muy dulce hacia él tomándolo de la nuca, unió sus labios y el CEO abrió increíblemente los ojos, el roce era suave, muy suave pero cargado de emociones que no eran para él el otro claramente estaba pensando en Atem en ese momento, pudo sentir como el cariño del otro era besar temiendo romper al otro y con mucho deseo y pasión a la vez, luego de treinta segundos de darle trabajo a sus labios paso a su cuello donde beso y mordió muy suavemente como si fuera un amante consumado, Kaiba soltó un jadeo muy fuerte y Seth abrió un ojo, esa era su señal para detenerse― ¿Aprendiste algo?

―No pienso decir nada que me comprometa― vio a otro lado.

―Y yo no espero para decirle a Yugi lo bien que te llevas con mi Faraón― se cruzó de brazos muy molesto― ¡¿PUEDEN SER MAS AGRESIVOS PAR DE IDIOTAS?! ¡¿O ES QUE SE QUEDAN SIN IMAGINACIÓN?! ¡AUNQUE ESO LO DUDO!

― ¡¿PUEDES USTEDES DOS SER MAS NIÑAS!? ¡¿Qué ES esa MIERDA de abrazarlo si tiene una pesadilla?!

― ¡Solo es una excusa para que lo abraces y estar cerca de ti idiota! ¡Le dije que si quería aprovecharse como Mokuba de abrazarte que lo hiciera!

― ¿En serio es por eso…? Vaya… ¡¿Qué MOKUBA QUE?!

―Ah, sí: Le prometí confidencialidad pero esto es por su bien― sonrió malicioso― Me ha estado llamando padre, yo quiero oír a Keops decirlo y él me confeso que siempre ha querido decirte papá, deberías abrazarlo de vez en cuando se esfuerza hasta el agotamiento solo por una palabra de aprobación tuya…te ama muchísimo y lo que más quiere es ser como tú cuando crezca…

― ¿Por qué…no me lo dijo? ― Kaiba sentía muchas ganas de llorar en ese momento.

―Miedo, miedo a que lo rechaces obviamente.

― **¡NUNCA HARIA TAL COSA!**

―Bien aclárasela― lo miro muy serio― Le debo un favor a Mokuba, debes saber que el tiene novia― Kaiba casi tiene una embolia― Cree que jamás la aprobaras y tiene el ridículo plan de fingir su muerte solo para estar con ella, ella lo hará muy feliz Seto, es la encarnación de Nefertari la esposa de Keops, no mujer mejor para nuestro Mokuba que ella. Por favor dile a Atem que te cuente más sobre ella…

― ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer tú?!

―Porque, vera usted señor Articuno ¡SE EMBORRACHARON HASTA LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA! Y te van a despertar dentro de…nada…

…

― ¡AAH! ― Kaiba abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Seth, lo último que vio de él fue su mano dándole el adiós― ¡ESE MALNACIDO…! ¿Eh?

―Meow…― Kisara la gata fue la que lo despertó lamiendo su mejilla, el sol ni siquiera había salido pero intuía que lo haría pronto.

―Ok, ok tengo cosas que hacer lo se…― Kaiba noto al ver de soslayo al espejo como algo plateado y brillante estaba…en su espalda― ¡¿Qué ES esto?! ― vio la espalda de Seth y a modo de tatuaje brillante echo de plata estaba el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y no solo él…también estaba Obelisko el Atormentador dormido en su piel…― Ok, tengo que hacer que Atem suelte la maldita sopa sobre esto…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna/Otro Mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 Años A.C: Palacio de Atem.**

Kaiba camino por los pasillos apresurando el paso hasta los baños, no había ni una jodida alma despierta aun, se refrescó lo más rápido que pudo con una palangana de agua con hierbas aromáticas, no tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo y no precisamente por el asunto de la guerra…el Faraón tenía que decirle como era posible que Seth tuviera a dos bestias míticas dormidas en la espalda entera y el supuesto semi-dios que tenía un 40% más de _deidad_ en su persona que Seth solo a uno, si algo era sagrado para el CEO eran las matemáticas y las probabilidades así que ese descubrimiento lo intrigo demasiado para su ya curiosa naturaleza, apresuro el paso y llego a la habitación de Atem y se tomó la molestia de entrar como a él le gustaba …dando una poderosa patada sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo logrando que Atem saltara de su cama del susto y despertara con un puto infarto al miocardio cuando escucho a la ENORME puerta de madera revestida de oro azotar contra la pared. Vio a todos lados medio histérico y desorientado y apenas enfoco a Kaiba un tic maniático se apodero de su siempre sereno e impertérrito rostro. Solamente respiro MUY profundo.

―Serias tan amable de decirme… **¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALNACIDO PROBLEMA ESTUPIDO?!** ―El grito de Atem logro hacer cimbrar todo el Palacio y a los gallos que iban a cantar la proximidad del sol salir corriendo más como gallinas que como gallos y Kaiba solo lo veía bastante aburrido de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, Atem descompuso el gesto y volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada― ¡Mahad ni siquiera ha venido a levantarme aun! ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ― estaba tan cabreado y aun con sueño y una resaca solo como dato cultural, que ni siquiera reparaba en que era Kaiba semidesnudo en el cuerpo de su amante…estaba irrumpiendo en su cuarto de forma vandálica y DESPERTANDOLO.

―Escúchame Simba no estoy de humor para la cortesía― Atem lo vio como si le acabara de decir que se había metido a monje.

―Ese es el peor chiste que eh escuchado en toda mi milenaria vida Seto, y…― Atem despego la cara de la almohada muy lentamente y entorno los ojos peligrosamente ofendido― ¿Me llamaste SIMBA?

―Bueno si tu papi Mufasa no me hubiera rugido en toda la cara anoche a tal punto de hacerme desmayar y aun así amanecer con resaca no estaría con este mal humor…― lo vio como queriendo matarlo.

― ¡Tú siempre andas con un humor de los mil infiernos y…! ¡¿Qué paso **que** anoche?! ― Atem al fin había caído en la realidad, termino de despertar con eso― ¡Explícate! ― demando saber muy hostilmente mientras se levantaba y todo le daba vueltas― Mierda…― se tomó del puente de la nariz, el mareo era demencial.

―Pues: Anoche estábamos hablando de lo mucho que me parecías una rata eléctrica cuando de repente te quedaste dormido…estaba deseando que el Cetro del Milenio tuviera cámara de alta resolución para tomarte una foto y viralizarla en internet …cuando de repente abriste los ojos totalmente poseído por un león súper-desarrollado aparentemente y me rugiste a la cara…― Atem esperaba oír de todo luego de emborracharse con su mejor amigo, como que se juraron amor eterno como un par de idiotas despechados por no poder estar con sus respectivas parejas, o que irrumpieron en las granjas del Palacio y liberaron al ganado solo para joder a Mahad para que se fuera a rastrear a las vacas y bueyes y reírse de él tras un muro (cosa que Atem ya había hecho varias veces en complicidad con Karim y Muran pero que NUNCA le iban a revelar a Mahad este aun no podía dar con los responsables y juro mandarlos de por vida al reino de las sombras) o que le dijo donde guardaba Aknamkanom el peluquín que todo el mundo creía que era su cabello real menos él y su madre y se lo habían escondido en el monte Catalina (Esa vez lo ayudo Mahad muy campantemente) Oh cuando Mana se aprovechó rotundamente de su estado etílico en una cena con Sherezade donde este último idiota prácticamente lo obligo a tomarse un jarrón de sidra y acabaron pintarrajeando todas las estatuas de las deidades persas, fue una desgracia que el planeta entero se enterara que era un grandioso pintor que le ganaría a cualquier grafitero, pues pinto a su dragón alado en toda su demoniaca gloria y POR ESO el Emperador de Persia se enteró antes que nadie de la existencia del Dragón Alado de Ra y no lo había dejado de fastidiar MENOS cuando lo vio en vivo y en directo. Ya esperaba cualquier estupidez. Pero no eso. Él admitía que perdía toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba estando ebrio y nadie desaprovechaba la oportunidad, por eso apenas bebía una copa de vino al día.

―Ay no…― se palmeo la cara muy fuerte― ¡¿De verdad mi padre se posesiono de mi cuerpo de nuevo a insultar gente?! ― estaba realmente cabreado― ¡¿Qué se supone que te dijo?! ¿Y qué le dijiste para que te haya rugido? Hay que ver que no tiene ningún…― Atem solo se calló la boca Ipso Facto y sin que Kaiba pudiera reaccionar a tiempo ya lo tenían contra el piso en una llave de lucha de Strike Force.

― ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Qué mierda….?! ¡SUELTAME ENGENDRO MITAD GATO MITAD QUIEN SABE QUE OTRA COSA RARA!

― ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE _MUFASA_ AL DIOS ATÓN?! ¡¿Te recuerdo que no solo es un dios sino que también es MI padre?! ¡Tú pequeño bastardo!

― ¡¿Con que esta es otra arte marcial, eh?! ― lo vio muy sádico y para sorpresa del de ojos rojos, Kaiba intercambio las posiciones en una maniobra de un estilo Tai-jutsu, ahora el Faraón estaba de cara el suelo y Kaiba de pie en una posición de defensa de este mismo arte marcial― ¿Se te olvida que se nos inculcan artes marciales por tradición? ― le sonrió muy satisfecho― Admito que no estoy tan a tú altura en combate pero sigo siendo cinta negra en Ju-Jitsu…

―Me impresionas…― le dijo rodando los ojos aunque estaba siendo sincero― Seh, se Strike Force y Kung-Fu… ¿Feliz?

―No hasta que me digas que significa ESTO― se dio la vuelta y apunto a su espalda con el pulgar. Atem iba a ignorarlo rotundamente pero apenas vio el resplandor plateado abrió enormemente los ojos, se levantó de un muy grácil movimiento y le detallo la espalda al otro― ¡H-Hey! ― Kaiba se volteo apenas sintió las manos del otro sobre su piel, o bueno la piel de Seth pero igual la situación era vergonzosa.

―No seas niña Seto― le espeto el otro aburrido y resoplo.

―Ya solo dime que significa…― le dijo apretando los dientes mientras miraba a otro lado muerto del sonrojo.

― ¿Qué no te habías fijado en la espalda de Seth? ― le hizo un ademan con la mano intentando explicarse y lo veía como a un verdadero torpe.

―Estaba muy ocupado para detallar a profundidad lo que este cuerpo tenga…

―Poniéndolo así mucho mejor que no te pusiste a verle NADA a Seth por simple y morbosa curiosidad porque…―el augurio de muerte en los orbes rojos hizo tragar duro al CEO pero luego el Faraón puso dos dedos en su mentón de forma pensativa― Ahora que lo pienso…que tú y él se besaran o algo así… ¡Ja! ¡Yo pagaría por ver eso! ― comenzó a sostenerse del estómago y Kaiba agradeció que Atem no tuviera la virtud de meterse a la mente de la gente…a menos que le quitara el cetro o alguien hubiera grabado lo que paso en su Astral, podía darse por salvado el corporativo― Bueno, normalmente Seth solo tiene a Kisara en la espalda dormida…pero Obelisko…― ahora la seriedad y el porte de siempre estaban de nuevo en el de ojos como la lava, debía ser un asunto muy serio― Se supone que Seth lo tiene sellado…

― ¿Sellado? ― Kaiba se puso igual o más serio― ¿Es por el asunto de que no se lleva bien con el Rey Escorpión?

― ¿Rey Escor…?― Atem iba a preguntar a qué se refería con el nombre de esa película cuando abrió anti-naturalmente los ojos― ¡Se me olvido que al dormirte irías a hablar con Seth! ― se cubrió la boca avergonzado y comenzó a sonrojarse como una planta nuclear a punto de colapsar y Chernóbil se iba a quedar pendejo frente al regente de Egipto―Me confesaste que me estabas sacando información para dársela a él… ¡MIERDA POR ESO ES QUE NO ME EMBORRACHO! ― Atem era presa del pánico― ¡APENAS SI RECUERDO LA MITAD DE LA SARTA DE IDIOTECES DE LAS QUE HABLAMOS! ¡¿Qué LE DIJSITE SETO?! ― El menor en estatura estaba acercándose a su espada al pie de su cama ahora realmente se veía peligroso.

―Eh…― Kaiba recurrió a huir como alma que lleva el diablo, había que ver que era rápido cuando quería. Pero Atem se crio en el puto desierto y tenía mejor resistencia física.

― ¡SETO VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE PERRO INSTANTE! ― acababan de doblar varios pasillos. Tumbando varias estatuas en el proceso.

― ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO! ― Kaiba olvido por completo que podía repeler al de ojos rojos con el cetro, pero al recapacitar en ello intento usarlo en su contra y este no le funciono en lo absoluto― ¡¿Qué ocurre con esta mierda?! ¡AHH! ― sintió como lo tacleaban y ambos cayeron al interior de la cocina, vaya que habían corrido una buena distancia.

― ¡HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ― el Faraón estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para agredirlo aun el cuerpo de Seth.

― **¡¿No eras tú el que no quería meterse en ESE tipo de charlas?!**

― ¡¿Fue ESE tipo de charla la que tuvieron?! ― Atem sentía que se quería morir ahí mismo― **¡KAIBA SETO O ESCUPES LA VERDAD EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO O TE VOY A…!** ― El sonido de un cajón cerrarse de forma furtiva alerto a los dos prepotentes mejores ami-enemigos y miraron al frente, parpadearon un par de veces para procesar lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

― ¿Y este quien mierda es? ― Kaiba veía a ese hombre en la cocina muy escéptico.

― ¡¿Mahad?! ― Atem soltó inmediatamente al CEO y este último no cabía en su asombro, efectivamente al verlo mejor a la cara noto que era Mahad…pero simplemente la ira pudo más que su rotundo shock y se levantó en el acto poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho igual que el Faraón quien también lucia muy molesto― ¡¿Tú eres el que se roba el cereal por las mañanas?!

― ¡Si…! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ― Kaiba le metió un buen golpe al Faraón en toda la cabeza.

― ¡Au! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa AHORA?!

― ¡¿No estás VIENDO que este maldito con complejo de niñera anda igual que nosotros dos?! ¡PRACTICAMENTE ME REGAÑO EL OTRO DIA POR ANDAR ''INDECENTE POR EL PALACIO''! ― se burló imitando la voz del mayor ahí, quien estaba extremadamente sonrojado, podía confundirse con una fresa a explotar de pulpa, Mahad efectivamente solo andaba por la cocina en ropa interior de lino, mostrándole al mundo que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y sin el tocado de tela ahora el largo y grueso cabello negro caía rebelde bajo sus hombros y sin el maquillaje negro egipcio bajo los ojos se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba…y efectivamente tenía un tazón con hojuelas que parecían cereal Kellogg's― ¡¿Y cómo que el que se roba el cereal?! ― Kaiba recapacito en la situación y se echó a reír como un perfecto enfermo― ¡HAHAHAHAHAAH! ¡¿De qué me estoy impresionando?! ¡Tú puedes detener al sol y adelantaste unos 2.500 años en avances comerciales y políticos! ¡¿Por qué me sorprendería saber que te le adelantaste a McDonald's si se te dio la gana?! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero lo mejor aquí es que ESTE es un hipócrita! ― Mahad se sonrojo más aun pero ahora era de pura furia.

― ¡¿A quién llamas hipócrita malhablado y mala influencia?!

― ¿Mala influencia, Mahad? ― Atem también quería reírse pero tenía que cuestionar eso definitivamente e hizo un gesto con la mano que era un rotundo: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

― ¡No me vengas con que no sabes! ¡Se pusieron a beber y a reírse como un par de posesos sobre perversiones toda la noche! ¡¿O creen que nadie los escucho?! ― Atem y Kaiba dejaron de respirar y se pusieron azules del pánico― ¡Agradezcan que solo los escuchamos los que estábamos en el mismo piso, que por suerte y desgracia es el sordo de Muran que no lo despertaría un maldito terremoto yo! ¡¿Ese es el comportamiento de un Faraón, Atem?! ¡Y no, no voy a preguntar que es un estúpido Pokémon porque de seguro es una idiotez! ¡¿PERO POR AMOR A RA ATEM SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE SACASTE TANTAS FANTASIAS DEPRAVADAS CON SETH?! ¡¿ES EL EJEMPLO QUE YO TE HE DADO?! ― se cruzó de brazos bastante indignado.

―Ah no, ¡No vengas a regañarlo solo por divertirse jodida mamá gallina! ― Kaiba salto a defender a su compañero de copas y Atem no pudo estar más gratamente sorprendido y sonrojado― ¡Por si no lo sabes ya está bien grandecito como para hacer lo que se le pegue la gana! ¡Y ni siquiera salió del Palacio! ¡AHORA, ya se para a la próxima llevármelo a beber como un auténtico desgraciado a Sodoma y luego a Gomorra para que ahí SI te vuelvas a morir de algo! ¡¿Y QUIEN MIERDA NO TENDRIA ABSTINENCIA SEXUAL EN ESTA ÉPOCA?! ¡Y LUEGO EL DICTADOR SOY YO, EH!

― **¡¿Qué, que?!** ¡¿Esa es una amenaza niño del futuro?! ― Mahad hizo brillar a la Sortija del Milenio en su cuello obviando todo menos la amenaza de llevarse a Atem a las dos ciudades que fueron destruidas por una lluvia de fuego la misma noche por ser dos Mecas del pecado― **¡NO VAS A DESCARRILAR A MI NIÑO!** ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTARAN LAS PAILAS DE ANUBIS PORQUE PARA ALLA TE LARGAS!

― ¡Intentado si te atreves! ― le espeto muy soberbio y burlón viéndolo como si fuera menos que un insecto― ¡Al menos no soy hipócrita!

― ¡NO SOY NINGÚN HIPÓCRITA!

― ¿Entonces porque andas como un jodido actor porno en un lugar público? ― le sonrió con MUCHA maldad.

― ¡Y-yo…!― comenzó a boquear sin emitir sonido.

― ¿Por qué no sospeche de ti antes con el asunto del cereal? Ya decía que siempre lo encontraba el ladrón así lo escondiera donde fuera…obvio que con la Sortija del Milenio era muy fácil…― Atem estaba sonriendo malicioso también― Eso me duele Mahad…justo aquí…― se golpeó el pecho con el puño malodramatizando y Mahad solo inspiro profundamente e intento contar hasta el infinito.

― ¿Qué onda con el asunto del cereal? ― Kaiba le pregunto al de ojos rojos de repente, aunque solo por joder más a Mahad metió su mano sin permiso en el tazón con hojuelas que aún no tenían leche y se metió un puñado groseramente a la boca para indignación de Mahad― ¡Wow! Oye esto sabe igual al Frosted Flakes… ¿Cómo lo lograste?

―Bueno, extrañaba que Aibou me prestara su cuerpo para comer cosas dulces, y mis favoritas eran las hojuelas con azúcar así que recurrí a posesionarme del cuerpo de uno de los trabajadores de la Kellogg's y aprender cómo hacerlo igual, un descendiente de mi madre, es norteamericano se llama William del año 2098, aprendí técnicas, es muy simple realmente…― Atem suspiro derrotado― Lo malo es que cuando todo el mundo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo yo encerrado en mi habitación y solo saliendo a comprar ingredientes y llevándome ollas, cosas para moler y mesclar…optaron por entrar sin permiso obviando el cartel de no molestar y se hicieron adictos al azúcar…tuve que negarme rotundamente a decirles como hacia Nutella de forma casera…solo es manteca vegetal, avellanas, azúcar y cacao si lo resumes, no preguntes lo mucho que me costó que dejaran de joder con que les hiciera papas fritas, me costaba conseguir el aceite, pero a veces sigo preparando el cereal…les doy pero se lo acaban tan rápido que lo escondo…¡Pero había cierto ladronzuelo en el Palacio que me tenía maquinando planes de homicidio en primer grado! ― alzo un poco la voz y Mahad se sentía como un niño regañado― ¡Ya veo porque Seth no me decía nada tampoco! ¡¿Lo sobornaste verdad?!

―B-bueno…― Mahad comenzó a rascarse la mejilla avergonzado.

― ¡UY, PAPI ES UNA MUUUY MALA INFLUENCIA! ― Kaiba se echó a reír de nuevo.

― ¡¿Te parece peor que hablar indecencias a espaldas del joven Muto Yugi y de Seth?! ― Ahora Kaiba y Atem estaban muertos de la pena y la culpa― ¡Esas cosas fueron prácticamente infidelidades! ¡Yo solo tengo una leve adicción y…!― en ese preciso instante los tres escucharon un chillido ahogado en la puerta de la cocina, voltearon a ver y…ahí estaba Isis…la Suma Sacerdotisa Isis congelada en el marco de la puerta, tenía su caminata detenida en el tiempo y para empeorar la situación estaba vestida solo con ropa interior de lino femenina solo las mujeres de alta alcurnia en Egipto podían usarla, era mucho más blanca que la de ellos, solo era una muy corta falda trucada para amarrarla y un top de tela amarrado con abrazaderas de oro delgado en forma de cruz, aun así era muy transparente la tela. Los tres hombres presentes abrieron los ojos y la boca del shock. Isis comenzó a ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba…no solo estaba viendo a los tres hombres más atractivos del continente entero semi-desnudos en la cocina…sino que la estaban viendo a ELLA semi-desnuda en la cocina.

― **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** ― grito ella muy avergonzada y muerta de la pena intentando cubrirse con los brazos, los otros tres comprendieron que NO deberían si quiera estarla viendo por cuestiones más éticas que religiosas― ¡MAHAD DIJISTE QUE FARAÓN NO SE DESPERTABA SI TÚ NO LO IBAS A LEVANTAR Y QUE PASABA IGUAL CON EL USURPADOR! ― Ahora estaba roja de la furia y lagrimeando de la vergüenza― **¡JURO DEJARTE EUNUCO POR ESTA OSADIA!** ― bramo totalmente histérica y lucia bastante peligrosa, para luego salir de ahí corriendo. No obstante Kaiba y Atem voltearon a ver muy lentamente a Mahad sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…este ya estaba huyendo por la derecha como una condenada sombra.

― ¡ARGH! ― se quejó cuando lo estamparon contra la pared, abrió los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza con dolor y luego se puso de un blanco tan enfermizo que casi estaba transparente.

― **Ve soltando la sopa mamá gallina…** ― Kaiba parecía envuelto en una sombra negra y demoniaca y sus ojos estaban de un rojo enardecido.

― **Sera mejor que lo hagas…papi…** ― Atem estaba peor, el sí que podía desplegar verdadera energía dorada y con el fuego de oro natural que podía convocar de sus ojos sin necesidad de que el dios Atón lo poseyera sí que daba miedo― ¿Dónde quedo el ''No debes tener secretos conmigo''?

―YO quiero SABER porque MIERDA no te estas retractando de regañarnos como si tuvieras DERECHO a ¡HACER ESO! ― Kaiba se estaba poniendo mucho más espeluznante que Marik cuando estaba siendo poseído por el Cetro y la Sortija del Milenio al mismo tiempo. Por el bien de su integridad como ser humano muerto y resucitado…Mahad tuvo que cantar…

Media hora luego…

― ¡¿Se puede saber porque no me dijiste que SIEMPRE estuviste enamorado de Isis?! ― Atem estaba totalmente, completamente y absolutamente dolido aunque solo pasaba su neurosis tomando una enorme taza de café con miel de abejas africanas, Kaiba se impresiono con el cuento del viaje a la Etiopia de esa época― ¡Con todo lo que e estado haciendo aquí en cuanto a reformas no me habría costado nada comenzar a pensar en un proyecto de ley de liberta sexual y derechos sobre el cuerpo! ― Atem se queria arrancar el cabello.

―¿Era necesario ser tan clandestino hombre? ― Kaiba realmente no entendia algo en su vida y si eso no era una señal de que la guerra que vendría no era un verdadero apocalipsis NADA lo seria― ¡¿No confiar a Atem?! ¡Eso ya es una locura! ― Kaiba simplemente estaba objetandole su conducta a Mahad comiendo de su propio cereal, aunque el realmente odiaba echarle leche y mas aun porque ahí no usaban cubiertos y tenían que beber de las hojuelas cuando estuvieran muy blandas. No a nadie de la actualidad le agrada eso ciertamente.

― ¡No comprenden! ― Mahad quería que un rayo lo fulminara o que se lo tragara la tierra, estaba tomándose de la frente con ambas manos― ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti Atem! ― Volteo a verlo mortificado― ¡Pero fue apenas AYER que me dijiste que este no era el Otro Mundo y supuse que si podía tener una vida libre de nuestras tradiciones ahora que me habías inspirado tanta confianza en un mundo libre…yo solo le dije a Isis que podíamos…!― no pudo continuar la oración, era demasiado impúdico decir eso en voz alta.

―¿Tener sexo porque al fin alguien quiso ver al futuro y al parecer no tiene nada que ver la virginidad de la Sacerdotisa con que la diosa Bastet se comunique con ella porque esta misma reprueba que sus hijas no puedan procrear? ― Atem se ahogó con el café y Mahad no podía respirar― Es realmente fácil usar esta cosa…― Kaiba comenzó a jugar con el Cetro del Milenio sonriendo muy triunfal― ¿Si sabes que si no tienes cuidado puede quedar embarazada no? La energía de Isis me dice que está entrando en la fase de ovulación de su ciclo menstrual…

― ¡¿Qué!? ― Mahad salto de su puesto presa del pánico.

― ¡KAIBA NO TE ESTES METIENDO EN LA MENTE DE LOS DEMAS ASI! ― A diferencia de Yugi, Atem sí que podía controlar un trago de café que se iba por el camino incorrecto en su garganta fácilmente― Pero él tiene razón Mahad…si todos aquí llegasen a ver a Isis con el vientre abultado sabes que no te va a delatar, la ley dice que debe morir quemada pero **obviamente** yo jamás permitiría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima **¡Soy la maldita autoridad aquí!** …oye yo haré lo imposible para que se pueda aprobar un matrimonio entre ustedes… ¡Me importa un bledo que a Muran le dé un infarto y que mi padre Aknamkanom tenga un ataque de histeria hasta el fin de sus días! ― Golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado y Mahad lo vio queriendo llorar de la emoción y Atem solo se cruzó de brazos con la mirada llena de convicción― ¡Si voy a forjar un futuro pleno he de empezar aniquilando a la retrogrades de mi pueblo de raíz!

―Yo secundo eso totalmente― Kaiba estaba más serio de lo usual, pero luego puso una cara de haber recibido una patada en los testículos― Hombre, que hard tu historia― Kaiba aprendió el significado de la palabra empatía apenas Mahad les conto que siempre estuvieron enamorados el e Isis pero que nunca habían podido pasar de un furtivo beso a escondidas de todos en muchos años y milenios posteriormente― Pero ya enserio debes tener cuidado con el tema del embarazo…

―Lo que más quisieran todos en este Palacio es tener hijos libremente― Atem dijo eso muy resuelto y Mahad se puso muy rojo― Lo bueno es que cuando Mahad me dé hermanitos menores ya sabrá que hacer con ellos…ya practicaste como criar niños conmigo…― le sonrió sádico.

― ¡Y fuiste una pesadilla! ― le grito a la cara prácticamente― ¡Tú y Mana en realidad! ¡Par de mocosos! ¡Eran un par de hecatombes tiernas y con patas! '' ¡Príncipe bájese de ese árbol! '' ¡Mana no puedes beberte el vino del templo!'' '' ¡Atem deja de llorar ese pajarito está al lado de Ra ahora no es tu culpa no rescatarlo del nido a tiempo!'' ¡Mana no puedes maquillar al hijo de Atón!'' '' ¡Atem no le jales el cabello a Mana, Mana no muerdas al Príncipe, DEJEN DE PELEAR!'' ― Atem escupió el café de forma violenta y Kaiba se estaba muriendo de la risa ahí mismo de forma escandalosa― Extraño tanto esos días…― a los otros dos les cayó una roca en la cabeza.

― ¡Mira rata Energizer, no me has dicho porque Seth tiene a Obelisko dormido en la espalda!

― ¡¿Obelisko apareció en la espalda de Seth?! ― Mahad estaba impresionado.

―Ah eso… ¡ESO! ― Atem volvió a la realidad― Se suponía que Obelisko estaba conectado con el lado del carácter que Seth sello para no tener ningún tipo de contacto con el dios Seth…como Obelisko representa a la agresividad, la arrogancia nata y el desafío a la autoridad…― Atem giro el rostro hacia Kaiba y Mahad pego la frente muy duro de la mesa― ¡Tú despertaste a Obelisko! ¡MAS PORQUE TAMBIEN ES LA PARTE LIBIDINOSA DE SETH! ¡APUESTO QUE APENAS ME PLANTASTE ESE BESO EN LOS LABIOS APARECIO Y…! Pensándolo bien muchas gracias Seto…―Atem volvió a tomar de su café.

―No pienso opinar, no voy a opinar…NO DEBO opinar…― Mahad tenía un puto mantra.

― ¿Y si se supone que tú eres el que es 40% más deidad que Seth porque él tiene dos bestias protectoras y tú solo luces al Dragón Alado de Ra?

―Porque Slifer está dormido en mis alas idiota ¿Las ves acaso fuera de mi espalda? ― lo miro como si estuviera bien pelmazo.

― ¡¿Ahora tienes alas?!

―Bueno, le dijiste Mufasa a mi padre, si el luce como una especie de león súper-desarrollado no lo voy a negar y tampoco niego que el dios Seth sí que es el rey de los escorpiones…pero Ra parece una gloriosa águila real y es mi abuelo…solo suma dos más dos Seto…sin mencionar que Seth tiene mucho Ka acumulado que lo hace el perfecto reprimido, los hijos del dios Seth son demasiado poderosos por eso son una casta relativamente pequeña y que además está obsesionada con el poder muchos alcanzan la categoría de ''neo-deus'' y…

― ¿Es por eso que Armagedón luce tan jodidamente perturbador?

―Pues **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** ― el bramido de Atem logro despertar a todo Egipto― **¡¿Cómo conoces a mi cuñado Kaiba?!**

―Ah sí…tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna/Otro Mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 Años A.C: Palacio de Atem.**

Mahad tenía un buen rato intentando calmar a su técnicamente hijo alias el Faraón de Egipto: Apenas escucho el nombre de su pseudo-cuñado de labios del CEO en el cuerpo de su amante juro que lo iba a matar sin importarle que estuviera el sagrado cuerpo de Seth, y Mahad tenía que darle la razón en ese acceso de violencia que le estaba haciendo brillar los ojos a Atem de dorado a rojo escarlata y viceversa, comenzó a hablar en un dialecto que obviamente nadie ahí podía interpretar, aunque el mayor de los presentes _sabía_ que era el idioma sagrado que hablaban los dioses, cualquier semi-dios nacía con el don de comprenderlo y hablarlo pero es que el que de ojos rojos tuviera tal ataque de indignación era quizá demasiado comprensible.

― **¡NO LO DEFIENDAS MAHAD!** ― El Faraón dejo de hablar en esa trucada lengua que parecía un latín demasiado incomprensible y deliberadamente le apunto a la yugular con el filo de la espada, Kaiba estaba realmente asustado aunque no lo iba a demostrar, solamente estaba de brazos fuertemente cruzados, viendo a Atem con toda la cara de estoicidad y sin nervios o tensión en su persona como era costumbre…pero no por eso iba descuidar el hecho de que tenía las cartas a su favor, además cualquier cosa el sobre-protector de Mahad estaba delante suyo y le servía de escudo humano y puede que si su ahora mejor amigo de verdad perdiera los estribos mataría sin querer al Sacerdote portador de la Sortija del Milenio primero que a su persona y en medio de la conmoción él podría planear un contraataqué o darse a la fuga aunque nunca, jamás en su vida consideraría la última opción en ningún tipo de contexto― **¡SE PUSO A HABLAR DE TODO PRIMERO Y ME SALE CON EL TEMA DE ARMAGEDÓN COMO SI ESTUVIERA HABLANDO DEL MALNACIDO CLIMA ALLÁ AFUERA!**

― ¡Atem comprendo que este idiota no sabe de prioridades! ¡Pero sigue en el cuerpo de SETH! ― El Faraón pareció respirar, hizo un par de ademanes pidiéndole calma al universo y mucha paciencia porque si le daban fuerzas iba a matar a Kaiba y no se requería un asesinato en ese momento en la cocina, así que se limitó a tomar asiento de nuevo y prácticamente empinarse otra taza de café ardiendo mirando al techo con una tremenda cara de obstinación y luego se pasó la mano por la cara frotándose queriendo arrancarla― ¡Y tú! ― Mahad se cruzó fuertemente de brazos con todo el porte de padre iracundo, Seto lo vio como un mal chiste― Comienza a HABLAR.

― ¿Perdón? ― El CEO lo vio con tremendas ansias homicidas y se irguió en toda su altura ― ¿Puedo saber quién te has CREIDO niñera bastarda para dirigirte a MI de ese modo? ― le golpeo una clavícula con el Cetro del Milenio y Atem apenas vio la escena de reojo se le paso el cabreo de golpe e intento levantarse y advertir al CEO en vano.

― ¿Me vas a hacer REPETIR la pregunta…?― Kaiba fue agrandando los ojos de forma anti-natural y de repente sintió que retrocedía una década entera al pasado y estaba en frente de esa horrible institutriz polaca que su padre le había contratado como profesora de catecismo (he ahí una de las tantas razones por las cuales Kaiba era ateo actualmente) ― ¡Hazme el favor y te sientas y nos dices como sabes del medio hermano de Seth! **¡Estoy rifando un viaje al averno acompañado de la paliza de tu engreída vida al culo! ¡Y TIENES TODOS LOS NUMEROS COMPRADOS!** ― ese grito colérico debió escucharse en la dimensión donde estaban Seth y Yugi, lo siguiente que Kaiba supo era que estaba congelado sentado en la mesa y Atem no sabía que hacer: Reír o llorar.

―Intente advertírtelo…― fue todo lo que salió de sus labios realmente sentía lastima del CEO, a los cinco años el Faraón aprendió a NO hacer a Mahad repetir una pregunta NUNCA en su vida.

― ¿Qué poder sobre-natural fue ese ahora? ― Kaiba lo vio intentando reprimir las ganas de cometer un genocidio…Mahad logro hacerlo OBDECER una maldita ORDEN, tenía una sonrisa extremadamente forzada en la cara.

―Instinto paternal…― espeto el Faraón como si nada y Kaiba lo vio como diciendo: ¿Me estas jodiendo? ― ¿Oh es que tú crees que lo considero una figura paterna solo por el cariño que le tengo? Preferiría volver a enfrentarme a Necrophades a hacer enojar a Mahad…― Atem tenía una verdadera cara de niño traumado y Seto igual, si había un hombre: Entiéndase un simple mortal en cualquier dimensión existente con el poder de amedrentar al mejor duelista del mundo, regente del mayor Imperio en varias dimensiones que además resultaba ser el semi-dios más poderoso que la historia no conoció nunca y lo más importante: SU UNICO igual y/o rival…entonces Mahad debía ser el mejor padre de la existencia y el más estricto también, ahora comprendía a la perfección porque el de ojos rojos era todo un ejemplo de hombre hecho y derecho y podía imponer donde sea que fuera con un simple gesto: Teniendo de padre bilógico y abuelo a dos dioses de la mitología de su cultura, de madre biológica a una mujer que podía amedrentar y comandar ejércitos (y que además le soltó una buena bofetada) y a unos tremendos ejemplos de rectitud, cariño, ética, moral y valores como lo eran el ex Faraón Aknamkanom y Mahad…Kaiba comenzó a sentirse bastante celoso de repente, solo vio a otro lado sin razón con un tinte rosa en los pómulos― Bueno, Seto ¿Y cómo es la historia? ― Atem se cruzó de brazos.

―Note que solo te exaltaste porque no hable primero del cara de anomalía de Armagedón primero antes de la confesión del oscuro pasado romántico de Mahad― se cruzó de brazos igual y el verdadero Sacerdote ahí solo rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo de su cereal (o sorbiendo de las hojuelas) ― Solamente eso, porque le llamaste ''cuñado'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Siendo que Seth ni siquiera lo quiere ver ni en pintura…

―Bueno, realmente es muy complicado el tema de la familia de Seth― Atem se palmeo la cara muy fuerte― Es de la única cosa que no ma ha querido hablar, y tomando en cuenta de que se me su vida de memoria y él la mía es bastante raro― torció el gesto tristemente y luego negó― Comprendí que era un asunto demasiado delicado y el prometió que me lo contaría todo a su tiempo…pero no es como si no conociera a uno de mis cuñados― la piel de sus mejillas tenía un tono rojo muy apenado― E-Es decir…es el único al cual he podido conocer ya que es el único que tiene una buena relación con la cría malcriada de Seth, realmente nos llevamos bien pero él odia que hablemos de vez en cuando…― Atem recapacito luego de procesar un poco, ahí estaba Kaiba de nuevo sacándole información adrede aprovechándose de que: Cuando se trataba de Seth él se iba por la tangente― **¡SETO!**

―Bueno, bueno…calma― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos― Anoche, luego de lo que te conté, me desmaye en el cuarto de Seth…obviamente hable con él y se veía demasiado exaltado, comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, pero primeramente intento convencerme de no participar en ninguna de las propuestas que me hiciera a mi o Yugi el tal Armagedón…― ahora se veía mortalmente peligroso y ofendido, comenzó a respirar de forma copiosa y golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado haciéndola cimbrar del impulso, Atem aguzo los oídos al escuchar a nombrar a su Aibou también― Seth vino con una advertencia: Se acerca una guerra inter-dimensional…― Mahad y Atem no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban de los labios del corporativo― Estaba siendo presa del pánico pero me subestimo totalmente tuve que dejarle BIEN en claro que primero: Confiaba en las capacidades de Yugi para salir airoso de cualquier desavenencia o conflicto, él tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta y lo sé por intuición y por muchísima experiencia, le confió mi vida totalmente, y segundo pero no menos importante: Confió plenamente un MIS virtudes y capacidades tanto para hacerle frente a cualquier estúpida guerra por muy augurio de muerte y devastación que sea y sobre todo si Yugi está involucrado. Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara― miro a su igual en orgullo y estatus con los orbes verdes de Seth ardiendo en fuego color esmeralda y los de Atem parecían brillar igual, estaba totalmente calmado y muy orgulloso de oír todo eso y no lucia para nada nervioso― Sé que confías en mi tanto o más de lo que yo confió en ti. Y sobre todo sé que me entiendes.

―Estoy de acuerdo contigo…y sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional― la severidad, calma y el lado de estratega militar del Faraón salió a relucir como un estela echa de luz y supremacía solamente le sonrió al CEO y le insto a chocar los ante-brazos en y signo de plena confianza, Kaiba sonrió auténticamente y le devolvió el gesto para luego cerrar sus puños pactando el acuerdo de camaradería y honor entre ellos― ¡Ja! Odio que Seth nos subestime de esa forma tan idiota…lo amo pero se pasa de verdad en ese tipo de temas― sonreía egocéntrico y Seto lo imito, Mahad reprimió sus lágrimas de complicidad y orgullo mientras ponía un puño en sus labios, le alegraba hasta el alma que su niño tuviera un verdadero y confiable amigo que sabía que sería capaz de morir por él― No perderemos ante ninguna amenaza jamás, Seto― ambos se vieron vehementemente pero el CEO casi se muere del puto sonrojo cuando escucho lo siguiente: ― Después de todo: Te confió mi vida con los ojos cerrados así como tu confías la tuya en mí. Se necesitaron dos sacrificios de fe totalmente ciega para que yo volviera a tú plano y las consecuencias no fueran más que esa distorsión en el tiempo, esas fueron la tuya y la de mi Aibou…― sonrió realmente pleno por dentro al recordar como el brillo del alma de Kaiba había llegado con él primero clamándole ayuda casi en tono de orden y luego la luz de Yugi llegar hasta él antes de cerrar los ojos completamente― Tuviste fe ciega en mi al llegar aquí y buscarme, creíste…― lo vio realmente orgulloso y Kaiba no podía estar más en shock― Ah vamos Seto ¿Hasta cuándo vas a evitar el tema? ― lo vio arqueando una ceja.

― ¿D-De que me estas…hablando? ― esa pregunta era totalmente autentica, Atem sintió que le echaron un baldazo de nitrógeno líquido… ¡KAIBA NO RECORDABA NADA! ― ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENCO QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA?! ― el CEO tenia tremenda cara de horror, terror y de que le explicara a la voz de ya a que se refería― ¡Kaiba Seto por el amor del Todopoderoso y mis deidades! ― se levantó de la mesa y lo tomo de los hombros realmente conmocionado lo vio con ojos suplicantes― Dime que lo recuerdas, que has estado fingiendo… **¡DIMELO!** ― le bramo colérico y Kaiba no podía sino ver al suelo deformando el gesto y ponerse una mano en la frente temblando― ¡Seto tú mismo me ayudaste! ¡Seth presto la ayuda con su cuerpo original y ustedes dos me ayudaron en la invocación para destruir el mal en Divá con solo dos movimientos! **¡Ustedes dos me ayudaron confiando en el poder de la luz ciegamente! ¡Seth entro en transe porque tu alma vino hasta acá!**

― **¡NO SE DE QUE MIERDA ME ESTAS HABLANDO!** ― Realmente Kaiba no recordaba nada― ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada! ¡SOLAMENTE LE DI EL ROMPECABEZAS A YUGI Y LE DIJE QUE TE TRAJERA! ¡NO HAY NADA MAS DESPUES DE ESO! ― Se levantó de la mesa totalmente iracundo, Atem no podía entender nada y estaba realmente sorprendido― ¡Esta maldita mierda no funciona contigo! ― dejo el Cetro del Milenio en la mesa deliberadamente viendo al suelo convulsionando los hombros de forma dolorosa― ¡Desde lo de anoche no he podido accesar a tu mente! ¡No puedo sentir tu energía! ¡NO TIENE NINGUN TIPO DE EFECTO EN TI! ― vio realmente molesto al Faraón…pero el de ojos rojos había visto mucho dolor en sus ojos― ¡Obviamente hay cosas que no se esclarecerán por más que las pida! ¡Así que mejor volveré al método de siempre! ― se iba a retirar de ahí, paso de largo al Faraón golpeándole el hombro con el suyo de forma agresiva, no espero que lo tomaran a el del brazo y lo obligaran a sentarse de nuevo― ¡¿Quién mierda te has creído bastardo?! ― el CEO abrió los ojos increíblemente al ver como su mejor amigo lo veía bastante serio y Mahad estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados.

―Ahora, Mahad― ordeno el Faraón y el otro asintió.

―Como ordene mi señor― Mahad hizo brillar la Sortija del Milenio y Seto solo pudo sudar en frio del pánico.

―Perdóname, Seto: Pero necesito que esa prodigiosa mente se vaya un rato de momento y entrar a ver qué carajo sucede con tu corazón…― Kaiba solo pudo sentir sobrecogimiento al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de parte del de ojos rojos y luego verlo transformarse en un ser echo de fuego celestial, divino y dorado, su mente se eclipso por completo ante tal calor y poder que llego hasta su alma, su mente se separó de su cuerpo, sintió que pasaron mil eternidades que a la final fue solo un segundo. Atem solo unió sus frentes entro en el corazón de su mejor amigo, lo que vio y sintió dentro logro espantarlo― Mahad…libéralo…― el Sacerdote acato la orden obviamente intuía que algo malo paso, apenas la mente de Kaiba volvió a su cuerpo este estaba totalmente fuera de su, se sostenía el pecho y jadeaba histérico con los ojos erráticos.

―¿Qué viste…?― Kaiba estaba totalmente enojado, enrabiado y encolerizado…pero sobre todo…se sentía desnudo en alma mente y corazón…vulnerable y eso no le gusto para nada― ¡¿QUÉ MALDITA COSA FUE LA QUE VISTE?! ¡NO TE DI EL PERMISO DE…!

― ¡¿Maldita cosa?! ― Atem se giró a verlo mil veces más encolerizado, todo el brillaba en un desquiciada luz y sobre todo había enormes lagrimas brillantes corriendo por sus mejillas― **¡Por Ra! ¡MALDITA SEA JODER!** ― Atem solamente pudo sostenerse la cabeza y luego ir de nuevo con Seto y obligarlo a verlo, este se negaba a sostenerle la mirada― ¡¿Consideras todo ese sufrimiento en tu vida, tu propia niñez y cada entidad espiritual una maldita cosa, no?! ¡Por eso es que los odias y prefieres no creer en ellos! ¡TE ODIAS A TI MISMO EN DEMASIADAS FORMAS! ¡POR ESO ERES ATEO! ¡PORQUE QUIERES IMPRIMIRLE EL MISMO DOLOR A DIOS POR CREER QUE TE ABANDONO! ¡LO HACES A CONCIENCIA Y VOLUNTAD! ¡TE NIEGAS A CREER POR TODO ESE DOLOR! ― Atem solamente lo abrazo con una fuerza desmedida― **¡NO ESTAS SOLO MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡NADIE TE ODIA! ¡NADIE TE VA A DEJAR SOLO DE NUEVO! ¡YO NO VOY A DEJARTE CAER EN ESA OSCURIDAD DE NUEVO!** ― sintió como Seto temblaba sin control alguno arañando su espalda con una fuerza increíble, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna más allá de una enorme conmoción y delgadas lagrimas salían de sus ojos― Ya has…llorado demasiado…― sonrió ya de nuevo en su estado mortal y el CEO veía al suelo completamente derrotado, no iba a hablar y Atem lo sabía― No tienes que decir nada…escúchame bien pequeño engreído― le tomo del mentón y sorprendentemente Seto se dejó hacer viéndolo con una cara de niño malcriado intentado poner la careta de siempre y el moreno le sonrió enternecido― No solo vi dolor…vi demasiada fuerza luz y convicción…Seto…Yugi no es el único niño bendito escogido para ser parte de la mente colectiva de Prana…― Seto comenzó a abrir anti-naturalmente los ojos― Shadi Shin no logro ubicarte porque venias desde tu nacimiento predestinado a negar a las fuerzas divinas…recuérdame meterle un puñetazo a Seth por eso…es su culpa en cierta medida― seguía sonriendo y Kaiba solo inspiro profundamente― Él hasta ahora niega todo contacto con su propio padre…tomando en cuenta los años que fue un ateo y un blasfemo irreverente…― Atem no pudo sentirse más culpable y comenzó a convulsionar los hombros de nuevo sosteniéndose los labios― T-También es mi culpa que Seth muriera anhelando amor…y que por eso tú y Yugi…

― **¡Que ni se te ocurra volver a llorar de dolor por mi culpa enano de mierda!** ― le reto jalándolo violentamente de los mechones dorados, ahí estaba el Kaiba confiando y engreído de siempre, además de tener un brillo renovado en sus ojos― Primero: Te mataría por el atrevimiento pero no voy a perder a mi mejor amigo solo por ser un bastardo metiche…― lo soltó y Atem lo vio reprobándolo todo con una sonrisa y negando― Segundo: Yo soy dueño de mi puta vida, Seth se puede joder él y sus traumas y yo con los míos y tercero: En venganza contra él por dejarte morir a manos de Zorc…

―Seto eso estaba pre-destinado…― Atem sudo una gota estilo anime.

―Me sabe a mierda su lo predijo Nostradamus ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO HABLO ENANO! ― le ladro prácticamente y Atem se volvió a palmear la cara― En venganza iré a hablar con el dios Seth y lo mandare a terapia familiar…― sonrió realmente perverso.

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― El Faraón y Mahad (quien no había podido respirar puesto que había presenciado algo raro y milagroso que un eclipse solar y fue ver a esos dos llorar y decirse cosas desde el fondo de su corazón que casi se murió de nuevo dejando a Isis como madre soltera si de verdad cavia la posibilidad de haberla dejado embarazada) pegaron ese grito al mismo tiempo.

―Fácil par de imberbes― se levantó de la silla muy soberbio― Tengo solo doce horas en este plano, luego Armagedón me va a patear el culo hasta mi cuerpo y luego ira por Yugi y por mí para ser parte de sus filas, me dijo que estaba siendo indulgente porque quería que Seth aprendiera de mi ejemplo― ahora estaba lleno de soberbia y parecía mucho más oligarca que el verdadero Faraón ahí presente― Me llamo y cito textualmente: _Digno hijo de nuestro padre._ Así que si me dices que soy uno de los ''Chicos del Barrio''― hizo alusión con esas comillas hacia los niños escogidos para formar a Prana, Mahad quiso matarlo de alguna forma violenta y loca y Atem se echó a reír como un enfermo― Entonces puedo hablar con el Rey Escorpión…solo necesito ayuda con eso…ahí entras tú― señalo a Atem con el Cetro del Milenio― Y estos tatuajes de muerte que cargo en la espalda― obviamente se refería a Kisara y a Obelisko― Solo es sumar dos más dos…

― ¿Estas RECONOCIENDO que el dios Seth existe y que NECESITAS de MI ayuda? ― Atem estaba a punto de saltar de alegría si no conociera tan bien a Kaiba.

―No, no y si― fue todo lo que respondió― Pero te daré un voto de confianza de nuevo, no lo voy a reconocer, no me voy a arrodillar ni ninguna de esas pendejadas solo quiero mandarle un recado…pero si efectivamente te estoy pidiendo ayuda…¿Feliz de saber esa parte? ― lo vio muerto del aburrimiento.

―Si, por el momento bastante― sonrió el Faraón encantado de la vida.

― ¡Son imposibles ustedes dos! ― Mahad se hartó de ellos definitivamente.

―Mahad, tu no viste lo que yo vi…― lo vio afilando los ojos peligrosamente y el mayor trago duro intimidado― No permitiré que nadie obligue a Seto a creer de un solo golpe, todo será a su tiempo mientras pueda ayudarle en lo que sea lo hare…sin contar con que QUIZA acepte lo de salida a Sodoma y Gomorra…― le sonrió bastante cínico y marginal y Kaiba lo imito.

― ¡Ok, ok me callo! ― El mayor se desentendió del asunto.

―Y aún falta tu castigo por andar robándote el cereal― Mahad se puso azul al escuchar eso― No lo hare por los sientes cinco meses y te puedes ir olvidando de eso de mantener en secreto todo lo que estuvimos hablando sobre lo ardiente que te parecía Isis cuando comenzamos a sonsacarte la verdad, le diré todo y aprovechare de que no me deje sin la posibilidad de tener hermanitos que sean hechiceros como tú…― Mahad prácticamente se echó al piso a suplicar misericordia, ciertamente Atem y Kaiba eran los propios amigotes de cantina y ya que Mahad había escuchado TODO lo que opinaban de sus parejas respectivas incitaron a Mahad a que les contara, se desinhibió como el hombre que era efectivamente y dijo cada cosa pervertida que le paso por la cabeza y luego vinieron las lágrimas: Que Mahad contara tales cosas era prueba clara de que había triunfado el mal.

― ¡Piedad no me quites el cereal! ― Mahad estaba a punto de moquear en su sitio y Kaiba casi se cae de la silla y Atem se palmeo el rostro.

― ¡¿Te preocupa más el cereal que tú hombría?! ― Seto lo iba a matar de una contusión con el cetro.

― ¡¿Has probado esa cosa?! ― Mahad realmente parecía un adicto a la heroína con abstinencia.

― ¡Millones de veces! ¡Y ni siquiera se considera verdaderamente adictivo en mi época! ― Kaiba realmente vio mal al moreno y este le dio la razón.

―Nunca, NUNCA debí meter la azúcar procesada a esta época…―el de ojos rojos solo negaba en su sitio.

― ¡No seas CRUEL! ― Mahad quería usar el chantaje emocional.

― ¡No Mahad no voy a ceder esta vez! ¡Es por tu bien! ¡No voy a crear el primer grupo de auto-ayuda en este tiempo POR UN MALDITO CEREAL FROSTED FLAKES!

― ¿Y a ti quien te mando, eh? ― Seto se comenzó a reír insanamente― ¡Anda! ¡Inventa el Crack ahora que estas en esas! ¡Sigue!

― ¡CALLATE MALDITO!

― ¡Uy Kerberos me rugió! ¡Mira como tiemblo de miedo!

― ¡¿Kerberos?! ¡¿SOLO POR SER MITAD LEON Y TENER ALAS DE AGUILA NO?! ¡BUENO ERES YUE OFICIALMENTE!

― ¡¿Yue?!

―Deben ser los insultos más lindos que se han dicho en sus idiotas vidas…― Mahad volvió a la normalidad y Kaiba y Atem lo vieron muy lentamente.

―Explícate― dijeron a coro cruzados de brazos…Mahad solo se echó a reír.

― ¡Jajajajaja! Mi niño recuerda que me hablaste de esa serie…por lo que recuerdo Yue y Kerberos eran buenos amigos y compañeros a pesar de ser diferentes en carácter, siempre decías que aunque Yue aparentaba ser frio era muy apasionado y leal y que Kerberos siempre quería ser serio y en realidad era alguien muy despreocupado y adoraba a todos sus camaradas…sin mencionar que sus apariencias…― puso dos dedos a la altura del mentón y ambos jóvenes ahí estaban con un puto sonrojo nuclear y las bocas algo abiertas― Pues no veo porque se ofenderían…¿Un león majestuoso con alas y un ángel blanco de hermosa belleza? ¿Si saben que deliberadamente se acaban de hala…?

― ¿Escuchaste a algún maldito GPS hablando por aquí? ― Kaiba se hacia el que Mahad no existía y no había dicho nada de lo anterior mirando al de ojos rojos mientras ambos se iban de la cocina.

―Nop, no escuche a ningún ladronzuelo de poca casta, pervertido y que se va a quedar sin su cereal por el resto de la eternidad por aquí…debe ser tu imaginación― Atem solamente estaba aburrido fingiendo demencia.

― **¡PAR DE…!**

― ¿Y cómo es el plan de ir a hablar con el dios Seth? ― comenzó a hablar Atem como si nada.

―Bueno, necesito que me digas como se invocan fuera de la piel de Seth a Kisara y Obelisko además, tú debes saber comunicarte con más de un una ''deidad''…solamente déjame ver cómo puedo usar el Cetro del Milenio para llevar mi mente, tú me tendrás que ayudar con el alma…

― ¿Con el Rompecabezas del Milenio no?

―Efectivamente…oye ¿Me quieres decir cómo era la tal Nefertari?

― ¿La esposa de Keops? ― arqueo una ceja― ¿Y ese repentino interés?

―Seth me confeso, que Mokuba le había confesado a ÉL primero que tenía novia...y que tiene el plan de fingir su muerte para estar con ella porque piensa que no la aprobare. Todo porque una vez le apunte con diez armas a la cabeza a la Campeona del Continente Americano por sonreírle a mi hermano…que exagerado es Mokuba…― rodo los ojos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No te mordiste la lengua con eso?! ¡Seto eres un neurótico sobre-protector de mierda igual que Seth!

―Luego te cuento los detalles enano imbécil, ¡Cuéntame de Nefertari! ¡¿Quieres?! Seth dijo que la actual novia de mi hermanito es su re-encarnación…

 _ **N/a: ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte de esto que me gusta llamar: El Preámbulo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna/Otro Mundo. Teóricamente: 3.000 Años A.C: Laboratorio de Alquimia del Sumo Sacerdote Seth.**

― ¿Con que Seth fue de los primeros alquimistas que comenzaron a pensar en la nomenclatura estructural de los elementos conocidos y que descifro con la ayuda del Cetro del Milenio, eh? ― Kaiba estaba vistiendo la túnica azul zafiro de Seth, estaba de brazos cruzados viendo al techo el cual tenía perfectos dibujos de los cuerpos celestes bastante actualizados, si no fueran dibujos solamente; diría que Seth los había pintado mirando a través de uno de sus telescopios que tenía fuera de la órbita terrestre― Esto que veo en el techo no es astrología…es astronomía bastante avanzada, demasiado…―entre-cerro los ojos de forma peligrosa― …sin mencionar esta tabla periódica…― Seto miro al frente y vio esa efectiva tabla periódica tallada en la pared― Esto…― avanzo un par de pasos y acaricio el mural con sus manos delineo cada trazo con sus delgados y largos dedos y vio elementos marcados como: Viable posibilidad de desarrollo: Justo en una nueva hilera debajo de toda la familia de los metales, tenía al: Plutonio al mercurio a uranio y al neptunio ya descubiertos y en esa hilera nueva estaban metales propios de la ciencia ficción anexados de forma un tanto desordenada pero que obviamente Kaiba Seto ya estaba desarrollando en sus laboratorios, pero lo que más le impresionaba era la hilera que marcaba elementos radiactivos: Mercurio Rojo, Uranio Negro y Plutonio Blanco en pertinente orden y también marcados con el rezo de: Viable posibilidad de desarrollo― Realmente es impresionante…Seth es un gran erudito y científico consumado…en demasiadas áreas…― sonrió casi con cariño pero luego se puso demasiado serio y se acercó a varias mesas de madera labrada, Atem solo lo veía ir y venir de brazos cruzados apoyado en un pilar, no emitía palabra alguna aunque ver a Kaiba ahí lo hacía sentir emociones encontradas, realmente extrañaba a Seth y ahora mismo el augurio de la guerra junto a tantas cosas descubiertas lo hacían embeberse en reflexiones― También hay papiros con fórmulas químicas, ecuaciones algebraicas y de física…― el CEO veía estantes, cientos de ellos con millones de frascos llenos de un alcohol puro y destilado, posiblemente fuera el primer formol de esa época, todos los frascos tenían fetos de seres vivos que obviamente habían nacido muertos, todos ellos venían con malformaciones, mutaciones y demás, todo lo que se estudiaba en laboratorios de biología actuales― Tiene un gran acervo de taxonomía, ya ubico a los reinos de Animalia, Plantae y Fungí…― comenzó a caminar hasta mesas que tenían huesos muy conservados obviamente desenterrados de las profundidades con la ayuda del Cetro del Milenio― Estos…son ¿Huesos de un Pistosaurio?…― efectivamente había un rudimentario equipo de paleontología y también encontró dientes frontales de un enorme animal prehistórico que debió tener más de 20mtrs de largo, los reconoció de inmediato― ¿Dientes de Megalodon? ― Kaiba estaba abstraído, totalmente enamorado de lo que veía, simplemente si no estuviera en el pellejo de Seth literalmente, creería que estaba sintiendo y viendo a través de los ojos de un visionario (figurativamente hablando]) solo con estar ahí y ver ese equipo que: No era tan avanzado como el suyo era mil veces más hermoso a sus ojos― E-Esto…― Seto sentía calientes los lacrimales, sentía un calor inexplicable en el pecho y comenzó a respirar con mucha excitación y emoción, conmovido y maravillado― ¡S-Simplemente! ¡¿T-Tienes una idea de lo que es esto?! ― bramo por lo alto más para sí mismo que para su acompañante quien estaba reprimiendo la risa de felicidad ternura y burla en su sitio― ¡Es magnánimo! ¡Estoy viendo como nacerá el futuro aquí! ¡La evolución del ser humano! ― para cualquier científico moderno, por muy vanguardista que fuese y que tuviera mil barreras y fronteras rotas por su propia mano e intelecto, siempre habría una perenne admiración por sus ídolos e iconos, no solo Einstein, Tesla, Arquímedes, Verne y un largo etcétera, desde físicos hasta los que desarrollaron las bases de la aeronáutica, desde alquimistas hasta químicos reconocidos mundialmente, desde los descubridores de la penicilina hasta los que los que actualmente estudiaban nuevas formas de erradicar el cáncer, desde los tiempos donde la electricidad dio paso a los pilares de la Era Digital, todos habían sido el primer paso, los precursores de cosas enormes y el respeto estaba ahí para cada científico actual y eso por supuesto incluida a Kaiba Seto quien se regaló a sí mismo el Museum Smithsonian, había sido un obsequio de cumpleaños para Mokuba en realidad, pero Seto lo disfrutaba mucho más él y también juraba que su hermanito menor no se deleitaba viendo como sus ojos azules brillaban disimuladamente cada vez que iban, no fue difícil que Estados Unidos técnicamente le vendiera patrimonio nacional, cuando deliberadamente el mayor de los CEO's le puso fin a la guerra entre la mayor mega-potencia del planeta y los países miembros de Emiratos Árabes Unidos que tuvieran células rebeldes, ISIS y Al Queda habían caído en la trampa al comprar piezas de tecnología desarrollada por Kaiba Corp para el desarrollo de misiles, las piezas con inteligencia artificial por muy rudimentarias que parecieran tenían el propósito de dar el posicionamiento global de cada persona presente analizar el código genético y aturdir a cada miembro con ondas electromagnéticas mientras llegaban las fuerzas de defensa internacional con todos los anteriores datos en su poder. El entonces Presidente Barack Obama al no poderlo nombrar Héroe Nacional por ser japonés: Opto por darle el 99% de los derechos de posesión mas no de propiedad del Museum Smithsonian junto con el permiso de poner bases operativas de Kaiba Corp sin costo alguno, o el cobro de impuestos ni ninguna otra obligación legal en todo el territorio nacional, cada sucursal de Kaiba Corp tenía la soberanía japonesa, en otras palabras eran perfectas embajadas y lo que el CEO quisiera hacer ahí era enteramente su problema, luego de enterarse de la creación del Jet Black Magician One cuando el primer Presidente Afro-americano de U.S.A salió del poder se dio a conocer su nombre delatándolo como el culpable de que Estados Unidos acabara con las dos células terroristas que estaban justo después de Estado Islámico en milicias y potencial armamentista (ahí fue todo el rollo del viaje a la O.T.A.N para obtener las patentes de esa aeronave y el gran alegato que le soltó en la cara a líderes mundiales entre ellos su propio Ministro de Defensa sobre como NO les iba a dar nada puesto que únicamente garantizaría la seguridad de Muto Yugi con su tecnología)

― ¡Juro que pareces un niño en una dulcería! ― Atem n o soporto más ver al CEO moverse de allá para acá diciendo cosas a lo loco muerto del sonrojo inocentón en la cara como si estuviera en un parque alegórico. Efectivamente Kaiba sentía que estaba en una dulcería y no cualquiera sino en la puta fábrica de chocolate de Willie Wonka, al escuchar al Faraón reírse así de él descubrió la gran verdad…se olvidó por completo de que no estaba solo ahí, dejo un frasco en un estante de forma intempestiva e intento no ver a la cara al otro mientras sentía que le ardía la cara hasta dolerle― Seto…― Atem comenzó a aplacar su risa y vio al otro con una perfecta expresión de gato malicioso arqueo una ceja divertidísimo de la vida― ¿Kaiba Seto…estas apenado? ― pregunto y solo logro que el otro se girara a verlo y la mirada asesina de Kaiba logro cohibirlo un poco pero se envalentono luego de la respuesta del CEO:

―NO― articulo duramente y seguía dándole la espalda.

―Seto…

―¡NO VUELVAS A INSINUAR QUE ME DA…!― muy tarde ya tenía al Faraón enfrente suyo y su rostro seguía bastante rojo, su pose de porte agresivo siempre era 100% real, ahora era una pose MUY mal disimulada, le palpitaban los ojos de pura emoción nerviosismo y Atem estaba en un rotundo shock― No habrás…la boca…― Kaiba realmente estaba asustado, el Faraón no hizo más que boquear y parpadear― Tú ganas, estoy apenado y no encuentro la forma de decirte a ti que no quiero ponerme a escudriñar todo el maldito sitio saltando de alegría como un pendejo pero te RUEGO que no lo divulgues y menos con Mahad ¡Con TODOS menos con Mahad! ― Atem se sonrojo violentamente cuando el CEO le tomo ambas manos rogándole con…expresión de cachorro. Ok demasiado para el de ojos rojos.

―Perdón.

― ¿Por qué carajo te estas disculp-¡MMPPPFFF! ― Seto apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya tenía los labios del Faraón sobre los suyos, sus manos se enredaron tras su cuello y sintió un corrientazo eléctrico que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y corresponderle el beso tomándolo de la cintura, lo que Seto no espero fue abrir los ojos de forma violenta y no ver a Atem frente a él, ya no estaba en Egipto y deliberadamente Yugi apareció ante sus ojos, los ojos purpuras parecieron reconocerlo al momento, estaba el menor sentado en una de las sillas de su Estación Espacial, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien y simplemente se levantó de su asiento tirando la silla y le conecto el beso más necesitado de toda su vida, tener a Yugi entre sus brazos besándolo de forma tierna y anhelante diciendo SU nombre entre gemidos lo hizo tocar el cielo y regresar, apenas se separó de él para jalar oxigeno pues el trabajo en sus labios fue totalmente agresivo en cierto punto volvió de súbito al laboratorio de alquimia de Seth― ¿Qué…fue…?― miro adelante y solo encontró al moreno de rodillas en el suelo tomándose fuertemente del pecho muerto del sonrojo y jadeando― ¡Pero que mierda! ― Kaiba lo ayudo a levantarse, el Faraón realmente lucia agotado, se sostuvo la frente con mucho dolor y casi no podía dar a entenderse. Estaba hablando en ese dialecto extraño nuevamente― ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?!

―Seth…tu…te…― hablaba de forma entre-cortada y realmente Kaiba no daba creído a la increíble hermosura del hombre a su lado, sentía algo muy extraño, un calor enorme y abrazador el cual podía sentir que venia del interior del corazón de Atem― T-Te…conectaste con el espíritu de Seth…estabas tan…― se sostuvo la frente de nuevo mientras Seto lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla, apoyo los codos en los fuertes muslos e hizo el amago de querer dar arcadas, sentía nauseas del agotamiento pero a la vez estaba con una expresión de locura y felicidad en los ojos aunque muy cuerdo y concentrado― A-Así como Seth implanto…sellos en su espíritu para no comunicarse con el dios Seth…― inspiro profundamente y luego continuo― Tú sellaste partes de tu verdadero ser…estar aquí hizo que despertaras los poderes de Kisara― se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, Seto solo pudo ver a sus brazos y el tatuaje que era el espíritu de Kisara en su espalda se movían los trazos plateados sobre la piel del cuerpo de Seth con la vida propia que poseían― Ella es totalmente el opuesto de Obelisko, por eso Seth la tenía despierta a ella nada más…me di cuenta de que él no había sellado a Obelisko como tal…te lo traspaso a ti al morir…― ahora quería matar a alguien y probablemente fuera Seth, Kaiba se irguió muerto de la incertidumbre, necesitaba una explicación― Obviamente no estaba en tu piel porque eres la re-encarnación de un semi-dios no uno como tal, pero Obelisko estaba contigo…al conectarte con Kisara revelándome ese lado tan tierno― solo quiso reírse como un demente― Vi lo que llamamos ''Puente'' entre los semi-dioses es una aureola de energía que solo nosotros podemos ver…obviamente en el cuerpo de Seth ya no estaba porque estaba tu alma y no su espíritu en su cuerpo pero, una de las habilidades de Kisara es la empatía trascendental, ella los conecta a ustedes dos en millones de formas, los conecto al presentarse ante ti en la forma de las tres cartas modernas del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules…tú y él…― se comenzó a alborotar el cabello como loco― ¡MIERDA SETO LO LAMENTO!

―Por lo que entendí me usaste deliberadamente para besuquearte con Seth como todo un maldito oportunista…― Kaiba lo veía serio de brazos cruzados, Atem esperaba que lo re-matara a golpes― ¡GRACIAS MALDITO IDIOTA! ― le saltaron al cuello y el Faraón se puso morado de la asfixia― ¡Por lo que pude entender y ver y también sentir solamente intercambiaste tú mente con la de Yugi y la mía con la de Seth! ¡Así no quebrantarías el acuerdo de la posesión de almas para volver a mi época y sí que Sali beneficiado! ¡Al fin pude besar al maldito Hobbit! ¡AHAHAHAAHAHA!

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― Atem logro sacárselo de encima― ¡¿Estuviste consiente?! ― Atem sentía que había descubierto el petróleo blanco o algo parecido…luego recapacito: Maldito fuera el CEO y su puto I.Q de casi 300. Con la sonrisita marginal y altanera que cargaba era obvio que todo lo había deducido en medio segundo además del detalle que acababa de descubrir con respecto a su mejor amigo cuando estuvieron en la cocina, ahí si se palmeo FUERTE la frente― ¡Mierda por la calentura se me olvido que los dos están bendecidos como niños benditos de Prana! ― Kaiba seguía doblándose hacia atrás de la risa, primero: Por su logro personal, segundo: Porque su mejor amigo era tan idiota que se le olvido ese importante detalle y por primera vez no se hundió el solo puesto que si el quedo al descubierto con esa etapa de niño en dulcería ahora estaban a mano al presenciar como su rival también había perdido contra sus impulsos, así que si alguno pensaba en chantajearse con eso sería un: Si yo me hundo te vienes conmigo― ¡¿Besaste a mi Aibou entonces?! ― El de ojos como magma ardiente se le quedo viendo exigiendo respuestas a la orden de ya.

―Oh, sí y déjame decirte que me reconoció― su sonrisa era espeluznante― Dijo mi nombre muchas veces…― clavo su mirada en el regente de Egipto como un par de dardos a una diana y Atem se puso azul―…así que: ¿Te besaste con Seth, eh? ― le lanzo la mirada más pervertida que podían expresar sus ojos y Atem pensó seriamente en matar a Kaiba para que no hubiera ningún testigo de su sonrojo sobre-natural…aunque Yugi también era testigo por descarte y quería demasiado a esos dos como para tocarles un solo cabello― ¿Y qué tal? ― El de hebras doradas solo resoplo obstinado y rodo los ojos, o soltaba la sopa o Kaiba le haría honor al apodo de ''Seto el Atormentador'' del fastidio que sabía que le montaría.

―No sé qué mierda haya estado viendo por internet… ¡¿Desde cuándo Seth sabe besar como un maldito gigoló?! ― Kaiba cambio el tema Ipso Facto: De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ni Yugi ni Atem supieran que Seth y él se estuvieron besuqueando en pura complicidad.

―Bueno, hay algo que me tiene pensando…― se sentó en una silla de madera frente al Faraón, y se cruzó de piernas y brazos y lo vio seriamente― Seth tiene avanzados esquemas pintados en el techo de este laboratorio sobre astronomía, cuando nos conocimos él deliberadamente me dio a entender que no conocía que existían otros mundos… ¿Entonces como…?

―Te mintió― Atem zanjo el tema con una tranquilidad tan enorme que el CEO sintió que le cayó el Monte Everest en la cabeza.

― ¡¿AH?!

―Eso, te mintió― volvió a sumirse de hombros― Seth es un manipulador de primera y un gran actor, su dulce cara bien administrada de ''No rompo ni el silencio'' hace que TODOS caigan en sus trampas…― quiso echarse a reír como enfermo― Es demasiado bueno actuando, casi siempre caigo en sus bromas o me creo lo que dice cuando es una perfecta mentira― Kaiba descompuso el rostro― Si no quiere que sepas algo NUNCA lo vas a saber, menos si es algo personal suyo, al ser su re-encarnación tienes demasiada cercanía con el dios Seth así que probablemente solo ha estado fingiendo con para conocer más a Mokuba y a mi Aibou y no dejar que tú supieras que es un científico hecho y derecho, que sabe absolutamente todo sobre la actualidad…su memoria es fotográfica también y como bonus los hijos del dios Seth tienen la capacidad de entrar en transe para comunicarse con la energía cósmica y ver al pasado al presente y al futuro e interactuar con las estrellas y los planetas…Seth es un total cínico y desvergonzado, no quiere nada con el dios Seth pero usa las habilidades heredadas que si le gustan a su conveniencia…¿También alguna vez uso palabras como: ''Si no mal recuerdo'' o ''¿Ese era el termino, no?''? Contigo… ¿Verdad? ― Kaiba no podía dar crédito a lo que oía solo asintió levemente― ¡Pff! ¡Típico de Seth! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― la carcajada histérica de Atem resonó por todo el lugar― ¡Solo lo hace para sacarle provecho a las personas dando falsas impresiones! Aunque si la persona le agrada solo lo hace por cariño e interés…así que amigo mío…lamento decírtelo― Atem puso una mano en su hombro y Kaiba tenía una vena cobrando vida en la sien― Si, es lo que crees…Seth te vio la cara de idiota…

― ¡AHORA SI! ― Kaiba tenía los ojos fulgurando en un plateado demencial y el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a brillar de forma enloquecedora, pronto el rugido bestial y cavernoso de Obelisko El Atormentador se escuchó como un eco circundante y atmosférico, todas las sombras del lugar cobraron vida de repente― ¡DIME YA MISMO COMO LLEGAMOS CON EL DIOS SETH! ― Atem solamente se levantó de la silla de brazos cruzados, su atuendo era blanco azul y dorado, tal cual lo había visto Kaiba en su primera ida allí con el cubo Quantum de Divá lo miro seriamente y luego con una gran sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

―Te traje al laboratorio de alquimia de Seth porque este lugar es su verdadera habitación en realidad― Kaiba aun despedía la energía plateada de Obelisko pero no lograba invocarlo por completo ya que seguía sin ser el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo, pero logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente para ver alrededor, el lugar tenia las mismas enormes dimensiones de la habitación del Faraón, pero las pictografías de los aposentos del de ojos rojos eran más que todo referentes al sol, había varios murales que tenían toda la pinta de ser portales puesto que tenían inscripciones en egipcio antiguo que pudo leer ahora que ocupada el cuerpo de Seth y todos eran conjuros de invocación de distintas clases― Seth pinto los muros con mesclas especiales…solamente alguien con un Ka similar al suyo los puede romper― Atem suspiro cansado y negó muchísimas veces mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz― Oculto todo lo referente a su eminencia el dios Seth, se supone que nuestras habitaciones están geográficamente posicionadas con estrellas específicas, la mía por supuesto es el sol…― vio seriamente a Kaiba y este aun no tranquilizaba la energía plateada, aunque esta vez no le sorprendió ver como los ojos del contrario antes diamantes rojos y profundos ahora refulgían en oro de nuevo, pero esta vez su cabello entero se volvió llamaradas doradas y creció varios centímetros, realmente parecía la melena de un magnánimo león, logro escuchar el rugido casi demoniaco del Dragón Alado de Ra y también el graznido potente y sublime de Slifer por toda la habitación― Mis balcones, deducirás que uno es para la entrada del sol siento este Ra en ese momento, por eso apunta el Este, el segundo balcón al Oeste siendo Atón quien lo domina en ese momento y cuando está en el centro del cielo puedo entrar en transe para ver a cualquiera de los dos puesto que me simboliza a mi…― insto a Kaiba a sentarse en posición de loto en el suelo y lo imito sin musitar palabra alguna― Esta habitación está en el subterráneo que solo Seth y yo conocemos actualmente, conecta con el punto magnético central del planeta entero y el inframundo…mi tío Aknadin y mi padre Aknamkanom conocían su existencia pero…Seth les borro la memoria dijo que solamente quería que yo supiera que este lugar era su auténtico patrimonio heredado del dios Seth, lo usa como laboratorio solo para fastidiarlo… ― esos ojos ya no tenían pupilas pero Seto logro enfocarlo de tal forma que logro comprender que lo estaba viendo fijamente― Solamente…debes depositar tu confianza entera en algo quien sea y lo que sea y pedir que seas llevado ante el dios Seth…pero hay una condición― apretó los dientes hasta dejar blancas las encías― Tiene que ser un ente que el dios Seth haya reclamado, es decir una persona muerta hace tiempo y el otro debe ser un ser vivo, este puede ser cualquiera, un animal, una persona, una divinidad…― bajo el rostro reflexivamente, se preguntaba si Seto lograría tal empresa.

― ¿Puede ser quien sea? ― Atem lo vio apremiante y Seto tenía ambos brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

―Si…― respondió el otro sin más― Yo me encargare de lo demás con el Rompecabezas del Milenio y tú deberás hacerlo con el Cetro del Milenio ya que no eres Seth, eres su re-encarnación…

―Está bien― dictamino y volvió a abrir los ojos― Si Kisara…― dijo ese nombre con mucha indulgencia y cariño― Necesita empatía para despertar…y pueden ser quienes yo quiera, bien…―con mucha convicción en la voz espeto un: ― Te escojo a ti como al ser vivo, eres al único al que le depositaria confianza plena― Atem se sonrojo ante tal halago― Y a…Kaiba Gozaburo como el ente muerto…

―S-Seto…― Atem no podía si quiera respirar del shock― ¿Estás seguro? ― lo vio seriamente, pensaba en el bienestar de Kaiba y este solo lo vio muerto del aburrimiento.

―Más seguro que alguno de mis Jets enano ya muévete que nos quedan solo tres horas…― Kaiba lucia bastante calmado. Atem solamente asintió. Confiaba en el juicio de su mejor amigo― ¿Qué tenemos que hacer aparte de eso? ― espeto ese cuestionamiento duramente.

―Dame el cetro, yo te daré el rompecabezas, luego debemos poner las manos en la corona de la cabeza del contrario y cerrar los ojos, yo me encargo del resto― sonrió plácidamente y muy conforme el regente de Egipto.

―Está bien― Seto suspiro, intercambiaron Objetos Milenarios y luego se tomaron de la cabeza cerrando los ojos, Atem comenzó a recitar rezos en egipcio antiguo y a su señal: Kaiba debía pensar en quienes escogió para ir a los dominios del dios Seth y así coacciono, sintió como era jalando desde sus entrañas repentinamente pero fue solo un segundo, al siguiente ya se encontraba en otro lugar. Escudriño ende redor con sus orbes nuevamente azules, era un espacio de una negrura infinita incomprensible para quienes no vieran bien puesto que el CEO podía ver cada color desprendiéndose de cada núcleo de cada ínfimo átomo que conformaba ese lugar, era el mismísimo espacio sideral. No necesitaba ser un genio aunque ya lo fuera para saber que era él mismo parado firmemente un sitio que carecía de la concepción de la idea del suelo, su traje estaba intacto podía sentirlo sobre su piel, su cabello corto y prolijamente peinado, estaba de manos empuñadas y al fin se dignó a mirar al acompañante que tenía en la brecha hacia el dios Seth, sabía que estaba frente a él pero no le daba la menor importancia, necesitaba analizar cada rincón de ese sitio mientras estuviera allí.

―Seto…― Kaiba afilo los ojos y subió en mentón apenas el hombre maduro frente a él le hablo, seguía con el traje y saco anticuados de siempre, esa pose dura y frígida, regio y ese rostro lleno de arrugas pero como una severidad imponente, aunque no le llegaba a la sombra de los talones a Kaiba Seto, nunca lo hizo y menos estando ahora muerto― ¿Tú en un lugar como este? ―sonrió pedante de medio lado explayando su pútrida soberbia por doquier haciendo aspavientos aparentemente relajados― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― el hombre materializo un puro enorme con dos dedos y comenzó a fumar de forma copiosa mientras cerraba los ojos y luego volatizaba el humo.

―Las preguntas capciosas: Ahórratelas ¿Quieres? ― El que fuere una vez el padre adoptivo de Kaiba Seto y Mokuba se encogió de hombros dolorosamente, la voz de Seto detono en sus oídos como gradas de perdigones, vio directamente a los ojos del más joven y los delgados tímpanos de hielo de Gozaburo se quebraron ante la inmensidad del mar ártico entero que vivía en los ojos de Seto, se sintió cohibido y mortalmente reacio a seguirle hablando, pero estaban ahí por una razón― Gozaburo, sabes que NO tendría nada que hacer aquí y MENOS en tú presencia si no fuera algo de vida o muerte― Seto bramaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero el grosor y severidad de su voz seguían siendo latigazos a la carne del rostro del mayor quien no se dignaba a mirarlo de frente, Seto se cruzó fuertemente de brazos y ladeo un poco la cabeza― ¿Estos son los supuestos dominios del dios conocido como Seth de la cultura egipcia? ― Kaiba Gozaburo se impresiono al escuchar eso por dos razones. Uno: Seto NUNCA le preguntaba nada a nadie, él siempre tenía una respuesta a cualquier cuestionamiento y dos: Estaba preguntándole a ÉL específicamente algo con un fin establecido y no estaba siendo un total pedante ni le remarcaba el odio que sentía por su persona usando eufemismos: ― ¡Tengo el tiempo encima! ¡Sera mejor que hables de una puta vez para que te regreses a ese panteón alimentar gusanos y yo pueda cumplir mi empresa, Kaiba Gozaburo! ― Esta bien, Seto no seguía igual a como lo recordaba, estaba infinitas veces peor y eso lo amedrentaba a puntos de ilógico razonamiento.

―Estamos en un preámbulo antes de llegar a los dominios del dios Seth…― le respondió el hombre mayor sentía cada partícula temblar pero aun así se mantuvo serio. Al ver que su hijo adoptivo solo lo miraba aburrido se sorprendió aún más, Seto solamente medito algo por lo bajo y repentinamente alzo un brazo en su dirección y el grito bestial de Kisara echa la Bestia Blanca de Ojos Azules salió en la defensa de Seto dejando atónito al espíritu de Kaiba Gozaburo y dándole una increíble vida y fulgor dorados y plateados a ese reino de oscuridad. Kisara en la forma del: Ultimate Neo-Blue Eyes Dragón estaba realmente furiosa.

―Este NO es el Reino de las Sombras…créeme ya me han pateado el culo hasta allá…― afilo los ojos de forma peligrosa y Gozaburo trago durísimo su propio aliento― ¿Pensabas pintarme un escenario desolador y lleno de oscuridad como cuando estabas vivo? ― Kaiba rio genuinamente divertido por lo bajo y luego soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que Kisara rugiera a modo de secundar a su dueño― ¡No puedo creer que sigas PENSADO que caería en esos trucos! ― el joven CEO solo detuvo su risa y vio con una luz renovada latiendo en los ojos azules a quien lo adoptase de ese orfanato junto a su hermanito menor solo al perder una apuesta por un juego de ajedrez― ¿Hay que pagarte un precio para ver al dios Seth a ti o me equivoco en mi silogismo? ― Kaiba Gozaburo solamente miraba al suelo sin mediar palabra― Por una razón te escogí como puente y no a quienes quieran que hayan sido mis padres biológicos…o cualquier buen cristiano muerto, honestamente hubiera escogido a Tesla pero luego hablare con todos los muertos que se me de mi gana…― Kaiba Seto se acercó a quien fuere su esclavista y torturador durante toda su infancia y niñez― ¿Te digo una cosa viejo decrepito? Si no fuera por todo el odio que despedías…todo el maltrato que me infringiste y los malos modos y ejemplos que presencie de tu parte…jamás habría sabido cómo crear un Imperio correctamente…jamás hubiera visto la verdadera luz de un autentico visionario― sonrió lleno de autoridad y la luz plateada de Obelisko lo cubrió― Así que debo agradecerte el haber sido un bastardo mayor conmigo…porque de ese modo me prepare para construir el siguiente pilar de la evolución humana…así que…no me queda más que perdonarte…― Seto había dado su brazo a torcer y Kaiba Gozaburo comenzó a levantar la cabeza con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos y su figura se estaba desintegrando como si estuviera echo de arena― Mejor quítate de mi camino anciano…―Seto lo paso de largo refulgiendo luz mientras caminaba y dejando a la figura marchita de Gozaburo romperse tras él, no obstante la voz vieja, miserable y cansada de su padre adoptivo detuvo su andar un segundo nada más.

―No voy a preguntar como conseguiste volverte lo más maravilloso que el mundo actual pueda tener…tampoco como lograste ser mil veces más hombre que yo a los doce años…es obvio hasta para mí que eres un padre ejemplar. Puesto que Mokuba es un niño que despide alegría y responsabilidad en su mirada…pero si quiero saber: ¿Por qué me perdonas…Seto? ― Gozaburo estaba llorando lágrimas marchitas y que no tenían más significado que el hecho de la confusión y la admiración que lo podría volver a matar.

―No soy tú― fue todo lo que Kaiba Seto le respondió a la figura que se desintegraba tras él― No hay otra explicación…para ti― lo vio sobre el hombro con autentico poder y con el alma en paz, no guardaría rencor hasta el día de su muerte como el Sacerdote Seth, eso sería estúpido para él― Alguien muy sabio me dijo…que los errores del pasado se repiten si no aprendes de él…― dicho esto Seto cruzo hasta los dominios del dios Seth y Kaiba Gozaburo se deshizo en luz detrás suyo no sin que antes el murmullo de sus últimas palabras llegaran a los oídos del joven CEO.

―Me enorgullezco de ti…― Kaiba solo cerro los ojos y continuo caminando. No sin antes sonreír encantado de sí mismo y alzar el brazo derecho levantando el pulgar a modo de despedida, no había rencores, no había más que seguir adelante por el bien de un futuro mayor.

Dominios de su Eminencia el dios Seth: Fuera del Tiempo y el Espacio.

―…― Kaiba estaba malditamente confundido…― ¿Qué…mierda haces aquí? ― se cruzó de brazos fuertemente con una vena saltándole en la sien: Frente suyo estaba Atem son una perfecta cara de shock con la expresión detenida en el tiempo de estarse comiendo las uñas de la pura ansiedad, antes de que abriera la boca (puesto que el CEO noto como sus ojos estaban cristalizándose) Seto lo callo Ipso Facto: ― Déjame adivinar…― se tomó del puente de la nariz― Tenías que estar aquí como mediador o algo parecido y viste y escuchaste todo…― la expresión del Faraón lo decía todo: ― ¡JODIDO METICHE! ― Atem solamente se acercó al CEO y le conecto un golpe amistoso y lleno de camaradería al hombro, Kaiba vio a otro lado sin disimular su media sonrisa y el Faraón sonrió orgulloso igual viendo a otro lado― ¿Y dónde mierda está el Re…?

―Me vuelves a llamar ''Rey Escorpión''….cría de mierda y vas a enterarte de que los dominios del cabeza de chacal de Anubis es el paraíso a comparación a todo el terror que puedo implantar en tu alma…― la atmosférica voz del dios Seth que era más un eco reverberante y monstruoso se dejó escuchar, Kaiba vio al frente bastante aburrido y noto lo que parecía ser una constelación parlante frente a él los estaba rodeando el mismísimo espacio sideral, pero esta vez era autentico: Lleno de vida explosiva en la forma de energía, súper-novas, nebulosas, enanas blancas y gigantes rojas, estrellas, asteroides, meteoros, y bajo sus pies había hielo, hielo que refulgía colores y lo que parecía ser alrededor volcanes que escupían nitrógeno líquido.

―Te molesta que te llame así y vienes con la hipocresía de talla colosal de decirle a ''Anubis'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Cabeza de Chacal…aunque debo admitir que es muy ingenioso…― Seto soltó una carcajada.

―Lo de decirle Mufasa a mi hermano estuvo increíble: Debo admitirlo no me canso de molestarlo por eso…― Seto solo vio impactado como la aparente constelación del signo zodiacal de Escorpio de casi el mismo tamaño que ese planeta donde estaban parados lo veía con sus ocho ojos blanco neón muy complicemente: No obstante el Faraón presente se palmeo muy fuerte la cara.

― ¡Por Ra! ¡Padre e hijo tenían que ser! ― Tanto el dios Seth como Kaiba lo vieron como a un mal chiste.

― ¿Es mi culpa que seas hijo de Aslan? ― respondió Kaiba.

― ¿Es mi culpa: Querido sobrino que el perfecto gato súper-desarrollado de Atón te sobreproteja mas que ese personaje de película? ¡Y no estés nombrando a nuestro padre solo porque eres su consentido! El Astro Rey es un abuelo demasiado consentidor…

―Oye… ¿Atón y tú son hermanos? ― Kaiba no soporto la curiosidad.

―No te hagas el idiota eso ya lo sabias cría necia…

―Bueno es cierto que creía que Atem y Seth se decían primos solo por formalismo ya que ni Aknadin ni Aknamkanom son sus padres biológicos pero…― se volteo a ver al de ojos rojos con una cara de perfecta lacra estampada― ¡Ósea que todo ''quedo entre familia'' entre ustedes dos! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

― ¡SETO! ― Atem estaba a punto de decapitarlo y estaba muerto del sonrojo― ¡NO SEAS…!

―Oye, oye no te juzgo…por ahí escuche que la carne del primo también se come…

― ¡KAIBA SETO! ― el regente de Egipto estaba a punto de mandar al CEO a conocer formalmente y a detalle al dios Anubis en lugar de terminar de presentárselo al dios Seth.

― ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡Su eminencia no le siga el juego! ― Atem estaba a punto de estallar del sonrojo.

― ¿Por qué no vas a que Amón-Ra te siga fastidiando Khepri Jr.? ― su eminencia el dios Seth se mortífero y aburrido a puntos de espanto: No obstante Atem estaba más rojo que las gigantes rojas que devoraban sistemas solares enteros de fondo.

― ¡Su eminencia! ― el Faraón era presa del bullying en ese momento― ¡Mucho me costó que su eminencia el dios Amón-Ra me soltara para venir aquí a recibir a Seto y…!― fue interrumpido por la voz del CEO quien estaba consternado por la curiosidad:

― ¿Cómo? ―parpadeo un par de veces― Uno: ¿Por qué te hace bullying otra deidad tuya y Dos: A que mierda va eso de Khepri? ¿Cuántos nombres se supones que tienes? ― Kaiba veía a su eterno rival arqueando una ceja.

―Seto no estamos aquí para hablar de mi linaje ni mucho menos de mis nombres de pila o patronímicos…―el de ojos como dos joyas rojas se cruzó fuertemente de brazos obstinado, no obstante el dios Seth hablo por él sin su consentimiento:

―Su nombre completo, si te quieres poner técnico y nobiliario es: Khepri Ra Atum-Atón Necherjet-Dyeser Aten Mercá Ingas Magnanimun Amón-Ra Jr. ― Atem estaba a punto de implotar de la vergüenza y Kaiba se giró a verlo realmente sorprendido y mirando sin disimulo alguno de arriba para abajo― Atem para hacerlo corto para los mortales…― el dios Seth se rio a sus anchas con esa voz cavernosa― Y Amón-Ra es uno de sus medios hermanos…mi querido sobrinito aquí presente es el cachorro más consentido de Júpiter…o Atón y ni se diga de su eminencia mi padre: El Disco Solar o Ra para hacerlo corto…realmente un príncipe sumamente consentido si me preguntas…¿Sobrino quisieras dejar de ser tan formalista? Dile hermano y ya…

― ¡Es un dios! ― bramo furico Atem en su sitio.

―A ti te falta solo un cochino 30% para serlo…sin mencionar que si te dignaras a asumir la jerarquía que otorga el ser un neo-deus se tutearían sin ningún problema…¿Otra vez se burló de lo corta que tienes la melena?

― ¡Tío no sea insolente! ― Atem se cubrió los labios como si hubiera dicho una horrible palabrota.

― ¡Ahí esta! ¿Te costaba mucho decirme tío?

― ¡Ok, ok déjenme ver si entendí! ― Kaiba sentía que tenía para hacerle bullying al Faraón por el resto de la eternidad, casi estaba doblándose de la risa en su sitio― ¿Tienes un nombre descomunal, un dios de tu cultura es hermano mayor insoportable de esos que no pueden vivir sin fastidiar al menor, aparentemente tienes melena y si tú tienes tantos títulos me imagino que Seth también no?

― ¡¿Para que abrió la boca su eminencia Seth?! ― Atem se palmeo la cabeza― Genial tenía suficiente con los apodos sin que Seto supiera nada y ahora…― ironizo al cielo rondando los ojos― ¿Saben? ― zanjo el tema― Hablen rápido no nos queda demasiado tiempo aquí…

―Eso es cierto…me comentabas que mi cría tenía algo que decirme― el dios Seth se apreciaba mortíferamente ofendido, Seto le sonreía con demasiada arrogancia― Adoro esa maldita cara jovencito pero sé que no te vas a hincar ante mí ni mucho menos reconocerme como una deidad o como uno de tus padres…no es una pregunta es una afirmación Seto…

―Pues es muy acertada― Kaiba solo se cruzó de brazos bastante serio― Escuche: Necesito que me diga el método para hacer que su hijo con falda venga a verlo directamente cuando intercambiemos cuerpos y no se largue de aquí hasta que resuelvan sus asuntos…― Kaiba afilo horriblemente los ojos.

―Oh…a eso llamo yo venganza…― el dios Seth se oía entre divertido y bastante acongojado muy melancólico en realidad― Hijo mío: Tu prodigiosidad te hace perfecto ante mis ojos…pero me asesina mil veces en un nano-segundo el hecho de que me niegues tu amor siendo que yo te he colmado del mío desde antes de la concepción de la idea de tu nacimiento…

―Pactemos un trato entonces…― el dios Seth se veía mortalmente interesado casi muriendo del éxtasis de conocer el acuerdo que Kaiba iba a plantearle, este último se paró regio y lo encaro sin ningún miedo o respeto y le apunto con el índice en un gesto inquisidor― Usted y yo charlaremos sobre el asunto de Prana y luego le daré mi veredicto con respecto a mi conversión a la idea de aceptarlo como padre o no…tengo demasiado por descubrir y usted me ha estado lanzando señal tras señal para esclarecer mis cuestionamientos en la forma de términos científicos…― lo vio con la curiosidad nata de cada hombre de ciencia de la actualidad― No puedo negar el hecho de que me he aprovechado de fuerzas que no quiero comprender para mi propio beneficio…el poder me atrae y si es poder y veracidad plena lo que me promete a cambio de lo que le pido le daré un voto de confianza…Rey Escorpión…― le sonrió malévolo y el dios Seth se soltó a reír lleno de algarabía en la forma de explosiones de luz gracias a los volcanes de nitrógeno que poblaban al planeta entero.

― ¡TRATO ECHO HIJO MIO! ― el enorme aguijón del dios Seth iba a impactar en el cuerpo de Kaiba, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Atem iba a intervenir a la voz de ya pero un segundo aguijón dorado y mucho más pequeño salido de la jodida nada intercepto al cósmico aguijón reluctante de veneno― ¡¿Qué crees que haces interviniendo de esa forma Amaretta?!

―Padre lamento mucho haber frustrado tu intento de darle un gesto de cariño al joven Kaiba…― esa voz, era conocida tanto por el CEO como por Atem quien sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo― ¡Pero he de recordarte que es una cría todavía con un carajo! ¡Ni siquiera eso, aun no acepta a la mente colectiva de Prana sigue dentro del huevecillo! ¡¿Lo quieres matar?! ― aquella entidad completamente dorada se manifestó en la conocida y reconocida forma del neo-deus: Armagedón, solo que su apariencia era totalmente diferente: Tenia 24 alas doradas con ojos injertados en ellas escupiendo energía roja neón, cabello dorado exageradamente largo y el mismo traje de General salvo que ahora todo en él era dorado y rojo escarlata o neón.

―Supongo que pase por alto ese detalle…

― ¿Pasaste por alto el hecho de que tu veneno no lo dotaría de amor y energía infinita sino que lo mataría Ipso Facto pues aún es un bebé y ni siquiera te a reconocido como padre? ― Armagedón se oía muy aburrido y se cruzó de brazos― Menos mal estaba viéndolo todo, sino intercedía pudiste haber hecho algo de lo que te podrías haber arrepentido bastante padre...

― ¡Siempre tan sobreprotector: Amaretta! ¡Sacaste todo eso de Marte! ¡Y ni siquiera voy a mencionar todo lo que sacaste de tus abuelas! ― se quejó a viva voz la enorme constelación.

―Sabes muy bien padre que padre/madre Sejmet representa a la matanza y la guerra pero cuando se convierte en Hathor es dulzura, alegría y maternidad…ni siquiera tengo que mencionar a mis queridas abuelas Bastet y Nut …además de que…― recapacito en algo el neo-deus, se volteo hacia Kaiba y le metió de lleno una bofetada bestial con el enorme aguijón, Seto fue a parar a los brazos de Atem quien veía todo tan asustado como el CEO― ¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE DIJISTE ''CARA DE ANOMALIA'' MALDITA CRIA BASTARDA?! ¡REPITELO EN MI PRESENCIA!

― ¡Armagedón…!― Atem intento ser el réferi y también lo mandaron a callar.

― ¡Con tu cara de cachorrito de león pateado no vas a lograr nada ahora por muy cuñado mío que seas Atem! ¡Esta cría malcriada me tiene hasta las tenazas ya! ― bramo colérico el neo-deus― ¡Entre tú y Seth se están ganando una buena paliza! ― El CEO y el Faraón sentían que estaban frente a una versión bizarra de Mahad muy cabreado.

― ¡M-momento! ¿A-Armagedón? ¿Por qué luces…y porque él te está llamando…?― Kaiba se estaba sobando el poderoso golpe del contrario de la mejilla no obstante cerro los ojos cuando vio ese aguijón dorado volver a estrellarse contra su cara pero esta vez el tacto fue tan suave que le curo la herida literalmente― ¿Eh…?

―Eres digno hijo― se dignó a mirarlo― Dedúcelo…― le hizo una especie de ademan de que pensara con la materia gris que tenía dentro del cráneo. Kaiba comprendió en el acto y lo vio intentando comprender.

―Si la Rata Energizer tiene tantos títulos por nombre…Seth y tú igual…y como cambia de forma a cada rato… ¿Tienes varias formas también, no?

― ¡¿Vas a seguir con lo de la Rata Energizer?! ― se quejó el Faraón a viva voz y solo logro que los otros tres presentes lo vieran como a un chiste malo.

― ¿Pedimos tu opinión? ― ese fue Kaiba.

―Te queda el apodo y por cierto tengo muchísimo rato riéndome…― ese el dios Seth.

― ¿Dónde está Amón-Ra para que te haga imposible la vida y dejes hablar a los adultos y al huevecillo este, eh Simba? ― ese fue Armagedón.

―Familia tenían que ser…― Atem opto por quedarse callado definitivamente.

―Entonces― Kaiba encaro al neo-deus― ¿Es algún fetiche tuyo espiar las conversaciones de los demás― prácticamente le iba a ladrar eso pero no quería otra bofetada con un aguijón: Gracias la Gerencia.

―Amaretta tiene el don de la omnipresencia mental…― comento el dios Seth muy aburrido― Además de que siempre está preocupado por mi bienestar…la mayoría de mis hijos son bastante indolentes pero digamos que este pequeño es demasiado especial…el 80% de mis hijos eligen a la oscuridad como regente y el 50% de ellos lo hacen de forma permanente…Amaretta escogió a la luz divina desde antes de nacer…― se oía muy enternecido alegre y orgulloso― Si es la oveja blanca de la familia en términos que tu comprenderías mejor pero por eso mismo es de los más poderosos aunque no dejan de hacerle comentarios bastante altisonantes por demasiado miedo y respeto que le tengan su demás hermanos…¡Aunque yo no me quejo de sus mimos como la cría malcriada de Junior!

―Padre…―Armagedón solamente se palmeo la cara avergonzado.

―Es la verdad mi veneno echo de dulce….― dijo bastante meloso el dios Seth.

―Dejando eso de lado…― Armagedón encaro a Kaiba quien estaba a punto de abrir la boca para burlarse y para preguntar muchas cosas― Te ayudare con eso de traer a Junior a hablar con padre, no te preocupes…no obstante no será sencillo que NO se entere una vez que cambien de cuerpos…agradece que mi cuñado está interviniendo para que Junior no este escuchando todo ahora mismo al intercambiar Objetos Milenarios…

―Ajá si― Seto desvió el tema― ¿Por qué Seth dice que estas rematadamente loco a puntos patológicos si las veces que hemos entablado conversación te oyes sumamente racional? ― Kaiba no comprendía nada y eso era un tabú para él.

―Seth detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con los de su casta…― Atem intervino negando en frustración― Así que solamente se concentra en lo malo…Armagedón solamente pierde un poco el temple cuando está en el campo de batalla del resto es un ser realmente sensato, racional y acomedido…

―Dirás que es un puto santurrón pero apenas escucha disparos se vuelve un sádico de mierda sediento de sangre…otra de las cosas que me enorgullecen y que Junior odia tanto…

― ¡Padre!/ ¡Tío! ― El Faraón y el neo-deus solamente gritaron eso al unísono.

―Bueno en realidad tiene razón…― admitió Armagedón― Pero…

― ¿Entonces eres un jodido bipolar, eh? ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ― Kaiba se echó a reír como un enfermo.

―No debiste hablar…― el dios Seth solamente se soltó a reír, Seto se calló la boca en el acto y Atem se puso más azul que el espacio sideral que los rodeaba del puro pánico.

― ¡AH! ― Seto sintió como lo tomaban del cuello del traje y vio los fulgurantes ojos dorados de Armagedón clamando venganza.

―Muy bien, tú lo pediste…prepárate para perder tu jodida dignidad…y de paso también Junior…― Armagedón solamente chasqueo los dedos y una proyección se hizo presente cual holograma en HD de Kaiba Corp: Ante los atónitos ojos de Kaiba y Atem…estaban Seth y el CEO en su alevosía personal de enseñarse a besar mutuamente. Atem solo atino a ponerse de un jodido rojo radiactivo y afianzar la imagen como un Fundashi hecho y derecho y casi tiene una jodida hemorragia nasal.

― ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAA?! ― Seto estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

―Oh y no es lo mejor…― Armagedón solamente chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y apareció otra imagen, en ella estaba Muto Yugi viendo la misma imagen de un yaoi Hard entre el Sacerdote y el CEO y para variar el penúltimo nombrado estaba en el cuerpo de Kaiba bastante histérico y el pobre Yugi se desmayó en uno de los asientos de la Estación Espacial del puro shock.

―/ ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA?!/ ― Seth estaba al borde de una crisis― / ¡VOY A MATARLOS SETO Y ARMAGEDÓN! ¡SE QUE ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO! ― Seth estaba en la proyección emitiendo luz tanto desde su Cetro del Milenio como de sus ojos, los cuales fulguraban en una energía plateada y por primera vez el blanco aunque realmente atemorizante aguijón de Seth salía a la vista juntos con unos colmillos exageradamente prominentes muy miméticos a los de su medio hermano. En ese momento la proyección se esfumo.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ― Kaiba estaba a punto de matar al neo-deus de alguna forma violenta loca y sin sentido.

―Uno: Así Junior estará lo suficientemente cabreado para venir hasta acá sin patalear mucho. Dos: Se llama venganza inútil. Tres: A eso llamo yo un buen porno gay sin llegar a un punto subidito de tono y cuatro pero NO menos importante: Deberías prestarle tu atención al Faraón ahora mismo…― Kaiba se giró violentamente al de ojos rojos…lo había olvidado por completo…

―Kaiba Seto…― Atem se repuso del ataque de morbosidad solo para pasar a ver a su mejor amigo con ganas REALES de matarlo…ahora mismo sí que esa energía dorada y ser hijo del dios Atón se apreciaba― ¡¿Me besaste a mi primero luego a Seth y por ultimo a mi Aibou hace unos minutos dándote gusto con los tres y NO PENSABAS DECIR UN CARAJO MALDITO OPORTUNISTAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ― bramo tan alto que el espacio entero retumbo.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo! ― lamentablemente el dios Seth tuvo que intervenir junto a varias deidades más para calmar la furia de Atem en ese preciso momento…Armagedón solamente estaba viendo todo y grabándolo a detalle en su memoria…la proyección de recuerdos era una habilidad realmente útil cuando se accedía al nivel de neo-deus junto a la omnipresencia mental ciertamente…

N/A: Saben que continuaraaaaaaaaa…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencia 1: Para entender el inicio de este manuscrito es necesario haber visto primero la última película de la franquicia: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of The Dimensions, si aun así deseas leerlo al principio te vas a llevar por delante no solo un tremendo Spoiler, sino que además es del FINAL de la película. Si aún no la has visto en la página web: AnimeID. Puedes encontrar la película subtitulada al español. Advertencia 2: Esto contiene Lemon. Advertencia 3: Lenguaje soez, temática religiosa, política y científica, modificaciones cronológicas leves, esto es un escrito que se maneja sin ánimos de ofender al lector. Recordemos que la trama se desarrolla en el antiguo Egipto y uno de los protagónicos no solo es de la actualidad, sino que mentalmente esta adelantado varios siglos en lo que respecta a la vanguardia.**_

 **Dimensión Distorsionada**

…

 **Actualidad. Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.**

― ¡Joven Muto! ¡JOVEN MUTO! ― Seth estaba entrando en desesperación. Yugi no paraba de decir incoherencias medio muerto en la silla y le estaba saliendo un hilo de sangre por la nariz y aun medio inconsciente tenía un marcado y profundo sonrojo― ¡REACCIONE! ¡POR EL AMOR DE RA! ― Seth quería arrancarse el cabello o el de Kaiba en su defecto― **¡JURO QUE VOY A DESMEMBRAR A ARMAGEDÓN Y AL JOVEN SETO POR ESTA INSOLENCIA!**

― ¡En primer lugar usted y mi hermano tienen toda la culpa por ser un par de pervertidos y confabulados! ― Mokuba estaba metido en todo el rollo, puesto que los gritos de furia homicida de Seth se escucharon hasta donde el menor de los CEO's estaba y decir que estar dando un conferencia vía celular en la otra punta de la Estación Espacial que estaba casi a un kilómetro cuadrado de distancia y escuchar repentinamente los tartáricos gritos furicos de Seth y luego ir corriendo a petición (gritos de socorro) de la computadora maestra y encontrar a un Yugi medio muerto de una aparente hemorragia nasal y a un Seth en el cuerpo de su hermano con una apariencia bastante sub-real y francamente perturbadora hicieron que Mokuba reaccionara como todo niño rico protegido por un cuerpo de seguridad las 24 horas del día desde que tenía uso de sus facultades mentales…― **¡No tuviera ese balazo en el aguijón que aparentemente** _ **tiene**_ **si no hubiera entrado en crisis en vez de ser maduro para con la situación!** ―…niño rico hermano menor de Kaiba Seto y entrenado en artes marciales chinas, defensa personal de las boinas verdes estadounidenses y ser un tirador experto con una calibre 40 todo el tiempo encima de su persona. Seth se quedó francamente asustado cuando vio a Mokuba entrar de repente con una cara de circunstancias y apenas verlo en su apariencia de semi-dios cambiar su expresión radicalmente y al siguiente segundo tener a un mini-sicario al lado gritándole: _Quieto ahí cara de anomalía, aléjese de Yugi y dígame donde está el Sacerdote Seth o le abro la tapa de los sesos_. Seth se sintió francamente orgulloso. Su cara le recordó la vez que Keops lo venció en combate por primera vez. Francamente Seth ya comenzaba a preocupar cada vez que se perdía en sus recuerdos como si alguna entidad supernatural le estuviera hablando y encomendado una misión divina como a Noé o a Moisés, puesto que verlo sonreírle al techo era raro pero verlo haciéndolo con esa apariencia fue francamente espeluznante para Mokuba quien casi le pega otro tiro solo para que reaccionara al darse cuenta de que ''el cara de anomalía'' iba vestido con uno de los trajes más caros de su hermano…

― ¡Nadie tenía porque enterarse! ― reitero Seth palmeándose la frente, ya tenía su apariencia normal para alegría de Mokuba aunque realmente al niño se le hacía muy familiar ese aguijón blanco casi plateado, lo atribuyo a las reticencias mentales de ser la re-encarnación del Faraón Keops, lo más seguro era que este más de una vez vio a su padre en ese estado. Conociendo como conocía a su hermano mayor quien podía pasar de ser un completo estoico a un rotundo peligro y siendo Seth su vida pasada era solo cuestión de sumar dos más dos― ¡Esto no lo tenía que saber el Joven Muto! ― Hacia aspavientos desesperado y mortificado.

― ¡Pues hubiera pensado en eso antes de besuquearse y manosearse con mi hermano! ― el solo recordar al de ojos azules hizo que el menor ahí presente se tomara el puente de la nariz con hastió― ¡Kaiba Seto con un demonio! ¡¿Siempre tienes que pensar con la cabeza de abajo cuando se trata de Yugi?!― Mokuba tenía un ataque de indignación y Seth se sorprendió de oír al menor usar ese lenguaje, obviamente le había contado que se había besado con su hermano solo porque le había lanzado la indirecta de que Muto Yugi preferiría que lo besara con más dulzura tal cual él lo sabía hacer y Kaiba no dejaba atrás un reto por indirecto que fuera ― ¡Bastante tuve con dar testimonios a la prensa internacional para salvaguardar la imagen pública de la empresa cuando deliberadamente el Embajador de Irán se le insinuó a Yugi luego de perder en un duelo contra él, el año pasado! ― cierto Embajador de Irán era un hombre relativamente joven y curiosamente era un completo metiche― ¡Mi hermano enloqueció le declaro la guerra nuclear a su país por video llamada directamente a la O.N.U! ¡Tuve que tergiversar mucha información y sobornar a demasiada gente **! ¡Todo por culpa del barba de cairel estrafalario de Zade-Al!**

― ¿Barba de cair…?― Seth pareció reflexionar ante ese apelativo tan familiar para él y entre-cerro los ojos bastante seguro de que ese presentimiento que tenía era acertado― Computadora proyecta una foto del Embajador de Irán Zade-Al…― inmediatamente el rostro de un muy moderno Emperador Sherezade pero de piel caucásica y ojos negros y un carísimo traje Zegna de 58.000$ y la misma cara de narciso arrogante apareció ante los ojos de Seth― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿NI EN ESTA ÉPOCA PIENSA CAMBIAR ESA ACTITUD?! **¡ESE IMBECIL!** ― Seth parecía presa de la furia de nuevo― ¡NUNCA SOPORTO EL QUE ATEM LE HICIERA DESPLANTES Y AL PARECER QUIERE SEGUIR INTENTANDOLO AHORA CON YUGI!

― ¿Puedo saber de qué me perdí? ― Mokuba no entendía ni madres y Seth estaba con un lio armado él solo, mientras Mokuba se debatía entre conseguirle ayuda psicológica a Seth y este último exclamaba cosas en egipcio antiguo que tenían que ver con cagarse en todo el árbol genealógico de Sherezade o Zade-Al o como él quisiera llamarse ahora: Yugi comenzaba a despertar por su cuenta.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― el sonrojo en sus níveos pómulos parecía ser crónico, se cubrió la boca con una mano y luego vio entre horrorizado y maravillado al Sacerdote Seth quien ahora quería huir como alma que lleva su padre…― ¡¿Sacerdote Seth puede explicarme lo que acabo de ver?! ― Yugi se incorporó de su asiento violentamente y francamente el menor estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que Seth se encogiera de hombros ante ese grito ― ¡¿No piensa responderme?!

― ¡El joven Seto y yo solamente queríamos complacerlos a usted y a mi Faraón! ― Argumento en defensa de la integridad de su hombría puesto que Yugi se veía bastante molesto y si Mokuba casi le abre la tapa de los sesos quizá Yugi atentara contra algo aún más sagrado para un hombre aunque estuviera en el aún más sagrado cuerpo de Seto…― Le ruego acepte mis discup- ― ese abrazo de anaconda al cuello que casi lo mando con su queridísimo Faraón (que ignoraba estaba a armando tremendo alboroto en los dominios del dios Seth en ese preciso instante) de parte de Yugi lo sorprendió quizás demasiado.

― ¡¿Disculparlo?! ― lo vio como si hubiera perdido un tornillo― ¡Debo darle las gracias! ― Yugi se veía realmente feliz de la vida― ¡Creía que había sido una alucinación demasiado real pero Kaiba si me beso hace unas horas! Fue demasiado caballeroso como para creérmelo a la primera... ― Seth agrando los ojos realmente espantado y sonrojado y Mokuba no hizo más que verlos a los dos por turnos ya sin comprender un carajo y bastante impresionado de lo pervertido que resulto ser Yugi.

― ¡¿Usted sigue consiente de eso?! ― miro su Cetro del Milenio como pidiéndole explicaciones a las almas de Kul Elna por esa aparente traición― ¡No debía recordar eso! ― Seth analizo la situación y ahora se venía fijando que había un punto dorado con la forma de un triángulo invertido brillando intermitentemente en la frente de Muto Yugi― ¡Por Osiris bendito: Olvide por completo que usted es uno de los niños benditos para formar a la mente de Prana y además es la re-encarnación de Atem! ― se palmeo MUY fuerte la frente― ¡Él es 80% un dios! ¡Obviamente los poderes del Cetro del Milenio no iban a funcionar con usted!

― ¿No funciona el cetro con el Faraón? ― cuestiono Mokuba arqueando una ceja de forma bastante seria y luego vio como Yugi se tocaba el triángulo en su frente sintiendo el leve calor que salía de este.

―No…― Seth rodo los ojos fastidiado― Atem tiene el privilegio de que ningún Objeto Milenario surta efecto en él…― sonrió gatunamente de forma repentina y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo para luego espetar un: ― lo bueno es que no necesito el Cetro del Milenio para que se crea mis bromas o mentiras blancas…como esa vez que le dije que los melocotones y los duraznos eran frutas diferentes y se lo creyó rotundamente… ¡Pff! ¡JAJAJAJA!

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Los melocotones son duraznos que se conservan en almíbar! ― Mokuba no sabía si reír o llorar― ¡¿Cómo le creyó eso?!

―Atem desconfía de todo el mundo circundante, nadie vivo o muerto le puede ver la cara de idiota…pero cuando se trata de mi me cree ciegamente…le digo que es demasiado inocente aunque aprendió a no caer tan seguido en mis trampas…

― ¡¿Es enserio lo de los melocotones?! ― La voz decepcionada y enojada de Yugi los saco a los dos de su conversación y lo vieron raro.

― ¿A qué viene eso? ― pregunto Seth sin entender nada. Yugi e puso bastante rojo de furia.

― ¡Kaiba me dijo exactamente lo mismo una vez en la preparatoria! ― El de ojos morados quería matar al CEO― ¡Estábamos en la cafetería y se habían acabado los melocotones para el postre y el muy cretino me dijo que plantara un árbol si tanto quería uno y cuando le pregunte si el durazno no era lo mismo me dijo que no!

― ¡Y ahí vas tú y le creíste! ― Seth se echó a reír de un modo que pareció que Kaiba había vuelto a tomar el control de su cuerpo…

―Realmente que el amor patológico que se tienen trascendió vidas…― Mokuba sudo a la tatarabuela de las gotas estilo anime al escuchar tamaña tontería― No sé quién de los dos es peor si Seto o usted padre…― Mokuba ironizo al cielo― Son de lo peor…nunca creí que usted también fuera igual de depravado con esos temas…― Mokuba aprendería que nunca debía decirle depravado a Seth si no quería un trauma.

―Bien jovencito déjame informarte que le dije sobre Aamira y tus planes absurdos a tu hermano, así que mejor prepárate…― le sonrió de una forma tan tierna y dulce que dolía, era un claro: _Estas jodido_.

― **¡¿Qué usted hizo que?!** ― el grito de Mokuba resonó por todo el espacio exterior― ¡ROMPIO SU PROMESA DELIBERADAMENTE! ― Mokuba ya iba pensando en sacar esos pasaportes falsificados que tenía en su caja fuerte con tema de _Kuriboh alado_ que tenía bajo su cama.

― ¡ES POR TU BIEN!

― ¡ES USTED UN TRAIDOR!

―Mokuba estoy seguro de que tu hermano va a entenderlo― intento Yugi ser el réferi y se ganó la mirada homicida de Mokuba, cosa que impresiono a Muto horriblemente.

― ¡No seas hipócrita Muto! ¡Hace cinco segundos querías dejar eunuco a mi hermano mayor siendo que tienes demasiadas fantasías depravadas con él!

― ¡¿No que no querías oír nada del tema?! ― Yugi estaba bastante azorado. Ciertamente le había visto cara de sexólogo a Seth durante todo ese tiempo que se la pasaba yendo a la Estación Espacial o llamándolo en medio de las noches.

― ¡Ustedes creen que soy un niño todavía! ― espeto serio y cruzándose de brazos para luego pasar a sonreír de forma altanera y seductivamente arrogante, mucho más interesada en el chantaje que la cara que le mostro a Divá teniéndolo cautivo― Yo soy la célula de inteligencia secundaria de todo Kaiba Corp. La información por mínima que sea pasa por mi hermano y luego por mi antes de llegar a cualquier archivo informático, sus conversaciones aunque banales, triviales y dignas más de dos comadres que de hombres mayores que **yo** debían ser previamente analizadas para sacarle provecho a cualquier fuga de información. Se llama protocolo de seguridad y lo manejo desde los seis años― se sumido de hombros vanagloriándose― Así que cada confesión indecorosa que le hiciste a padre sobre mi hermano y viceversa puede ser y va a ser usada en sus contras si se atreven a volverme a faltar al respeto. No creo que quieran **TANTO** material para bullying y torturas idílicas a dos pares de genios y cínicos patológicos como Kaiba Seto y el Faraón Atem…¿Oh si caballeros? ― Yugi y Seth pegaron la mandíbula inferior del suelo. Ahora que lo notaban, Mokuba era un peligro y ciertamente ya no era un niño. Iba a cumplir quince años, un adolescente hecho y derecho y su apariencia aniñada estaba siendo remplazada por la influencia genética y la convivencia con su hermano, realmente hasta casi estaba del tamaño de Yugi así que este último apunto mentalmente no meterse con Mokuba a menos que quisiera a otro CEO llamándole Hobbit en esa corporación. Ante las negativas de sus respectivos blancos de chantaje Mokuba sonrió complacido― Muy bien. Entonces ¿De qué iba el asunto antes de la escenita yaoi entre usted y mi hermano? ― Seth y Yugi recapacitaron y salieron de su asombro.

―Bueno, estábamos hablando del asunto de la guerra, preparaba al Joven Muto para ir a conocer a las filas de Armagedón... ― Seth se tomó del puente de la nariz― Una cosa es que él solo quisiera que el Joven Seto y el Joven Muto fueran con él…pero tiene el permiso de Ra, nuestro padre en común y su padre/madre a quien no quisieran contradecir…si aprecian a la vida en general…― el rostro de Seth se puso increíblemente más morado que los ojos de Yugi ahí presente― la diosa Sejmet es demasiado sanguinaria, aunque es cierto que se convierte en la dulzura misma por las tardes al tomar la forma de la diosa Hathor, Ra una vez tuvo que detener sus matanzas hacia los hombres en Egipto por su insolencia contra él creando ríos de aguardiente y tiñéndolos de rojo para que esta bebiera sin control pensando que era sangre humana y no matara a lo que quedaba de su pueblo aun cuando fue orden suya que ella los escarmentara…por irreverentes― un horrible escalofrió recorrió la espina de Seth y los rostros de Mokuba y Yugi eran más sombríos y estaban más eclipsados con una filosofía oscura más pérfida y a la vez entrañable que una prosa trágica de Edgar Allan Poe― No. Simplemente no se puede ir en contra de los mandatos de ellos.

― ¿Y qué me dice del dios Seth…?― Mokuba, guiado por su instinto mediador y diplomático totalmente nato abrió la boca y se ganó la misma mirada paternalista y estricta de Seto de parte del Sacerdote Seth. El menor de los CEO's solamente se cuadro cual militar en su sitio y espero ordenes, pensó por un momento que su hermano había vuelto a su cuerpo, Seth se dio cuenta de esto al ver los en los ojos de Mokuba ese respeto que rayaba en el temor de decepcionarlo y suavizo la mirada de golpe.

―Lo lamento― sonrió por lo bajo― ¿Puse una cara muy atemorizante no? ― puso una mano en el corto cabello castaño y se relajó de golpe algo avergonzado.

―Jure que era mi hermano de nueva cuenta― Mokuba jalo oxigeno de nuevo a sus pulmones.

―Igual yo…― Yugi realmente sonó decepcionado y tuvo el cinismo de no disfrazarlo a lo que Seth sintió que deliberadamente le habían dado una patada por el culo lejos del cuerpo de Kaiba y Mokuba no pudo evitar reírse bastante alto muy cínico.

― ¡Jajajaja! ¡No disimulas lo MUCHO que quieres ver a mi hermano! ¿Debo comenzar a decirte _Ni-chan_ , Yugi? ― el mencionado Rey de los Duelos adquirió todos los tonos del círculo cromático con esa pregunta, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares provocando que Seth quitara la cara de puro sarcasmo que era un grito de: _No me quieras TANTO Joven Muto_. Para pasar a enternecerse, realmente había olvidado por un segundo que: Al no haber un término para ''Cuñado'' en Japón, decirle ''Hermano o Hermana'' al pretendiente o pretendienta designado de un tu verdadero consanguíneo/a era el equivalente a cuñado/a ciertamente.

―Muy bien, retomando lo anterior― comenzó Seth sentándose de nueva cuenta y mirando las estrellas del espacio exterior, la taza con café saturado de azúcar reposaba a su lado volatizando el vapor de su calorífico gusto a la atmosfera con gravedad artificial, suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia sus dos interlocutores― Armagedón solo tiene a lo mejor de lo mejor y a la lealtad misma echas hombres y mujeres o seres andróginos como parte de sus ejércitos…―puso sus dedos en torno a su mentón haciendo un ademan pensativo― Él: Va más allá de todo protocolo establecido a la hora de reclutar…― su mirada se tornó indescifrable a ese punto― Es literalmente escoger a David's para luchar contra Goliat's. Todos tienen un potencial interno mil veces más fuerte que el enemigo a combatir. Puede ser una inteligencia abismal, un potencial oculto, una virtud, un dote, un trasfondo en sus mentes. Todas las índoles de la creación misma están entre sus filas y por sobre todo es mortíferamente estricto. Reconozco que da la vida por sus soldados pero el que le llegue a fallar, decepcionar o peor aún…traicionar― trago extremadamente duro pasando una mano por el cabello de Seto acomodando los mechones que se habían levantado de forma imperceptible― Acaba sucumbiendo a destinos peores que la muerte misma…no es posible librarse de un castigo de Armagedón…sea o no él quien lo haya mandado a ejecutar…― Seth tuvo que respirar hondamente― Si hay algo que no quiero reconocer y lo hago ahora es que…realmente las traiciones que ha sufrido Armagedón han ameritado que sea tan estricto y radical, no estamos hablando de cosas comunes. Él puede perdonar cosas que se ven en los ejércitos actuales de este plano que serían considerados crímenes de guerra solo si se arrepienten de corazón ante él…―suspiro cansado― desgraciadamente para ellos aunque este la posibilidad ahí latente de volver a sus filas y salvarse… nunca pasa por sus cabezas tomarla y eso ha hecho que desiertos se tornen bosques llenos de cadáveres empalados…― Yugi estaba realmente callado y serio. No obstante subió la vista lleno de convicción y se dirigió a Seth.

―Por lo que me cuentas sobre tu medio hermano Sacerdote Seth…los crímenes cometidos contra él ni siquiera deberían merecer perdón y justamente eso les otorga él…― Seth abrió los ojos realmente impresionado y sin cavilaciones― Dices que arriesga la vida por ellos, que puede considerar y dar el perdón a lo que conocemos aquí como un CRIMEN DE GUERRA― Yugi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño― ¿Por qué traicionaría a una persona o semi-dios o lo que sea de una forma tal que con el tiempo se volviera un radical que augura muerte hacia esas faltas? ¿Puedes darme algún ejemplo de alguno que lo haya traicionado? ― Yugi hizo un ademan explicativo con la mano, dando a conocer su punto. Necesitaba una respuesta.

―Realmente…― Seth estaba mudo a ese punto― Realmente…no lo conozco― rio adolorido por lo bajo― No conozco a mi hermano…pero puedo dar un solo ejemplo y ese soy yo mismo…― Mokuba y Yugi se impresionaron con esa abierta declaración y aguardaron expectantes lo que el Sacerdote quería dar a entender― Dentro de toda la casta de mis hermanos…por los dioses que todos son unos malditos engendros que alaban a la oscuridad misma, pero…Armagedón siempre escogió a la luz divina, es el más temido, respetado…pero aun así cuando uno de nosotros **yo** en este caso hemos necesitado intervención al sentirnos abatidos por las pruebas de vida del dios Seth…él siempre está interponiendo su aguijón con el suyo y haciéndolo entrar en razón…― Seth quiso llorar pero en su lugar se palmeo la cara y cubrió su semblante― Nunca le he dado las gracias ni una vez…

―Eres de lo peor…― Mokuba estaba decepcionado, estaba atónito en realidad.

―Eso explica lo de la cría malcriada…― Yugi no daba crédito a lo que escucho.

― ¿No conoces a tu propio hermano, y dices que ha hecho favores como esos todo el tiempo por ti hacia alguien que _detestas_? ― El menor de los CEO's no entendía eso de no conocer a un hermano siendo que él podría escribirle su autobiografía al de ojos azules sin anotar nada previamente.

―Creo que Kaiba perdonaría a Gozaburo con toda seguridad y mira que conocí brevemente al sujeto, creo que es más inteligente que tu ciertamente― Yugi afirmaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mokuba de brazos cruzados y cada comentario era una flecha figurativa que se le clavaba a Seth con todo la gracia de un señalamiento de animación japonesa.

― ¡Bueno! ― Seth solamente quería cambiar el puto tema por el bien de la paz mental. SU paz mental― ¿Tomo eso como un _no me importa formar parte de las filas de un tipo con el conocido nombre bíblico del augurio del fin de los tiempos_? ― Su sonrisa era forzada.

―Que yo sepa en una de las tantas adaptaciones interpretativas de la Biblia _Armagedón_ era el nombre de la isla donde los refugiados que serían salvos del verdadero apocalipsis permanecerían hasta ser llevados a la luz de la vida eterna…también hacen referencias al monte o valle en otras versiones de Gong y Magog de la mitología judeocristiana que es donde el pueblo de Israel aguarda esperar la última batalla porque en sí ''Armagedón'' significa última batalla en la mayoría de las versiones que concuerdan…― ambos mayores vieron a Mokuba con cara de: _¿Un Kaiba que sabe de referencias bíblicas?_ Este se dio cuenta en el acto y parpadeo dos veces captándolo todo― Oigan, primero: El único que es ateo porque quiere es mi hermano. Segundo: Los dos somos teólogos, angiólogos y demonologos graduados, son también ramas de investigación y análisis cultural y como a cada área de la vida que requiere _estudio_ se le clasifica como ciencia…―puntualizo― mi hermano la estudio, también conoce de memoria la mitología, el monoteísmo y politeísmo de todas las culturas del planeta …solo evito deliberadamente a la egipcia, imagino que fue por sus memorias dolidas para con usted Sacerdote Seth…― Yugi y Seth tenían la quijada por los suelos― ¿Padre, si sabe que a mi hermano le gusta aprovechar todo el conocimiento del mundo para su beneficio y que usted también lo hace para que tiene esa cara de circunspecto...? ―pregunto bastante libertino y serio para luego mirar al de ojos amatista― Yugi tu cara de: _Hay salvación para el alma de mi amado y no quepo en mi alegría_. Me está asustando **de verdad** …― Mokuba cada vez impresionada más a los dos ''adultos'' presentes. Seth solo pudo llegar con él y acariciarle el cabello de forma casi robótica, a ese punto Mokuba sonreía como un conejito inocente (lo cual no era) pero si Seto o bueno su doble de milenios en el pasado lo mimaba por ser listo no podía desaprovechar.

―Bien TÚ me enorgulleces niño pedante y TÚ eres definitivamente la re-encarnación de Keops…― Seth se palmeo tan duro la cara con una sonrisa de idiota loco de alegría que no sabía si reír o llorar, carajo― Apuesto que si te digo el nombre completo de Armagedón captarías cosas que yo no…Keops tenía el sagrado don del entendimiento infinito…― sonrió tan pedante que podría decirse que el pecado de la soberbia de FMA se quedaba bien pendejo y estaríamos hablando de la versión del manga― Haber te lo voy a decir …si eres tan listo niño genio: Telum Divina Vitae Veteris Virtue Aeternum Amaretta Armagedón…

―Arma divina, vida eterna de la antigüedad compenetración eterna de la exquisita virtud ultimo guerrero de la luz…― respondió Mokuba convencido en su totalidad de lo que decía y antes de que los tres presentes hicieran nada una luz plateada los cubrió absorbiéndolos de golpe y dejando vacía la Estación Espacial de Kaiba Corp.

 **Dominios de su Eminencia el dios Seth. Lugar Fuera del Tiempo y Espacio.**

― **¡QUE TE CALMES JOVENCITO ME OBLIGAS A SER DRASTICO!** ― Ciertamente la escena que se veía era digna de un cuadro de arte surrealista. Un imponente sol dorado con la forma de un león realmente enorme y de una melena más que magnifica rugía a todo pulmón haciendo estallar galaxias enteras, pues podía ser literalmente un astro gritándole a su vástago pero Atem seguía tamborileando el pie en el suelo viendo todo con hastió y obstinación mientras cruzado de brazos estaba en medio de un litigio con su padre dando a entender su punto de vista.

― **Oh, si tan drástico eres Atón que regañas a tu cachorro con el tamaño de un león ordinario…** ― el dios Seth estaba bastante aburrido― **¡¿Te recuerdo que intento asesinar a mi cría?!** ― dijo como si el no controlara a la vida y a la muerte: Kaiba estaba viéndolo todo con el rostro bastante descolocado y sutilmente escondido detrás de un Armagedón que también estaba de mediador evitando que se cometiera un asesinato o crimen pasional en su defecto.

―Tío tiene que ponerle más carácter a Atem…prácticamente está a punto de acicalarlo para que se calme― puntualizo Armagedón y luego vio al dios Seth― Padre no actué como si no pudiera revivir a esta larva si algo le pasa, lo está asustando…― ahora se dirigía al Faraón quien solo lo miro buscando su apoyo― No me voy a poner de tu lado tampoco cuñado…la cara de charrito no funcionara esta vez…

― **Esa no te la crees ni tu Amaretta ¡Pff!** ― el dios Seth estaba bastante divertido para con la situación.

― **¿Cuántas veces no has caído rendido ante los ojitos de mi cachorrito consentido?** ― Atón quiso reírse muy fuerte, Atem se ganó una lamida a la mejilla y también el eterno bullying de Kaiba Seto quien lo patrocino con su risa estridente.

―No es por nada cuñado pero realmente si tengo que dar testimoniales sobre quien me consiente más si tú o mi padre yo diría que tú…― Atem le sonrió bastante alegre. Y logro con eso que el mencionado arqueara el aguijón sintiéndose descubierto.

―Ok, todos ustedes se lo buscaron: ¿Quieren que mis abuelas y mi madre se metan en este lio?

― **¡NO!** ― El grito asustado y patológicamente aterrorizado en conjunto de: Atem, el dios Seth y Atón lograron que Kaiba se echara a reír como un perfecto enfermo.

― ¡¿No que muy valientes los tres?! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

― **¡Tu no comprendes lo aterradora que es mi madre!** ― Atón parecía más bien un gatito asustado pensando en la ira de Bastet.

― **¡Oye, oye cría de mierda una discusión con Marte hace parecer a los dominios de Anubis como el paraíso!** ― el dios Seth no quería a ponerse a echar cuentos de todas las veces que le llego llorando a Ra jurándole nunca hacer enojar a Sejmet de nuevo.

― ¡Las abuelas Nut y Bastet son terroríficas y cuando mi tía no es Hathor te puedes ir olvidando de tu orgullo viril Seto! ― Atem estaba atrapado en un tic nervioso y eso fue suficiente para que el corporativo tragara duro, vio disimuladamente a Armagedón…siendo que este tenía los genes de las tres mencionadas lo veía con pánico puro como si este se fuera a ir en su contra también.

―Ya no soy tan cruel como para involucrarlas realmente… ¿Pero algo tenía que decir para que se calmaran, o no? ― declaro sutilmente Armagedón― Bien, Joven Kaiba viene siendo hora de que…― Armagedón se quedó callado de repente― ¡MIERDA! ― Lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que fueron a parar en distintas direcciones. Justo después de un haz de luz plateada emitida por el mencionado hijo mayor del dios Seth ahí presente Atem y Kaiba desaparecieron y la deidad de fuego dorado vio sin comprender nada a su hermano.

― **¿Me explicas que…?**

― **Oh, oh…** ― el dios Seth sonaba asustado y eso era de antología― **¡Mierda con Keops!**

― **¡¿Qué dijo el boca floja ahora?!** ― Atón admitía que a pesar de que el Faraón Keops fuese reconocido como un hijo a la vez nieto de Ra lo hacía bastante sabio no sabía cuándo callarse la boca.

― **¡Eso mismo! ¡No deja de ser un boca floja ni siquiera estando re-encarnado!** ― El dios Seth se palmeo el ''rostro'' con el aguijón.

 **Línea de Tiempo Alterna: Dimensión: 8.808: Republica Confederada de Anacrónica: Planeta Tierra. Polo Geométrico Específico: Egipto.**

Luego de ser absorbidos por un jodido portal de energía plateada salido de la propia nada Kaiba se estaba sobando la cabeza. Solo sabía que alguien estaba muy cómodo con su rodilla entre sus costillas y otro con su trasero en su cara. Obvio no paso media micra de segundo para que el CEO descargara su furia contra esa bola humana en la que estaba metido. Aunque no estuvo solo en su reclamo.

― **¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!** ― espetaron en tono de orden al unísono el CEO y el Faraón parándose de forma intempestiva al mismo tiempo, bastante dignos se acomodaron como pudieron sus ropajes y luego se vieron mutuamente dos segundos para pasar a ver a sus otros compañeros de atropello. Cabe aclarar que se pusieron más blancos que un papiro echo de arroz de la dinastía Ming.

―Mi cabeza…― Yugi estaba realmente desorientado y debajo de un cuerpo ataviado en una túnica azul zafiro e implementos de oro.

― ¿Joven Muto, sería tan amable de decirme como si yo aterrice encima de usted tengo un peso encima de mí…? ― Seth no quería oír la respuesta. Con ellos dos en la Estación Espacial solamente estaba…

― ¡P-Perdón! ― Mokuba se levantó de manera violentada y bastante atolondrada. Así es el pobre niño cara de panda de Yugi término en la base de ese sándwich humano. El mencionado estaba muy ocupado dejando de ver remolinos que no eran nada figurativos en sus preciosos ojos amatistas, Seth se levantó de golpe muerto del sonrojo y Mokuba estaba impresionado de la capacidad de Muto para aguantar golpes, Seth tenía la misma altura de Seto pero definitivamente tenía una constitución muscular mucho más definida y gruesa, midiendo 1.83mtrs de altura por lo que podía examinar con la vista calculaba que pesaba unos 89kg (de pura masa muscular y tejido estructural perfectamente compactado y definido) más unos 57kg suyos más los 79kg de su hermano y más los 68 que debía pesar Atem con solo una cabeza más que Yugi en altura (que realmente no sabía cómo se veían tan portentosos esos músculos en un cuerpo que debía tener un aproximado de 1.75mtrs de altura) eran unos: 293kg encima de un cuerpo que debía pesar 59kg…― **¡¿EH?!** ― Mokuba estuvo tan entremetido en sus cálculos matemáticos que realmente no reparo en quienes estaban a sus costados parados viéndolos con tremenda cara de expectación, solamente se dedicó a pensar en las probabilidades y factores de daño que pudieron haber causado un problema y en cómo solucionarlo puesto que la integridad de Yugi le preocupaba. Pero inmediatamente capto que. Uno: Tenia al verdadero Sacerdote Seth parado al lado. Dos: Estaban en una especie de desierto arábigo que irónicamente tenía un aspecto realmente futurista, casi demasiado anacrónico como salido de una película Steam-Punk y tres pero no menos importante, quizá lo más importante: ― **¡¿HERMANO?!** ― ese grito alerto a Yugi de una forma casi graciosa, fue como si estuviera muerto de hambre y alguien hubiera gritando: _¡Comida gratis en Wal-Mart!_ Seth casi sufre un infarto al voltear y ver a Atem viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Por su parte estos dos estaban realmente impactados. El único que tuvo el cerebro capacitado para pensar fue Yugi…quien sorpresivamente estaba serio a puntos patológicos. Aprovechando que Kaiba y su igual en orgullo estaban en su esporádica imitación de esculturas romanas, sonrió de medio lado de forma bastante traviesa y gatuna. Hizo la cosa más lógica y sensata que tenía que hacer.

― ¡MOU HITORI NO BOKUUU! ― se le fue encima al Faraón, su otra mitad su sol incandescente. Realmente estaba endemoniadamente feliz de ver a esos ojos brillantes que quemaban con la intensidad del disco solar. Atem por primera vez no previo un ataque sorpresa, aunque de ataque no tuvo nada, solo a un Yugi…volteándolo y plantándole un beso en los labios de manera hambrienta, el sonrojo en los pómulos níveos era tan lujurioso como tierno y el de ojos rojos sintió un corrientazo de realización cuando sintió los suaves labios conectar con los suyos, estaba con su otra mitad de nuevo y capto la idea inmediatamente, no hizo más que sostenerlo de la cintura y la nuca y devolver el húmedo trabajo a sus labios de forma intensa y dominante, lasciva y amorosa, metió su lengua hasta la profundidad de la cavidad contraria y la enrollo. Probó el cielo de su paladar y trago ruidosamente de su saliva con toda la intensión de que sus parejas los escucharan, oh si eso tenía nombre: **VENGANZA**. Por su parte Seth y Kaiba están cada uno maquinando mil películas pornográficas en sus mentes con un sonrojo digno de la ira de Thor. Aunque tuvieron que salir de sus mundos de fantasías depravadas con el par de tri-colores oportunistas.

― **¡ATEM!/ ¡YUGI!** ― bramaron al unísono, bastante furiosos.

―KAIBA…― por primera vez en su historia Yugi se veía realmente intimidante cruzándose de brazos y viendo al otro bastante altanero. El CEO trago tan grueso que se hizo daño.

―SETH…― El Faraón tenía esa cara un rotundo: _Lo que es igual no es trampa y te aguantas._

―Por el amor de…― Mokuba no hizo más que palmearse la cara.

― **¡¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano aquí maldito Sacerdote con falda?!**

― ¡¿Me estas culpando de terminar en _yo-no-se-donde_ e incluir a Mokuba?! **¡¿Quién me has creído, eh?!**

― ¡NO ME IMPORTA, DIJISTE QUE LO IBAS A PROTEGER! **¡¿MUTO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ACABAS DE HACER TU TAMBIEN?!** ― ahora era Yugi el blanco de sus gritos.

― **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIAN USTEDES DOS EN ESA PROYECCION?! ¡AUNQUE CREO QUE NOS QUEDO CLARO A MOU HITORI NO BOKU Y A MI!** ― Yugi Muto uso su carta mágica: _No seas cínico_. Y acabo con los puntos de vida del CEO quien miro a otro lado sonrojado.

―Seth no tienen cara para decir o alegar nada…― el Faraón y su pedantería al habla. Seth quiso rechazar la llamada ciertamente.

― ¡Esta en el pasado! ― el Sacerdote quería ir a lo importante y su sonrisa abochornada y nerviosa lo delataba― ¡Joven Mokuba no tiene una idea de lo que acaba de hacer! ― Seth se palmeo la frente queriendo usar el cetro en su lugar― ¡Acabo de escuchar el verdadero significado del nombre de un Neo-Deus! ¡No puedo creer que me haya echo romper la barrera del silencio celestial! ¡Es obvio hasta para un ciego con una lobotomía que acaba de sellar nuestros destinos! **¡Estamos en los dominios de…!**

―Dices y exclamas: ''Dominios''… **JODIDO Junior** como si fueran propiedad del demonio o algo por el estilo…ahora: ¡¿MIERDA KEOPS COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN ESTANDO RE-ENCARNADO SEAS UN BOCA FLOJA?!

― ¡TIO NO PUEDE ECHARME LA CULPA DE ESTO POR EL INFINITO AMOR DEL CIELO! ― Esa sexta voz masculina y gruesa dejo a todos volteando impresionados y a Seth casi se le paraliza el corazón…volteo lentamente, casi congelado en el tiempo y ahí lo vio. Aguerrido y fuerte, piel canela y cobriza ojos como un par de diamantes rojo magma. Cabello negro y ensortijado con hebras prolijas y erizadas de un bellísimo color dorado. Su rostro era una escultura y también la culminación de la seriedad con un toque de piedad y amabilidad usaba un atuendo faraónico realmente precioso, blanco con dorado negro y rojo, los símbolos que eran la fuerza del Faraón estaban en la representación de sus tocados que eran el sueño culminado de un orfebre. Su musculatura remarcada parecía la combinación perfecta de la altura de Seth y el portento de Atem apenas vio a su padre voltear a verlo dejo la discusión con su tío inmediatamente y agrando los ojos impactado e impresionado― Pa…― Keops no espero ese furibundo arrebato de Seth ni verlo derramar enormes lagrimones en su rostro, solo lo sintió colgarse de su cuello y apretarlo como si no hubiese ningún mañana después de ese, como si hubiera sido salvado de las tinieblas. El Faraón Keops solo suspiro y se dejó abrazar por su padre, quien le dio la vida y la luz quien lo salvo infinitas veces de la rabia de Anubis y no lo dejo caer en las tinieblas. Quien logro que se convirtiera en un ser de luz y ahora fuera tan poderoso que reinaba en su propia dimensión alterna.

―Keops…― murmuró Seth sonriendo entre lágrimas pero luego recapacito en lo importante, lo tomo de los hombros y luego de comprobar que era real soltó la pregunta del millón de rupias: ― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

―Estoy aquí padre porque mi tío esta encabronado porque ''aparentemente'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas y rodando los ojos― Volví a decir alguna cosa prohibida y me está llamando boca floja…― realmente era ver a un Mokuba cuando entrara en sus treinta años bastante maduro atractivo, consumado y sobre todo como se vería si sumándole a todo eso fuera árabe― Me trajo aquí ...No sé para qué…― estaba realmente indignado, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y noto a un impresionadísimo Atem quien le dedico un saludo cordial con dos dedos en la frente al estilo militar el cual devolvió con una sonrisa. A un impactado y sonriente Muto Yugi a quien le regalo una sonrisa bastante confiada, a un Kaiba Seto mirándole con bastante orgullo disimulado y Keops solamente desdibujo la sonrisa que le lanzo un momento. Entendía que ese joven de rasgos orientales era la re-encarnación de su padre…entonces…― Hola…― dijo casi por accidente al menor de los CEO's quien lo veía inspeccionándolo y no queriendo dar a entender públicamente que estaba temblando. El Faraón de la V de Egipto solamente se arrodillo cual caballero en una pierna y le acaricio el cabello purpureo a Kaiba Mokuba…luego se puso realmente serio― Debes aprender a callarte esa boca niño.

―Lo tendré en cuenta― fue toda la respuesta dicha con su mismo tono pero más aniñado y bastante firme.

―Eres realmente un soldado― se irguió dignamente y le dio la mano cual iguales, por supuesto que recibió las salutaciones de vuelta con bastante fuerza.

―No tienes que decirme lo que ya se― le sonrió y ambos se giraron a ver a Armagedón cruzándose de brazos― Lección aprendida― espeto el menor.

― ¿Algo más? ― articulo Keops igual de neutro.

―Sí, ambos se quedan a formar parte de mis filas: ¿Tienen algo mejor que hacer?

―No― respondieron desinteresados.

―Bien― dictamino el ahora conocido como: Última batalla― Porque igual no los iba a dejar irse…― ciertamente era nuevo para los presentes lo que veían…frente a ellos estaba un ser humano normal. Mejor dicho una mujer…solo que estaba vestida con un carísimo traje de tres piezas con corbata. Realmente parecía un traje que usaría cualquier político o abogado de una alcurnia y jerarquías altísimas, quizá el mismísimo Presidente de la O.N.U era negro rojo y blanco, tenía la piel morena, prominentes ojeras, cabello recogido en una prolija trenza de pescado, aunque el traje era opulento su apariencia era más bien natural, sencilla, no tenía un busto enorme pero tenía musculatura constituida fuertemente, ojos cansados aunque muy virtuosos color chocolate oscuro, tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y se paseaba de un lado para el otro dando a entender un caminar muy masculino fuerte y atemorizante, en si daba la impresión de estar frente a ese ser andrógino y poderoso…aunque era verdaderamente shokeante― ¿Se puede saber que están viendo? ― reclamo como si todos los presentes fueran unos reverendos idiotas incurables.

― ¡¿ERES EL CARA DE ANOMALIA?! ― Kaiba respondió por todos con ese grito…hubieron varias reacciones faciales…pero todos concordaron en la reacción física manifestada en un grito.

― **¡SETO!** ― ese grito colectivo por parte de todos sus conocidos (Y Keops) no logro aturdirlo pero si incomodarlo.

― ¿Sorprendido de que sea un humano común y corriente? ― pregunto muerto del aburrimiento el ultimo batallón― Interrumpieron mi fiesta …así que mejor no anden quejándose de que no ando vestido para la batalla…no trabajo todo el día: ¿Saben? ― le dio un buen trago a su licor y se encamino directamente a los presentes― Sus dudas las voy aclarando. Uno: Seré la culminación de los neo-deus pero paso de los cuarenta y cinco milenios de antigüedad― se sobo la nuca muy cansado― es trabajoso y cansado esa tontería de andar luciendo o mejor dicho _presumiendo_ todo el poder que se te da en formas cambiantes…o luciendo apéndices y atributos que son solo una ilusión para abrir puertas a otros planos y cerrarlas…Dos: No soy hombre o mujer…eso del genero perdió todo el sentido hace tanto…igual la edad…igual el poder…igual eso de cuestionarse sobre la sabiduría infinita…Tres: Solo los inmaduros andan por ahí creyendo que pueden comprender ese poder, tengo la habilidad de sellarlo o bloquearlo permanentemente, de echo es raro cuando salgo a combatir pero el tiempo es una cosa que no deben estar entendiendo, para ustedes paso un tiempo, para mi otro realmente no hay que comprenderlo…― realmente el sujeto se veía hartísimo― Solo deben saber una cosa, si acceden al nivel de neo-deus como yo estarán protegidos con saber que nada ni nadie los va a poner en peligro de muerte…― suspiro― Que no caerán en trampas ni del mismísimo demonio…pero mierda que es cansado el teatrito…― sonrió ampliamente mostrando esos carnosos labios en una mueca de alegría extrema― Pero la vida es para disfrutarla a la final…― volvió a ponerse serio y se cruzó de brazos― Estar serio es mi especialidad, aunque quiero que todos me conozcan sonriendo…― realmente estrecho la mirada y los asusto a todos― Aunque si me conocen sonriendo saben que están jodidos **…¡Caballeros bienvenidos a la Republica Confederada de Anacrónica! ―** dio su bienvenida y ciertamente había música de fondo, era un género nuevo entre caribeño y afro-descendiente quizá Jazz o Soul…― Son mis dominios amparados por mi…es decir que están jodidos― reparo en las caras de todos y volvió a sonreír― Al averiguar el significado de mi nombre vinieron a parar a la fiesta pero como consecuencia de conocer esta tierra tendrán que servir en mis filas…

 _ **N/A: Vivo en Venezuela. Manifestaciones. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar. Wi-fi robado: Soy las MAS ARRECHA. No digan que no los quiero cabezas de machete.**_


End file.
